


【鸣佐】他要的幸福

by Lingfengwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 134,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Warning:  
#《你的名字》AU。身体互换。不同时空注意。只用了身体互换的设定，与电影关系不大。

#原著向。非考据党，如果设定与原作有出入请千万千万不要在意！

#鸣人这边的时间线接博人传。本篇的主旨是挽回错过。博人与雏田皆有戏份。有鸣人家庭情景描写。如果不能接受请不要继续观看。（整部火影我只嗑鸣佐，不拆不逆。如果你感受到了别的什么那一定是你的错觉。）

#对于一些角色不喜欢也不讨厌。希望大家不要黑。

#鸣佐HE。

#0- 为佐助（鸣佐19岁）的时间线。1- 为鸣人（鸣人32岁）的时间线。（1、0分攻受。）

Summary:  
漩涡鸣人也不知道怎么会走到这一步，但他已经无从思考。仅有梦中那抹遥不可及的背影，以及混合着血痕的、永不熄灭的黑色火焰，昭示着曾经发生的一切。那个未完成的约定，被抹去的名字。你……究竟是谁？

>>>>>>  
本章字数：17500

1-1.

“早啊，七代目。”  
“七代目大人！”  
“火影大人早上好。”  
“……”

漩涡鸣人走在街上，身为七代目火影的他早就习惯了人们这样热情地与他打招呼。今天天气不错，阳光明媚，蓝天白云，温和的风轻飘飘地拂过脸颊，令人神清气爽。然而火影大人帅气俊朗的脸上却阴云密布，不仅没有像往常一样微笑着与大家打招呼，反而一副心不在焉的样子。

众人对此表示理解。七代目火影为了村子忙上忙下，事力亲为。自从名扬忍界的四战英雄接任火影后，木叶就再也没有经历过战争的摧残。人们都深深敬佩着这位超越历代火影的七代目，不仅仅是因为他那无人可敌的强大实力，还有那众人皆知的宽阔胸怀……

鸣人顶着连日不散的黑眼圈，曾经引以为傲的耀眼金发也不由失了张扬的色泽，无力地黯然。不知不觉已经走到了火影楼。鸣人抬头看着这栋比自己家还要熟悉的建筑，风风雨雨几十年，只有它还是原来的样子。一想到接下来的一整天都只能坐在火影办公室里面对堆成山的文件，鸣人就止不住地烦躁。心中一动，鸣人连影分身都懒得放，径直奔向了自己的“秘密基地”。

说是秘密基地，其实是宇智波一族的旧址。宇智波不同于木叶的其它家族，家大地大，人员众多，族内阶级分明，制度完善，宛若一个类似于木叶的小村子。只可惜一夜之间惨遭灭族，木叶最强的一族就这么不明不白地陨落。自此这里便成为沾满了鲜血的荒土。好在这片族地处于木叶的最边缘，即使经历了佩恩战和四战依旧完好如初。

鸣人是在成为火影后偶然进入这片族地的。这里不知道被什么人设下了结界，当鸣人反应过来时已经身处结界之内。鸣人把它归功于自己强大的查克拉，又或者别的什么原因，他也想不出来。总之除了他之外再也没有第二个人来过这里，于是这片不详的土地便成为漩涡鸣人一个人偷懒逃避的好地方。

鸣人驾轻就熟地来到他常去的那座住宅，在房间外的木制走廊上坐下。对面的墙上刻着红白两色的团扇宇智波族徽，族徽上有着一道醒目的裂痕。鸣人习惯性地望着它发呆，开始想一些乱七八糟的事。

他今年已经32岁了。自从12年前年轻懵懂的他当上了火影，他的人生就发生了天翻地覆的变化。他这小半辈子仿佛度过了两段人生。20岁之前是一段，20岁之后又是另一段。小时候的他整天壮志凌云地嚷嚷着要做火影，要得到大家的认同。现在成为了火影，却又仿佛丢失了当初那种天真纯粹的热情。如果没有卡卡西老师和纲手婆婆的指导、鹿丸和同期伙伴的支持与帮助、小樱的鼓励与陪伴，他这个火影，大概会当得十分狼狈。

如果说忍者就是忍耐痛苦、承担痛苦的人，那影大概就是承担得最多的那一个吧。虽说他维持了和平，在看不见的战场上艰苦奋战，可他总觉得还不够。世界依旧有太多争端，这和他当初的设想完全不一样，火影的生活也与他想象的天差地别。也许他是一个失败的火影，更是一个失败的漩涡鸣人。

近来他一直在思考这件事。最近一段时间他的梦越发频繁，梦里全是那个遥不可及的背影。他努力地去追，从一个吊车尾追到火影，仿佛追了一辈子，却始终无法到达他的身边。就好像他追的不是一个人，而是遥远的天空中那轮冷冷的清月。可那份思念与急切又是如此真实。每当他从梦中惊醒，他的心都空荡荡地疼。仿佛心脏被生生割去了一部分。可是他究竟是谁？鸣人问遍了身边的所有人也得不到一个结果。这个人从来都没有出现过他的生命中。可他为什么总是会梦到他？为什么他会梦到一个从来都不存在的人？

蔚蓝的天空中飞来一只雄鹰，在鸣人的头顶来回盘旋，流连不去。太阳暖洋洋地照在身上，连日的疲惫排山倒海般涌来。鸣人的身体终于支撑不住，困得倒了下去。

“鸣人，鸣人……”

谁？谁在叫我？  
鸣人艰难地睁开双眼，看到一个模糊的人影。那人跪坐在他的身边，一只手放在他的脸上，拇指轻轻地摩挲他的眼睛下方。

“不是告诉过你要好好休息了吗？怎么睡在这里……”

似乎是个少年，语气是说不出的温柔，又带着点不易察觉的埋怨。鸣人的心突然变得胀痛，觉得这人很是熟悉。他张了张口，到了嘴边却叫不出他的名字。他努力睁大了眼睛，把眼睛睁得又干又痛，却依旧看不清对方的脸。心急之下鸣人伸出手，试图摸摸他，却只抓到一片虚无。他不知道什么时候站了起来，四周一片虚白。梦中的那个背影终于转过了身，脸却依旧模糊。他只能看到对方一袭白衣，孤傲而立。

“鸣人，你为什么不来找我？”少年突兀地开口，语气哀凄。

“不！不是的！”鸣人下意识地反驳，心脏紧紧地揪在一起，他开始大口大口地喘气。

“你是不是沉湎于现在的幸福，害怕付出任何代价？”

“不！不是……”好疼，呼吸不过来……

“你想要知道的的真相一直都在你的面前，但你却不愿意打破现在的安稳，所以才不来找我！”少年的语气突然变得尖锐，一字一字刺痛鸣人的心脏，“鸣人，难道你就这么忘了我吗？”

“不……我……我……”鸣人支撑不住跪了下来，右手紧紧地攥住胸口，呼吸困难。是过呼吸，他又犯了。等等，又？上一次，是什么时候来着？呼吸……呼吸……

“……”鸣人想要叫出他的名字，但是想不起来……想不起来……快要……撑不住了……

“鸣人，来找我。”少年似乎蹲了下来，右手搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声呢喃。“找到我，鸣人。找回你的记忆。我们约定过了的……”

谁……你究竟是谁？鸣人艰难地抬起头，想要看清他的脸。心脏猛地一抽，昏了过去。临了他只看到一双眼睛……一双漆黑如墨的眼睛……

“咚……咚……咚……”规律的敲门声突然响起，同时传来轻声的叫喊，“佐助大人……佐助大人！”

0-1.

“佐助大人……佐助大人！您醒了吗？月轮小姐想要见您……请您换上衣服……我就在门口等您……”

好吵……是谁在敲门？鸣人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，没有看到预料中的族徽与天空，反而是装饰华丽的天花板。心中一惊，鸣人猛地坐了起来，发现自己身处一个陌生的房间。佐助……鸣人思考着这个名字，好像在哪里听……不！等等！他的左手去哪里了！

左边的袖管空荡荡的，鸣人伸手去摸，发现大半条手臂都消失不见。不，右手也不是他的。这条手臂不仅没有缠绷带，而且白白净净、细皮嫩肉的。这绝对不是他的手！怎么会……鸣人连忙掀开被子一看，身体也不是他的……

查克拉，查克拉还在，但不是他的查克拉。用不出螺旋丸。风遁用不出来，阳之遁查克拉也感受不到。果然，九喇嘛也不在。要冷静！鸣人暗示自己。左手隐隐地传来刺痛，可那里明明什么都没有。他记得自己翘班去了宇智波族地，结界不可能让第二个人进入才对。所以现在难道是梦？还是……幻术？

鸣人到处环视了一圈，走到一面镜子前。镜中映照的是一张容姿端丽、形象姣好的脸。看样子很年轻，估摸着还没有成年。鸣人总觉得这张脸好像在哪里见过，尤其是那只眼睛，漆黑如墨，深不见底，连带着眼神都显得冰冷了些。现在的小孩子都这么个性了吗？左边的头发长到遮住了小半张脸，鸣人将柔软的发丝撩开，却看到一只奇异的眼睛。

邪魅的紫色昭示着它的神秘与危险，同时一圈环着一圈的涡纹仿若年轮，六枚漆黑的勾玉静静地蛰伏其中。这眼睛……似乎在哪里见过……鸣人仔细地想了想，确定是第一次见到。这美艳绝伦的眼睛到处透露着不详，怪不得要将它遮起来。

鸣人想不出个所以然，现在究竟是个什么情况？有人对他施了幻术，让他变成一个漂亮的少年？不不不，这个少年的脸也太熟悉了些，他绝对在哪里见过。还有那只眼睛，怎么看都不像普通之物。这个人绝对是真实存在的，而不是他幻想中的虚拟人物。难道有人对他施了什么诡异的禁术？目的又是什么？他该怎么回去？

外面的人依旧在那里。刚刚说了什么来着？好像是要见什么人？鸣人简单打理了一下自己，不得不感慨这具年轻的身体皮肤白皙细嫩，冰肌玉骨，摸上去凉丝丝的，简直就像个女孩子嘛！不过身形不错，就是瘦了些，看上去应该是擅长体术和速度的忍者。

鸣人换上准备好的衣服，是一件浴衣，白底青纹，如流水月华，一点也不像忍者穿的衣服！他可从来没穿过这种奢华复杂的衣服，一层又一层的，打起架来一点都不方便。只好穿上最外一层，腰带随随便便地系了一下。又想到这具漂亮的身体并不是自己的，便把胸前的领口拢了拢。拿上那把有些熟悉的剑，推开了门。

“佐助大人。”  
门口的是个十二三岁的小少年，在鸣人开门时匆匆瞥了他一眼，随即迅速低下了头。  
“请随我来。”

是个不小的庭院，中间种着一株颇有些年头的樱花树。时节正好，粉嫩的樱花一簇接着一簇，开得正盛。院子里也摆着些花花草草，很是清新雅致。空气里隐隐弥漫着一股奇异的香味儿，鸣人忍不住揉了揉鼻子。

“月轮小姐就在这里。大人请进。”

路程很近，没几步就走到了这里。是一个类似于自己醒来时的房间。小厮为他开了门，那香味儿越来越清晰，鸣人反应了一会儿才意识到那是女人身上的脂粉味儿。

房间里坐着一个女人，穿着一身青白的和服，上面绣着繁复的花纹。秀丽的黑发高高挽起，露出一小截白润的后颈。一双纤纤玉手摆弄着案上的茶水。听见他来，轻柔地施了一礼，请他入座。

“要说曦露镇最大的特点，那就是它的风景。不知大人是否喜欢？”女人将一杯弥漫着清香的茶放到他面前，房间里点了熏香，气氛缭绕。

这么一看还真是个十足十的美人。鸣人自认见过的女人不少，这位月轮小姐清冷中带着点天生的妩媚，说话不卑不亢，眉眼温柔似水、婉转多情，举手投足间礼仪优雅，却又干净利落，看着很是赏心悦目。只是这来意……

“还不错。”鸣人这会儿正有点渴，端起杯子将茶水一口饮尽，也顾不得去品味其中滋味。

月轮小姐并未在意他的不拘小节，微微笑道，“忍者大人足迹遍地，自然见过不少风景。只是不知……大人要在此待多久呢？虽说月轮与大人相交甚浅，大人未必将月轮放在心上。只是小女子感念大人出手相助。若是要走，还请大人让月轮为您送行。”女人微微低下了头，情真意切。

“也不必如此，”鸣人看了她一眼，玩味道，“玩够了也就离去了。”

说话间先前的小厮弯着腰走了进来，为鸣人续茶。只是这小少年笨手笨脚的，竟将热茶洒了出来，将鸣人的手烫红了一小片。他自己皮糙肉厚的倒是不在意。哦对了，现在的这具身体不是他的。

那小少年见此连忙跪了下来，一边磕头一边求饶，仿佛自己犯了什么滔天大错。鸣人把他拉起来，随口道，“没什么事，不用在意。”

“毛手毛脚的，还不退下！”月轮小姐凶了他一声，那孩子立马就离开了。

“真是不好意思，还请大人不要见怪。”月轮姑娘轻声致歉。

“无妨。”

那姑娘抽出自己的手帕，轻柔地为鸣人擦手。他本想拒绝来着，却突然感到有些晕乎乎的。鸣人摇了摇头，电光火石之间，忍者的直觉让他感知到了危险！苦于现状的他只能释放出大量的查克拉防御，身为普通人的月轮一下子被他的查克拉震开，狠狠地摔在地上。与此同时，落在地上的还有她手中那把无比锋利的匕首。

果然！鸣人连忙站了起来，身体一个踉跄差点没站稳。是那些香，又或者是那杯茶……鸣人拔出那把光亮似雪的剑，还没等他开口，倒在地上的女人突然奋力抓到那把匕首，直接割破了自己细长的脖颈。那张美丽的脸上流下两行清泪，一双多情的眼眸哀伤地看着他。茶水杯器翻得到处都是，与温热的鲜血混在一起。

鸣人倏地睁大了眼，连忙赶去查看。做点什么……他的查克拉也许可以救她……不，女人已经没有呼吸了。他也没有自己的查克拉。

怎么会这样……她是来刺杀自己的，刺杀失败所以才自杀的吗？鸣人的脑袋愈发昏沉，只能冲出房间，来到那颗巨大的樱花树下。

有人来了！鸣人打起精神，看到数十个蒙面忍者将自己包围。领头的是一个普通的男人，一双黑色的眼睛死死地盯着他。他认得那种眼神，仇恨，嫉妒，悲伤。眼下只能用影分身之术了。螺旋丸用不出来，仙人模式也开不了，手边又没有武器，只好用体术了。但愿这具身体的查克拉能多一些。

无数个影分身与敌人缠斗起来。鸣人用不出忍术，逐渐不敌。缠斗中突然看到一双灰白的双眼，盯到他内心深处。眼前的一切突然变得模糊，像是漩涡一样让他感到晕头转向。他仿佛又看见了那团火，那团永不熄灭的黑色火焰。红色的血痕自眼眶中流出，那只眼睛……那些花纹……

忍者们轻易制住了鸣人，将他按跪在地上。恍惚中鸣人听到一个声音，那声音似乎就在他的面前，“想不到鼎鼎大名的宇智波佐助也不过如此。什么……眼，什么……眼……今天开始……一族……统治……”

什么……在说什么……是谁在笑？火……黑色的火焰……谁的手在碰他的眼睛？好痛……眼睛好痛……左眼……

火……火烧到了他的身上……他越是挣扎，那些火焰就越是烧得更盛，仿佛要将他吞噬殆尽。好烫……左眼好烫……他感到有股强大的力量汹涌地从他的左眼溢出，眼球如同浸在岩浆般灼热滚烫……他的眼睛要烧起来了，一片漆黑……他仿佛预见了自己化为灰烬的未来。

直到黑暗彻底吞噬了整个世界。

0-2.

宇智波佐助突然睁开双眼，黑色的火焰烧在眼前那只手上，天照瞬间燃尽五指的血肉，露出森森白骨，接着是手腕，小臂，一路向上。那人猛地尖叫出声，立马拔刀斩断了自己的整条手臂。黑色的火焰静静燃烧，空气中传来烧焦的味道。

两道血痕自轮回眼中流出，左眼传来灼烧的疼痛，将身上的幻术瞬间解除。查克拉汇聚于右手，佐助使出千鸟流，一掌拍在地上，雷电四窜，周遭的忍者瞬间统统毙命。他特意留下了一个人——那个胆敢对他使用幻术并妄图取他眼睛的人。

“怎、怎么可能！你怎么会这么快就解开我的幻术！”失去一条手臂的男人跌坐在地上，震惊地看着眼前这个仿若修罗的少年。他与之前变得完全不一样！只那查克拉，就冰冷得仿佛要将他冻结！而那铺天盖地的杀气，更是让他连动都动不了！

“怎么不可能？”宇智波佐助一步一步地走到他面前，抬着漂亮的下巴俯视他，冰冷的眼神仿佛在看一只半死不活的蝼蚁。

宇智波，宇智波佐助！这就是那个宇智波佐助，与漩涡鸣人不相上下的忍者。那个曾被五大国共同列为S级叛忍，足以毁天灭地的人。他本以为……以为……

“不……这不可能！我的血继限界是最强的幻术，没有人能解开它！就连写轮眼也不能！你……你——”

“哼……”宇智波佐助嗤笑着打断了男人的话，眼中的嘲讽毫不掩饰。“我看你一点都不了解宇智波。”

同为高级血继限界，写轮眼确实不太容易解开对方的幻术。他是用左眼的轮回眼瞬间解开的。原因无它，只因轮回眼的强大。不过自己并不精通幻术，如果是哥哥的话，大概很容易就能解开吧。想到哥哥那无人能及的月读，以及仅用过一次的伊邪那美，还有那没来得及用在自己身上的别天神，佐助觉得并没有和弱者解释的必要。真是什么不入流的人都敢在他面前称最强。

佐助冷哼一声，步步逼近。男人灰白的眸子被吓得无神，浓烈的杀气让他动弹不得。宇智波漆黑的右眼幻化出血红的花纹，永恒万花筒，传说中的究极瞳术。

“你！你不能对我用幻术！”男人浑身颤抖，知道自己命尽于此。可他不甘心，他不甘心！“一旦有人想窥探我的思想，防御机制就会立刻了结我的生命。宇智波！你什么都别想从我这里知道！我们是不会放过你的！”

佐助挑眉，草薙剑抵在男人眼前。少年的声音冰冷得没有任何感情。“你想要我的眼睛。”

“没错！我是想要你的眼睛。”男人目光怨毒地盯着他，仿佛他是什么十恶不赦的罪人、必须要杀死的仇人。“你那双罪恶的眼睛本就不该存在！是你们宇智波挑起的战争！你拥有如此强大的力量，却把它用错在了地方。我要得到它，创建属于我的和平！”  
“宇智波佐助，没有那双眼睛，你什么都不是！”  
“你以为只有我想要吗？我告诉你，迟早有一天，你会失去它。那双眼睛只能带来灾难！厄运！宇智波，你——”

男人说得慷慨激昂，似乎这样就能逃避失败的事实。他只看到看到对方那只妖冶艳丽的血红万花筒，下一刻整个人便被加具土命燃烧殆尽，连灰烬都没留下。。

浓云遮掩了太阳的光芒。微风乍起，无数的樱花被吹落，覆盖了空中不详的味道。

佐助收回草薙剑，宽大的衣袖在风中轻轻摆动，柔软的发丝也被和风吹起，露出一只奇异的紫色眼睛。佐助摸了摸自己的右眼。失去……吗？

回到房间。佐助再次开启轮回眼，反复确认自己是否还中了幻术。先前的一切仿佛是一场梦，却又无比真实。当他感受到危险回到自己的世界时，面对的就是自己的轮回眼差点被夺取的情况。三根手指抵在他的上下眼皮上，将他的眼眶逐渐撑大，手指渐渐发力，仿佛他的眼球下一秒就会被生生挖出来。这种感觉，真是无比熟悉……

除非这世上有比轮回眼更高阶的瞳术让他察觉不到自己中了幻术，否则，先前在另一个世界发生的一切，就是真正的“现实”。

1-2.

……族徽？

佐助醒来的时候，一眼就看到了对面墙上的宇智波族徽。那道深刻的裂痕分裂了整个家族，往日景象依旧历历在目。

自己不是在曦露镇的风月阁吗？在那里调查一个能使用幻术的血继限界家族。曦露镇距离火之国十万八千里，自己怎么突然就来到了木叶？难道自己在睡梦中使用了空间忍术？

佐助动了动身体，立马就发现了不对劲。左手……能动。右手缠满了绷带。深色的小麦色皮肤，还有那明晃晃的张扬的橙色外套，佐助不用想都知道这身体的主人是谁。正午的太阳晒得佐助脸颊发烫。他取下身上的披风，“七代目火影”五个大字生怕人看不见，下摆是熟悉的红色火纹。火影御神袍，果然。不过是时间早晚的事。

是幻术吗？佐助试着发动瞳力，无果。查克拉……好多。用不了雷遁和火遁。佐助伸出右手，查克拉在手掌中慢慢凝聚，最终形成一个淡蓝色的球体。被凝聚压缩的查克拉高速地旋转，佐助随手将它丢出去，眼前的地面迅速被炸成一个巨大的圆坑，飞沙石砾，烟尘弥漫。很好，没有炸到墙上的族徽。佐助对此十分满意。

多亏了写轮眼，他看鸣人用这一招早就不下八百回了（每次都是用尽了全力来招呼他），所以眼下轻轻松松地就搓出了丸子。要是鸣人的意识穿到了他身上，指不定会有多狼狈。但愿不要被人挖了他的眼睛。佐助在心里小小地吐槽。

这家伙也真是的，怎么会在这种地方睡着……佐助进屋找了面镜子，望着里面既熟悉又陌生的脸发呆。

所以说这个大叔究竟是谁啊！？

脸上的六道胡须，蔚蓝的眼睛，耀眼的金发，蠢兮兮的脸，的确是鸣人没错……不过年龄大了些，少说也有三十多了吧！个子也长高了不少。头发剪得好短，护额也没戴。佐助还以为鸣人会一辈子戴着那东西呢。不过也是，都是当火影的人了。要戴那顶丑兮兮的帽子。嗯……成熟了不少，看上去也有火影的样子了。依旧很帅气。只是这张脸看上去很疲惫，这家伙都不知道好好休息的吗……

佐助在镜子前愣了好一会儿，原来鸣人长大后是这个样子啊。有没有成为历代最伟大的火影？找到真正的和平？是不是还和过去一样整天拯救这个拯救那个？一定很受爱戴吧？过得幸福吗？佐助看到镜子里鸣人那张脸上露出自己的温柔微笑，顿时打了个寒颤。他都在想些什么啊？

将脑海中那些乱七八糟的想法统统驱逐，佐助打算离开这里。既来之则安之。他倒要看看事情会如何发展。既然鸣人这时是火影，那就去火影楼好了。离开宇智波族地时佐助才发现这里被人设下了结界。佐助仔细想了想，确定不是自己做的。又想到现在的这具身体并不是自己的，难道是鸣人？

佐助似乎从来都没有好好观察过这个村子。小时候一心只想着复仇，叛离后每天都在生死间游走，云游的这两年也几乎没有回来过。如今的木叶怎么看都觉得陌生，竟没有一丝记忆中的样子。倒是那火影楼，一眼就能认得出来。而那火影岩，也已经由当初的四个人变为了七个人。

“我说！你又跑到哪里偷懒了！就算旷班也要打个招呼吧！你这样我也很——”

“抱歉。”佐助不冷不淡地回答。

他畅通无阻地进入火影办公室，刚在椅子上坐下，就看到一个扎着冲天辫、留着小胡子的男人风风火火地闯进来，一脸的暴躁与无奈，听到自己干脆的道歉反而被哽得说不出话来。

没记错的话，这个人应该是叫鹿丸吧。毕竟他那标志性的发型和不想招惹任何麻烦的消极表情很好认，鸣人在信中也提到过他的名字，似乎是个聪明的家伙。

“咳——”鹿丸尴尬地咳了一声，总觉得今天的鸣人哪里怪怪的，“既然来了，就赶紧处理这些文件吧。最近的工作量有些大，毕竟中忍考试就快到了。”

佐助看着桌上堆成山的文件，心中无语。就连地上都堆满了纸件是要闹哪样？火影这么忙的吗？怪不得白痴吊车尾看上去这么疲惫。随手翻了翻，发现都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

“难道这些事也需要火影来做？木叶是没人了吗？”佐助直接将心中的疑惑问了出来，稍微有些不满。

“！”正准备离开的鹿丸震惊地看着眼前的鸣人，对方的表情看不去并不像是在开玩笑。难不成这个是影分身？因为不满所以跟他耍脾气？  
“不是你说的对于木叶的事要亲力亲为，以便更加了解木叶？”

哼，果然如此吗？倒像是鸣人会做的事。“我知道了，你先下去吧。”佐助不咸不淡地说道。

过了会儿对方的查克拉依旧没动，佐助看了他一眼无声地询问。

鹿丸同样看着他，看似随口道，“我昨天跟你说的那件事……你还记得吧？”

啧。所以说佐助并不喜欢和太过聪明的人打交道。虽说不会像某些吊车尾那样吵嚷烦闹，但总想着窥探别人的内心。佐助并不喜欢和这些人玩无聊的博弈游戏。好在他也并没有隐藏自己身份的打算。

“鹿丸。”佐助缓缓开口，在鹿丸耳中是鸣人冰冷的声音，“别来试探我。”

咚、咚……鹿丸一向无精打采的瞳孔猛地收缩，他听到自己的心脏加快了频率，在胸腔里发出沉闷的跳动。  
这个人……是鸣人？可那查克拉……的确是鸣人的没错。

打发了鹿丸，佐助开始翻阅那些文件。如自己所料，鸣人采取的是怀柔政策，尽量以和平的方式解决所有事情。只是并非所有人都愿意领这份情。人都是贪婪的，为自己，为族人，为村子，为国家。佐助从文件上标注的时间得知现在是自己时间线的13年后，也就是鸣人32岁的那年。仅仅13年，世界发生了天翻地覆的变化，说是划时代也不为过。一种名为“科学”的东西飞速发展，推着文明的进程滚滚前行。旧时代与新时代碰撞的结果，就是忍者的地位变得稍微尴尬起来。人们对忍者的需求减少，科技又发展得太快，导致各地矛盾不断、纷争四起。真是……让人感到头疼。

佐助对此并不觉得十分认同。尽管时代发展无法阻止，但作为一名正规的忍者，从手无寸铁的婴孩，到如今拥有毁天灭世的力量，他是一步一步，在无数次的生死决斗中，在数不清的痛苦与失去中，在日复一日的修行中走到这一步的。而当一个什么都没经历过的普通人拥有了这份力量，世界又会变成什么样？

和平来之不易。鸣人虽是温和派，却手段强硬，底线分明。

佐助不得已变出几个影分身来帮他一起处理这些。作为一个自我主义者，他一向不喜欢这种忍术，战斗也是，日常生活也是。但一想到鸣人眼底下的青黑，佐助就想让他轻松一些。

这家伙的字体还是那个样子啊……看上去歪歪扭扭的不怎么规范，但却很有力度。他还总是喜欢大段大段的写，都是一些毫无营养的废话，佐助每次读完他的信都觉得眼睛疼。

虽说写轮眼不在，但即使有，他也不会模仿鸣人的字迹。佐助用了自己的字迹来批改文件，想着反正鸣人不会认不出来。

佐助按照鸣人的想法来决定解决方式，稍微有些争议的或者不太明白的就放在一起等鸣人自己处理。

太阳逐渐偏斜，温柔的夕阳穿过大大的落地窗将光芒照进火影办公室，给这一小片空间镀上一层柔和的金。天空橙红似火，不知不觉已经黄昏了。

佐助收回影分身，顿时觉得脑袋好像炸掉一样。过载的信息一下子冲进他的脑海，竟让他觉得很是疲惫。自从他来到这里就觉得自己的精神力量不如之前，也许是这个奇怪的术的副作用。

佐助靠在椅子上缓缓阖上了眼，任由思维发散。无数的查克拉在他周身凝聚。总觉得……好像缺了什么……他的查克拉……

！  
是卡卡西的查克拉！那股熟悉的查克拉……他不会认错的。这家伙也依然在好好活着啊。紧接着，是樱。在木叶的某一处，健康活泼得很。这是鸣人的感知能力吧。佐助继续扩大感知范围，从火之国继续发散，连开了六道模式也没察觉。水月，重吾，香磷——她察觉到自己了！佐助不由轻笑，她还是一如既往地敏锐。大蛇丸那家伙果然还活着，不过不知道在哪里。只是……依然没有感知到自己的查克拉……

“鸣人……鸣人君！”

佐助正继续扩大范围，突然被一声叫喊打断。算了……佐助收起查克拉，睁开眼看了眼来人。是个白眼。定定地看着自己，不知道要干什么。

“这是……这是今晚的便当。”女人小声地说道，手里拿着一个橙色的便当盒。

还以为是什么事……佐助重新闭上了眼，随口道，“就放那里吧。”

好累……不知道什么时候才能回去。偏偏又是这种时候……

过了好一会儿，佐助发现那人依旧没走，睁开眼疑惑地看着她。“怎么？还有事？”

女人像是遭到了什么巨大的打击，双眼含泪，提着便当就跑了出去。

？！  
不是来给我送便当的吗？至少把便当留下啊？  
佐助也搞不清这是什么情况。他一向不喜欢猜别人的心思。更何况现在是鸣人的身体，是鸣人的事。

白眼……佐助仔细回想了下，似乎有点印象。中忍考试那会儿好像有个白眼的家伙挑衅自己来着……忘了叫什么，不过应该是个男的吧。后来的考试自己既没有观看，也没能和他交上手。佐助与白眼并没有任何交集，其他人更是一个都不认识——也没有这个必要。

啊……好麻烦！现在的这具身体要什么什么都没有。要是自己的轮回眼还在，哪至于待到现在？佐助无聊地变幻着手中查克拉的形态，最终将大量的查克拉凝聚在手中，青蓝色的查克拉如野火燃烧肆虐，又似天雷咆哮翻腾，在他手中不断发出刺耳的呜咽，万物同悲。

“混蛋老爸！你又做了什么让——”  
一个小小的身影风风火火地闯进火影办公室，震耳的怒吼在看到他的忍术时瞬间安静下来，一动不动地盯着他。

什么人都能闯进火影办公室吗？被连续打扰到的佐助有些心烦，在看到对方的面容后却又震惊地说不出话来……

金色的头发，天空般蔚蓝的眼眸，标志性的狐狸胡须（只是由六道变成了四道），还有那相似的长相，这小菠萝头是鸣人的……弟弟？不不不……鸣人哪来的弟弟。现在的鸣人是32岁，难道是鸣人的……儿子？！

这也太奇妙了……佐助一时竟不知道要说些什么。心情是怎样的呢？是高兴吧！毕竟这家伙除了同伴与朋友，终于拥有了属于自己的家人，永远地陪伴着他。最亲密的，永不分离的家人。原来鸣人这笨蛋也有当爸爸的一天啊！自从鼬秽土转生解除前对他说出那句“无论你以后选择怎样的道路，我会一直深爱着你。”后，佐助就再也没有感受过家人的感觉了。他从来没有想过自己会再次拥有家人，宇智波的痛他会永远隐藏在心底。至于延续血脉，他也从来没有想过。佐助以为自己大概会孤独终老吧，提前战死也不错。鸣人拥有家人他真的非常高兴，连他自己波澜不惊的心都一下子被幸福填满。可这是他漩涡鸣人的幸福，与宇智波佐助完全没有任何关系。为什么？心会痛呢？痛到几乎无法呼吸……佐助突兀地想起鸣人曾对他说过的那些话，竟莫名地有种鸣人违背了诺言，背叛自己的错觉。不不不！他怎么会这么想？鸣人是他最好的朋友。朋友不就该在这种时候祝福对方吗？他和他，是朋友，也只是朋友……

“老爸！”小孩子中气十足地叫了他一声，打断了他的出神。

为什么会想到这些呢？穿到鸣人身上让他变得多愁善感了吗？佐助在心里哼笑一声，觉得自己奇怪。整理好心情，佐助认真地看着他。他悄悄使了一个小幻术，不是什么高级幻术——毕竟这双眼睛也发挥不出来，知道了这个少年名为漩涡博人，今年12岁，还是个下忍，父亲是鸣人，母亲是日向家的一个白眼。等等，好像是之前来送便当的那个。怪不得会有那种反应，是自己太冷淡了？不过也怪不得他，他确实对她一点点印象都没有。如果来的是樱或者卡卡西，他还能和他们聊几句。被看穿也没关系。除了鸣人，木叶的人佐助也就只信任这两个了。除了这些，佐助并没有窥探其它消息。他并没有用幻术偷看别人内心的喜好。

“过来。”佐助对博人招招手，让他到自己面前来。博人虽然依旧生气，却也乖乖地走到（他以为的）父亲面前。

眼神很干净。佐助想。他在这个年纪满心只有仇恨，与鸣人生死决斗，叛离木叶。带土卡卡西也是差不多这个年纪就参与了战争，生离死别。这样也好。佐助在心里感慨。他们做的一切不都是为了这些吗？为了让小孩子健康幸福地长大，为了让人们不再从小就在战场上厮杀，为了和平。尤其是鸣人。他成长得艰难，佐助无比确信着他会守住这份和平。那家伙一直说到做到。

佐助轻轻勾起一个微笑，在博人的菠萝头上乱揉。他让佐助想到小时候的鸣人，十二三岁的鸣人。那是他们两个最亲密也最欢乐的一段时光。佐助在第七班第一次理解了同伴与朋友的含义，也与鸣人产生了独一无二的羁绊。自那以后，两人的道路便产生了分歧，见面便是兵刃相向。终结谷最终一战后，两年间他们两个见面的次数一只手都数得过来，每次还都是匆匆相见，匆匆离别。鸣人倒一直烦着他，写信追问他的下落。佐助只说他幼稚。

“干……干什么啦……”兴许是他表现得太温柔了，毕竟他发自内心地对博人感到亲近与喜爱。这孩子的一头金发被他缠着绷带的右手揉得乱糟糟的，红着脸后退几步。这么看倒真像个小孩子了。

“螺旋丸学得怎么样了？”佐助随口问道。既然是鸣人的孩子，那么——

刚刚还沉浸在老爸怎么突然变这么温柔了是不是吃错药了的博人一张小脸迅速耷拉下来。佐助一看他那表情便心下了然。毕竟才12岁，鸣人这时候也才刚学。不过鸣人应该有提前教过他才对。

“使出来我看看。”佐助的声音不由增加了几分严肃，听得博人一愣。怎么还搞突袭啊？

“快点。”佐助看他犹豫的样子声音也冷了几分，连他自己都没有察觉。

博人苦着的脸听到他的话后立刻平静下来，反而增添了几分坚毅与不服输的气势。很好的表情。佐助在心里赞叹。跟当时的鸣人如出一辙。

风系查克拉逐渐在少年手中凝聚，只是并无形状，而是混乱地东冲西撞，不要说高密度旋转的球体，连聚成一个球都做不到。四周到处都是溢出来的风，连桌上的文件都差点被吹跑。

“够了。”佐助平静地说道。博人手中的查克拉瞬间消散。脸上是止不住地沮丧。

还是太早了吗？即使没有写轮眼，佐助也知道博人对于查克拉的控制并不非常出色。要学会螺旋丸还早得很。他虽不愿苛责——也没有这个立场，但句子还是不受控地从他嘴里蹦了出来，“这种程度，中忍考试要怎么办？你觉得你能过吗？”

“我当然能过！”博人红着眼抬头瞪他，看上去很是凶狠，“你等着看吧！我一定会——”

“博人。”佐助轻声打断了他，揉着他比他爹略微柔软的头发问道，“晚饭吃了吗？”

“……？”白痴老爸在说什么？今天怎么一直都怪怪的？博人的气焰瞬间消了大半，茫然地摇了摇头。

“走吧。我请你去吃拉面。”不等博人回答，佐助就推着博人离开了火影办公室。

夕阳的余晖逐渐消散，暮色四合，路边亮起了一排排的路灯，街边的小店灯火通明，行人陆陆续续，热闹不减。

佐助默默地走在博人身后。一路无言。

“呦，七代目！好久没来了啊！”一乐拉面的大叔开心地与他们打招呼，佐助忽地就想起了以前总被鸣人拉来一起吃拉面的时光。大叔还是那个大叔，拉面还是那种拉面。人却早已不是当初的人。

“博人也来了啊！还是要味增拉面吗？”  
“当然，要大份的！”  
“我要一碗番茄味儿的，小份。”佐助开口。博人奇怪地看了他一眼。连一乐大叔的眼神都有些不一样。不过他什么也没说，转身就去做了。

味道也许变了，吃起来是完全陌生的。不过佐助也不记得当初是什么味道了。他自己并不怎么喜欢吃拉面，也就那白痴吊车尾嗜其如命。他吃着也没多好吃……

“老爸！老爸！”又在走神，博人气呼呼地想。

佐助反应了一会儿才意识到原来是在叫自己。毕竟虽然他的壳子是年仅32岁就已经有个12岁孩子的鸣人（哼！），但内里还只是个19岁的少年，还没成年呐！而且老爸又是什么称呼？他们宇智波家族显赫，规矩森严，叫的都是父亲、母亲这种称呼。一口一个老爸他真的很头疼……博人的年纪做他弟弟还差不多。

“吃饭时不要说话。”佐助教训博人。博人偷偷地撇了撇嘴，做了个鬼脸。

吃完拉面，博人的心情显然好了不少。其实他也不知道博人喜不喜欢吃拉面。但既然鸣人那么喜欢，他总不会讨厌吧。

“老爸，我们回家吧！妈妈一定等急了。她——”

“我今天就不回去了。”佐助静静地说道。那不是他的家。他怎么能去那种地方？面对博人的询问，佐助面不改色地继续道，“工作还有很多。你知道的，中忍考试就要到了，还有很多事情等着我——”

“工作！又是工作！每次你都只会拿这个当借口！难道火影比我们还重要吗？所有人都知道我是火影的儿子，可只有我知道在你心中木叶的任何一个人都比我重要！你知不知道妈妈她——”

“博人！”佐助冷冷地制止了他，愤怒的语气用漩涡鸣人成熟又略带沙哑的声线说出来格外冰冷，又带着不可抗拒的威压。

博人本就委屈的脸这下子变得更加委屈，既惊愕又难过，愤怒全都消散，泪水在眼眶里打着转儿，强忍着不让它们流出来。

佐助当时就有些后悔。他知道语言能对人造成多大的伤害，可能他当时的语气太糟糕了。而对方也不过只是一个12岁的孩子而已。他需要父亲的陪伴与关爱，这很正常。他和鸣人从小就理解孤独的感觉，博人有父亲母亲，不该承受这些。

可是，作为鸣人最好的朋友，作为他的羁绊，作为他的某个“唯一”，与他磕磕绊绊、纠缠至今，佐助比任何人都明白木叶与和平对于鸣人的意义。他把这些看得比什么都重，无论如何都要守护好它，即使付出自己的生命也在所不惜。佐助与鸣人从小打到大，他比任何人都清楚鸣人为此付出的努力。鸣人为此从一个吊车尾一步步变强到成为他心中憧憬已久的火影。他的意志、他所经历的痛苦，任何人都无法妄言。（作者语：其实鸣人对佐助也是这样的。只是佐助并不能完全感受到。而佐助自己也是这样的，鸣人做了多少佐助就做了多少。只是他要守护的不是同伴与村子，而是家族与正义。）

鸣人的忙碌是他自己的选择。博人作为鸣人的孩子，作为火影的孩子，他怎么会不理解呢？可是博人也只是一个渴望父亲陪伴的小孩子。只是佐助与鸣人更加亲近，一时忍不住生了气。

“我很抱歉……博人。”佐助真心实意地与他道歉，用最恳切的语气对他说道，“你也知道，这是我身为火影的责任。我不仅是你的父亲，我也是所有人的火影。我得守护所有人。”

博人低头不语。他不是不明白，可他只是想要父亲偶尔的陪伴，这也不可以吗？

“你知道吗？鸣人他……咳……我是说我，我小时候没有父母陪伴，村子里的人也都认为我是妖狐。我一直都是一个人孤独地生活。那个时候我就下定决心要让所有人认同我，我要成为火影。后来我努力地修炼，不断地战斗，守护着村子里的所有人，甚至拯救了世界。”  
“博人，我没有想过一定要你当火影。但我希望你能和我一样，扛起这份责任，守护我们的同伴和村子。如果你想得到认同，就得靠自己的实力来证明。”  
“……你能做到吗？”

少年黯淡的眸子重新燃起光来，看起来神采奕奕，充满了希望与憧憬。就这么定定地看着他。这双蓝色的眼睛，此刻看起来是那么熟悉……佐助几乎以为自己看错了人，不由恍惚起来。

“嗯！我一定会做到的！”少年信誓旦旦地保证。

佐助忽地就笑了起来。“我相信你，博人。这是我们之间的约定。”

佐助伸出右手的拳头，博人愣了愣，也伸出拳头碰了上去。

“而且，我以后一定会尽量陪伴你的。”佐助轻声说道，他知道博人也听见了。

无边的夜色笼罩了整片大地，路灯下一长一短两个身影并肩前行。佐助提出先送博人回家再回火影楼，博人只得妥协。

“老爸老爸！你今天的那个术超——帅的啊我说！从来都没见你用过。教我好不好！”博人一路上叽叽喳喳就没停过，和当初的鸣人一样闹腾。佐助也不觉得烦，听他讲东讲西，讲自己的忍者生活。

术？佐助想了下，应该是被博人打断的那个吧。他当时在测试风遁的形态变化。风和雷不同，合适的形态也不一样。想来想去还是那个最好，既合他心意，他自己用着也顺手。

“你还是先学会螺旋丸再说吧。”佐助毫不犹豫地回答。哪有一心二用的道理。这个还没学会，就想着学那个了，到头来什么都学不会。这可不行。

“老爸！你就教我吧！你平时除了搓丸子就是搓丸子，一点都没有新意。这个术看着就很帅！教教我吧。我一定会学会的！”博人坚持不懈。

“……你真是这么想的？”佐助问。

“……”博人不语。

好吧。佐助多多少少能明白他的想法。不想总是被认为是火影的儿子，想超过他，想得到认同……无非就是这一类的。他当时对鼬也有类似的想法。哥哥那么耀眼，所有人的目光都集中在他身上。而自己却又那么平凡……

他突然意识到博人并不是鸣人。拉面也是，忍术也是，意志也是。鸣人喜欢拉面，但博人未必喜欢。他自己也不喜欢，是因为以为博人喜欢才请他吃这个的。忍术也是。鸣人会用螺旋丸，但博人未必就擅长这种忍术，也许他甚至都不是最擅长风遁，也许是雷？也许是火？他不该未经确认就如此断言。意志也是。鸣人想要走火影这条路，博人未必喜欢。守护有很多种方式，人活着也有很多方式。是他太武断了，竟把他认作小时候的鸣人。博人与他是不一样的。又或者说，博人就是博人，他与任何人都不一样。而自己之所以这么关注他，也是因为鸣人。

啧。真是个麻烦又可爱的小鬼。佐助决定教教他，当然能不能学会就靠他自己了。

“看好了，我先给你演示一遍。”

佐助让博人稍微离自己远些，手中查克拉凝聚，不得不再次感慨鸣人的查克拉是真的多，而那只臭狐狸还在装死，也不跟他搭话。佐助也不去管它。明明是风系，凝聚在手中却如火疯长，如雷跃动，万千哭号突兀地响起，似百鬼夜行。佐助突然觉得用的查克拉太多了，便收了绝大部分，只留一些以作示范。哭声转为呜咽，汹涌的查克拉化为手中的一簇，佐助也是第一次用这个术，将手中的查克拉团攻向面前的一棵树，健康高大的树木瞬间被混乱的风绞为碎末。无数的绿叶纷纷而落，却依旧挡不住博人震惊不已的脸。

佐助不知何时挡在了博人身前。反正鸣人的身体皮糙肉厚，他也没想过躲。只是没想到这个术竟然出奇地还不错，比自己想象的要好一些。之前他一个千鸟都能来来回回地玩，开发出不同形态。后来开了永恒万花筒，又有了轮回眼，他已经很少再用普通忍术了。这个术也不算他的原创，就是仿的千鸟。风对于内部的攻击是无比强悍的，而且向外还能延伸，就像音忍那样。能绞灭范围内的一切。而雷更偏向于高速与强攻，专注目标。佐助对这个术很是满意。他也早就看够了鸣人搓丸子，每次都以最狠的力度攻击他——当然他自己也没留情就是了。

“哇——！太帅了！老爸！”博人满脸的星星眼，似乎很喜欢这个术。佐助之所以决定用这个也是因为他喜欢这种干脆利落又快速的强攻，很符合他的风格。“这个术叫什么名字啊？”

……名字吗？佐助也不知道。这会儿让他想……啊！对了！

“千夜。”佐助酷酷地说道。

“千叶？”博人看着面前无数的落叶，心想真是个不错的名字。

“听着。”佐助严肃地对博人说道，“既然你不是很擅长控制查克拉，那就不要控制。这个术的诀窍就是将全身的查克拉集中在手部，然后将它攻出去。最重要的是攻击的速度，速度越快威力就越大。同时对身体的要求也非常高，要完全开发出身体的肉体活性。普通忍者的身体并不能支撑这个术，你也不行。别这样看我，我说的是现在。如果你想在中忍考试之前将它学会的话，就得对自己的身体进行特训。你们木叶有个叫小李的忍者吧。去找他，让他在中忍考试前将你的身体素质达到极限水平。注意，我说的是极限。这样才能更好地使出这个术。”

小李他倒是认识，老爸的同期嘛，木叶的体术高手。不过什么叫“你们木叶”？今天的老爸果然一直都怪怪的。不过他也不讨厌就是了……

博人屏息凝神，将全身的查克拉凝聚在手上，仿照老爸的形态，并且还加了助跑，一边大喊一边一掌攻向另一颗完好的树。“千叶！”他还这么中二地喊出了它的名字。可树木不仅没有变成碎末，只留下一道不轻不重地疤痕。而这已经是他全身的查克拉了……怎么会这样……博人不敢置信。老爸一定对他失望透了。

“博人。”佐助轻声叫他，看他沮丧他也于心不忍，却知道这是必要的过程。“听着，查克拉并不是只集中在一起就可以了，否则螺旋丸也不会那么难。”博人一听到螺旋丸就更沮丧了。佐助不理，继续道，“用过雷遁吗？想象它像雷一样可以穿透目标的每一处。或者像火一样，目之所及，皆被燃尽。千夜虽然是将全身的查克拉高度凝聚在一点，但攻击出去却无处不在，就像我攻击的是树干，可是每一个小树枝甚至根都被波及一样。来，跟我一起感受。”

佐助将手放到博人手背，将他的手托起来。博人能用雷遁，但他不打算教他千鸟。属于鸣人的查克拉被佐助温柔地释放出来，集中到博人手心。千夜的声音响起，博人看着那团青蓝色的查克拉，调动自己的力量去感受它，控制它。佐助移开了手掌，博人将它攻出去，又一棵树瞬间化为飞屑，无数落叶纷纷扬扬。

博人的心，也跟着起了一阵阵风。这就是千叶。他的千叶。

“仅此一次，博人。你要好好锻炼自己的体能，我相信这方面你一定没问题。同时好好练千夜，我也知道你可以做到。中忍考试加油，你一定会通过的。我会好好看着你的。”佐助尽量让自己看起来面无表情，但他不经意流露出的温柔还是出卖了他。博人觉得现在老爸的表情违和得很。

但同时他也觉得很温暖。老爸他，果然是爱着自己的吧……

很快他们就走到一栋住宅面前，门前的路灯照亮了这一小片地方，暖黄色的光像是专门等着谁回来。

“真的不回来吗？”博人试图做最后的尝试。佐助只轻轻地摇了摇头，表情却很坚定。

“鸣人君……”  
“爸爸！”

这时门口又出现了两个人。一个是今天的那个白眼女人，佐助到现在都不知道她叫什么。还有一个小女孩儿，比博人小了好几岁，黑发蓝瞳，脸上四道胡须，应该就是博人的妹妹。兄妹么……佐助不可自抑地想起了鼬。这两年他总是会情不自禁地想起哥哥，不是带着仇恨——多多少少还是有些小怨恨的，而是试图去理解他，带着他们兄弟两人的眼睛一起去看这个世界。总是想鼬承担过的痛苦，鼬对他的付出。又想他因为鼬开了永恒万花筒，所以更加珍惜这只眼睛。即使轮回眼被夺去，即使让他死，他也不会把这只刻有两人花纹的眼睛拱手让人——他宁愿将其毁掉！所以他才会到曦露镇，调查那些觊觎自己眼睛的人。

他被困在这个不知是幻术还是真实的未来世界里，不知道自己的身体怎么样，眼睛还在不在。面前的一切仿佛与他割裂，他并不属于这里。看到他羞涩又惊喜的女人，小小的女孩子跑过来抓着他的衣角叫他爸爸，博人也在旁边看着他。这一切，都是鸣人的，是鸣人的家庭，鸣人的幸福。他不该待在这里，不该插手这份幸福。他只会带来厄运与灾难。他是罪恶与黑暗的，不该待在这么温暖明亮的地方。

鸣人，我并不是你的唯一。也不是你的羁绊。更不是你最好的朋友。你有你的幸福，我不该插手的。我……我……

“老爸！老爸！”博人焦急地叫着他，他却什么都听不清，呼吸突然加速，身体支撑不住跪了下来。他感到左眼中流下一道温热的液体，不知道是什么东西。好痛……心好痛……眼睛好痛……仿佛在灼烧……他感到有人掀开他的眼皮，手指的触感恶心又熟悉。第一次，鼬在幻术中取下了他的左眼，甚至有模有样的将完好的眼球保存到玻璃罐子里。尽管那是幻术，可真的好疼……好可怕……那次的感觉如此真实，不管多久回想起来都会心悸。第二次，木叶高层的人封印轮回眼不成便想直接挖了了事。当然他的左眼现在还好好的待在自己眼眶里，被人觊觎。现在，这种感觉，又有人要夺他的眼睛。他的眼睛……好痛……好烫……天照，用不出来……

佐助感到一阵震颤，仿佛灵魂的浪潮突然涌了过来，将他卷进无边无尽的黑暗深海。当浪潮裹着他冲进沙岸时，佐助突然睁开眼，双目清明，左眼天照瞬间烧穿眼前那只肮脏的手，耳边传来痛苦的惨叫。两道血痕自他左眼流出。果然，他宇智波的眼睛里只会流血，不会再有别的。

人不少，但对他来说都是蝼蚁。想要他眼睛的人，无论是谁，都得死！

TBC.

#大家不要觉得佐助出场时冰冷啊……（其实我有刻意这样写，嘤）主要是他们想要夺他的轮回眼甚至万花筒，那佐助自然就不可能让他们活。这是很正常的事。

#敌人的幻术确实很强大，只是在佐助眼里一切幻术都比不上他们宇智波家的，而他又有轮回眼，所以觉得不入流。但鸣人就没那么幸运了，他这时候已经中了敌人的幻术。

#博人：我把你当老爸，你却把我当弟弟？

#佐助：鸣人把木叶看得比什么都重要。  
木叶：不敢当不敢当。没有你重要。

#佐助给术起的名字是千夜。  
博人以为是千叶。


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:  
#《你的名字》AU。身体互换。不同时空注意。只用了身体互换的设定，与电影关系不大。

#原著向。非考据党，如果设定与原作有出入请千万千万不要在意！

#鸣人这边的时间线接博人传。本篇的主旨是挽回错过。博人与雏田皆有戏份。有鸣人家庭情景描写。如果不能接受请不要继续观看。（整部火影我只嗑鸣佐，不拆不逆。如果你感受到了别的什么那一定是你的错觉。）

#对于一些角色不喜欢也不讨厌。希望大家不要黑。

#鸣佐HE。

#0- 为佐助（鸣佐19岁）的时间线。1- 为鸣人（鸣人32岁）的时间线。（1、0分攻受。）

Summary:  
漩涡鸣人也不知道怎么会走到这一步，但他已经无从思考。仅有梦中那抹遥不可及的背影，以及混合着血痕的、永不熄灭的黑色火焰，昭示着曾经发生的一切。那个未完成的约定，被抹去的名字。你……究竟是谁？

>>>>>>

1-3.

“老爸！”  
“爸爸！”  
“鸣人君！”

黑暗只有一瞬，眼前浮现出橙黄的光晕。鸣人听到自己的家人焦急地叫着自己，左眼还残留着灼热的滚烫。他想起之前听到的那个名字，宇智波佐助。佐助。佐……

“……”

眼前的色彩逐渐消失，鸣人的意识变得模糊，脑袋昏沉。黑暗的浪潮只让他在水面浮了几秒，便再次将他拉入不见天日的深渊。

鸣人昏了过去。

“鸣人，你不是说过要和我一起死吗？为什么要把我一个人丢在这里？为什么不来找我？”

“你……害怕了吗？”

“为什么，鸣人？鸣人……”

不！不是这样的！他怎么会食言，这一切都是因为……因为……

少年一遍遍地质问他，声音清冷遥远。鸣人想要抓住他，却怎么也跑不到他的面前。虚无的空间里只有少年模糊的身影渐行渐远，叫人看不真切。鸣人心里没由来地一阵惊慌，想要叫住他，却叫不出他的名字。他究竟是谁……？为什么鸣人会感到悲伤？

温热的液体自眼眶流出，又湿又黏。他无力地跪在地上，伸手去摸自己的脸。原来是泪水。

他又做了那个梦。鸣人坐起身来，发着呆，擦了擦自己的脸。嘶——好疼！左手传来阵阵刺痛，仿佛那不是自己的手臂——但那确实是自己的手。鸣人将自己的手掌翻来覆去，明明完好无损却总觉得有种异样感。之前的事……那个独臂少年，那只奇异的眼睛，看来并不仅仅是梦。左眼还残留着灼烧的痛感。他记得……有人要取他的眼睛。那个少年怎么样了！？如果真的因为他而被人取走了一只眼（还是那么奇怪的眼睛），那他岂不是……

不！得先去找小樱确认下他是否中了幻术！又或者是什么奇奇怪怪的忍术。他总觉得精神混混沌沌的，就算中了幻术他也无法察觉。九喇嘛又在装睡，喊他他也不应。

鸣人迅速穿好衣服，走出自己的房间。他只记得当时他好像昏倒在自家门口，现在天都亮了，正是清晨。

鸣人一开门就看到雏田站在门外，穿着围裙，一身的饭菜香味儿，正准备敲门。

“鸣人……君，你醒了。”也许是距离得太近，雏田慌乱地退了几步，脸上带着复杂的神色。

鸣人一时也看不出个所以然，匆匆道，“我要去找小樱，早餐就不吃了。”说完便直接走向洗手间，打算匆匆整理下自己。却不知身后的雏田听到他的话浑身一震。

“那个，鸣人君……”雏田跟着他来到洗手间门外，急切地说道，“有什么事还是等吃完早餐再去吧！这个时候Sakura san说不定也刚刚起床。而且最近你的身体——”

“老爸——！快点来吃早餐啦！”客厅传来博人精神十足的叫喊，向日葵也跟着叫了一声。连孩子们都比他起得早。大概是饿了吧。鸣人在心里叹了口气，转而说道，“好吧。我会吃完早餐。你们先吃，不用等我。”

既然不用那么匆忙，鸣人洗漱完毕后顺手刮了下胡茬，帅气的下巴上干干净净，过短的金发彰显着他的成熟与魅力。他看着镜子中自己的脸，果然很疲惫啊……不过他也没有办法。每天的工作多到他数不过来，又都很棘手。谁让他是火影呢。

呦西！今天也做个出色的火影吧！鸣人在心里为自己打气，悠悠地走向客厅。

他们家的客厅用的是榻榻米，吃饭的桌子很低，四个坐垫分别摆放在桌案四周。鸣人坐了下来，发现他们都没有开动，依旧在等着自己。啊……鸣人一点都不喜欢这些束缚人的礼仪，无论他说过多少遍都没有用。因为雏田就是这样教导着孩子们的。他不是什么一家之主，他只想做个普通的丈夫，普通的父亲。家人之间是不需要阶级和规矩的吧？不过他此前从来都没有拥有过家人，所以也不是很明白。但他确实不喜欢这样。

“快吃吧。”鸣人催促他们，小孩子们率先动了筷。今天的早餐比往常要丰盛得多，真是辛苦她了。不过事实上以往的每一顿饭都很好吃、多样、合他胃口。鸣人自认是花不了这么多心思的。他的厨艺这么多年了依旧没什么长进。

“老爸！”博人在一边叫他，看起来很是开心。他的脸有些红，扭扭捏捏地说道，“今天我要去请教小李前辈。如果你有空的话，你能不能……和……”

请教小李？怎么突然想起这个？嘛，跟他学学体术也不错。不过，“我很抱歉，博人。我——”

“我知道了！”博人突然打断了他的话，不想再听下去，只顾埋头扒饭。

……

“鸣人君。”雏田开口打个圆场，试图转移话题，“你最近太劳累了。昨天……”说到这，雏田停顿了一下，悄悄地看了他一眼。

鸣人不解。“昨天怎么了？”

对面的女人紧张地绞了下自己的手指，不再提昨天下午的事。“昨天晚上你和博人回来时突然在门口晕倒了，我用白眼检查了一下，发现是疲劳过度，精神力消耗很大。尽管我不太了解你的工作，但你的身体才是最重要的。如果没有很重要的事，今天就在家休息一天吧。那些工作交给鹿丸他们不是也——”

“Hinata！”鸣人冷冷地打断了她，他不喜欢她过多干涉他工作上的事。雏田自知失言，低着头不再说话。饭桌上的气氛顿时冷了下来。博人烦躁地看向别处，假装听不见、看不见。小向日葵小小的身体缩在一起，眼睛里噙着泪水，害怕地看着他。

又是这样……又是这样！鸣人握紧了右手的拳头。为什么每次他都能把事情变得如此糟糕？他不该发火的，至少在孩子们面前。也许他真的不是一个合格的父亲……

鸣人尽量放软语气，看着对面温柔贤淑的妻子，开口道，“我问你一件事。”

妻子抬头看着他，标志性的白眼里满是沮丧与悔意，她似乎总能原谅自己的任何过错。“你说。”

鸣人犹豫再三，想着问雏田也许是最好的选择。她也有血继限界，也是瞳术，而且日向也是有名的大家族。如果是她的话，大概会知道吧。更何况她是自己的妻子，如果她知道，也许会告诉自己？

“你知不知道一种眼睛……它——”  
鸣人想着那只紫色的涡纹六勾玉，思索着该如何描述它。却见雏田的眼睛倏地睁大，眼睫开始轻微地颤动，眼神乱瞟但就是不看他。她的双手无意识地绞着自己的衣服，看上去无比紧张，却又想要逃避。连她的声音都在微微颤抖，“我……我……”

鸣人叹了口气，眼睛里布满了失望。他早该知道的，所有人都瞒着他！所有人！小樱也好，卡卡西老师也好，纲手婆婆，鹿丸，还有他的妻子雏田，所有人都不肯告诉他实情，每个人都把他当作傻瓜！

“算了。当我没问。”鸣人站起身，准备离开。“我吃饱了。先走了。”

“可你明明什么都没吃！”雏田也同样站起来。何止没吃，他连筷子都没动过。

鸣人不作理会，转身就走。雏田连忙绕过桌子跑到他身边，紧紧攥住他的手臂。左手传来阵阵刺痛，他习惯不了它的时有时无。

“鸣人君，你不能去！”雏田坚定地说道，势要拦他。

“放开我。”鸣人冷下声来。

“我是不会让你去的。明明自己的身体那么疲惫，快要支撑不住了。为什么不为自己想想呢？就算是你也——”

［就连你也会被燃烧殆尽的！］  
雏田的哭喊突兀地出现在脑海中。这是什么时候……好热……四周好灼热，连空气都仿佛是滚烫的。

［不要拦着我！我要去救他！］  
他……黑色的火焰激烈地燃烧，火焰中只有一只血红的眼睛……还有一道醒目的血痕……

“火……火！火！”鸣人不受控地跪了下来，嘴里反复嘶吼着，几近癫狂。

“博人！快带妹妹回房间！把门锁好！”雏田连忙嘱咐博人，同时快速跑到客厅的电话前，拨通一个号码，“Sakura san！鸣人他……他……”泪水不知何时流了满脸，雏田哽咽得几乎说不出话来。

“我知道了，马上就过来！”话刚说完，小樱立刻就出现在了鸣人家的院子里。这是特殊的空间传送阵，为的就是应对这种情况。小樱的单向空间瞬间传送，鸣人家设了一个，火影楼设了一个。

博人将妹妹关到她的房间里，自己出来偷偷地观察他们。那个粉色头发、碧绿眼睛的女人就是小樱阿姨，虽然和爸爸妈妈同岁，但看起来比他们要年轻得多。每次小樱阿姨来他们家准没好事，而且毫无例外都是因为白痴老爸！不是受了什么重伤就是又发病了。

没错，发病。他的老爸得了一种怪病，偶尔会发作，发作起来谁都不认，一心找死。每次小樱阿姨都得过来封印他的查克拉，防止他搞破坏。

“不！不——让我去死！让我去死！不要拦着我！我要和他一起死！”  
“Sasuke！Sasuke——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”

博人见过几次他的老爸发病。就像现在这样，浑身的橙色查克拉聚集在一起，凝聚成九尾妖狐的查克拉实体。他的眼睛由蔚蓝转为猩红，竖立的瞳孔仿若怪物。他怒吼着，咆哮着，绝望的叫喊听起来撕心裂肺。他一心想要去死，口里不停地叫着那个名字——Sasuke。

Sasuke。除了老爸发病，博人从来没有听过任何人叫过这个名字。就连他的老爸平时也从来没有提过，问他他也什么都记不得。这个人究竟是谁？难道他就是害老爸发病的原因？他是老爸的什么人？

博人的心狠狠地揪在一起，疼得快要喘不过气来。他的老爸被如此折磨，即使是最严重的一次伤也不如现在这么狼狈。他可是木叶的七代目火影，全忍界最强大的忍者。他无人能敌，却因这个病失去自己的意识，无差别地攻击所有人。

他的妈妈死死地按住老爸，双手被强大的查克拉灼伤。小樱阿姨在一旁施展封印术，黑色的符纹形成一个简单的阵一路汇聚到老爸的额头。老爸看起来非常痛苦，化为利爪的双手狠狠地抓挠他们的地板，留下一道又一道深深的痕迹。

“啊啊啊啊啊——Sasuke——Sasuke——”他的老爸剧烈地挣扎着，妄图逃离这个封印术的牢笼。巨大的查克拉汹涌地溢出，博人被震得动弹不得，当即吐出一滩鲜血。博人突然意识到，这个术不是用来封印查克拉……而是用来封印意识的！

他的口中还在叫着那个人的名字，声音震耳欲聋。不！这根本就不是他的老爸！他的老爸才不会这样……为什么……为什么会这样……

在如此强大过量的查克拉威压下，博人连维持站立都很艰难。当他以为自己就要倒下去的时候，那股威压突然消失！成功了吗！？博人连忙去看，发现他的老爸竟已不见踪影，怒吼的声音一路离开他的家。

妈妈已经倒了下去，全身被查克拉攻击得遍体鳞伤，浑身浴血。小樱阿姨也没好到哪里去，一口鲜血吐了出来。她什么也没说，立刻转身去追老爸。博人连忙跑了过来，他的妈妈虚弱地叫着他，“博人……快去……”

博人知道她要说什么，立刻动用全身的力量去追逐他们。

诡异的九尾妖狐头也不回地冲向一个方向，一路肆虐。小樱阿姨死死地追着他。博人奋力地去追，追着追着两人就没了影。

当博人终于看到他们两人时，这里正是火影岩的上方。整个木叶在这个地方将被尽收眼底。无数个暗部合力施术控制了老爸的行动，披着九尾外衣的他仿若笼中困兽。他愤怒的吼声响彻整个木叶。小樱阿姨继续施术，同样的纹路，同样的阵法……不，不一样！阵法又多了一层。纹路也比之前更加复杂。老爸的查克拉比之前更盛，连他自己都皮肉破裂，血痕累累，看上去就像他的风遁千叶攻击的那棵树一样，随时都会化为碎屑。他拼了全力挣扎，气势却越来越弱，越来越弱，直到渐渐倒在地上，彻底没了声音。

“收！”  
小樱阿姨大喝一声，黑色的封印术逐渐消退，暗部们的术也都一一收回。老爸他……还活着吗？博人想要上前查看，却一头倒了下去。他这才发现自己早就被泪水糊了满脸，地上的石块儿在他脸上划出道道血痕他也没去在意。极限的追逐早已耗光了他的所有体力，之前的伤害也还在疼痛。可是老爸他……他的老爸他……

“佐井，快去通知卡卡西老师！其他人散开，封锁消息。博人，过来！”  
小樱阿姨冷静理性的声音在耳边响起，丝毫没有任何颤抖。他抬头一看，发现原来小樱阿姨也已经被泪水糊了满脸，却依旧可靠地吩咐他们。他还没来得及动作，就被一个暗部一下子扔到了老爸身边。他的视线还没转过来，就感到一阵天旋地转，仿佛要被空间撕裂地疼痛。当他彻底昏迷前，发现自己已经回到了家里。老爸和小樱阿姨全都昏迷在他的眼前。

……  
好吵……谁在说话……

博人醒来时，发现自己正躺在自己的房间里。身上的伤好得差不多，其实本来也不严重，他只是太累了。博人小心翼翼地推开门走了出去，发现声音是从老爸的房间里传出来的。

“我就说佐助君绝对不可能做这种事！他怎么会舍得让鸣人受这种苦！你们都不相信！除了我你们都不相信他……反而污蔑他，抹消他的存在！如果鸣人知道的话——”博人首先听到小樱阿姨的声音，她在哭泣。从今天见到她起她就一直在落泪。

“Sakura！”是卡卡西的声音。“我相不相信并不重要。是黑是白，是对是错，全凭他们那些人说了算。我做火影也不容易……”懊恼。愧疚。无力。

“总之我对这种幻术无能为力。”小樱阿姨的声音。“卡卡西老师也没办法。全木叶、全忍界，除了施术者，没有人能解开他的幻术。”她的声音突然低沉下来，“如果佐助君还在的话……”

“Sakura！不该提的就不要再提了……”

“可是我们能怎么办？”小樱阿姨绝望的质问，“高级血继限界的幻术，即使是写轮眼也未必解得开。这世上除了佐助君无人能解。可是木叶却对他做出那种事……”小樱阿姨突然止不住地啜泣，卡卡西在一旁安慰她。

过了会儿，小樱阿姨才止住哭泣，继续道，“13年前鸣人中了这种幻术。我们都没有察觉。佐助君云游四海，更是连面都没和鸣人见过。直到鸣人第一次发病，我们才得知。可那时佐助君已经……”小樱阿姨哽咽了一下，最终还是止住了啜泣。“现在鸣人又中了这个幻术。同一个幻术中了两次，以后说不定会更加频繁地发病，甚至会有别的严重后果也说不定。今天的这次封印我已经将九极封印用到了最后一层，即使是我也很难做到。若非我的百豪之术，恐怕封印完不成我就已经力竭而亡了。再有下次，我是真的力不从心了。而鸣人的精神也未必能承受得住下一次的九极封印。”

“怎么会这样……”屋内首次传来妈妈的声音，却是绝望的哭泣。

“总之，还是把目标放在施术者上吧。”卡卡西温和的声音传来，“第二次幻术是最近被施下的，鸣人这段时间都没离开过木叶，好好排查一下应该会有结果的。如果真的不行……”

屋内沉默了下来。

如果真的不行，又会怎样？杀了老爸？还是任由他无意识地毁灭木叶？他们口中的佐助究竟是谁？既然他能解开老爸的幻术，为什么不请他来？他去了哪里？还是说他不愿意？

中忍考试将临，木叶人来人往，鱼龙混杂。又如何一一排查？这到底该怎么办？

过了一会儿六代目火影离开了。小樱阿姨严肃地嘱咐妈妈，“他现在查克拉耗尽，筋脉俱损，骨骼、内脏、血肉皆受了重创。精神因为封印也陷入了暂时的休眠。九尾可能也收到了波及。总之最近一定要让他好好休息！千万不要逞强！更不要再让他受到刺激。只要不让他想到过去的记忆，他就不会轻易发狂。”

她又安慰了妈妈几句，推开门走了出来。她看上去那么狼狈，全身虚弱、满脸疲惫，碧绿的眼睛哭得红肿，可博人却无比感激她。

“小樱阿姨！”博人追到大门外面，太阳逐渐西移，这会儿子都已经是下午了。

“还有什么事？博人？”小樱阿姨疲惫地问道。

博人犹犹豫豫地问道，“Sasuke他究竟是……”

“闭嘴！”一向温和的小樱阿姨突然凶狠起来，气势仿佛随时要杀了他。她死死地捂住博人的嘴，双手开始颤抖。连她的声音都开始颤抖，“我只警告你这一次，漩涡博人。永远，永远都不要再提起这个名字！如果被那些人发现，你就会被抽去记忆。”小樱阿姨的眼神突然变得空洞起来，“到时候我也保不了你。”

1-4.

黑暗。无边无尽的黑暗。鸣人静静地悬浮在一片黑暗中，上不着天下不着地，没有声音，没有触觉，仿佛身处混沌。动不了……身体不受控制，精神昏昏沉沉。

……这是在哪儿？

不知过了多久，眼前突然出现一个光点，在浓稠的黑暗里格外显眼。那光点逐渐扩大，慢慢地化为人形轮廓，鸣人被光刺激得眯起了眼。再仔细看时，那白光已逐渐变暗，仿佛柔和皎洁的月光，包裹着一个少年的身影——那正是总出现在自己梦里的少年。

少年的背影逐渐远去，迈出的步子坚定又决绝。不，等等！鸣人想要叫他，却想不起他的名字。不！不会再让你离开了！

鸣人挺直身形，奋力去追。他跑得越快，那身影反而离他越远。等等！等等！鸣人全力嘶吼，少年却全然不闻，只自顾自地向前走。

不！不——鸣人拼尽全力，追逐那团黑暗里唯一的光。霎时，那光芒越来越亮，越来越刺眼，竟生生将周围的黑暗尽数吞噬，鸣人的周身一片亮白。而那个少年，仿佛从亮光中脱身而出，一步步踏入眼前的黑暗。无数的黑暗触须如恶魔般从地下、从空中倾数而生，死死地缠住那个看似瘦弱的少年，仿佛要将他吞噬殆尽，将他拉入最深的地狱！

黑暗与光亮，一道泾渭分明的界限将它们分开，宛如两个世界。他怎么，怎么会允许这种事情发生！鸣人怒吼一声，不管不顾地冲向那片黑暗。无数的触须阻拦他，侵蚀他，他也毫不在意。死也好，被拖入最黑暗的深渊也好，无论付出什么代价，他一定、一定要把他——

“Naruto……Naruto！”

鸣人猛然惊醒，伸出的右手就这么虚虚地冲着天花板，什么也没抓到。有什么东西从眼睛里流了出来，他伸手去摸，透明的液体将层层绷带浸湿，洇出一团团深色的水痕。

他环顾四周，发现自己正躺在自己房间里的小床上。不大的房间里堆满了有的没的，大多是纸件、卷轴什么的，让它显得更加拥挤。但好在干净、整洁。叫他的是小樱，她就站在自己床边担心地看着他，脸色看上去很是不好，苍白得吓人。雏田也在房间里一脸担心地看着他，他一眼就注意到她的双手上缠满了白色的绷带。

“Sa...ku...ra...”鸣人一开口就发现自己嗓子又干又疼，几乎说不出话来。他的全身都痛，查克拉也凝聚不出来。发生了什么？

他一醒来，雏田就连忙走了过来，将他小心翼翼地扶起来靠坐在床头，端着一杯水喂给他喝。身边的小樱被挤到旁边，什么也没说。

真是惊人的意志力与精神力！小樱看到醒过来的鸣人，不由在心中感叹。那天封印完成后鸣人的精神就陷入了休眠。她为了让鸣人的精神得到缓解便一直没有解除封印，直到今天才将封印解开。九极封印术是用来封印忍者的精神世界的，等于说是封印了一切的大脑活动，梦境、潜意识这些都不会在此期间发生。精神查克拉一向很难控制，即使是九尾人柱力，小樱估计着他也得再昏迷个十天半个月才行，结果封印一解他就醒了过来，身体也恢复了大半，不再一副随时都会死去的样子。不得不说他的精神力强大。也是，鸣人那家伙一向最固执了。

“Sakura chan，发生什么事了？难道……我又发病了？”鸣人的声音回来了些，但听起来依旧很虚弱。他脑海里只有一些零星的片段。他好像被人给控制了，挣扎着想要逃离。他好像还爆了九尾，力量失控……

“鸣人！”小樱打断了他的胡思乱想。“你确实是又发病了。但是我及时过来封印了你，你没有伤到任何人。除了你自己。”

……鸣人深呼吸一口气，沉默。

“我说你啊！”见他醒来，小樱便开始中气十足地数落他，“就算再忙也得给我好好休息啊笨蛋！都劳累过度昏倒了你！你看看你现在是什么样子！连查克拉都用不出来了。工作可以推后，可木叶不能没有你。至少……至少要好好活着……”小樱突然放低了声音，鼻子酸涩。她不能再留在这里了，最近真是多愁善感啊她。

“既然你醒了，那我就先走了。”说完，小樱便直接走了出去。

……  
鸣人沉默着想最近发生的事，记忆有点混乱。等等！那个少年！他怎么样了！？他真是脑子都要糊涂了，竟忘了自己还有重要的事要问小樱。可这会儿她已经走了！

“Sakura chan！”  
鸣人自知不会有回应，连忙掀开被子，起身就要下床。雏田按住了他。“你要去哪儿？”

鸣人抬头看她，他的妻子眼睛里没有一丝焦急与担心，反而染上一层陌生的冷漠。是他看错了，还是……鸣人来不及多想，他得赶紧去追小樱问个明白。

“我要去找小樱。我有事要找她。”

鸣人想要下床，却被雏田死死地按着。他这会儿用不出查克拉，身体又虚弱得很，竟在她的力量下动弹不得。

“你找她有什么事。告诉我，我来帮你传达。”雏田平静地说道，声音里没有一丝波澜。

鸣人觉得头大。又是这样……又是这样！他都说了无数次了他跟小樱早就没什么了，不过是小时候不懂事的喜欢罢了。八字别说一撇，连写的笔都没有！他们是同伴，是战友，是朋友。他当了火影后小樱也成为了鼎鼎大名的医疗忍者，各自要忙都没怎么见过。即使偶尔闲了要约她出来聚聚她也只会以各种各样的理由拒绝。这么多年来，能让他们见面的只有公事。但他们的情谊却从来都没有变过。他，小樱，卡卡西。同为七班，他却唯独不喜欢那个叫佐井的家伙。也说不上哪里讨厌，但就是不喜欢，更是连面都不见。如今他做了火影，往日的朋友们一个两个也都有了自己的家庭和羁绊——除了小樱。他越发觉得孤独，无论是谁都无法填补那份空缺。这份孤独来得莫名其妙——明明他已经什么都有了，却总也无法感到快乐。

见她依旧坚持，鸣人感到一丝烦躁，却没把它表现出来。想了想还是说了出来，“我想让小樱帮我看看我有没有中幻术。”

话一说完，雏田立刻就变了脸色。她那双缠满绷带的手也放了下来，满脸失望地看着他。“为什么鸣人君不找我帮忙呢？”她问。“明明我有一双最擅长观察的白眼，而Sakura san也不过是个医疗忍者。为什么鸣人君要舍近求远？”

好一个舍近求远！  
鸣人下了床，站在她面前俯视着她，盯着那双平静的眼眸。他本不想把事情搞的这么复杂。于是他缓缓开口，质问道，“如果我问你，你会告诉我实情吗？”她瞒他的事也不是一件两件了。

“！”雏田震颤地退后几步，不可思议地看着丈夫那张平静的脸。他居然……居然不相信自己……

自从他被封印的那一天起，向日葵受了伤、生了病，被送回日向本家。博人那孩子说是修炼，日日夜夜不回来。他发狂时滚烫的查克拉几乎灼穿她的双手，可她依旧一个人日日夜夜地在床边守护着他，照看他。尽管Sakura san说封印解除前他不会醒来，可她还是每分每秒守在他身边，唯恐他醒来需要照顾。她做的这一切，难道都那么不值一提吗？

还有这么多年来，她作为鸣人的妻子，火影夫人，不仅给他生下了博人和向日葵，在他继任火影后日向家更是完完全全地支持他，站在他身后。她作为一个妻子尽心尽力，鸣人不喜欢她做什么她就不做，鸣人需要什么她就给他什么。每天作为一个妻子照顾孩子，照顾丈夫，照顾这个家，她甚至不再去做一个忍者。她给了他她所有的一切，从来都没有抱怨过、后悔过，为什么他还是不满意！？甚至连信任她都做不到？

结婚的时候她本以为自己将会是全天下最幸福的女人，对未来的美好憧憬时时刻刻在她内心发酵。可鸣人从来都没有尽过哪怕一天丈夫与父亲的责任，他满心只有那个火影，为它忙碌、为它战斗、为它不顾性命！他什么时候想过她们呢？不仅如此，13年，整整13年！他日复一日、年复一年地梦着那个已死之人，为他发病，为他癫狂，为他丢失意志，变得不像自己！难道她还不如一个已死之人吗？那这个家庭对他来说究竟意味着什么？她这么多年的努力对他来说又意味着什么？即使是一块石头，面对她的心意也该化了吧！可他就是忘不了那个人！即使被抽去了记忆也依旧忘不了他！

都怪这该死的幻术！雏田绝望地跪坐下来，泪水不受控制地汹涌而出。

鸣人只是看了她一眼，转身就走。

“你以为——瞒着你的只有我一个人吗！”雏田的声音在他身后忽地响起，鸣人顿住了脚步。

看着转过身来的鸣人，雏田冷笑一声，脸上还挂着一串串泪水，近乎发疯般地说道，“你以为，你问Sakura san她就会告诉你实情吗？漩涡鸣人，你太天真了！”

“就算你是火影又怎么样？所有人都把你一个人蒙在鼓里。所有人都知道事情的真相，只有你不知道！”

鸣人忍不住皱起眉，脸色阴沉。

地上的女人抬头看着他，白色的眼睛带着嘲弄，“没错！你就是中了幻术。只有你一个人还傻乎乎地以为自己得了什么病。哈！漩涡鸣人能得什么病？可惜这幻术无人能解……我也做不到……我做不到！”雏田说着忍不住哭泣起来，声音哽咽，“唯一能解的人已经死了……死了……你还是忘不了他……”

“你说什么！”鸣人一个箭步走到她面前，抓着她的肩膀急切地问她，“你说的那个人是谁？他是谁？回答我！”

他得不到回答，面前的女人只知道疯笑，泪水汹涌地流出。鸣人无力去安慰她，他现在也很混乱，脑子里信息量过载。他现在只想静静，好好地想一想最近发生的事。于是他头也不回地离开了家。

他果然中了幻术。那之前的那一切都是假的吗？那个少年，那只奇异的眼睛……都是幻境？可鸣人觉得那一切如此真实，那个漂亮的少年总让他有种莫名的熟悉。而且他也断了左手。自己的右手也曾断过，只不过后来被接了柱间细胞又长了出来，因为非常地丑，所以只好用绷带缠了起来，终日不见光。他们说那是四战时战斗留下的，鸣人却没有什么印象。只觉得，好疼好疼……如果那个少年是假的，那自己的梦又是怎么回事？还有他的病？不，他现在知道那是幻术了。还有她口中的那个“他”，他究竟是什么人？

鸣人自认不是很聪明的人，一时半会儿也想不出个所以然。只是心中的疑惑越发增加，搞得他心神不宁。

不能用查克拉，鸣人走着去了火影楼。身体还是吃不消，一看到办公室的椅子就连忙坐了上去。啊……好累。走得太急，连火影袍都忘了穿。

不过……咦？桌上的文件怎么这么少？虽然还是很多，但和平时比简直就是小巫见大巫。谁这么好心帮他做了工作？鸣人随手翻了翻，发现不是鹿丸的字迹，也看不出来是谁的。不过确实有些熟悉就是了……

“鸣人！”刚想到他鹿丸就匆匆忙忙走了进来，不可思议地对他大吼，“你不是应该在家养病吗你？怎么现在就醒了！身体好没好你就过来了？”

“停停停！”鸣人赶紧打住了他。鹿丸虽然一向怕麻烦，但有时候啰嗦起来也挺烦人的。“我身体没事啊我说！你平时不是老骂我偷懒吗？怎么这会儿主动来工作你还嫌弃呢你？”

鹿丸仿佛看什么稀有动物似的看着他，心想最近鸣人脑子是不是出了什么问题。

收起打趣，鸣人认真道，“这些工作都是谁做的？我记得之前不是堆了很多吗？怎么一下子少了这么多？还有这字迹是谁的？解决方案好是好，就是有点凶……”鸣人一边翻看一边脸色复杂，这完全不是他的作风——他倒想这么做来着……

这下鹿丸真的严肃起来，脸上是许久未见的凝重。“这些都是你自己做的，还有已经完成的一堆。笔迹也是你写的。你……不记得了？”

我自己？鸣人的脸色也开始凝重起来。问道，“什么时候？”

鹿丸意识到此事非同小可。他当时就已经怀疑了，但也只是在暗中观察，不敢打草惊蛇。“四天前，也就是4号那天。那天直到中午你才来到火影楼，说了些奇怪的话，然后就一个人解决完了所有文件。快天黑的时候雏田来过，惯常给你送便当。后来博人也来了，你们一起去吃了一乐拉面，然后一起回家。回家路上你教了博人一个术，是风遁。似乎不是木叶的术。在到你家门口时你突然晕了过去。就这些。”

看到他表情不是很好，鹿丸连忙补充，“哦，别担心。那些文件我都看过，基本上没什么问题，都是按照你的风格来的。稍微有点问题的都在桌子上了，等你再看。而且那个人应该就是你，查克拉吻合，活动时间也吻合。”

鸣人眯起了眼，鹿丸说的事他一点印象都没有。不过能观察得这么仔细想来是调动了暗部吧。鸣人是火影，没有人能监视他。他甚至很厌恶被监视。不过情况特殊，他就不追究了。只是嘱咐鹿丸，“下次无论发生什么，都别再在我身边安排暗部监视。”

4号……鸣人看了眼墙上的日历，今天是8号。鸣人在心里理了一下时间：4号清晨他从家里出发，到了火影楼却没有进去，去了宇智波族地。当他醒来时发现自己的意识穿到了一个陌生的少年身上，他在那里被一个叫月轮的女人刺杀，任务失败女人自尽而死。接着一群人想要夺取他的眼睛，他因用不出忍术而落败，左眼传来灼烧的疼痛，当他的眼睛即将被挖去时，他突然昏了一瞬。意识回来时发现他又回到了自己的身体，在自家门口昏倒。5号清晨他醒来后想要去找小樱，但是被雏田劝说于是留在家里吃早餐。席间他们争吵了几句，鸣人想要离开，然后……然后他就不太记得了。当时应该是又发病了，被小樱封印。直到今天才醒过来。他足足昏迷了三天。三天！不知道那个少年怎么样了……

如果真是这样，4号那天那个“冒充”自己的人很有可能就是那个少年！既然他的意识穿到了那个少年身上，那么那个少年的意识去了哪里？很有可能也穿到了自己身上！鸣人觉得自己的想法无比正确，但并没有和鹿丸提起，只说自己也不记得那段时间做了什么。好在鹿丸没有为难他，只是嘱咐了他几句，又和他商量了一些事情就准备离开。

“鹿丸啊。”鸣人看似随意地叫住了他，“我问你一件事。”

鹿丸转过身来，示意他开口。

“你也知道我的脑子不是很聪明嘛，所以有些事情无论如何想都想不明白。只能来问问你了。”鸣人听起来有些苦恼，仿佛只是在和熟悉的朋友唠家常。他随手拿起桌上的一张纸，正面是用打印机打印出来的满满当当的字，鸣人翻到干净的背面，拿起钢笔在上面画着什么，口里依旧不停，“你说……如果一个人失去了全部的记忆，然后开始新的生活。那这是否意味着之前的那个他已经死去了呢？现在活着的这个人还是原来的那个他吗？”

“……”这要他怎么答？  
“算的吧……”鹿丸艰难地开口，内心飞速地为自己寻找借口，“即使失去了全部的记忆，但这个人还是这个人。爱他的人依旧爱他，他并不是一个人。他的力量、责任、使命，仍然不会消失。再说了……记忆总会找回来的……不是吗？”鹿丸艰难地咽了口口水，一点都不想接这个麻烦，却又不能敷衍。

手中钢笔已停，鸣人画下的赫然是那个少年的奇异左眼。细细的眉锋利地挑起，狭长的眼睛却没那么强势，睁起来时有点圆圆的，大大的，仿佛小孩子的眼睛一样，很是可爱。瞳孔是涡轮六勾玉，鸣人记得无比清楚。

记忆会找回来吗？但愿如此吧……

鸣人不是很满意他的答案，觉得他意有所指。继续问道，“那如果这个人只丢失了一半的记忆呢？他忘了对他来说最重要的那个人，他的心缺失了一半。他还是过去那个完整的他吗？”

鸣人观察着鹿丸的反应，发现这个一向冷静理性的男人似乎有些不安。鸣人决定继续加码，语气犀利，探试性地盯着他，“鹿丸，你是不是有事瞒我？”

“怎么会！”鹿丸毫不犹豫地反驳，“你是火影，而我是你钦定的首席辅佐。我怎么可能会有事瞒着你。”

“那如果是你觉得瞒着我反而对我好的事呢？”鸣人复问。

“……”鹿丸闭了闭眼，心想还是逃不过。为什么要让他来接这个篓子？卡卡西，小樱，随便谁都好，为什么非得是他呢……

鸣人失望地叹了口气。果然啊……

“有些人就是这样，总是一味地对对方好，却根本不在意对方是否需要这些。你觉得好他就得接受、喜欢吗？也许对方觉得不好呢？究竟是真的为了对方还是只感动了自己？”鸣人说着，突然福至心灵，浮现出一种即视感。他是不是……也这么做过？为了谁呢？

鸣人思索了半天也没个结果。鹿丸早就走了，说是逃也不过分。鸣人将剩下的文件全都处理了，那个人的方案凡是写过的他都不打算改。日薄西山，鸣人放松下来后才突然察觉到自己真的好——饿啊！他几天没吃东西了！从4号清晨到现在的8号晚上他就只在那个世界喝了一杯茶，还是杯有毒的茶！（佐助用鸣人的身体吃了碗拉面）鸣人赶紧拉开抽屉打算先用自己的储备零食垫一垫胃，却发现原本还剩一半的鱿鱼干不知道被谁给吃完了！就只剩下一个空荡荡的包装袋！唯一的一颗糖也不见了！（佐助不喜欢吃甜，糖给博人吃了）

好吧……鸣人悲催地接受了这个现实，打算去吃碗拉面。他好久没去哪里了。

在隔壁的火影休息室洗了个澡，换了身衣服，镜子中的脸色依旧很差……鸣人突兀地想起那个与他互换过身体的少年，其实说是少年也不是很准确，看上去大概快要成年，脸是已经成型的脸，却又多多少少带着点少年人的稚气。形象也干干净净的，容姿端丽，既漂亮，又优雅，比起忍者，看上去倒像是哪家的贵公子。反正绝对与他这么狼狈的样子天差地别就是了。也不知道他的眼睛还在不在……

“呦，七代目今天也来了啊！”一乐大叔开心地招呼他。“今天是要味增拉面还是番茄拉面？”

番茄拉面？他从来都没吃过啊？不，等等……

“我上次要的是什么口味的？”鸣人问。

“唔...小份的番茄拉面。因为突然变了口味所以我记得特别清楚呢！”一乐大叔眯着眼回答。

原来如此。“那就要一碗大份的番茄拉面吧。辛苦了。”

鸣人并不喜欢吃番茄。不过他好像记得有一个人特别喜欢吃来着，是谁呢……

天已经完全黑了下来。鸣人又来到宇智波族地，发现上次待过的地方居然出现了一个大坑，一看就是螺旋丸砸出来的啊喂！既能不被察觉地突破结界又能使出螺旋丸，天底下只有他漩涡鸣人一个人。那家伙，真是任性。

月色如水，静静地流淌在面前的坑里。带有裂痕的族徽被照得发亮。月光皎洁，鸣人一下子就联想到了那个少年。漩涡鸣人从不认为自己是什么太阳。但如果世界上真的有月亮的化身，那就只能是那个少年了。

“诸神。上天。月之女神。如果你们能听到我的话，请让我再次去到那个世界，看看他究竟怎么样了。我很担心他，不希望他受到任何伤害。更不希望他因为我而受到伤害。如果你们能听到我的祈祷，请满足我的这个小小愿望。我愿意为此付出相应的代价……”

夜晚的凉风吹动着他的短发，耀眼的金色在月光下显得格外温柔。漩涡鸣人一遍遍地祈祷，尽管他并不相信任何神明，但他已经再无它法。四周寂静无声，一只鹰静静地在这片夜空中盘旋。堆积了一天的疲惫感汹涌而至，鸣人很快就陷入了沉睡。

0-3.

“……！”  
鸣人再睁眼时，发现自己处于一个陌生的房间。他正跪坐在一张小桌案前，手里端着一杯茶准备喝下去。鸣人惊得连忙把杯子扔了出去，低头一看，左边的袖管空荡荡的，右手白皙干净，他连忙摸了摸自己的双眼——还好，都还在……一只不少。

他果然又穿到了这个世界。鸣人起身找了面镜子，撩开过长的头发仔仔细细地看那只眼睛。紫色的涡纹六勾玉，和上次见到的没有任何区别，既没被挖走也没被烧毁。还好还好……鸣人大大地松了口气。

欣赏了会儿少年漂亮干净的脸，鸣人这才起身观察周围的环境。他的左手那里总是存在感强烈地疼，明明那里什么都没有，却好像手依然存在一样。但这种程度也不是不能忍受。

少年穿着一件黑色长袖，以及一件半长的披风，腰后挂着一把剑。鸣人上次没有好好看过它，这次把它抽出来，才发现剑身通体雪白，刀刃锋利，寒光毕现。即使是他也能看出是一把不可多得的好刀。鸣人小心地把它放回去，他可不喜欢玩这种东西。

房间不是上次的房间。鸣人出了门，发现这是个完全陌生的地方。街道人来人往，商店丰富，是个小镇。他随手抓了个匆匆忙忙的路人，凶狠地问道，“我问你，这是什么地方？”

普通路人一看他一副不好惹的样子，便只得老老实实地回答，“曦露镇啊。”

“具体点！什么隐村，什么国家，距离火之国的木叶有多远？”

“这……”路人小哥看他凶巴巴的样子结结巴巴地说道，“曦露镇只是个普通的小镇子，没有忍者。位于土之国与风之国之间的鸟之国，距离火之国有……有……”

鸣人啧了一声，放开了他。路人如蒙大赦，正准备赶紧离开，又听这少年问道，“周围的一些人都急匆匆地往一个方向去。发生什么事了？”

“啊，这个啊！”路人见他并没有为难自己的意思，说话都利索了不少，“听说是风月阁着火了！大火从昨天夜里开始烧，一直烧到今天哪！”那小哥忽地压低了声音，道，“听说是忍者干的。那火大成那个样子，浓烟直冲天际，那么大的一个风月阁到处都烧了起来，灭都灭不掉！所有人都逃了出来，听说还死了人……”

鸣人抬头看去，远处的天空确实浓烟滚滚，火势肯定小不了。鸣人快速地冲向那个地方，四周人头攒动，逃跑的，灭火的，看热闹的……听到周围人的讨论，鸣人才知道这里原来是一个有名的妓馆，背景似乎还不简单。

鸣人无心八卦，直接跳进火海之中。华丽奢靡的风月阁到处都是火，几乎所有的地方都燃烧了起来。普通失火达不到这种程度，大概是有人用了火遁，想彻底毁了这个地方。想到火遁，鸣人突然意识到他身处的这个少年的查克拉确实可以用火遁。

鸣人用查克拉包裹着自己在火海里疾走，跳到一片熟悉的庭院。这正是他上次被暗杀的地方，那些小小的花花草草早就燃为灰烬，只有中间那棵巨大的樱花树还在热烈地燃烧。

这小鬼，才多大年纪就来这种地方！鸣人不由腹诽。一个忍者来妓馆，如果不是来找女人，就是来搜集情报的。毕竟这里人流庞大，耳多眼杂。看来他并不是普通的忍者。鸣人从他的查克拉量就可以得知，是卡卡西老师一辈子也比不上的水平。

鸣人又在人群中听了会儿他们的窃窃私语，得知风月阁的背后势力可能与皇室或忍者有关。同时这里还进行着不可告人的人口买卖与性交易。如今风月阁即将被一把火烧为灰烬，里面的人跑的跑，逃的逃，一切繁华化为流水。至于当日的月轮姑娘是什么人，那些想取他眼睛的人死没死，鸣人也就无从得知了。唯一让他惊讶的是，所有的一切都发生在昨天。月轮是昨天死的，他是昨天来的，火也是昨天放的。这边只过了一天，而他那边已经过了四天！两边的时间并不同时进行。至于这火，既然没烧到人，鸣人也就不去管了。

既然这一切都是真实的而不是幻术，那就应该是什么奇怪的禁术。鸣人既不知施术者是谁，有什么目的，更不知是什么术，眼下也没什么办法。他总觉得自己与这个少年应该是有些渊源的，因为鸣人总是有种莫名的熟悉感——他的眼睛、他的脸、甚至是他的查克拉。如果鸣人用现在的身体回到木叶，也许能发现些什么。

“这位大哥哥，我和我爸爸走丢了，请问你能帮帮我吗？”

鸣人走在街道上，思索着接下来要这么做。四周人群热热闹闹，吵闹声、叫卖声、欢笑声一直都没停过。鸣人专心地走，却突然被一个小孩子挡住了去路。

那小孩子大概七八岁的样子，大大的黑眼睛里浸着泪水，可怜巴巴地抓着他的右手。鸣人低下头，静静地盯着他的眼睛，忽然觉得这眼睛有些熟悉，好像在哪里见过。这是——

眼前的小孩子看起来明明那么小，黑色的眼睛却突然变成白灰色，与他的眼睛对视。

！鸣人的脑袋突然出现一瞬空白，心下一惊，连忙就去反击！唯一的右手被小男孩攥着，电光火石之间鸣人屈膝狠狠地将他击退数米。用不了忍术，鸣人拔出了身上的剑。

男孩儿倒在地上，猛然吐出一滩鲜血。就在这时，陆陆续续又出现了几个人，全是忍者。周围的人们见这阵式慌忙四处逃窜，没多久大街上便没了人影。

“宇智波佐助！没想到你竟残忍至此，连小孩子都不放过！”对面的一人说道，听起来义愤填膺。其余的几人将小孩子扶起，将他保护在身后。

那双眼睛，没错，就是上次在风月阁来刺杀他的那群人中想要取他眼睛的那个人的那种眼睛。看起来他们是一伙的，事情并没有结束。

鸣人并没有在意他的话。作为忍者，生死只在一瞬间，就算是他漩涡鸣人也是这样。上次就因为这种眼睛差点让这个少年丢了命，他怎么能大意。

“说吧，你们想干什么？还想要我的眼睛？”鸣人不知对方实力深浅，只是那眼睛似乎能让敌人迷失心智，也许是幻术之类的。鸣人一向不擅长这一类，但气势还是要展出来。

只见那小男孩上前一步，满脸泪水，眼睛里带着滔天的仇恨。“宇智波，你杀了我的爸爸。我要为爸爸报仇！”

仇恨。  
这么小的孩子就已经拥有了这种感情，鸣人心里很是难过。看来他的爸爸应该就是那天要取他眼睛的人，大概后来被这个少年杀了吧。宇智波佐助么……

“我能理解你的感受。”鸣人看着他，沉声道，“但你要知道你的爸爸是为了杀我失败才死的。如果你爸爸成功了，死的就是我。也许我的同伴也会为我向你们复仇。成败生死，这就是忍者间的战斗。”

小男孩陡然睁大了眼，看来他并不是很懂这些忍者的规则。“可是……爸爸只是想要你的眼睛而已，并没有想要杀了你！”小男孩争辩道。

“同为血继限界，你应该知道，这并没有任何区别。”鸣人淡淡地说道。

其实区别很大，血继限界的力量被别人夺走还不如直接杀了他。比如日向家的白眼，如果族人的忍者被其它人夺走了眼睛，那他就是家族的罪人。他们宁愿死也不愿被敌人夺走眼睛。因为这力量一旦落入敌人手中，不仅会被破解眼睛的秘密，使家族落于危难之中，还要防止敌人用这份力量做恶事。所以才会有那该死的笼中鸟咒印，以及宗家分家。刚刚看那少年的眼睛应该也是血继限界中的瞳术。而这个少年的紫色眼睛，他虽闻所未闻，却也知道绝不是普通眼睛。他能感受到那只眼睛中蕴含的强大力量，却不知道该怎么用。

“别跟他废话，他的眼睛我们一定要得到！是生是死就看今天！宇智波又如何，论幻术绝对比不上我们月中一族。”其中一人发话，“上！”

说话间，对面几人的眼睛竟通通变为白灰色。鸣人知道不能看他们的眼睛，便干脆闭了眼，同时使出影分身之术将本体包围。

来了！对面的忍者同时冲了过来！用不了忍术，眼睛也看不到，影分身一个接一个的消失……他该怎么办？

“唔！”鸣人的身体被忍术击中，狠狠地摔倒在地。对方用的是火遁，他全身都感到滚烫，仿佛真的有火烧到了身上！鸣人只能释放出自身的查克拉来暂时抵挡攻击，这样撑不了多久的！他从开始到现在就一直在单方面挨打，胡乱挥剑也打不到对方。

“哼！这就是传说中的宇智波吗？也不过如此！”对方无情地嘲讽他，无数的苦无和手里剑往他身上招呼，鸣人根本躲不了。

糟了……受伤的可是这个小佐助的身体。佐助……鸣人总觉得脑子里对这个名字有些印象，眼下却不是想这些的时候。若是他因为自己而死在这的话，那鸣人就只能陪他一起死了……

［我会和你一起死。］

［为什么死的不是我！］

……  
他什么时候说过这些话？对谁说的？  
……  
啊！想不起来……想不起来！

好痛！眼睛好痛！他的眼睛！

又是那种感觉……左眼……好烫！要烧起来了！比火遁还要疼，还要烫！他的眼睛里有火！黑色的火！要烧出来了！要——

鸣人猛然睁开了眼，左眼的紫色涡纹六勾玉轮回眼定定地看着眼前向自己冲刺过来的小男孩，黑色的火焰突然在他身上凭空燃起，男孩发出尖锐的惨叫！左眼中的力量不受控制地汹涌溢出，火焰到处都是，在街道上四处燃烧，势不可挡！烧！把一切都燃烧殆尽！

不……不该是这样的……那还只是个孩子！他怎么能这么做！可是……控制不住！收不回来！火焰收不回来！

右眼也好痛！强大的力量集中在眼睛里，无处发泄。要把火收回来……收回来……可是他做不到！温热的血痕自右眼中流出，鸣人只看到眼前一片黑色的火焰，几乎连空气都灼烧殆尽。精神突然感到一阵震颤，鸣人很快便失去了意识。

TBC.

#鸣人每次穿过来都要挨打，而且受伤的还是小佐助的身体！

#想要佐助眼睛的是月中一族，血继限界为月白眼，擅长幻术。鸣人中的就是他们一族的幻术“浮梦”（听起来不如月读高大上是不是？但和月读差不多是同等水平的幻术）。该术的特点是中术者不会察觉自己中了幻术，心中的梦魇会被无限放大，即寻找你内心的弱点与恐惧让你崩溃，从而瓦解你的内心，消磨你的意志。是一个缓慢漫长的术。除非你能正面直视自己的内心，否则恐惧越大，作用就越强。（以上均为私设）  
鸣人被抽去了关于佐助的记忆，本不该再记得他的。但因为这个幻术所以一直梦到他，还会时不时地发病。顺带一提，这个幻术鸣人中了两次。13年前鸣人中了一次，现在精神穿到佐助身上又中了一次。

#下章鸣佐同框！


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:  
#《你的名字》AU。身体互换。不同时空注意。只用了身体互换的设定，与电影关系不大。

#原著向。非考据党，如果设定与原作有出入请千万千万不要在意！

#鸣人这边的时间线接博人传。本篇的主旨是挽回错过。博人与雏田皆有戏份。有鸣人家庭情景描写。如果不能接受请不要继续观看。（整部火影我只嗑鸣佐，不拆不逆。如果你感受到了别的什么那一定是你的错觉。）

#对于一些角色不喜欢也不讨厌。希望大家不要黑。

#鸣佐HE。

#0- 为佐助（鸣佐19岁）的时间线。1- 为鸣人（鸣人32岁）的时间线。（1、0分攻受。）

Summary:  
漩涡鸣人也不知道怎么会走到这一步，但他已经无从思考。仅有梦中那抹遥不可及的背影，以及混合着血痕的、永不熄灭的黑色火焰，昭示着曾经发生的一切。那个未完成的约定，被抹去的名字。你……究竟是谁？

>>>>>>  
本章字数：12000  
（佐助香燐绝对没有暧昧！不管香燐怎么想，佐助最多把她当作同伴。）

1-5.

……族徽？又是族徽？难道他又回到了那一刻？佐助低头一看，自己果然又穿到了鸣人身上。

不，不是同一个开端。鸣人的衣服换了，火影袍也没穿。面前还有自己上次砸出的大坑。现在也不是中午，而是清晨。天空泛着朦胧的白，看不见太阳，光线柔和，微风清凉。这家伙……再随便睡在这种地方早晚会感冒的！

佐助试着凝聚下查克拉，发现鸣人的身体糟糕得很，查克拉几乎都用不出来，筋脉也受了很严重的伤。这到底是怎么回事？这家伙是单独去打了一个辉夜吗？怎么搞得这么狼狈？

佐助无奈地叹了口气。鸣人都这么大了，还这么让人不放心。九尾也陷入了沉睡。究竟是什么样的战斗？

一只鹰不知何时出现，盘旋在佐助头顶的天空。佐助微微一笑，吹了声口哨，那鹰立马飞了下来，停在佐助的肩膀上。佐助轻轻摸了摸它，这是他给鸣人的忍鹰，平时他们的书信都是靠它来传达的。这会儿不知道为什么飞在这里。

佐助慎重地想了想，他对现在的这种情况束手无策，木叶又没几个他信任的人。卡卡西和樱就算知道了也不会有什么办法。他能依靠的只有他们了。于是写了封信，托忍鹰给他带出去。

左手在那里总觉得怪怪的，断臂处那里又疼。佐助实在习惯不了突然多出来的一只手，嫌它碍事，干脆注入仅有的查克拉麻痹它的神经。这样感觉好多了。

既然查克拉不能用，佐助干脆走去火影楼好了。话说这笨蛋不好好待家里，跑到他宇智波族地过夜是个什么意思？害他要走那么远！

出了宇智波族地，还没走多远，他的忍鹰居然回来了，信也不见了。有人截了他的信？可忍鹰的反应也不像啊……他跟着它的指示一路走到木叶村口，忍鹰飞出了结界暗示他出去。

究竟发生了什么？佐助跟着它毫不犹豫地踏出了村口的大门。当年也是在这里，他与他们分别，从此一去不归。13年前他还能随意通过木叶的结界，现在就不知道了。不过这是鸣人的身体，不会有什么问题。

依旧是那个熟悉的小树林，佐助跟着忍鹰，突然看到前方一抹红色的身影。她不可能那么快，难道她早就来了木叶？

“Karin！”佐助叫她。

侧身靠在树上的香燐早就感知到了他的查克拉，见他终于慢吞吞地过来瞬间扑到他面前指着他的鼻子责骂他，“我说漩涡鸣人，你到底有什么毛病！13年没见为什么突然在这种时候感知老娘！你究竟有什么目的！还有那封信，是不是你写的？你这个混蛋！玩弄别人很有意思吗？你信不信把我惹急了——”

“Karin。”佐助轻声叫她，用的是一贯的语气，只是染上了连他都没有察觉的温柔。

面前的红发女人身体突然僵硬了下来，睁大眼睛定定地看着他。她凝聚了所有的精神力量与查克拉去感知眼前的人，确实是漩涡鸣人。可是……他的语气……他的神态……比查克拉更可靠的，香燐的直觉告诉她，这个人是……是……

“Karin，是我……”佐助轻声开口。他知道香燐会发现的，毕竟她是香燐。而她口中的感知，大概是那时他用鸣人的感知能力感知她的时候吧。当时香燐确实发现了，所以才来了木叶吗……但是她无法突破木叶的结界，进不去，所以就在这里等着……这么说，距离上次已经过了不止一天了。两边的时间流速并不相同。

“我是——”

“Sasuke——”不等他说完，香燐就直接叫出他的名字，扑到了他的怀里。

还是和以前一样啊……总是喜欢这样黏着他。故意凶她她也不怕，佐助一直对她没辙。

“好了……快放开，像什么样子。”佐助无奈地说道。同时轻轻拍了拍她的背。

香燐却一点都没有要起来的样子，死死地抱着他，泪水糊得到处都是。“佐助……是你……真的是你……”

“发生什么事了？”佐助见她哭得如此伤心，仿佛肝肠寸断，积累了许久的泪水终于倾泻而出，止也止不住。

佐助静静地让香燐在他怀里哭了一会儿，等她平静下来。事实上香燐平时虽然爱和水月一起大吵大闹，这会儿也只是轻轻地啜泣，但依旧哭得上气不接下气。佐助隐隐意识到发生了什么。

过了好一会儿，香燐才从他的怀里出来，看到漩涡鸣人的那张脸瞬间就平静了下来。“佐助，真的是你吗？”香燐小心翼翼地问道。她无论如何都经不起这样的玩笑。如果漩涡鸣人这会儿突然告诉她是假的，她一定会现在就杀了他！可她内心已经无比确认了，只要他的一句话，只要他说……

“是我。”佐助回答。

香燐冷静下来。不管现在是什么情况，佐助确确实实就在他的面前。尽管身体是那个白痴漩涡鸣人！但香燐绝对、绝对不会认错佐助！13年，整整13年。她早就绝望到麻木了，毕竟她亲眼看着那副景象。现在……现在……

“有人在监视我们。他一直跟着你到了这里。”香燐突然说道。她胡乱擦了擦泪水，反而把脸擦得更花。

“……设个结界。”佐助冷声道。他用不了查克拉，居然一直没有发现。上次他就发现了，有人一直跟着自己，直到他送博人到家那人依旧还在。那天应该是鹿丸找人来监视他的，他没有理会。今天怎么还会有？火影也需要被监视？鸣人到底在搞什么？

佐助看着香燐施了个结界，脸色微微好了些。13年了，香燐从一个小姑娘长成了一个女人。头发还是鲜艳的红色，依旧是那副眼镜，只是穿衣风格大大改变。以前穿得鲜艳性感，现在却一身黑衣，将自己裹得严严实实。他想到最后决定让香燐来木叶，无论从各个方面她都是最好的人选。便给她写了封信，只有四个字——速来木叶。没有署名，但他知道香燐一眼就能认出自己的字迹。只是没想到香燐早已因他之前的感知来到木叶，两人才这么快就见了面。

“先告诉我，”香燐开口，“你现在多少岁？”  
她果然很敏锐，无论是感知能力还是思维。“19岁。”佐助乖乖回答。

“果然……”香燐喃喃道，神色说不上是喜是悲，“封印用了几次？”  
“一次。”

“一次……”香燐紧紧抓住了他的衣服，抬头却看到漩涡鸣人那张讨人厌的脸，又轻轻地放开了他。泪水静静地自她眼中流出，无声的悲伤。“还有机会，Sasuke！还有机会！”

香燐攥紧了拳头，焦急地在他面前走来走去，一个人喃喃自语，“你一定要提前用出剩下的两次封印！无论发生了什么都不要回去木叶！即使是我或者漩涡鸣人那个白痴想要带你回去也不行！不……只要你去不救我，你就不会——”

“Karin！”佐助一把抓住香燐的手臂，微微皱眉，“到底发生了什么？详细告诉我。”

尽管那双盯着她的眼睛是蓝色的眼瞳，可那平静的眼神是如此熟悉。只要看着它，香燐就会感到安心。佐助就是有这样的力量，似乎任何事都无法让他感到丝毫慌乱。他总能站在她面前解决所有的事情。香燐的心渐渐平静下来，几近崩溃的心情也被他无声地安抚了。

“在雨隐村，他们抓走了我。”香燐缓缓开口。多少次了呢？被这个人这样保护着。“13年前，木叶的人与别的忍者相勾结，想要夺你的眼睛。他们用我威胁你。”想到当时的场景，香燐的声音就止不住地颤抖。这多年了，当初的每分每秒都深深地刻在她的脑海里，被仇恨与愧疚占据。“木叶对你用了第二次封印，你查克拉尽失，被夺走了左眼……”香燐紧紧地抱住自己，强迫自己将当时的场景说出来。佐助用右手扶住了她的肩膀。

“我拼命地告诉你不要管我，不要救我，可你就是不听……”  
“你身负重伤。在他们想要夺取你的右眼时你竟然使出了天照——明明查克拉都被封完了。你给鸣人写了封信，他赶来后将重伤昏迷的你带回木叶。当时的你几乎都感觉不到呼吸。我以为你终于得救了，却不想那是灾难的开端……”

“……”佐助沉默。

香燐继续道，“在木叶，那个叫樱的医疗忍者为你疗伤。你昏迷了好多天。木叶大概做贼心虚吧……”香燐冷笑一声，“再加上轮回眼不知所踪，他们便趁鸣人不备，对你用了第三次封印，想要把你的永恒万花筒也夺过来。”  
“三重生封印术。如果中了这种封印还能活下来，又何尝不是意味着重生！而当时的你毫无反抗之力……”  
“只可惜，在他们即将得手之际，木叶被大筒木一族入侵。这大概就是天意……”  
“即使毫无查克拉，虚弱得几乎站不起来，你还是义无反顾地去了战场。为了保护漩涡鸣人，你……”

香燐终于说不下去了，哽咽了好一会儿。

“我亲眼看着天照从你仅剩的右眼中燃出，将你的身体燃为灰烬……我永远都忘不了那个场景。我怎么也想不明白，为什么你，会是那样的表情……”安心的，释然的，完全看不出后悔，甚至愤怒、仇恨这些都没有。他甚至还露出了一个温柔的微笑……

“木叶待你如此，我不明白还有什么拯救它的必要。漩涡鸣人那个混蛋，将你带回木叶却又保护不了你……我就不该把你托付给他，也不该让你给他写信。就算和你一起死在荒郊野外，也比在木叶受到那种待遇要好！”

“……”佐助神色如常，看不出什么情绪。忍者死在战斗中本就稀疏平常。倒是香燐反应如此之大，她一定一直在愧疚吧，真是难为她了。

“过去的事已经发生，无法改变。不必强求。”佐助淡淡地说道。

“什么叫不必强求？！”香燐睁大了眼，似乎被他的平静惹火，怒声道，“你可是宇智波佐助，全忍界最强的男人！你本不该是那种结局的！至少……至少不该为木叶而死。那时候你才19岁……命运轮转，现在有了再来一次的机会，你——”

“即使再来一次，我依然会这么做。”佐助静静地说道。无论是救香燐，还是救木叶、与鸣人并肩战斗，他从不后悔。

佐助看着香燐呆呆的表情，轻笑道，“但这并不意味着我会任人宰割。”

由惊讶转为惊喜，只在短短的一瞬间。香燐一时竟不知作何反应。佐助果然还是那个佐助……既然如此，那他们就得赶紧制定计划，让佐助强势归来！还要让木叶的那帮人——

“唔！”佐助突然踉跄了下，差点摔倒，香燐连忙扶住了他。他的脸色看上去很糟糕，香燐细细地探查一番，才发现漩涡鸣人的身体竟糟糕至此，比她想象的还要严重！漩涡鸣人是死是活她管不着，但既然现在的意识是佐助，她就不能让这具身体出事。

“快，Sasuke！来咬我！”香燐一把撸起长袖，将胳膊伸到佐助嘴边。

佐助本想推开她，却突兀地看到香燐白净的胳膊上竟然布满了密密麻麻的牙印，比他当初看到的还要严重。他都死了13年，香燐身上的牙印是从哪来的？

“Karin，这是怎么回事？”佐助的眼神突然变得格外冰冷，连香燐都忍不住打了个寒颤。他不发怒，或者说把愤怒隐藏在心底。表现出来的就只有冻结一切的冰冷。

“没……没什么……”香燐底气不足地说道，连忙把袖子放了下来，却被佐助一把抓住了手臂。

“说！这是怎么回事？别想瞒我！”佐助的声音变得愈发冰冷，香燐不可自抑地想起佐助沉溺于复仇的那段时间。佐助不该是这样……佐助不能再……

“快说！你知道我能看透一切。”佐助收紧了力道，香燐感到手臂被抓得很疼很疼。

“你死后……”香燐慢慢地说道，“木叶的人趁乱把我抓了起来，在我身上做研究……”香燐闭上了眼。她这一生从来都没被温柔待过，直到这个名为宇智波佐助的人出现在她的生命里，三番两次地救她。她终于也遇见了自己的光。而他死后，她的人生又陷入了无限的黑暗。那段时光比任何时候都要难熬，香燐无数次想要自尽都没有成功。“后来大蛇丸和水月重吾来了木叶，把我救了出来。但伤口一直好不了……”

香燐说的简单，佐助却知这其中有多少的痛苦折磨。

香燐……

“不过，我现在很好啊，哈哈……”香燐状似无意地打着哈哈，“没想到还能再次遇到你，Sasuke……”香燐哽咽，“答应我，一定要活下来。拜托了……”

“我会的。”佐助冰冷的脸色终于缓了下来，对她露出一个微笑。那笑容，好熟悉，好温暖……

“话说回来，鸣人的身体是怎么回事？以他的身体素质，就算受了再重的伤也会很快痊愈，为什么现在连查克拉都用不出来？”

“鸣人，鸣人，你就只知道关心漩涡鸣人！”香燐气呼呼地说道，明明佐助的问题还没解决。“我仔细看了，这是封印。”

“封印？”

“没错！九极封印术，封印人的精神能量。也不会对身体造成什么伤害，躺一段时间就能恢复。它的强大之处就在于它的能量，层层递增，就连九尾都会受到波及。”

原来这狐狸不是在装死，看来自己错怪它了……佐助默默地想到。

香燐继续道，“漩涡鸣人这种受伤的程度不可能是别人，而是他自己精神失控乱放查克拉造成的。用不着担心。”还是多想想自己吧，别老想着这个混蛋。要不想想她也成啊！

鸣人怎么会精神失控？和九尾不是早就和解了？难道中了幻术？

“知道怎么解这个封印吗？”佐助问。

香燐摇头，“不知道。”

……都是当父亲的人了，佐助还以为鸣人能好好照顾自己的。

“我需要你帮我问问大蛇丸关于这个封印术的全部消息。”佐助道。

“那你的事呢？”香燐反问。

“顺便把那个三重生封印术也问一下吧。它的解除方法或者施术之印都可以。”

“你跟我一起去！”香燐道，“只有我一个人的话他肯定不会理我！”

“就说是我的请求，他会同意帮忙的。再把我现在的情况跟他说一下，问他知不知道是什么术。”佐助淡淡道，“我不能和你一起去，我得留在木叶。”在香燐反驳之前佐助又道，“这具身体是鸣人的，我的意识随时都会返回原来的世界。下次也不知道什么时候再来。你一个人去见大蛇丸，得到消息后立马回来见我。如果我不在，就把你知道的一切告诉鸣人。还有那个封印术，如果大蛇丸也不知道怎么解，你就好好调查一下施术者是谁。如果鸣人并非自愿，或者会危及到鸣人的性命，你就把施术者杀了。”

“！”你还真为那小子着想！香燐在心里狠狠地吐槽。他什么时候对自己这么上过心！啊啊啊啊啊，该死的漩涡鸣人！“那我要是打不过对方怎么办呀？”香燐可怜兮兮地问道。

“以你自身的安全为先，做不到也没关系。毕竟这是鸣人的事情。”

微风乍起，树影婆娑。清晨的阳光温柔地洒在两人身上。佐助轻声道，“去吧，香燐。”

香燐的心中突然泛起一阵酸楚。下次见面，不知又要何时。不，她甚至不知道还会不会有下次。转过身，香燐强忍住泪水。心中酸苦无以言说。

“Karin！”佐助忽然叫住了她。

香燐回身，一下子撞进一个温暖的怀抱。“谢谢你。”他说。

泪水还是不争气地流了下来。她今天怎么总是在哭呢？让佐助见到了自己的这样一面……可是，这一切都，真的太好了！

“答应我，一定要活下来。让我见到19岁以后的你。”香燐带着哭腔，请求他。

“好。”她听到他这样回答。

“暗部。”佐助轻声叫道。一个身穿暗部制服、带着面具的人突然出现在他的面前。

“火影大人。”那人单膝跪地，低头听令。

“去把你们暗部队长叫过来。”

“是。”像来时那样，那人无声无息地消失了。

佐助随意地翻着桌上的文件，突然看到被压在杯子下的一张纸，背面画着一只轮回眼。是他的六勾玉轮回眼。这家伙，有这么闲吗？明明有那么多工作要做。佐助不由轻笑，拿起笔把空缺的右眼画了出来。相似的眉眼，瞳孔为六芒星万花筒，想了想佐助又加上了哥哥的图案，永恒万花筒与六勾玉轮回眼，天下仅此一双。

被夺取了轮回眼么……佐助想起香燐的话。轮回眼没了就没了吧，除了他宇智波佐助，其它人也发挥不了它的多少力量。就算真被拿来做什么，不是还有鸣人吗？这家伙总不会坐视不理。佐助对自己的死倒没什么想法。生死有命，不过早晚的事。

只是鸣人他……佐助叹了口气，在旁边的空白处又画上了一双鸣人的眼睛。张扬挑起的眉，眼睛稍微弯一弯，蓝色的瞳孔——唔，没有颜料。再在下方画上六道胡须，正是17岁的鸣人。眼神坚定、温和，只看眼睛就知道他一定是笑着的。这样的鸣人，真是前所未有的帅气与可靠——既褪去了13岁时的幼稚与傻乎乎，又没有现在32岁时的疲惫与无力。那时候的鸣人，真的非常的耀眼。所以他才会认输，放弃一切，去触及他的世界。要说后悔，他这辈子唯一后悔的，就只有宇智波。没能守护好它，没能和哥哥，和父亲母亲一起承担。他那时候太弱小了，被所有人保护着，什么都不知道，也什么都做不到。

佐助又在纸上写了几句话，这时暗部队长来了。他站在火影办公桌前，悠悠地取下面具，佐助认得那张脸——是佐井。七班后来的一员。

“火影大人。”佐井面无表情地开口，语气毫无起伏。

“那些科学忍具是怎么回事？”佐助蹙眉问道。他在来火影楼的路上看到一些小孩子在用这个，能储存忍术的工具，即使是普通小孩子也能用。木叶怎么会允许这种东西出现？

“这个……”佐井思索着该如何开口，“科学忍具啊，是最近才流行起来的呢！各大国似乎都有出现，不过木叶并没有明文禁止，也没有支持，就这么不上不下地处于灰色地带。似乎有人专门卖这个……”

佐助的脸色更加不善。中忍考试在即，这东西恐怕会大受欢迎。必须要制止它。“好好地查一查，所有能查到的消息都要收集，到时候直接交给我。中忍考试也要严格把关，不允许任何人靠它作弊。”  
“下去吧。”

……今天的鸣人，怎么这么雷厉风行？话也这么少？佐井一脸疑惑，刚要走，却突然被他叫住。

“等等。把剑留下。借我用几天。”佐助道。

剑？佐井更加疑惑。七代目火影大人漩涡鸣人什么时候用过剑？一个丸子打天下，谁能打得过他？不过既然他要求，佐井也不是多话的人，把自己的剑留下就瞬间消失了。

佐助透过玻璃看着窗外，现在的木叶，还真是和平啊！阳光毫不吝啬地将光亮洒向这个村子，表面上的木叶看起来是那么的光明、美好。人们享受和平，享受时代的发展，享受欢乐与繁荣。阳光下的木叶倒真像是一棵健康茂盛的庞大绿树，庇护着生活在这里的所有人。只是这枝干从来都没有庇护过宇智波，反而挤占他们的生存空间，将他们排除在外。除此之外，黑暗里地底的根，却是不可见人的腐朽与肮脏。那是一直浸泡在鲜血与罪恶里的根滋养出来的绿叶。这就是木叶的真面目！虚伪、伪善、满口谎言、令人作呕！

佐助这两年走过不少地方，见识过不少黑暗与罪恶。也见识过不少美好事物。他对善与恶也有了更深层次的理解。他用自己的眼睛看这个世界，却永远也看不透。人是很复杂的生物，当一群拥有力量与权力的人聚集在一起时就更加复杂。他知道世界就是这样运行的，他能理解木叶的做法，但他绝不认同！尤其是触及到自己的家族与同伴时，他绝不原谅！他不会再去想着摧毁木叶。那些人理应拥有享受和平的权利，尽管他们愚昧到一无所知。只是冤有头，债有主。当初杀团藏他从没有后悔过。而今天，他也不会后悔！

0-4.

瞳孔中的黑色逐渐褪去，变为血红的永恒万花筒。佐助心神一动，黑色的火焰尽数消失，仿佛一切都没有发生过。只有小孩子凄厉的尖叫声昭示着之前发生的一切。

佐助瞬移到小男孩面前，他的身体被烧得很严重，血肉分离，空气中弥漫着一股烧焦味，有些地方还露出了白花花的骨头。这还只是个小孩子！阴之遁查克拉自佐助的右手中缓缓流出，被过渡到小男孩身上。阴遁塑形，小男孩的身体很快就恢复成了原来的样子。只是被查克拉攻击伤依旧不轻，而佐助对此无能为力。

佐助随意使了个小幻术，从男孩儿的记忆里看到了之前的自己——又或者说，鸣人意识下的自己。这家伙，还真是狼狈啊！害他的身体受了这么多伤。佐助就知道鸣人肯定不会用他的力量。还好眼前这群人只擅长幻术，忍术不怎么样。下次要是换了另一拨人，佐助真不知道会有怎样的后果。鸣人既用不了他的忍术，更用不了他的瞳术。难得用出了天照还把火烧得到处都是，瞳力大量流失，火也不知道如何收回来。这可真是……麻烦。

“你为什么要救我！”小男孩不可置信地看着他。还真是小孩子啊，如此天真。

“我不杀小孩。”佐助道。

“可你杀了我爸爸！”小男孩的声音近乎崩溃。刚从鬼门关里走一遭，也不知此时是什么心情。佐助忽地就想起了七岁时的自己。

他有些烦躁。不想跟一个小孩子废话——还是一个想杀自己的小孩子。于是他放冷了语气，“我还要杀了你们。”

说着，紫色的巨大须佐就被放了出来，在他身后耀武扬威地对着他们，仿若天神。

“给你们两个选择。”佐助不咸不淡地开口，没什么表情。“一，从此别再打我的主意，也别再用你们的眼睛做坏事。我可以不杀你们。二，你们要向我复仇，我现在就杀了你们——”佐助冰冷的眼神在所有人身上转了一圈，继续道，“所有人。”

“我们选——”其中一个大人开口，被佐助打断。

“不要欺骗我，我的眼睛什么都可以看清。”

……  
“我选一！”小男孩突然开口，“你杀了我爸爸，我恨你！我想为他复仇。可是我太弱小了……”

佐助没有开口。

小男孩继续道，“要取你的眼睛确实是我们不对。可我们也没有办法。”小男孩突然哭了起来，泪水一串串地流，“是你们宇智波挑起的战争，你知道我们月中一族付出了多大的代价吗？那么多人都死了，妈妈，哥哥，还有……”小男孩啜泣了一会儿，继续道，“只有得到你的眼睛，我们才能保全自己，才能安稳地活下去。你杀了爸爸，我本该不顾一切向你复仇，可你救了我，你……”

……  
佐助没有试图去挑明男孩话里的漏洞。他不是鸣人，不会去劝解对方。别人爱怎么认为就怎么认为，他不会在意任何人的看法。忍者的世界实力为上。强者生，败者死。他不会在意声誉这种虚无的东西。至于鼬的真相，早就与宇智波一族一起掩于黄土了。不过如果可以的话，他还是很想为哥哥平反的。尽管没有一个人在意，他的心里还是在意的。

“但是我选一。我们不会再来不自量力，希望你可以放过我的族人。”小男孩恳求道，眼睛里是对现实的妥协与隐忍，明明他也只是个小孩子。“作为保证，我会告诉你一件事。你的同伴，东边的树林，他——”

鸣人！佐助一惊，连忙用完全体须佐飞了过去！该死……鸣人这家伙一向不擅长幻术，但愿他不要出什么事才好。

“Sasuke——”

一个金色的发光体朝自己奔了过来，速度极快。佐助收了须佐向他奔去，鸣人终于到他眼前时却突然一下子倒了下去，昏迷不醒。佐助连忙接住他，降落到地面上。这家伙……果然受了伤。

可是因为鸣人的折腾，他现在瞳力所剩无几。也开不了空间传送，只能呆在这个小树林。佐助给他注入了一些阴之遁查克拉，也不知道有没有用。还好这家伙一向皮糙肉厚，没多久就醒了过来。

“Sasuke！”突然转醒的鸣人一睁眼就看到佐助就在自己身边，惊喜地连忙扑了过去，死死地抱紧了他，生怕一眨眼他又消失不见。

佐助猝不及防被扑到了地上，鸣人强壮的身体压在他的身上，双手勒得他生疼。

“鸣人……”佐助用右手拍了拍鸣人的背，示意他冷静点，“放开我。”

“不要！绝对不要放开佐助！好不容易见到了你，怎么会放开！Sasukeeee——”鸣人一点都没有要放开他的意思，一头刺毛在他脸边蹭来蹭去，佐助被扎得又疼又痒。

……这家伙是狗吗？小时候也没见这么黏人啊……佐助感到无语，却又默默地纵容了他。“鸣人，快起来。你勒得我很疼。”佐助轻轻说道。

“啊？啊！”鸣人连忙放开了他，从他身上下来，跪坐在他身边低着头看他。

什么啊？之前明明是他这样看着鸣人，怎么位置突然就反了过来……

“啊，Sasuke！你受伤了！”鸣人突然大惊小怪地叫道。

还不是因为你这个笨蛋！佐助在心里吐槽，面上却一副云淡风轻的样子，“不碍事，只是一些皮外伤。我好得很。倒是你……怎么会来这里？还受了伤？”

“啊？我？”鸣人突然有些心虚地看了他一眼，随即像是想到了什么似的突然充满了底气，“还不是因为你啊佐助！我听说你在这一带出没，就赶紧奔过来找你。你从来不告诉我你的行踪，也不回来木叶，我实在是想你了啊！”说完还觉得自己特别委屈。他就是想见佐助啊！实在是忍不住了嘛！再见不到他自己就要疯掉了！

“……”就为了这种理由？佐助实在无法苟同。“不是给了你我的忍鹰吗？你可以给我写信，我也有每一封都回。”佐助想了想觉得不对，顿了顿继而改说，“我也有回信。”

“你还好意思说，佐助！我给你写了那么多封信你却只给我写过几封，每次都是我主动写给你，写了好多封你才愿意偶尔回我几个字！你太无情了！”鸣人假装生气。

“那是因为你话太多了……”佐助苍白地辩驳，感到了一丝丝小心虚——只有一丝丝。“都是一些没有营养的话，我看得辛苦，忍鹰也很辛苦啊……”

“可我想把所有的一切都分享给佐助啊！”鸣人垂着眼，神色黯然了下去，“虽然佐助每次都只给我回几个字。可是每次我都好开心。知道佐助有看我的信，有好好地照顾自己，我才会感到安心啊我说……”

原来是这样……这家伙一直担心着自己吗？明明没什么好担心的吧，他们可是一样的强。可佐助能够理解鸣人的心情，因为偶尔，某些时刻，他也会像这样担心着鸣人。有没有好好生活啊，有没有好好照顾自己啊，火影实习做得怎么样啊等等，这份心情和鸣人的心情是一模一样的。佐助的心忽然就软了下来。

“头发怎么剪得这么短？这样戴着护额显得好丑。”佐助抬手抚摸着鸣人的头发，好好的金发被他剪成了寸头，也不知道怎么想的。

“啊啊啊啊！佐助不许说我丑！”鸣人连忙反驳，“明明是因为佐助总是说我幼稚，不够成熟。我才剪成这种发型的啊！……难道不帅吗？”鸣人最后真诚地问道，看上去无比认真。

佐助一下子就被他逗笑了，敷衍道，“很帅。”一直都很帅气。

“嘿嘿……”鸣人露出一个蠢兮兮的笑，和13岁那时几乎没有任何区别。“我就说嘛，很有男子气概对不对——”

鸣人低着头，看向佐助。佐助躺在地上，黑色柔软的头发凌乱地散开，嘴边轻轻笑着，眼睛微微弯起，眉目温柔似水，神色放松惬意，眼波流转，黑色的瞳孔里只倒映着他漩涡鸣人一个人。纵天宽地广，宇智波佐助的眼睛里只有他一个人。

鸣人的心猛地一跳，心中浮起一种异样的感觉。还没等他想明白，他的右手已经不受控制地伸向佐助，温柔地拨开了遮住了他小半张脸的刘海。紫色的轮回眼暴露出来，佐助的整张脸就在他面前。

“Sasuke……”鸣人情不自禁地抚摸着佐助的眼睛，既而抚摸他的眉骨。“你真好看……”鸣人喃喃道，不由得看得痴呆。

太近了……佐助想道。自从他开了眼，有了保护眼睛的意识之后，就再也没有人碰过他的眼睛。想碰的，敢碰的，无一例外通通都死在了他的眼下。他也绝不允许任何人接近他的眼睛，即使是香燐也一直都刻意避免这个地方。但现在，鸣人正抚摸着他的轮回眼，一只手不老实地摸来摸去，佐助却一点危机意识都没有，也不去防备，任由他摸。只是这动作……似乎有些奇怪？

佐助的心也是忽地一跳，突然想起了那天送博人回家时在鸣人家门口看到的景象——晚归的父亲与儿子，在门口迎接的母亲与女儿，多么美好和谐的一家人。佐助突然就冷了下来，打开了鸣人的手，起身道，“有人来了，我走了。”

“等等！”鸣人终于回过神来，连忙按住了佐助，不让他站起身。两人奇奇怪怪地坐在树林里的地上，打也不是，吵也不是。“我不许你走！”

鸣人一只手飞快地结了一个印，一道结界突然出现，将两个人围在其中。佐助忽然就想起了宇智波族地的那个结界，奇怪地问道，“你怎么也开始学这类忍术了？”

鸣人见佐助一时没有要走的意思，便放开了他，眼睛却依旧盯着佐助，防止他想逃。“这不是闲着没事嘛，哈哈……”

佐助一眼就看穿了他那些小心思，却也没去计较，“怎么，你做火影实习很闲？”

“什么啊！明明超——忙的！”鸣人一听这个，赶紧向他抱怨，“火影实习都这么麻烦了，那我以后当火影岂不是更麻烦！”佐助心想的确如此。鸣人继续道，“他们每天都要我看一些文件，密密麻麻的全是字！我都不明白啊我说……又要学这个，又要学那个，可我就是学不会啊！卡卡西老师却说这是当火影的必要条件。我还以为实力达到最强就可以当火影了我说……”鸣人一开口就说个没完，可怜巴巴地跟他吐苦水。佐助心想你以后更忙碌更无聊，毕竟没有硝烟的战争也是战争。只是比较耗费脑力。而鸣人显然并没有多聪明。还心软。但好在手段强硬，态度坚定，底线明确，实力又强，才能稳稳地坐在这个位置。

“既然如此，那你有没有好好休息？”佐助突兀地打断他的话。再听鸣人说下去，他耳朵都要起茧子了。

“啊？我？我当然有好好休息啦我说。”鸣人想到什么，突然贱兮兮地凑近佐助，嘿嘿笑道，“小佐助这是在关心我吗？”

“哼。”佐助冷哼一声，32岁的鸣人形象还在他脑海中清晰无比，“你最好如此。”

短暂的沉默。鸣人忽然抱紧了佐助，将他的身体按在自己怀里。他是不是瘦了，身形比自己小了一圈。鸣人的声音低沉沙哑，两年来所有的思念都化为轻轻的一句，“佐助，我好想你。”

……没有得到回应。鸣人的心沉沉的，是种钝痛，漫长而又沉重。他的声音更低了些，“佐助，你也想我吗？”

佐助感受到了，鸣人对他的思念。他自己是否想念鸣人呢？答案是肯定的。两年来，他一个人四处游历，一直都是一个人，远离人群，远离一切喧嚣。他走过一片又一片陌生荒凉的土地，杀了一个又一个罪人。他看到人们脸上的痛苦与泪水，看到人们脸上的幸福与欢笑，他越发地感到孤独。孤独并不是一种某一时、某一刻的情绪，而是如同空气一般，始终围绕在你的周围。逃不了，躲不开。只能习以为常。佐助以为自己早就习惯了这种感受，只是为何，夜深人静时，闭上眼时，冥想时，发呆时，甚至偶尔在战斗的时刻，他都会想起鸣人这个家伙呢？而鸣人呢？他在木叶有那么多的同伴与朋友，后来还拥有了属于自己的家人，他还会再感到孤独吗？

佐助曾经对鸣人瞒了很多事情，什么事都一个人藏在心里。觉得没必要，或者觉得就算说了他也不会理解。但此刻，这个问题，佐助不想违心，于是他遵照自己内心的想法在鸣人怀里点了点头。又怕他感受不到，佐助轻轻地“嗯”了一声，再说不出更多了。

鸣人得到了满意的答案，把佐助抱得更紧了些。他多想就这样与佐助融为一体，彼此再也不分离。

可是佐助却对他说，“鸣人，你不能总是这么想着我。”

“为什么啊我说？！难道我连思念你都不可以吗？莫不是佐助又要逃离我们之间的羁绊？……”

他什么时候说过逃……哦，佐助想起自己以前一口一个要亲手斩断这份羁绊，只是到了最后，他也没能成功割舍——都怪这家伙追得太紧了！绝对不是因为他心软……

“我的意思是，”佐助从鸣人的怀里挣脱出来，认真地对上他的眼睛，“你不能总是这样想着我一个人。你在木叶也有朋友和伙伴吧，多把注意力放在他们身上。你当火影后他们会帮助到你的。你也会有女朋友，以后会结婚生子，你怎么能——”

“啊啊啊啊！我不要女朋友！我就要佐助！我要永远永远和佐助在一起！”

“没有人会和朋友永远在一起，鸣人。”佐助淡淡地说道，心中浮起莫名的哀愁。

“……我不管。”鸣人压低了声音，他忽然觉得佐助真的好遥远，似乎马上就要再次飞走了。“佐助总有一天会回木叶的吧，到时候我们——”

“鸣人。”佐助打断了他，他从来都不喜欢幻想。

“……”他现在真的要飞走了。

“别离开我，佐助。”鸣人沉痛地说道。他还要思念佐助到什么时候呢？为什么佐助总是要离开他？  
“留在我身边。”鸣人抓紧了佐助的肩膀。

“……”  
“你想要我怎么做？鸣人。”佐助看着他，一双异色的眸子里无波无澜。“我跟你回木叶？还是你跟我一起游历？你知道这都是不可能的吧。”

“……”  
鸣人早就不是当初那个天真的小孩子了。他知道他不能再强迫佐助回木叶，也知道自己不能再任性。可是为什么……为什么他们一定要这样？为什么自己还是什么都做不到？等他当了火影，他一定要让佐助毫无任何忧虑地回到木叶。总有一天！

鸣人暗自攥紧了拳头。

佐助忽然起身，鸣人连忙站起来，以为他要走。却见佐助看着他，微微笑着，神色恬静温柔。“我们来做个约定吧，鸣人。”

约定？鸣人愣愣地看着佐助。微风轻轻地吹拂着佐助的披风与衣袖，他左边的头发微微扬起，偶尔可以窥见被遮盖的紫色眼睛。他就这么站着，温柔直击鸣人内心。天地都为之失色。

“我答应你，”佐助仅有的右手抚上鸣人的脸颊，葱白如玉的拇指轻轻地摩挲鸣人的眼睛。“我会做你的眼睛，代替你去看这个世界。你看不到的，我来帮你看。你做不到的，我来帮你做。你的力量波及不到的地方，我来帮你守护。你的意志尽管去延伸，我来帮你传播。你做你的火影，我走我的世界。你要维护和平，我的力量任你所用。我虽然不在你身边，但我要你知道，”佐助的手转移到鸣人的心脏，剧烈的跳动震颤着整个胸腔。佐助忽地就笑了，“我们的心是连在一起的。只要你漩涡鸣人需要宇智波佐助，我就在这里。”

咚……咚……咚……漩涡鸣人的心剧烈地跳着，佐助的眉眼，佐助的微笑，佐助的手，佐助的话语，在这一刻在他脑海里永恒地定格。他被震得不知所以，脑海里只有一个想法——无论佐助愿不愿意，无论佐助怎么想，他这辈子都不可能再放开他了！

TBC.

#鸣人得知佐助的踪迹，于是匆匆忙忙来找他。路上遇到月中一族，他们便对他施了幻术。但他一心只想快点到达佐助身边，受了伤也无法阻止他。而此时的佐助瞳力所剩无几（因为之前32岁的鸣人穿过来不会用佐助的眼睛，到处泄露瞳力），所以才没有察觉到鸣人中了幻术——否则现在就会帮他解除，鸣人也就不会在后来的13年里持续做梦和发病了。


	4. Chapter 4

Warning:  
#《你的名字》AU。身体互换。不同时空注意。只用了身体互换的设定，与电影关系不大。

#原著向。非考据党，如果设定与原作有出入请千万千万不要在意！

#鸣人这边的时间线接博人传。本篇的主旨是挽回错过。博人与雏田皆有戏份。有鸣人家庭情景描写。如果不能接受请不要继续观看。（整部火影我只嗑鸣佐，不拆不逆。如果你感受到了别的什么那一定是你的错觉。）

#对于一些角色不喜欢也不讨厌。希望大家不要黑。

#鸣佐HE。

#0- 为佐助（鸣佐19岁）的时间线。1- 为鸣人（鸣人32岁）的时间线。（1、0分攻受。）

Summary:  
漩涡鸣人也不知道怎么会走到这一步，但他已经无从思考。仅有梦中那抹遥不可及的背影，以及混合着血痕的、永不熄灭的黑色火焰，昭示着曾经发生的一切。那个未完成的约定，被抹去的名字。你……究竟是谁？

>>>>>>  
本章字数：10000

1-6.

“七代目……七代目……暗部队长找您！”

持续的敲门声吵醒了鸣人，他一睁眼，看到自己正处于火影楼的休息室。这是他偶尔不回家过夜的地方。

“让他等一会儿。”鸣人吩咐道。

最近真是越来越疲惫了，尤其是从和那个人互换身体开始。他只记得，当时他的眼睛很痛，黑色的火焰烧得到处都是，收都收不回来。紧接着一向普通的右眼也开始疼起来，然后他就陷入了黑暗。上次也好，上上次也好，每次回来都是因为那双眼睛。

鸣人下了床，这才发现自己只穿了一件浴衣。穿好衣服鞋子，准备去浴室洗漱。这间休息室是他一个人的休息室，与办公室相隔不远，设备齐全。有时工作太忙了他就会住在这里。

打开门，一股淡淡的血腥味扑鼻而来，他昨天穿的衣服被随意地扔在地上，被水浸得湿透。鸣人愣愣地看着它们，将衣服提起来，红色的血液滴滴答答地落在地板上，与之前的一滩缓缓地流进排水口。鸣人看了一下自己的身体，没有新伤，不是他的血。旁边的角落里还静静地躺着一把剑，鸣人把剑抽出来，知道这是一把刚见过血的剑。

那个少年，用自己的身体，与人战斗。明明现在的他连查克拉都凝聚不出多少，他是怎么战斗的？可他是木叶的火影，大概没人敢对他还手。

鸣人的脸沉了下来。之前两次他穿到少年的身上，从来没有做过任何出格的事，都是麻烦自己找上门来。他从来没有想过这个少年会用他的火影身份做什么事，毕竟鸣人对这个少年总有种说不清道不明的感觉。但如果他真的做了什么事……

出了休息室，鸣人径直走进办公室，坐在那张他惯常坐的椅子上。佐井就在屋子里等他。

“真是可悲啊！有时候看着这样的你，我总是会忍不住这么想。”佐井摘了面具，面无表情的脸让人一点也感受不到他的惋惜。

“那我谢谢你。”鸣人道。对付阴阳怪气的方法，就是比他更阴阳怪气。

佐井毫不在意，继续道，“毕竟我是亲眼目睹了你们羁绊的人，一直都在期待着它的结局。本以为早已落幕，却不想句号后面还有续集。”

“说人话。”鸣人有些不耐烦。

“唉，好吧！跟你说这些你又听不懂……”佐井有模有样的叹了口气，随即收起了闲谈的架势，正色道，“木叶高层的前长老团仅剩的两位死了……你还不知道吧？”

“什么时候？”鸣人微微皱眉。虽说木叶的长老团与暗部在他上位后进行了改革，但树大根深，有人走就有人来，只要思想还在，根就不可能完全清理干净。那两位年事已高，权力在鸣人的干涉下逐渐瓦解，早就掀不起什么大风大浪。现如今突然死去，鸣人倒是不在意，只是恐怕影响不好。

“就昨天晚上。”佐井深深地看了他一眼，神色意味不明。“两人的头颅都被剑生生砍了下来，就扔在火影楼门前，被过路的居民发现。等我们发现时消息已经传遍了整个木叶——网络的便利，你懂的。现在媒体都在报道这件事情，要求我们给个说法。”

昨天晚上……  
鸣人想起浴室里的景象，沉思。打开电视，果然都在报道这件事。在和平年代，木叶的前高层长老被人砍了头颅扔在火影楼下，怎么看都是挑衅。火影楼这会儿已经设置了隔离带，不允许任何无关的人进入。而周遭已经围满了记者。鸣人在办公室都能听到他们的呼喊。

“凶手有线索吗？”鸣人干脆关了电视，金色的眉毛拧在一起，让那张本就不怎么好看的脸变得更加阴沉。

佐井站在他面前，看着他露出一个诡异的笑容。这家伙……

“这个嘛……”佐井还有闲心卖关子，平时也没见他有这么好的兴致。突然他轻轻捶了一下自己的掌心，像是想起什么似的说道，“啊！说起来我的剑还在你那里吧！千万不要还给我，我可不敢收。”

“你说什么？！”鸣人想起浴室里的那把剑，怪不得看着眼熟。那是佐井的剑？可他什么时候……

原来如此。既然佐井认出了他的剑，说明他看到了刺杀过程。那个少年，用他的身体，火影的身份，杀了木叶的前长老。而佐井知道这一切。

鸣人一言不发地看着他。

“别这么看着我。”佐井向前走了几步，将一个U盘扔到他面前。“我已经尽力了，鸣人。还好我到得早，及时将影像截了下来。当时的场景都在这里面，其余的录像已经全部被我销毁。别担心，这录像只有我一个人看过，只此一份。我会为你保守秘密。我已经吩咐下去不再追查此事。你有什么疑问，看完录像就会明白。到时候你要怎么处理全凭你的意愿。不得不说现代科技真是方便啊，连忍界最强的忍者都栽在了上面。哈哈……”佐井讪笑两声，又嘱咐他，“让鹿丸赶紧准备公关吧。人们需要一个真相。你慢慢看，别被人发现。我先走了。”说完佐井又戴上了面具，瞬间消失得无影无踪。

录像吗……当时的场景……鸣人很想看看那个少年，究竟是个什么样的人。却又不知道为什么，有些不想看。你追求了那么久的事，当结果摆在你面前时，你又畏首畏尾。但逃避也不是个办法，迟早要面对这一切！

鸣人首先设了个结界，不大，刚好覆盖住这间火影办公室。屏蔽一切声音，一切景象。从玻璃窗外往里看，只能看到一片虚白。鸣人现在对结界术可以说是得心应手，什么大大小小的结界都不在话下。封印术、追踪术这些他也研究了不少。从什么时候开始，目的又是什么，鸣人早就记不得了。但他却持续着这种研究，十几年从没断过。鸣人调整了下坐姿，将U盘插入笔记本电脑里，深呼一口气，点开了那个视频。

画面的开端是一个普通的房间，摄像头的角度表示着它被放在一个角落里。月光如水，透过镂空的木窗倾泻下来，将木板照得发亮。房间里只有两个人，转寝小春与水户炎门。由于四周非常安静，两人交谈的声音格外清晰，连喝茶的微微声响都清晰可闻。不是什么机密的谈话，大多围绕着木叶。

很快，画面中就出现了另一个人，不是突然出现，也不是破窗而入，而是就那么静静地，毫不避讳地推门而入。鸣人定睛一看，进来的那个人不是他又是谁？只是画面中的鸣人面无表情，眼神冷得仿若万年寒冰。

“七代目，你怎么来了？”水户炎门瞥了他一眼，一口茶还没喝完，下一秒他的头颅就骨碌碌滚落到桌子上。喷溅出的鲜血染红了他的衣衫，也染红了纯白透亮的地板。月光之下，这个男人浑身浴血，手中锋利的剑嘀嗒、嘀嗒地滴着血，身姿傲然，眼底含霜，仿若恶鬼索命。

纵是鸣人，心脏也不由自主地颤了一下。他把进度条往回拉。

“七代目，你怎么来了？”水户炎门开口。看他的眼神充满着不屑、轻蔑。鸣人早就习惯了。剑光一闪，他的头颅就掉了下来。那人出手毫不犹豫，干脆利落，似乎一早就抱着必杀他的决心。转寝小春的脸上也溅了鲜血，她睁大着眼，似乎对眼前的一切反应不及。

“你不是漩涡鸣人。你是谁！”转寝小春浑身颤抖，大声质问。水户炎门的头就停在她面前，一双混浊的双眼定定地盯着她。她不敢去看，也不敢去碰，只能把目光转移到他身上。

视频中的鸣人冷冷地俯视她，语气不带任何感情，“宇智波佐助。”他说。

宇智波……佐助？这个名字好像在哪里听过……这就是那个少年的名字吗？宇智波佐助。宇智波……佐助。

“Sasuke。”鸣人轻轻呢喃。这个名字从他口中叫出来是如此自然，仿佛他早就叫过了无数次这个名字。他之前穿到少年身上时应该有听过他的名字的，但每次一回来都会忘记。这次，绝对不会再忘记你的名字了，佐助。

“宇智波佐助！怎么可能？”转寝小春的表情看上去非常惊讶，“你明明已经……已经……”

“死了？”视频中的鸣人，不，现在应该叫佐助，冷哼一声，将手中的剑插到面前的桌子上。粘稠的血液逐渐向周围扩散。“但我现在还活着，就在你面前。三重生封印术也不过如此。”

“这不可能……这绝对不可能……你明明已经死了，被天照烧得灰都不剩，怎么可能还活着……如果你没死，为什么这13年都不出现，现在才来找我们报仇？不……这不可能……”

佐助不理会她的疯言疯语，连他自己都不知道为什么，更何况别人。“我问你，”佐助冷声道，“漩涡鸣人身上的封印术是怎么回事？为什么要给他设封印术？他自己知不知道？你们的目的是什么？他为什么会精神失控？”

面对他的连问，转寝小春突然大笑起来，眼中的震惊一扫而光，她不再颤抖，神色淡然，仿佛又是平日那个藐视所有人的高层顾问。“宇智波佐助，你居然还关心着漩涡鸣人！你那么想知道，为什么不亲自问问他呢？你以这种方式出现，怕不是早就控制了他的思想，毕竟连九尾都能轻易被你控制！”

佐助懒得跟她浪费口舌，“回答我，否则下一个死的就是你。”

“死？”转寝小春冷笑，“你以为我会怕死吗？你来不就是杀我们的吗？炎门死了，我又怎么可能活的下去。”她转头看了看桌上的头颅，随后闭上了眼睛，一副视死如归的模样。“你要杀就尽管杀。你不是很擅长幻术吗？为什么不自己来看？是不是没了那双眼睛，所以看不了？啊，我忘了，你的轮回眼已经被夺走了……”

轮回眼……说的应该就是佐助那只紫色的六勾玉轮回眼吧？鸣人心想。

“你以为……我要杀的只有你们两个？”画面中的佐助在转寝小春看不到的地方攥了攥拳，面上却依旧不动声色。

“你什么意思？”转寝小春突然睁开双眼，看向他的眼睛里充满了愤恨，“你还想毁灭木叶？我告诉你，绝无可能！只要有漩涡鸣人在一天，你就别想着伤害木叶！”

“哼……”佐助冷笑，“你们一边利用漩涡鸣人，让他牵制我，让我无限退让。我死后又凭借他的实力让木叶成为忍界霸主。一边又排斥他、挤压他，抢夺他的权力。你们不配提他！”佐助盯着她，忽然轻笑，“而且你也应该知道，漩涡鸣人不会对我下杀手。就算没了轮回眼，打败他也只是迟早的事。木叶，我能守护它，自然也能摧毁它。”

“你！”转寝小春一只手拍在桌子上，水户炎门的头颅被震得在桌上又滚了两圈。她现在真的要说不出话来了。她死可以，但他怎么能摧毁木叶？他怎么能！不过是一个小小的宇智波而已，连轮回眼都能被她们抢走，有何可惧？“你时隔13年再次回到木叶，该不会只是为了问漩涡鸣人的封印吧？”

“当然不是。你们对我的所作所为我可没有忘记。”佐助神色冰冷地看着她，道，“宇智波一族的事，我杀了志村团藏。我现在倒是有些后悔当初没有把你们全部杀光。事情已经过去，我不会再追究。”佐助的神色黯淡下来，声音低沉，“但香燐的事，凡是与其有关系的人，我通通都会杀掉。你们，只是开始。”

“香燐？”转寝小春惊讶地开口，随即像是想到什么似的，“哦，你说的是那个红发的漩涡吧。想不到你宇智波佐助竟是会在意同伴的人。”

“……”佐助沉默。

“哼。果然！宇智波佐助，你还真是软弱。”转寝小春的声音充满了嘲讽与不屑，“你想想你自己，一个如此强大的忍者，却被感情所牵绊！要不是因为心软，你也不会为了漩涡鸣人自愿接受我们的三重生封印术，为此不仅失去了轮回眼，甚至还丢了命。你这一生都因为重感情，所以才落得如此下场！要是你有你哥哥的一半无情，也不至于——啊啊啊啊——！”

“不准 你 提起他！”佐助忽地拔出桌上的剑，将它狠狠刺入了她的手背上，苍老的手被死死地钉在木桌上，鲜血染红了周边的木头。转寝小春惨叫几声，随即闭了嘴，默默忍耐。

“哈！我说中了！”转寝小春一动不动，目光阴毒。“宇智波佐助，你不仅没有宇智波鼬的无情，你还没有他的聪明。你什么都不去想，只顾随心而行。你亲手杀了他，又把对他的仇恨转移到木叶。你因跟漩涡鸣人关系亲密，最终也没能下得了手。宇智波鼬的罪名，至今没有洗脱！你什么都不懂，只被人牵着走，被感情牵着走。漩涡香磷是吧！当初真的很惨呢！一醒来就叫你的名字，佐助，佐助……一天天地叫个没完。昏迷了还在叫。明明已经知道你死了吧！我们在她身上做了很多研究，真是帮大忙了！能为木叶奉献是她的荣幸。不过我看她也活不了多少年了，现在早该死了吧？你哥哥对木叶那么忠诚，甚至不惜屠杀全族。你难道不应该遵从他的意志吗？宇智波鼬如果知道了你的所作所为，他——”

她说不下去了，因为她的头颅也已经被割了下来。

佐助低着头，一滴鲜血溅到他的眼睛上，从眼角滑了下来。天边的皎月被乌云覆盖，屋内的月光逐渐消失，房间慢慢暗了下来，鸣人面前的电脑屏幕也暗了下来。

宇智波佐助。三重生封印术。天照。死亡。幻术。轮回眼。摧毁木叶。漩涡香燐。宇智波鼬。同伴。灭族。关系亲密。

他和宇智波佐助，原来是很亲密的关系吗？那为什么，他一点印象都没有？他梦中的那个身影，就是佐助，他现在无比确定。他的记忆是不完整的，他是残缺的。他的心果然缺失了一半。

“佐助……”鸣人喃喃。无论如何，他都要找回他的记忆。他要想起他，想起宇智波佐助！

鸣人又将视频反反复复地看了好几遍，看得眼睛酸痛。他伸手去拿桌上的水杯，一个不慎将杯子碰倒，水洒得到处都是。不好！桌上全是文件！鸣人连忙把被子扶起来，用纸去擦桌上的水。啊啊啊啊！真是太粗心了！杯子下面本来压着一张纸，第一个遭殃。鸣人将它小心翼翼地拿起来摊开，就是一张普通的纸，不过背面好像有什么图案……鸣人将它翻过来，发现正是之前自己在上面画佐助左眼的那张纸。

鸣人将电脑移开，小心地将它摊在桌子上。纸上除了自己画的六勾玉轮回眼，还多了很多东西。在这只左眼的右边，是佐助的右眼。不过不是他所见到的只有漆黑，而是有着复杂的六芒星图案，中间还有着三镰风车。这就是佐助的右眼吗？原来佐助不只一只眼有力量。不过视频中说的佐助轮回眼被夺，又是什么意思？两只眼睛不是好好地都在这里吗？

佐助的眼睛下方，是鸣人的眼睛。那种张扬耀眼的眼神，自己已经多久没有过了呢？原来佐助心中的自己是这个样子的吗？只看眼睛，就知道他的嘴角一定是笑着的。要不是下面有六道胡须，鸣人都有点不敢相信那是自己的眼睛。

纸的右边，是佐助写下的文字。这个字迹，正是之前帮自己批改文件的字迹。他真是一点都不想隐藏啊。纸上只写了几句话：

/白痴吊车尾的，好好休息。/  
/你想提前猝死吗？/  
/照顾好自己，别让我担心。/

/另：多陪陪博人。  
我教了他一个术，他大概不想学你的螺旋丸了。/

下方是一个调皮可爱的笑脸。

……  
佐助……这就是佐助吗？他大概还不知道自己丢失了所有关于他的记忆吧……

只有这几句话，为什么……为什么他就热泪盈眶了呢？滚烫的泪水一滴一滴落在那张被湿透的纸上，鸣人连忙擦干眼泪，生怕那些图画自己被水晕开——事实上已经晕开不少了，毕竟用的是钢笔。鸣人连忙找出相机，拍了好多张照片才放心——科技有时还是有些好处的。

他叫自己吊车尾，白痴吊车尾。鸣人从小最讨厌别人叫他吊车尾了，不管谁叫他都会生气。就算是卡卡西老师，小樱也不行！可现在他却觉得熟悉，仿佛曾被他这样叫过无数次。自己一定不讨厌他这样叫自己的吧！不然为什么看到这个称呼会觉得开心呢？

他还说/别让我担心/。多么亲密的关系才会说出这种话？他和佐助，关系一定特别好吧！可是为什么偏偏就忘了他呢？鸣人的泪水又止不住流了下来，心里很空。他一直盯着那张纸，看他画的眼睛，看他写给自己的话。这是他与佐助目前唯一的联系。就仿佛佐助在与他对话。他终于……离他近了一些，触及到了他的身影。但还不够，远远不够。他要的不止这些。

1-7.

日子又过了好几天，鸣人始终没有再穿到佐助身上。他不免有些焦躁，却又不得不劝说自己上次也隔了好几天。

最近他反复思考着目前已得知的信息。思索自己不完整的记忆，查阅过往的资料。他猜测佐助很有可能与自己相同年纪。关于宇智波一族的资料都被封锁，连他这个火影都不能看。但鸣人凭借过往的记忆可以合理推测佐助就是原第七班的成员。别的班都是三人一组，只有他们班是两人一组，后来过了好几年才加入了佐井，这难道不奇怪吗？还有中忍考试，后来的木叶下忍机密任务，漏洞颇多，怎么想怎么可疑。而且他们反复提到的，佐助于13年前就已经死去了，那鸣人穿过去的那个时间很有可能是13年前——因为当时的佐助看起来也就十八、九的样子。这样两人很有可能同岁，并且是并肩战斗的同伴。而他穿过去的那个时间佐助还没死——不过应该不远了。这就意味着一切还有救！他可以改变时间、改变命运！他一定要带回佐助！

只是现在迟迟没有交换，就算交换了鸣人也没有把握能做到。佐助的那个封印究竟是什么？他是为了救自己才死的？他该如何做才能改变这一切？不……就算穿过去后直接把佐助封印起来，意识穿回来后再给他解封，鸣人也一定要将他带回来！但这是下下策，鸣人无法确定会不会影响到后来的时间线，自己的时空会不会受影响。但他必须要成功，无论用什么方法！

中忍考试终于还是来了。鸣人坐在高高的观众席上，和风影他们一起观看下忍们的比赛。他满心满脑只有佐助，想着接下来该怎么做。比赛一点没看，连风影跟他搭话他也毫未察觉。

观众突然爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，呼喊声不绝于耳。鸣人回过神来，发现是博人的比赛。说起来，他已经很久很久没有见过博人了。最近他没怎么回过家，不是在火影楼休息室过夜，就是到宇智波族地过夜。雏田偶尔给他送些东西，好像说博人在为中忍考试辛苦训练。鸣人想起佐助写的教过博人一个术。是什么样的术？博人学会了吗？这样想着，鸣人开始认真观察博人的战斗。

对方是风之国的一个小鬼，擅长风遁，攻击犀利快速，毫不留情。博人先是分出影分身与对方周旋，鸣人注意到他的体能提高了不止一个档次，简直快有小李当初的水平。虽然和小李比差了很多，但和普通忍者比也足够了！

对方出招慢，擅长远程，博人便想方设法跟他拉进距离。双方你来我往，不相上下。

“还不错嘛，今年的下忍。”风影见他回神，在一边开口。

鸣人不语。看起来两人不相上下，但再消耗下去肯定是博人处于劣势。佐助教他的术，他没学会？可博人连螺旋丸都不会，对方又不算弱，他要怎么赢得这场比赛？

“博人看起来气势不错，很有小李当年的势头。”我爱罗坚持不懈地跟他搭话，仿佛当年那个面瘫不是自己。“攻击很快，同时又有预谋，并不是乱打一气。他可比你强多了。”我爱罗想起当年的中忍考试，那场比赛仿佛就在昨天。那场考试他真是收获了很多……

“不过我觉得他体能虽好，却有攻有防，见招拆招。比起小李，我觉得他和佐——”我爱罗像是突然想到什么，话没说完就收了声。

你觉得他和佐助更像，是这个意思吧？鸣人在心里暗诽。当年和我爱罗对战的那个宇智波，应该就是佐助吧。他似乎很强呢！

“我爱罗，既然觉得好看，就好好看比赛吧。”鸣人轻笑一声，终于回应了他。风影也将注意力拉回比赛上。

说话间，两人你来我往，似乎到了最终时刻。鸣人休息了这么多天身体已经全好了，又成为了那个最强的漩涡鸣人。风之国的选手凝聚起剩下的全部查克拉，准备最后一击。他的攻击是半弧形的风刃，一发好几个，朝着不同的方向，覆盖范围广，很不好躲。这时他的攻击已经发了出来，正正地向着博人！

而博人竟然躲都不躲，也凝聚起全部的查克拉，将它们集中在自己的右手上。霎时风声呼啸，万物悲鸣，整个格斗场回荡着凄厉的哭号。博人径直向前，直直地冲向对方！他知道对方一定躲不及，因为他不可能料到他会直接冲过来！锋利的风刃全部攻击到博人身上，他全速奔跑着，手中千叶直接攻击对方腹部！那孩子生生接下了这一击，博人攻击完就体力不支倒了下去。观众席霎时一片倒喝彩的声音，什么七代目火影的儿子也不过如此，太丢人了等等……鸣人的眉深深皱了起来。而忽略了身旁我爱罗的呢喃，“千鸟……”

当裁判正想判决正负时，风之国的选手突然直挺挺地倒了下去，七窍流血，完全失去了意识。这时七代目火影突然出现在比赛场地，连忙检查一番，对方并没有什么皮外伤，被攻击的腹部也只是破了衣服而已。但他的内部早已千疮百孔！无论是内脏、血肉，还是查克拉，筋脉，通通受到了重创！他的身体内部仿佛像洗衣机那般翻滚奔腾，外表却完好无损。再不救他，他很有可能活不下去！鸣人心一沉，连忙用阳之遁查克拉救他，并把所有的医疗忍者都叫了过来。现在不能动他，只能给他输送查克拉治疗。而一旁的博人，也只是查克拉耗尽晕倒而已，伤得并不是很重。

这个术……

风影早在他下来时就跟着下来，他也察觉到了这个孩子的情况。这个术，竟强大至此！当初的千鸟似乎威力也不小，只是那时自己有很强的防御，却依旧受了伤。眼下这孩子却只是个普通的下忍，面对这种术自然无力抵抗。究竟是谁教他的这个术？总不能是鸣人吧？

“火影大人，风影大人，您看这……”裁判也不知如何是好，只好向他们请示。

鸣人忙着走神，没听见他说话。我爱罗想了想，对裁判说道，“宣布博人胜吧。”如果他一开始就使出这个术，早就已经赢了。最后才用，是对自己不够自信吗？

裁判宣布完，观众席瞬间一片嘘声。明明两个人都倒了下去，而且博人还先倒，为什么最后却判了博人胜？难道就因为他是火影的儿子？这以公谋私也太明目张胆了吧！众人纷纷感到不满，称这比赛有黑幕。

鸣人一点都没意识到场上发生了什么。这个术……也太眼熟了些。既然是佐助教给博人的术，那佐助是不是也用过？鸣人一边觉得熟悉，却又觉得陌生。

就在此时，一声鹰鸣回荡在鸣人头顶，是他经常看到的那只鹰。总是在他周围出现，什么也不做，就在他头顶乱飞。

那鹰身上似乎有封信。鸣人伸出右手，它果然飞了过来。鸣人将信取了下来，跟我爱罗打了个招呼，瞬间消失得无影无踪。

火影楼办公室。鸣人坐在自己的椅子上，随手设了个结界，展开了那封信。

［一切安好］。信上只写了这四个字，笔迹也不知道是谁的。鸣人思索了会儿，觉得不会这么简单。他试着注入一点自己的查克拉，果然，隐藏的字慢慢浮现了出来！鸣人开始读这封信。

亲爱的佐助：  
得知你还活着的消息，为师真的非常开心。13年没见，为师可是想你想得紧。小佐助要是回来了一定一定要来看我，我期待着与佐助君的重逢。

你一定非常疑惑，为什么自己会来到13年后，还穿到了鸣人的身上。我只能告诉你，这是我给佐助君的礼物哦！我相信你一定会喜欢它的！如果你不喜欢为师可是会非常伤心的。至于这术的解法，时机到了它自然也就解了，佐助君大可不必忧心。既然来了，好好玩玩也不错！如果佐助君有什么想法的话，一定一定不要忘了叫上为师，为师最近可是无聊得很。

既然香燐已经告诉了你后来发生的事，那么佐助君是否想着要改变未来呢？为师整天看不到你真的好伤心，等这一天已经等了足足13年了！毕竟为师不想让小佐助就这么不明不白地离开这个世界。秽土转生是对灵魂的亵渎，为师可不会对你用这种不入流的手段！所以才会对你用这个术哦！是因为为师很想念小佐助哦。不过术的发动者却不是我，而是鸣人。他想开了，自然也就会去找你了。哦，顺带一提，鸣人他被抽去了关于你的全部记忆，你还不知道吧。木叶那群混蛋可真是什么都干得出来！可怜了鸣人苦苦一个人被蒙在鼓里这么多年！也可怜为师整整想了你这么多年！

佐助君不是会像命运屈服的人呢！所以一定要早点回来呦！你拜托我的事我也已经尽力了，剩下的就全靠佐助君自己了哦。为师真的很想再和佐助君进行友好交流，佐助君应该没忘记那三年我们的朝夕相处吧！那时候你可是无论如何都离不开我呢！翅膀一硬马上就飞走了！为师真的好伤心。

第一件事，关于鸣人的封印术。九极封印，封印人的精神力量，不是什么稀罕的术。术的解法是╳╳╳，你要想解就随时解了吧。不过我想鸣人应该不会很乐意，他应该是自愿的，佐助君可不知道你不在的这些日子鸣人是怎样度过的呢。

第二件事，关于木叶施在你身上的三重生封印术。这种术会封印人的所有查克拉，动则筋脉尽断而死。想不到佐助君居然自愿接受这种封印，真是个傻孩子！为师想要你身体的时候也没见你这么傻啊？咳，总之，这个术是没有解法的，要想解除必须用尽三次封印，并且在这期间不要动用查克拉，性命无忧。施术的印是╳╳╳，佐助君一定要记好了，封印期间身上会有符纹，符纹全部消失才可再用查克拉。瞳术也不可以用哦。

第三件事，虽然你没说，但为师还是擅自把你的草薙剑带来了。通灵的印是╳╳╳，当初为师可是废了好大力气才把它找回来的呢。毕竟是绝世好剑，为师这些年一直都把它好好保存着，没让任何人碰，就等着你回来的那一天。现在提前给你用，希望你以后也会用到它。

最后，为师等着你回来哦！么么哒♡！！！♡（香燐也去了木叶，让她帮助你，别傲娇。）

爱你的师父：  
大蛇丸

另：如果你是漩涡鸣人，让香燐告诉你发生了什么。一定要把我的小佐助带回来！下次我的产品会给你们木叶打折的，看在佐助的份上就打个99折好了。

鸣人看的一阵恶寒。什么叫你的小佐助？不要在我面前，把佐助说的好像你的东西一样啊混蛋！明明佐助是我的好不好！而且这个人写封信怎么这么啰嗦！

鸣人按着信上的印，果然通灵出了草薙剑，正是他在佐助身体里时看到的那把剑！鸣人将剑抽了出来，果然一模一样，天下只此一把，绝无分号。

鸣人连忙用感知能力感知香燐，漩涡家族的人，木叶外面，找到了！鸣人连忙赶了过去，从火影楼到木叶外的小树林，他只用了几秒。

“Sasuke——”红发的女人一见他，连忙朝着他奔了归来。却在靠近时突然停了下来，脸上带着明显的嫌弃。

“是你啊，漩涡鸣人。”

“是我。”鸣人答。也许她已经和佐助见过面了，才会有这种反应。

“大蛇丸的信我看到了。”鸣人道，他没想到佐助竟是大蛇丸的弟子——那个老变态！但他现在不想说别的，直奔主题，“告诉我发生了什么。我和佐助……我们之间……究竟发生过什么？”

香燐的眼睛盯着他，鸣人突然觉得头晕目眩。他知道这是幻术，但他不打算抵抗。香燐视角的佐助，香燐与佐助的经历与回忆，以及香燐对佐助浓烈的感情，就这么通过幻术传达给了鸣人。

救她性命的佐助，带她离开大蛇丸基地的佐助，有着温暖笑容的佐助。少年的查克拉干净、纯粹、纤尘不染。却在被复仇的烈焰侵蚀后变得冰冷、无情，如此陌生。佐助救她，佐助利用她，佐助为她觉醒了右眼的加具土命（基于守护同伴的意志），却在杀团藏时将她千鸟穿心。直到四战时，他们才成为真真正正的同伴。

两年后，香燐去找佐助，却被人抓住，挟作人质。佐助被第二次封印，查克拉尽失，轮回眼被夺，却依旧强行用出了天照。香燐带着昏迷的佐助一边逃离敌人的追杀，一边等待鸣人的到来。在木叶，香燐亲眼看着第三次被封印的佐助奔上战场，最终死于自己的天照。而当时的鸣人，却只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，无能为力。

13年，香燐思念，香燐愧疚，香燐痛苦，香燐心如死灰。佐助最后的姿态深深地刻在香燐的记忆里，也丝毫不差地复刻在鸣人的脑海里。

幻术结束，鸣人心神俱裂，肝肠寸断。

“那么，”香燐缓缓开口，“你要如何带回佐助？”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

（作者提示——三重生封印术，封印全身的查克拉。原时间线的三次封印：①四战后佐助离开木叶前。木叶想要封印轮回眼失败。②两年后雨之国香燐被抓，佐助轮回眼被夺，几近死亡。③木叶想要夺取万花筒，此时得知大筒木入侵木叶，鸣人不敌。便允许丝毫没有查克拉的佐助去战斗。佐助战死。 另：佐助当初是自愿接受三重生封印术的。）

1-8.

佐助醒来时，发现自己再次穿到了鸣人身上。只不过这次并没有什么族徽，也不是在宇智波族地，而是在一个陌生的房间里。

房间不大，一张小床勉强能容下鸣人的身体。房间里堆满了各种各样的东西，显得很拥挤。佐助下了床，发现自己穿着睡衣。他从旁边的衣柜里找出一套干净的衣服换上，穿上家居拖鞋，拉开窗帘。窗户外是一个普通的家庭庭院，种了树和花花草草，被人打理得很干净。清香扑鼻，时不时传来几声鸟叫，微风习习，阳光柔和，正是大好的清晨。

佐助察觉到鸣人的身体已经完全如初，查克拉运用自如。这说明这里已经过了很多天，不知道香燐那边怎么样了。他用鸣人的感知能力感知了一下，发现香燐就在木叶外。他得赶紧去找她。

打开门，佐助这才意识到这里原来就是鸣人的家！日向听到他的动静，一早就在门口等着。见他出来，便微笑着跟他打招呼。“你醒了，鸣人君。”

“……”

对面的白眼女人穿着很日常很家居的衣服，长发微微扎起，就这么抬头看着他。她说完也不动，就站在房间门前。佐助说不出话来，想要离开这里却被堵住了门口，一时心里竟生出了某种名为尴尬的情绪。

两个人一个在门里，一个在门外，谁也不说话，也不动作，仿佛在玩一二三木头人。还好向日葵的声音打破了这份尴尬的氛围，小女孩在浴室里喊着“妈妈！”，日向听到就走了过去。佐助松了一口气，想着赶紧离开这里。

走到客厅，佐助发现博人就坐在桌子边的榻榻米上，垂着头看起来无比沮丧。难道是为了中忍考试的事？

“发生了什么，博人？”佐助走过去，在他身边坐下，轻声问道。

博人依旧不语，双手在桌子下又握紧了些。他的脸看起来很不甘心，既失望又难过。

“博人！”佐助将右手搭在他的肩膀上，在博人看过来时对他施了个幻术。日日夜夜的辛苦训练，终于迎来了中忍考试。他在最后关头第一次用出了千夜，却查克拉耗尽昏了过去。昨天结果发布，博人那场虽然胜利，却并没有成为中忍。而其他人对于他的胜利也非议颇多。原来是为了这个吗？佐助觉得有些好笑，但又很能理解他。

幻术只在转瞬之间，佐助一点多余的东西都没看。博人看了他一眼，把头低了下去，“我没有成为中忍……也没有学好你教给我的术……”

“博人。”佐助可看不了他这么伤心，事实上他并不知道自己做到了什么程度。最后的千夜在佐助看来是很成功的。“你已经做得很好了。”

“我不要你的安慰！”博人打开了他的手，继续生自己的闷气。

这孩子脾气还真不小，佐助心想。但他还是耐足了性子温声说道，“我是认真的。你的战斗方式有计划，有后招，同时攻防兼备，不乱用查克拉，比你老爸当年好多了。”佐助像是突然意识到什么，尴尬地咳了一声，“我是说……比你老爸我当年好多了。而且你的千夜也练得不错。”

“我的千叶甚至都没让对方受伤……”博人一点也不领他的情。

佐助无奈，对他说道，“你明明知道千夜的攻击在内部而不是外部。对方表面看起来不怎么样，但真正受伤的是内部。这样吧，你再使出一次千夜，让我看看威力。”

博人灰暗的心终于出现了动摇，他犹豫着，担心自己做不好，还要再出丑一次。可老爸看向他的眼神充满了信任与期待，他不能失败！博人将查克拉凝聚在右手，无数悲鸣再现，博人攻向面前的木桌，霎时风声杂乱，长桌瞬间绞为碎屑！就连桌子下方的地板都被波及，出现了无数个不规则的坑坑洼洼。

！他成功了！老爸果然没有骗他！博人脸上的阴霾一扫而光，逐渐被喜悦替代。

闻声赶来的日向与向日葵震惊地看着他们，佐助示意她们无妨。

博人的笑容只维持了一小会儿，他看起来还是沮丧。“可我还是没有成为中忍……”

佐助叹了口气，劝解道，“博人，并不是胜利了就一定能成为中忍的。成为中忍不仅仅要看你的实力，还要看你的战斗谋略与忍者品格。要成为一名合格的忍者并没有那么简单。”见他更加沮丧，佐助又道，“还记得我们的约定吗？”

博人抬头看他，点头。

“你若想检验自己的实力，就多接一些任务。学会团队合作，懂得如何更好地守护同伴。在实战中找到属于你自己的忍道。”佐助看向他，温柔地开口，“好好修炼，同时磨练自己的意志。你迟早会成为一名强大的忍者。我相信你，你一定不会让我失望的。”

博人睁大了眼，蓝眼睛里写满了自信与坚毅。他向佐助露出一个大大的笑容，整个人看起来耀眼又张扬。

“嗯！我会做到的！谢谢老爸！”

佐助也跟着微笑。他发自内心地开心，被博人的情绪感染。这孩子……还挺可爱的嘛！

佐助起身，打算就此离开。日向却再次挡在了他面前。“鸣人不在家吃早餐吗？”

“……”不知道为什么，一对上她就尴尬。“有事。”佐助回答。

桌子被毁，客厅空得很，佐助打算绕开她。却不料一把被她抓住左手臂，本来不动的左手一被刺激就又疼了起来。佐助后退一步，摆脱了她的触碰。日向震惊，满脸不可思议地看着他。她的表情千变万变，佐助更加尴尬了。他只想快点离开这里，去找香燐。

“鸣人君，”日向的白眼里浸满了泪水，神色悲伤。“你是不是……”她伸出手，摸向他的脸。

！  
佐助神色一凛，在她的手快要触碰到自己眼睛时凝聚出全身的查克拉，悲鸣四起，千夜直直攻向面前的人！

“老爸！”博人听到悲鸣声，立刻得知那是千叶！他怎么能攻击自己的妈妈！

从想要反抗到千夜形成即将攻向对方不过是一瞬间的事，好在他第一反应是放出天照，天照放不出来才用了千夜。这片刻的停顿让佐助听到了博人的叫喊，连忙化掌为拳，尽力收起全部的查克拉。可千夜是何其快的技能，佐助的思维跟不上手上的动作，千夜依旧直直地攻击到了日向！

眼前的女人猛然吐出一口鲜血，身体一直倒退，直到撞在对面的墙上。四周一片狼藉。

“啊啊啊啊——我饶不了你！！！”博人红着眼，大吼着朝他冲了过来。刚用过一次的技能再次被他用出，直直地攻向佐助。佐助生生挨下这一击，丝毫不躲，右手捂着双眼跪了下来。

［我已经取下了你的眼睛，佐助。］

［那就把他的万花筒挖出来！］

［佐助，你的眼睛真好看……］

［宇智波佐助，你的轮回眼我收下了。］

［既然轮回眼被夺，我今天一定要得到你的万花筒！］

不……不……所有想要他眼睛的人，都得死！都得死！

他的双眼流下两行血泪。佐助从指缝中看到对面狼狈的女人，口中不停地呢喃。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……”  
“博人……”

佐助晕倒在地，意识陷入了无边的黑暗。

1-9.

！  
佐助突然从黑暗中醒来。这里是……医院？天花板一片纯白，消毒水的味道充斥着鼻腔。佐助环顾四周，发现左边的床位上是日向，她靠坐在床头，博人坐在床边守着她。而自己的床边坐着的人，是樱……

见他醒来，樱连忙开口问他，“你怎么样？”而房间里的另两个人也纷纷将目光转向他。

他居然没有回去。

Sakura……佐助不说话，一动不动地盯着她。这还是他第一次见到13年后的樱。倒不如说，自从四战后离开木叶，他就再也没有见过她。木叶的人他只偶尔与鸣人见过几次。

都32岁的人了，鸣人成熟的同时也不可避免地染上了岁月的痕迹。什么棱角被磨平啊，实力更加强大，查克拉用起来更熟练啊，身心俱疲啊之类的。佐助说不上多喜欢，但他依然是鸣人。而樱，这么多年了仿佛还是当年战场上的那个少女，只是神态气质看着也成熟了不少。比以前更加漂亮了。

佐助记得那时候的她头发乱糟糟的，在战斗中根本顾不得打理。自从中忍考试头发被割，她就再也没有留过长发。没想到如今还是这样。大概是和平年代的原因，她那一头漂亮的樱色短发被她打理得落落大方，既简练，又好看。

佐助忍不住摸了摸她的发尾，轻声唤她，“Sakura……”

樱不可置信地看着他，一双碧绿的眼睛微微睁大，身体僵硬。这个语气，这个称呼，这个感觉……可是怎么可能？

“这些年你过得怎么样？”佐助轻声问道。樱的眼泪瞬间流了下来，寂静无声。

“我很好……”樱带着泣音回答。这个感觉，不会错的，就是他。绝对是他。

“结婚了吗？”佐助又问。

“没有。”樱开始小声啜泣。她无法控制自己……

“为什么？是因为没遇到自己喜欢的人？”

“因为心中有挂念的人。”樱已经开始泣不成声。佐助一只手拍着她的肩膀，安慰她。

他本来是想用手指点她的额头的，就像当初那样。这个姿势是他的哥哥经常对他做的一个，意味着带着歉意的拒绝。手指接近额头时佐助又改变了主意，转而用食指弹了下那个有着小小菱形的地方。女孩子白皙的皮肤瞬间红了一小片。

“斯人已逝，何须挂念？”佐助轻声道。

“曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。”樱看着他，想起了自己那无疾而终的单恋。她的啜泣已经停了下来，平静地说道，“更何况我还得照看着鸣人。我的心，已经没有位置了。”

佐助叹了口气，心中复杂。他盯着樱的眼睛，无比认真地对她说道，“Sakura，我把你当做同伴。”樱的身体僵硬了一瞬，佐助继续说道，“甚至是我的朋友，我的亲人。但绝对不是你想要的那种感情。我给不了你想要的。但我希望你能找到属于你自己的幸福。”

佐助的声音平静，温柔，缓慢却又无比坚定。多久没听到了呢？佐助的声音。

“我知道……我全都知道的……”樱攥紧了自己的衣服，低着头，任由泪水尽情地落下。“可是我哪有那份心情去追求自己的幸福呢？卡卡西老师一如既往地每天往墓地跑，至今也没能走出来。Sa——你又早早离开了我们，还以那种方式。鸣人被木叶抽去了关于你的记忆，被蒙蔽整整13年。他也不幸福。每每想到大家这样，我又怎么会幸福？”

“你怎么知道鸣人君不幸福？”雏田的声音突兀地传来。她下了床，径直走到佐助面前。

“Sa……Sasuke？”博人自然而然地叫出了这个名字。他听到他的老爸叫过，也听到小樱阿姨叫过。对这个名字早就无比熟悉。

可现在究竟是个什么情况？听了全程对话的博人一头雾水。首先他可以肯定的是，现在的这个老爸绝对不是他的老爸！他就是那个老爸和小樱阿姨口中的佐助，也是那个和自己一起吃拉面，教自己千叶，和自己约定，并且在今天早晨鼓励他的佐助！他就说他的老爸怎么可能会突然对自己那么温柔，又时不时地冷淡。原来他果然不是老爸，而是这个不知道为什么穿到老爸身体上的佐助！

他似乎跟老爸关系很好，博人也非常非常喜欢他。因为他很温柔，也很有耐心。不仅教给他千叶，还教他如何成为一名强大的忍者。可他今天早上还攻击了自己的妈妈，用的千叶！要不是他最后收手，他的妈妈很有可能已经……他究竟为什么要这么做？对自己好，又伤害妈妈。难道他是坏人吗？可他晕倒前又为什么要道歉？博人的心乱作一团，不知该如何是好。

“是我。”佐助回应博人。他一开始就没打算隐藏身份。发现不发现他也无所谓。

“宇智波佐助，果然是你！”雏田说着，又准备上前。樱赶紧站了起来，双手伸直，将佐助护在身后。

“你想干什么？”樱拦住她，神色戒备。

“你还真是护着他，明明他说了不喜欢你吧。”雏田对樱说道，目光却死死盯着床上的佐助。

“这与你无关。”樱将双拳握紧，意味不明而喻。明明佐助君从来都不需要她的保护，可她总是忍不住站在他面前。哪怕，即使是站在他身边也好……

“樱小姐，”雏田开口，“我有话要和佐助君单独说，你应该不会介意吧？”

“有什么话就在这里说，我是绝对不会离开的。”樱态度坚定。上一次，就是因为她没有看好佐助君，所以他才会……

“Sakura。”佐助伸出右手，握住了樱颤抖的手臂。樱平静下来，顺着佐助的力道将手臂放了下去。

“博人，你先出去。不要偷听。”佐助对博人说道。他也不知道日向要跟他说什么，但他直觉那不是博人该听到的话。毕竟他还小，还只是个孩子。

“我不要！”博人大喊。佐助那么强，还有小樱阿姨护着。他的妈妈生生挨了一记千叶，伤到现在都没好。而佐助，他现在的身体是老爸的，又是自己那种完全不能看的千叶，他这会儿估计伤已经好全了。他才不要离开这里！

佐助与樱沉默。博人在这里，雏田会对佐助说什么？场面一度安静下来。

“宇智波佐助。”雏田率先开口，打破了这份寂静。“难道你只会躲在别人身后吗？”

“你什么意思？”樱有些不满。

佐助拍了拍樱的手臂，从病床上下来，站到日向面前，与她对视。他多多少少是有些愧疚的。当时她要摸他的脸，妻子触碰丈夫这是再正常不过的事。只是她的手离他的眼睛太近，佐助的意识还没反应过来，千夜就已经用了出来。这完全是他下意识的反应。要不是博人叫住了他他真的无法想象后果……他的眼睛比他的命还重要，还曾被无数次觊觎、掠夺。所以那里非常敏感，谁也碰不得。只能说天意弄人。

“宇智波佐助，”雏田看着他，那明明应该是他的丈夫，而不是一个死人。“我请求你离鸣人君远一点，不要再来打扰他。”

“这我恐怕做不到。”佐助看着她，神色平淡，看不出任何波澜。“连我自己都不知道现在的这种情况是怎么回事。什么时候来，什么时候走，也完全不随我的意愿。”

“……”雏田依旧盯着他，一双白眼阴沉，仿佛在判断他有没有说谎。“那你为什么要接近博人？你究竟有什么目的？”

“如果你对我有戒备，我可以不再接触他。”佐助看了旁边的博人一眼，他也在看着自己。他又把目光转回雏田，“不过我觉得你还是尊重一下他自己的想法比较好。毕竟你对他的关心也不怎么比鸣人对他的关心多。”

佐助瞥了博人一眼，没有错过他沮丧的表情。就是因为关心太少，他才会如此急迫地想要证明自己。鸣人作为父亲失职，日向作为母亲同样失职。

“你……你什么意思？”雏田也看了博人一眼，自然没错过他的表情。她的心顿时灰了一片。她承认自己的注意力几乎全在鸣人身上，可博人他……他……她竟不知……

雏田后退几步，试图逃离他的视线。紧接着她的表情便凶狠起来，正对上佐助的目光，“我知道了，你的目的是拆散我和鸣人君对不对？你想让博人站在你那边，所以才会刻意接近他，挑拨我跟他的关系！这就是你的目的，这就是你的目的！”她忍不住哭了起来。

“我为什么要拆散你跟鸣人？”佐助不解，往前走了两步。正站在雏田面前。

“你还问我！”雏田对他大喊，几近崩溃。“宇智波佐助，你不喜欢樱，你喜欢的是鸣人君吧！你想拆散我们，拆散我们这个家！然后你就可以和鸣人在一起。你不就是这么想的吗？！”

在场的另三个人同时睁大了眼，震惊不已。

原来佐助跟老爸是这种关系？那他不就是传说中破坏别人婚姻与家庭的……第三者？博人想。

佐助跟鸣人？好吧，似乎也没什么意外的……毕竟他俩从小就最为亲密，生生死死无数回。鸣人更是对佐助情深不已，恨不得把自己的整颗心都掏给他。要说他俩结婚了樱都毫不意外。但两人从来没有表露过心迹，佐助更是已经死了13年，死前两人还停留在友情阶段。雏田从哪得来的结论？

“我从来没有这么想过。”佐助淡淡道，“而且我和鸣人只是朋友。”喜欢……吗？佐助像是抓到了什么，又像是什么都没抓到。他跟鸣人确实不是普通的朋友，但绝对不是这种关系。鸣人已经结婚了，还有了孩子。他们之间还有什么可能呢？佐助想起自己曾经对鸣人的思念、心软、纵容，莫名的情思，还有第一次看到鸣人一家的心痛，答案呼之欲出，他却总是绕啊绕啊的绕不出来。

“朋友？”雏田像是听到了什么天大的笑话，冷笑出声，“鸣人会为了别的朋友放弃一切吗？他为了你，甚至不惜付出自己的性命，一心只想跟你一起死。木叶被大筒木入侵，他收到了你求救的信，连木叶都不管了，转身就去找你！木叶即将被毁灭，他却只留下一个影分身，让本体亲自去找你！宇智波佐助，你害他害得还不够吗？”

“……”

“但凡你有点羞耻心，就不要来破坏我们的家庭。宇智波佐助，我才是漩涡鸣人的妻子！我是火影夫人！你不能把鸣人从我身边夺走，你不能夺走我的一切！”

“……”

“你回来了，我就什么都没了！我的鸣人，我苦心支撑这么多年的家庭……你为什么要来夺走他！你不是已经死了吗？为什么还要回来，为什么！”

雏田捂住双眼，失声痛哭。

佐助不知她竟会这样想。他可从来没有想过这些，甚至能不能改变过去活下来都不知道……心中闷闷的，佐助为鸣人感到不值。

“日向雏田。”佐助看着她，就像他看过的无数可怜人一般，“你说的那些我从来都没有想过。这一切不过是你一个人无聊的臆想。鸣人若是爱你，又怎会轻易离开你。鸣人不是不负责任的人。你做的这一切不过是庸人自扰。”

“不……”雏田捂着脸，依旧在哭泣，“他最爱的人是你，是你！宇智波佐助！他爱你胜过这世间的一切！一旦你回来，一旦他想起你，他绝对会不惜一切代价也要跟你在一起。到时候我就会失去一切……我的一切！”

佐助皱眉，只觉得她被情绪冲昏了头脑，在那里疯言疯语。在鸣人心中责任与担当才是最重要的，她怎么会不懂？

佐助顿时感到无趣，香燐还在等着他呢。他只想快点解决这边的事。“如果真像你说的那样，那你应该去问你的丈夫，去请求他，跟他讲个清楚。而不是在这里和我说些有的没的。至于我会不会回来，我只能说，我不会向命运屈服，更不会原谅所有伤害过我的人。你与其担心我会不会抢走鸣人和博人，不如好好与他们交流。你们的家事与我无关。”

说完，佐助便想离开这里，去找香燐。樱看他要走，便迈开步子跟着他。毕竟这里不是说话之地，她还有好多事要问他。

“你想走吗？我不允许你走！”一直哭泣的雏田看到他要走，连忙跑到他面前，双手抓住他的肩膀。两人预料不及，樱正准备有所动作，雏田已经动用查克拉将佐助推倒在地。“我绝对要阻止你！”雏田满脸泪水，眼睛中带着不甘与愤恨。

“佐助君！”樱连忙去查看佐助的情况。身为忍界最强的忍者，以雏田那种速度他不该躲不开才是。可为什么……

佐助被推倒了好远，床头桌子上的东西震得满地都是。他的脸甚至磕破了血。樱赶紧查看他的查克拉，发现精神状态极为紊乱。佐助整个人也昏昏迷迷，似乎随时都要晕倒过去。

“Sakura……”佐助艰难地开口。樱将他搂在怀里，紧紧握住了他的手。

“Sasuke kun……”樱的声音带上了哭腔。

佐助的眼睛已经看不清眼前的东西了，他能感觉到自己的意识逐渐剥离这具身体，他知道自己要回去了。这么缓慢清晰地回归还是第一次。这次眼睛没有痛，但愿鸣人不要再捅出什么篓子来……

佐助回握住樱的手，用尽了最后的力气艰难开口，“我……要……回去了……别……担……”

最后一个字还没说出口，佐助就昏迷了过去。

“Sasuke——Sasuke——”樱声嘶力竭地叫着他的名字。他还会再见到他吗？为什么？为什么刚来就要走？为什么要给她这转瞬即逝的希望？

泪水不受控制地流了出来，落到鸣人的脸上。

“Sa...kura chan？”鸣人睁开眼，觉得脸上湿湿的。小樱正在他的旁边哭泣，口里不停地叫着佐助的名字。

之前的记忆一股脑地冲进他的脑海，鸣人缺失的半颗心终于补了回来。他已经尽力了，已经做了所有能做的。剩下的，就只有靠过去的自己了。19岁的漩涡鸣人，你一定要加油啊！要好好保护好佐助！

“小樱。”鸣人伸手擦了擦她的泪水，对她露出一个大大的、可靠的笑容，“别担心。”他说。

“佐助一定会回来的！”

0-5.

“……鸣人？”

“啊，你醒了，Sasuke。”

佐助一把推开鸣人，从他怀里挣脱出来。他试着凝聚查克拉，发现一点也用不出来。眼睛也是，他感觉不到丝毫瞳力。佐助摸了摸自己的双眼，两只都在。用不出查克拉，全身虚弱，这种熟悉的感觉……是三重生封印术！上一次被这个术完全封印查克拉还是两年前。

他记得自己之前还在医院，和樱、日向与博人一起。他确定自己回到了自己的身体。但现在的情况和香燐说的完全不同，封印被提前……难道他中了幻术？

佐助环顾四周，仔细思考着目前的情况。他回到了自己的身体，醒来后发现自己被什么人紧紧地抱在怀里，缩在一张拥挤的小床上。佐助抬头一看，发现抱着他的正是鸣人——19岁的鸣人。用不出查克拉，无法辨别他的真假。但眼前的环境却很熟悉，这是鸣人从小生活到大的家，佐助小时候偶尔来过几次。夕阳的余晖透过窗户照到这张小床上，给两人镀上一层毛茸茸的金边。

“发生了什么？我为什么会在这里？”佐助冷着声问，满脸戒备。

鸣人看着佐助尽量缩到窗边，离他远远的，就感到一阵不自在。他想起当时发生的事：那时他正在火影楼实习，突然感知到佐助的查克拉出现在木叶，立刻丢下手中的一切去找佐助！他的速度极快，几乎是瞬间就到达了佐助身边。佐助是用左眼的空间传送回到木叶的，看到自己，满脸的不可思议。“漩涡鸣人。”他罕见地叫了自己全名。

“漩涡鸣人。”鸣人叫出他的名字，防止他跟一条哈士奇似的扑过来。

时隔多日，他终于再次穿到了佐助的身上，回到13年前。他看到了佐助之前给他留下的画和字，也从香燐的记忆里得知佐助的眼睛并不一般。天照，加具土命，甚至须佐，他都成功用了出来！奈何香燐对轮回眼知之甚少，鸣人慢腾腾地研究它，心里想着佐助的事。他已经有了计划，就差——

鸣人忽地脑袋一懵，只觉得时空破裂，天旋地转，下一刻，他整个人就出现在了木叶！19岁的鸣人一边高喊着“Sasuke——”一边势不可挡地向他扑过来。就是现在！

“漩涡鸣人。”  
鸣人叫了他的全名，在他愣神的瞬间看向他的眼睛深处。幻术！被抽去的记忆无法找回，他必须要找回他和佐助的记忆，这是最好的方法！就用佐助那双眼睛，来看清一切事实！少年鸣人没有抵抗，现实生活中不过只有一瞬，对观看了他所有记忆的鸣人来说却仿佛已经度过了半生。

佐助。宇智波佐助。他的佐助。

原来，这才是他漩涡鸣人的人生！这才是他完整的灵魂！

鸣人的眼睛突然变得模糊，泪水顺流而下。他的意识逐渐被剥离，他遇到了13年前的自己，他必须要回去了。不！不是现在！绝对不是现在！

鸣人迅速结了几个印，大喝一声，“封！”全身的查克拉瞬间被封印起来，浑身麻木，痛不欲生。鸣人撑不住跪倒在地，对面的少年鸣人终于找回自己的意识，连忙跪下来扶住他。

“听我说！”鸣人艰难地开口，还不能……还不能就这么离开！再坚持一会儿……再坚持……“你若想……让佐助活过……过19岁，”鸣人抓紧了对方的衣领，泪眼朦胧，“保护好他！别离开他！”

要回去了……黑暗的浪潮已经向他涌来，裹着他在海面上沉浮。他只能拼尽全力在汹涌的海浪里大喊，“别离开他！漩涡鸣人！一步也别离开他！别离开——”声音戛然而止。

“Sasuke——Sasuke！”少年鸣人大喊着，他却早已失去了意识。查克拉……佐助的查克拉就在他眼前，就在刚刚，消失了……

“发生了什么？我为什么会在这里？”佐助一醒来便这样问他，仿佛对先前发生的一切一概不知。尽管不知道那是怎么回事，但佐助忽然出现在木叶，忽然查克拉尽失，那个人又对他说了那些话，他绝对绝对会保护好佐助，无论如何也不要离开他身边！天知道当时佐助昏倒在他怀里时他的心都凉了半截！还好佐助性命无忧，不然他真无法想象自己会变成什么样。

可佐助一醒来就这么戒备，鸣人真的有点小伤心……不过他没了查克拉，鸣人也能理解。

“Sasuke！你可吓死我了！”鸣人一把将佐助抱在怀里，生怕他又从自己身边逃开。佐助在他怀里挣扎，他也不放。就算佐助骂他、打他，就算佐助对他生气，他也不要再放开他！

鸣人将之前发生的一切一五一十地告诉了佐助，佐助默然。看来鸣人已经收到了香燐的信，并且提前对他进行了第二次封印。他要现在的鸣人保护自己，誓要改写这结局！哼……吊车尾的，不管是过去、现在、还是未来，都是一样的爱管闲事。

“鸣人。”佐助拍了拍他的背，示意他放开自己。“我该回去了。”

“去哪儿？可你的身体——”鸣人不说话了。他看着佐助的眼睛，就知道劝说不了他。这家伙一旦认定的事就不会改变，从来不肯好好听人说话。

“好吧……”鸣人只能妥协。“但我跟你一起去！你去哪我就跟着去哪！”

佐助思索片刻，点了点头。“好吧。”他说。

他必须要尽快返回雨之国。既然历史已经被改变，那他接下来的每一步都得无比慎重。尤其是香燐，他这次无论如何都不会再让她经历那些！

“对了，鸣人。”佐助忽然想起来。“大筒木一族很快会入侵木叶，一次试探，一次全力攻击。你让木叶做好准备。”

“啊……”鸣人一点也没怀疑佐助，他说什么他就信什么。只是眼下佐助要离开木叶，他……

鸣人分出一个影分身，对他道，“你留下来守护木叶，我去保护——我去跟着佐助。”接着又对佐助道，“那么，Sasuke。我们出发吧！”

“你不让本体留在木叶？你知道我没关系的。”佐助微微皱眉，忽地想起日向雏田之前对他说的话。她提到大筒木入侵木叶时鸣人收到了他的求救信，于是让影分身留在木叶，本体亲自去找他。佐助当时还半信半疑，现在……

“啊。都是一样的。”鸣人只这样说。

雨之国。  
因为佐助的原因，鸣人全程都是在抱着他赶路，还是极为羞耻的横抱——俗称公主抱。佐助心里很想拒绝，但他也没办法，毕竟他被封印了查克拉。鸣人知道佐助着急，便一刻不停地赶路，还对佐助说让他在他的怀里安心休息。

怎么能安得下心啊混蛋！！！佐助只要抬头就能看到鸣人坚毅的下巴与专注的眼神。佐助靠在他怀里，鼻尖全是他的气息——属于鸣人的气息。他担心佐助的身体承受不了这样的速度，便放出查克拉将佐助的身体从头到脚完完整整地裹起来。鸣人的查克拉，如此温暖，可靠，令人安心……佐助将身体缩在他的怀里，将自己全部交给他。他从身到心深深地信任着鸣人，再加上身体确实很虚弱，于是最终还是沉沉地睡了过去。

等佐助醒来时，他们已经到了雨之国。

“为什么不叫醒我？”佐助轻声问道，却没有一丝埋怨的意味。

“嘿嘿……”鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的板寸，“这不是想让你多睡一会儿嘛……”

雨之国常年阴雨不断，战争四起，这里是神弃之地，亦是罪恶与杀戮的天国。鸣人带他住进一家旅馆，外面雨声不断，佐助的身上干干净净，没有淋到一滴雨。屋里只有一张床。

“鸣人。”佐助开口。“我们需要分开行动，你不能再出现在我的身边。”

“什么？”鸣人睁大了眼，嚷嚷道，“可我来这里不就是为了……”

“这一切都是为了计划。”佐助耐心地向鸣人解释，尽量说得简单易懂。

按照香燐的说法，木叶的人会与别的忍者勾结起来，在雨之国夺取他的轮回眼。木叶的人并不知道鸣人已经离开木叶，他的影分身很难被人识破，佐助在离开前也提醒过他隐藏身份。如果他们看到鸣人和自己在一起，断不会轻易行动。鸣人必须躲在暗处，在最后时刻出场。事实上，就算鸣人此刻不在雨之国也没关系，封印已经用了两次，他们断然不会料到。只要抗过这一次，等他回到木叶，他们就再也无法对他进行第三次封印。到时两人合力对抗大筒木也轻而易举。他既不会死，香燐也不会受到伤害。不过历史已经发生了改变，佐助必须万般小心。鸣人是最后万不得已的保障。

鸣人其实也听得不是很明白。不过既然佐助说了可以暗中保护他，只要不被发现就行了吧！这还不简单！尽管不情不愿，鸣人还是同意了佐助的计划。他又抱紧了佐助，久久不肯松开。“万事小心。”鸣人沉声说道。

几天后。

雨，淅淅沥沥，模糊了佐助的视线。他从容地走在这片树林中，任由漫天的雨水将他包裹。雨水浸湿了他的衣衫，他的头发，从他的额头一路向下，流进了眼睛，再顺着下巴滴落到泥泞的土地里。雨声震耳，水雾迷蒙，天地间只剩下永不停歇的雨幕，以及一个孤单影只的少年。

“宇智波佐助！”来人挡了他的去路，叫出他的名字。

来了！佐助一只手抽出草薙剑，面色淡然，孤傲地看着他，眼神晦暗。

雨，突然下得更急了些。

他明明什么都没做，对面的人却气急败坏，仿佛受到了天大的侮辱。“哼！我看你能高傲到何时！”

话语一落，转瞬间眼前便出现无数个忍者，将他团团包围。两拨人。

佐助突然一个趔趄，草薙剑插在泥土里，才不至于让他摔了下去。麻木、疼痛、生不如死……手上的封印纹路还没完全消失，眼下又重新覆盖了一层。三重生封印术，第三次封印。从今往后，他宇智波佐助不会再受到任何人的制约与束缚。木叶、命运，再也奈何不了他！

一声惊雷，轰隆隆地响彻天穹。

“Sasuke——”对面突然传来香燐声嘶力竭地叫喊，在雷雨声中沉闷又尖锐，几乎要刺破佐助的耳膜。“快走！快离开这里！快离开——”

香燐的哭腔嘶哑，凄厉，仿佛一把无形的尖刀，生生地刺进佐助的胸腔，又变着角度旋转，将他的一颗心绞得鲜血淋漓。宇智波佐助瞬间红了眼，抬起手中利剑，肃然而立，杀气沸腾。

香燐……香燐！她被人用无数的锁链捆着，身上全是血痕，红色的头发在漫天的雨水里失了色彩，还没有她身上的鲜血扎眼。她被人按着跪在泥土里，查克拉耗尽，面色苍白仿若死人，却依旧用尽全身的力气叫他，叫他离开。如此明艳的人，如此跳跃活泼的一簇火，在无尽的雨水里几近熄灭，顽强地发出最后的火光——却是照耀着他宇智波佐助。

“我要……杀了你们！”佐助提起剑，毫不犹豫地冲向香燐。挡他者，死！

“Sasuke——！！！”香燐剧烈地挣扎着，完全不顾身体的伤口与疼痛。与之比起来，她的心更是千刀万剐！佐助的查克拉完全用不出来，她感知到了。再这样下去……“Sasuke！放弃我吧！你快逃！别管我了！算我求你，快走！快走！！！”

“Sasuke！！！”香燐声音凄厉无比，连天上的雷声都无法掩盖。她的眼睛是温热的，滚烫的。她的心却如这万千雨水一般，冰冷绝望！

佐助被抓住了，和她一样被人压着跪在肮脏的泥土里，与她面对面。他的身后血流成河，血水与雨水混杂在一起，刺目的红。那红色凝结在一起，任雨水如何冲刷也洗不干净。

天，更加阴沉。

“哼！果然！即使是死你也要做最后的反抗。我虽然敬佩你，却不得不这么做。宇智波佐助，你的轮回眼我收下了。”

三根手指撑开他的眼皮，熟悉的感觉再次涌来。

……

宇智波一族被称为爱的一族。只有经历过剧烈的情绪波动，他们才有资格开启血继限界写轮眼。普通宇智波能开到三勾玉已是难得。要想开启万花筒，宇智波必须要经历极致的痛苦与绝望。身处黑暗，痛不欲生，方可得到万花筒的青睐。宇智波一族是爱的一族，宇智波开眼却只能依靠恨与痛。写轮眼再强，却也必须依靠查克拉。

但宇智波佐助不是普通的宇智波，宇智波佐助的眼睛不仅仅是恨与痛。宇智波佐助曾深陷黑暗，但未曾忘记光明。除了恨与痛，宇智波佐助的眼睛也是爱，是守护，是同伴。除此之外，宇智波佐助从来没有过如此强烈的求生欲望，因为他知道有个人正在等着他，跨越时间，跨越生死，等着他回去。

尽管用不出查克拉，可他的眼睛却仿佛突然充满了力量。黑色的火焰在雨中肆意地燃烧，穿过眼前的人，一路向前，将香燐周围的人瞬间燃烧殆尽！

“鸣人！救香燐！”佐助大喝一声，终于倒了下去。

“Sasuke——”金色的身影瞬间冲了过来，一把将佐助搂在怀里，给他输送自己的查克拉。佐助……佐助……千万不要有事！千万不要有事！！！他刚刚在暗处看得心神俱裂，无数次地想要冲出去！可佐助反复告诉他没有他的暗示就不许出来，否则佐助绝对活不过今天！他只能就这么看着……看着佐助半只脚踏入冥界！如果佐助出了什么事，他绝对永远永远都无法原谅他自己！

“Sasuke！”影分身将香燐带了过来，这个同样丢了半条命的女人一把将惨不忍睹的胳膊伸到佐助嘴边，“佐助！快咬我！”

鸣人……香燐……

佐助狼狈至此，疼得几乎要晕过去。右眼现在什么也看不见，眼底一片温热。筋脉尽断，精神脆弱得仿佛随时都要长眠。他再没有这么糟糕的时刻了，可佐助却开心地笑了起来。起初是一个不动声色的微笑，接着笑容不受控制地逐渐扩大，再接着，佐助不可自抑地笑出了声。雷声轰鸣，电光闪烁，雨水不断地落在他的脸上，四周尽是血腥。可佐助就这么笑着，前所未有地开心。仿佛一颗耀眼的太阳，竟生生穿破了天空的阴霾。

雨幕忽止，温暖的阳光照在三人身上，仿若奇迹。

香燐，我这次救下了你。绝对不会再让你受到那些伤害。

鸣人，你救了我，我也会……

在雨之国休整了几日，佐助的身体多多少少好了些。至少不会再像前几日那样仿佛随时会离他而去。佐助的封印效果已经结束，他再也不必受这个术的折磨。鸣人问起他，他也不说。鸣人虽不怎么聪明，却也多多少少能猜到一些。考虑到大筒木还会入侵，佐助和鸣人决定先回木叶。佐助本想无论如何都不要带香燐回去，但她非要跟着来，佐助也拒绝不了。只有鸣人一个人在心里莫名其妙地酸。

还是和来时一样，鸣人抱着佐助一路赶回木叶。尽管佐助已经能用查克拉了，像这样赶路也没什么问题，但鸣人就是不放心，不愿意，说什么也要抱着佐助回去。佐助依然拒绝不了。一旁的香燐只能在心里狠狠地吐槽漩涡鸣人。

一路吵吵闹闹，他们三人很快便回到了木叶。鸣人让佐助住在自己家，两人挤一张床。而香燐被小樱安排了住处，一到白天就来缠着佐助，说什么也不肯离他一步。

鸣人看他看得严，影分身、本体轮流上阵，时时刻刻让他待在自己的视线里。佐助还没恢复，他一边怕佐助再有什么事，一边又怕佐助一个空间传送跑得无影无踪，再也不回来。佐助嫌他烦，也终于给了木叶那帮人一个机会。

“宇智波佐助。”来人出现在鸣人家里，当着他的面结完了最后一个印。“你的眼睛，我收下了。”

可怜的忍者，还以为宇智波中了封印不会再有丝毫反抗之力，却不想一个随随便便的小幻术就让他丢了魂，转而去找自己的上司。佐助轻笑，他现在心情好，不想杀人。

“Sasuke——”漩涡鸣人大喊着扑向他，被他伸手拦了下来。好吧，收回前言。他现在不想杀人，但想揍人。

平平淡淡的日子没过几天，大筒木再次入侵。佐助已经恢复了实力，二人轻轻松松将他们打败。一切都顺利得过了头。香燐没事，木叶也没人受伤，就连他也活了下来。所以当初究竟是怎么走到那种局面的呢？为什么他宇智波佐助会是那种结局？他就算了，毕竟他不后悔。就算这次已经提前预知了结局他也从来没有过放弃拯救木叶的念头。毕竟只要他不回木叶，不让木叶的人找到自己，让大蛇丸找到三重生封印术的施术之印也只是时间问题。可他依旧回了木叶，不管是生是死他都要回到木叶。生死有命，木叶的命运他可管可不管。但他不想让鸣人失去这一切。鸣人要守护它，佐助便帮他守护它。鸣人要受到伤害，佐助便替他抗刀。他不想让鸣人在木叶为难，所以当初才会自愿接受封印。他所做的一切，都是为了鸣人。他这条命，算是给了鸣人，而不是木叶。

他对自己的结局毫无怨言。可鸣人呢？鸣人为什么会是那种结局？他本以为他会幸福，可事实并非如此。樱告诉他鸣人一点都不幸福。就连樱本人也承受着痛苦活下去。为什么？事情究竟为什么会走到那一步？究竟是哪里出了错？佐助现在虽然改写了结局，可他依旧想不通。他和鸣人究竟哪里出了错，才会落得如此下场？难道有一双命运之手在阻拦他们的幸福吗？可他们又做错了什么？

佐助想不通，这一切只能留到13年后再想了。

“鸣人。”佐助走到鸣人面前，看着他耀眼的笑容，心中阴霾逐渐消散。“谢谢你。”他说。

不等鸣人回答，佐助又道，“如果你还记得我，就把我召唤出来。”

佐助看着他，对他微笑。一双异色的眸子微微弯起，如春风化雨，冰雪消融。美好得仿佛随时都会破碎。鸣人的心猛然一跳，心中浮起一股莫名的情思与哀愁。还没等他想个明白，佐助突然向前一步，扑到他的怀里。温热的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，他说，“鸣人，我们13年后再见。”

“！”鸣人连忙抱紧了他，生怕他再次离开。可佐助的身体就这么一点点地在他怀里消失，直到化为漫天星屑，不知飘向何处。

“Sasuke——！！！”鸣人嘶吼着，伸手去抓，却什么也触碰不到。佐助，再一次消失在了他的面前。

终章.

“！”

“你怎么了？”鹿丸看着突然僵硬的鸣人，好奇地询问。

“……没怎么，你出去吧。我想一个人静一静。”鸣人扶着自己的额头，闭着眼沉思。

刚刚，那些记忆，他和佐助的记忆，佐助对他说的话，忽然就这么冲进了他的脑海。

［如果你还记得我，就把我召唤出来。］

［鸣人，我们13年后再见。］

他成功了！他就知道他会成功！他就知道佐助一定会回来！

鸣人颤抖着双手，泪水夺眶而出。佐助。他的佐助。他终于……

鸣人几乎要泣不成声。

鸣人从椅子上站了起来，急迫的心情让他快步移动到火影办公室中间那唯一一块空旷的地方。佐助并没有告诉他如何召唤，但那些印仿佛刻在他的脑海中一般，鸣人咬破自己的手指，一个接一个地结印。最后一个印结完，鸣人大喝一声，“归！”眼前的地板上突然出现一个复杂的六芒星通灵阵，佐助，他的佐助，就这么凭空出现在他的面前。

少年一如13年前的模样，右眼漆黑如墨，左眼在黑发的掩映下隐约可见一抹紫色。他的身体干干净净，没有一丝伤口。查克拉，是熟悉的查克拉，是鸣人只要还活着就绝对不会忽视的查克拉。少年静静地站在那里，注视着他。他看起强大又美丽，看向他的眼神却温柔似水，隐隐带着笑意。

“鸣人，我回来了。”

END.  
正文完结。

#以防大家有什么疑问，我把时间线捋一下。四战后佐助自愿接受了木叶高层的三重生封印术→第一次封印，木叶想要封印轮回眼失败，佐助云游→两年间鸣佐只偶尔见过几面，大多以书信来往→曦露镇那次，佐助调查拥有血继限界的月中一族，鸣人得知他的下落去找他，不幸中了幻术→雨之国，第二次封印，佐助轮回眼被夺，濒临死亡。昏迷前将带有自己的血迹的布条让忍鹰给鸣人送去，鸣人收到时大筒木正在试探着入侵木叶，鸣人留下影分身，本体去找佐助→鸣人将佐助香燐带回木叶→大筒木正式入侵木叶，鸣人去战斗，木叶高层第三次封印，想要夺取仅剩的万花筒，却突然得知鸣人一人打不过对方，佐助应战→佐助为给鸣人挡下攻击，身亡，天照焚身→香燐被木叶高层抓走，做实验→鸣人发疯，想要跟佐助一起死，木叶抽去了鸣人关于佐助的记忆。→大蛇丸和水月重吾来救香燐，得知佐助已死，鸣人又这样，便给他下了那个可以穿越时间互换身体的术，目的是不放过佐助会回来的可能→鸣人与雏田结婚，当上火影→因为那个幻术，鸣人13年来总是会梦到一个少年，却不知他是谁，偶尔会发病，无差别攻击一切→禁术发动，鸣佐互换身体，改写结局→佐助自行将自己封印，以防时间线变动→19岁的佐与32岁的鸣终于相遇。（并没有两个世界，只有过去与未来。）

（随意分享一下我的心路历程）  
#啊啊啊啊！终于完结啦！！！（撒花～）这个故事写到现在也有6万多字，其实从想要写这个故事到在脑海里构思到开始下笔到完结，也不过一周左右的时间。这几天真的很辛苦。主要是一开始很想写到自己想写的片段（在第三章，鸣佐首次同框），后来是很想让故事完结，所以才支持我将它写完。而且我是一边写一边想后面的剧情。进度算是很快，主要是一开始完全没有想过会写这么多！写着写着就控制不住我自己了！（因为没写大纲，支线无限增长。）这是我第一次写鸣佐，会写的原因不过是在B站上看到了鸣佐版本的你的名字预告视频，而我又很喜欢你的名字这部电影，灵感来了就写了，才有了这部作品。之所以会这样写是因为对原作结局不满意。没错！这双阻拦他们幸福的命运之手，就是岸本！！！

#其实我也知道自己能力不足，并不是很满意。而且转场转来转去。故事的很多方面也完全没有写出来，比如过去的时间线佐助结局，我只是三言两语就把它写出来了，主要是觉得放在哪里都不合适，会影响文章的连贯性。所以干脆就不写了。后续也没有写，佐助和鸣人还会有很多剧情，他们要想在一起并没有那么简单。（不过他们一定会在一起的！）接下来我会以番外的形式把没写到的全部补充出来。说是番外，其实剧情也是正文的剧情。

#最后，感谢看到这里的你。谢谢大家的支持！


	6. 番外1

番外1  
#本章字数：6000

1.抉择.

“宇智波佐助，你是否认罪？”

他们这样问他。

他们总是这样问他，以一种高高在上的姿态。宇智波佐助，你知道自己错在哪里了吗？你为什么还是不愿悔改？你……太让我们失望了。

正义从来只存在于少数人手中。这些人决定着这个世界的规则，决定着普通人的命运，也决定着你是否有存活的价值。他们要的是稳定，是服从。一旦平稳出现裂痕，高墙耸动，思想的烈火不受控制地蔓延，他们便会以最高贵的姿态与最公正的言辞，用道德作以利剑，宣判你的罪行。

雨，冲刷的从来只有表面，永远无法到达人的内心。

佐助小时候常常为自己感到骄傲——身为宇智波的骄傲。父亲是一族族长，更是木叶警务队的总队长。尽管有一个天才优秀的哥哥以及一个忽视自己的父亲，小佐助偶尔会有一些小烦恼。但随着年龄的增长，小佐助隐隐意识到，自己与别人是不同的。与其说自己，其实是宇智波。

宇智波一族与木叶的任何一族都不一样，具体表现在老师、同学、其他家长对自己的微妙态度，以及族人、父亲和哥哥的异常。但当时的小佐助只有七岁，对大人的世界一概不懂。他的小小世界里只有他一直敬佩着的，逐渐亲近他的父亲，一向温柔又关心自己的母亲，素来最为亲密却渐渐疏远的哥哥，以及一个七岁的小孩子常见的小心思。

佐助像往常一样背着书包回家，因为练习手里剑忘了时间而回来得晚了些。他无论如何都不会想到，那个天空中挂着一轮赤红血月的夜晚，会是他坎坷人生中的第一个转折点——第一次体会到什么叫痛彻心扉，生不如死。第一次体会到背叛、绝望、崩溃，以及深入灵魂的恐惧。第一次开启写轮眼的力量，真正成为一个宇智波。也是第一次，面临将要决定他未来人生的——第一个抉择。

佐助常想，自己一生的痛苦与绝望都是从那个时候开始的。对于宇智波一族来说，那个起点要早上很多年，大概要追溯到斑的时期。但对于他来说，就是那天，他失去一切的那一天。

那时他一个人站在宇智波一族的墓地，小小的身影在数不清的墓碑间万分孤寂。他只能低着头沉默。因为他不懂，不懂这一切为什么会变成这样，不懂他为什么要被迫接受这样的命运。他究竟做错了什么呢？佐助曾无数次问自己。那天的雨很大，却始终冲刷不掉宇智波族地的浓烈血腥，只冲刷掉了一个七岁孩子的所有天真与脆弱。

他走上了复仇之路。

与七班的羁绊不是他的选择，舍命救人，挺身而出也不是他的选择。忘记复仇，沉溺于虚幻的同伴之谊里更不是他的选择。他从来没有忘记过自己的使命，佐助认为那是自己的心在作祟，那颗感性又脆弱的心。于是他选择叛离木叶，主动追随大蛇丸。这才是理性的他会做的选择。

杀鸣人，是他的抉择。不杀鸣人，也是他的抉择。他那时已经把鸣人当作自己最亲密的朋友，最深刻的羁绊。只要杀了他，他就会开启万花筒，和鼬一样的眼睛。他也就更有可能打败鼬。下定决心杀死鸣人的痛苦，让他开启了三勾玉。如果当时他真的杀死了鸣人，大概真的会开启万花筒吧。

佐助认为这是他人生中第二个重大的抉择。不同于出离木叶，跟随大蛇丸，让他实力大增，足以改变后来的一生。也不同于被迫接受的复仇使命，懵懂的爱与恨。他的这个决定，完完全全就是他自己的决定。理性也好，感性也罢，他没下手的原因只有一个——他下不了手。

之所以说这个决定如此重大，不是说它对自己后来的选择有什么影响。终结谷一战，他和鸣人早就分道扬镳，谁也影响不了谁。只是，正如无法预知的蝴蝶效应般，他的第二个重大的抉择，影响了他的第三个重大的抉择。

他认输了。

他宇智波佐助，是生是死，从来没有说过认输。但对于鸣人，他认输了。最后的终结谷之战，两人各自断了一条手臂，他感到似乎有温热的液体从眼眶中流出，却不是往日习惯的那种粘稠。他说，“我认输。”

如果你说实力，佐助绝对不会承认自己弱于鸣人，平手的话勉勉强强可以接受。你问他为什么认输，佐助觉得大概是因为鸣人当时看着他的眼神。炽热、温暖、包容、释然、以及隐含的请求，直直地望向他的内心深处。算了，佐助当时想。看看另一种可能，看看鸣人会怎么做。

佐助一直都不理解鸣人为什么那么执着于自己。所以他一直问，总是在问。问鸣人，也问自己。鸣人给他的答案是朋友，后来更是羁绊那种虚无缥缈的词。他口口声声说理解自己，其实什么都不懂。后来鸣人不再执着于带他回木叶，却依旧不肯放过他，还说什么要跟他一起死，一起去另一个世界互相理解。真是荒谬！

鸣人从小就喜欢针对他，试图吸引他的注意力。他一心复仇，才懒得理鸣人。直到后来一起在第七班，两人生死与共，密不可分，感情才算是真正升温。佐助当时也很喜欢那段时光，鸣人对他而言更是最特殊的存在。他想鸣人一定也是这样认为的。只是他依旧不理解鸣人的选择。为什么，始终不放弃他？就因为那短暂的同伴时光？鸣人关于他的每一个决定，他都找不出个缘由。普通人不是应该早就放弃了吗？为什么鸣人能坚持到那么久？他一直在问，始终不满意鸣人的回答。可他也不知道他想要的答案究竟是什么。

佐助本来可以选择云游四海，自由自在。天下之大，谁能困得住他宇智波佐助？只是他的心被感性占据了上风，他虽离开了木叶，却没有离开鸣人。他给鸣人留了一只忍鹰，日常书信往来，保持联系。鸣人写信写得频繁，总是说一些无关紧要的话，极偶尔请他做一些任务，佐助来者不拒。

如果不是为了鸣人，他不至于在这世上多留一份牵挂，平白让对方为自己担心。而他也同样担心着鸣人。如果不是为了鸣人，他无论如何都不想为木叶做事。如果不是为了鸣人，他也不会自愿接受三重生封印术，导致那样的结局。

佐助从不后悔自己所做的任何一个决定。即使后来得知了真相，但当时的他只能选择那样做。关于宇智波，关于鸣人，关于他自己，他从来没有后悔过。非要说的话，还是有一些愧疚与遗憾的。有些人没有好好对待，有些话没有说出口。

他短暂的19年生命坎坎坷坷地终结。他干干净净地来，干干净净地走。他想，他应是不后悔的。

如果他没有见到13年后的鸣人的话。

2.罪孽

“我无罪。”佐助平淡地开口。

“无罪？”来人嗤笑一声，苍老的声音斥责、轻蔑毫不掩饰。“你可知你曾经都做过些什么？叛离木叶，追随大蛇丸，加入晓组织，猎杀八尾人柱力，大闹五影会谈，杀我木叶高层顾问，甚至还想着摧毁木叶，引导变革。你的罪行——”

“有话直说，我不听废话。”佐助无情地打断了她。

“宇智波佐助！”另一人大喝一声，气急败坏，“你可知你现在究竟处于何种局面？你败给漩涡鸣人，沦为我们的阶下囚。我们随时可以处置你！你的高傲最好赶紧收一收，说不定我们还可以看在漩涡鸣人的份上对你从轻发落！”

“哼……”黑暗中佐助冷笑出声，声音没有丝毫温度，震慑着在场的每一个人。“如果你们觉得可以拿我怎么样，不妨现在就来试试。”

“你——”水户炎门被气到无话可说，正要上前，转寝小春伸手拦住了他。

“宇智波佐助，我们今天来，是想跟你做个交易。”转寝小春的声音不紧不慢地从黑暗中传来，手杖轻轻地敲打着地面。

这里是木叶的一所医院，佐助暂时被软禁在这里。时值深夜，房间里没有一丝光线，人却突然来了不少。是木叶高层的人。

没有得到回应，转寝小春也不在意，继续道，“我们想让你接受一种封印，三重生封印术，如果你听过的话。它可以使用三次，术式发动时会封印你的查克拉。”

“……你凭什么认为我会接受？”佐助冷冷道，却也没立刻赶人。

“你会接受的。”她的声音听起来无比自信。

“……”

短暂的沉默在黑暗中蔓延。转寝小春知道宇智波佐助不是会跟人打太极的那种人，便开门见山，直言道，“你应该知道吧……漩涡鸣人以后是要当火影的人。”

见佐助不语，她便一个人唱独角戏。“你现在还是叛忍的身份，五大国对你的通缉令还没取消。你想离开木叶，自然不难。你自己是不在意，只是漩涡鸣人断不会放着你不管。他肯定会为了你得罪不少人，到时候他这个火影还怎么当？”

“漩涡鸣人当初为了你向雷影下跪请求的事你估计还不知道吧？”

“……”佐助依旧沉默，黑暗中没人看得见他的眼神。

“就算他当了火影，可以他那愚蠢的脑袋，怎么跟我们斗？怎么跟国家的体制斗？你留下这个封印，我们也好放心些，自不会多针对他。”

“你若是能为木叶所用，我们也不必如此大费周章。只可惜……我知道你肯定不愿意受人控制，但你宇智波佐助只要还活着，那两只眼睛还留在这个世上，就没人能安得下心。”

“不过你放心，我们不会对你做什么。毕竟如果漩涡鸣人知道你出了什么事，怕不是要把天掀下来。我们这么做只是以防万一。”

“当然了，如果你完全不在意漩涡鸣人是死是活，你现在就可以离开木叶，我们也拦不住你。只是你要想好了，走了，可就再也回不来了。我想漩涡鸣人一定很伤心，毕竟你可是他最在乎的人。”

转寝小春露出了得意的微笑。她知道，自己已经成功了。

“我接受。”宇智波佐助平淡的声音被裹在微凉的夜色里。

三个忍者瞬间移动到他身边，给他种下这个封印。佐助没有反抗，任由黑色的咒纹侵蚀他苍白的皮肤。封印成功种下，佐助只听得一个忍者大喝一声，“封！”他全身的查克拉瞬间被抽尽，一丝也用不出来。瞳力也不行。这些人，他们想做什么？

！  
轮回眼！

佐助感知到有股外来力量逐渐侵蚀到他的左眼，他们想封印他的轮回眼。原来如此，哼。佐助没有动作，任由他们封印。一只眼睛而已，用得着如此大费周章。

“大、大人……”那名封印的忍者声音有些颤抖，“轮回眼封不了……”

“什么叫封不了？”水户炎门怒道，“这是专门用来封印瞳术的最强封印术，怎么会封印不了！”

“可……的确是封印不了。轮回眼太强大了。”

“那就把他的万花筒挖出来！”转寝小春怒道。她不允许自己的失败，轮回眼封不了，就取万花筒。她早就恨透了宇智波佐助，他亲手杀死了团藏，她绝对不会让他好过！所有的理智与冷静在这一刻土崩瓦解，软弱的雏鸟能长成翱翔九天的雄鹰，俯视万物。他们早该杀了他！竟让他成长至此，给自己添麻烦……

“你敢！”佐助低喝一声，忍着全身的剧痛瞬间跳跃到转寝小春面前，漆黑的眸子在黑暗中冷冷地盯着她，仿若捕食成功的恶狼。“如果你不想让我的怒火波及整个木叶，就别打万花筒的主意！”

“你！”转寝小春被那凶恶的眼神震得连连后退几步，随即一双眼睛变得阴鸷，“你中了我的三重生封印术，查克拉尽失。你凭什么——”

“你尽管试试，看看我这双眼睛能达到什么程度。”宇智波冰冷的声音冻结了黑暗。尽管他现在查克拉尽失，连普通人都不如，却没人敢拦他。

佐助一把抓起墙上挂着的披风，随手披在肩上，跨步离开。“这木叶，我不会再待了。但我会看着你们，如果木叶依旧腐朽……”

佐助没有把话说完，但所有人都知道他是什么意思。他独自一人离开医院，踏入更浓的夜色。

转寝小春狠狠地攥紧拳头。她本想封印轮回眼，以免它落在任何人手上，同时让宇智波佐助用万花筒的战力为他们木叶做事。可这家伙……这家伙！

宇智波佐助！

3.离别

“Sasuke——”

佐助走的时候，果然还是见到了鸣人。

木叶大门外的小树林，佐助刚告别了樱和卡卡西，本以为鸣人不会来了——这样也好，省得他去面对什么意料之外的尴尬情况，结果他还是来了。

“Sasuke！”

佐助一转身就看到鸣人已经来到自己面前，仅剩的左手抓着他的右手手臂，力道大得佐助忍不住皱眉。他没出声，因为鸣人正用一张愤怒的脸狠狠地盯着他。

……是因为没跟他打招呼？

“你要去哪儿？”鸣人面色阴沉，声音嘶哑得不像话。佐助静静地看着他，鸣人的脸色很不好，看上去一副谁都惹不得的样子。却也不仅仅只有愤怒。佐助能感受到他在生气，但不知道他为什么这么生气。一双蓝色的眸子锐利冷静地盯着他，看得佐助心里发火。

这家伙，究竟是怎么回事？

“我要离开木叶。”佐助平淡地说道，声音无波无澜，仿佛在说我今天吃的是番茄那种语气。他才不会跟鸣人生气。

“你要离开？”鸣人加大了力道，看上去既是不可思议，又仿佛早就料到如此。“为什么？佐助，你明明已经……”鸣人垂下眼睑，蓝眸里溢满了明显可见的痛苦，就连声音都染上了去不掉的悲伤，“为什么要离开？难道是因为——”

“鸣人。”佐助打断他。他真的看不了这样的鸣人。就连樱跟卡卡西都能正常地跟他告别，为什么鸣人却要以这样的姿态出现在他面前？“我不想留在木叶。”佐助无比清晰地将自己的想法告诉他。

“……”鸣人罕见地沉默下来。他能理解佐助的想法，知道他无论如何都要走。但这不代表他会轻易接受。

佐助的胳膊被鸣人攥得生疼，他稍微挣扎了一下，鸣人却误解了他的意思，以为他要走，一把将人搂在怀里，“我不许你走！”

鸣人的声音听起来如此急切，生怕佐助下一刻就消失在自己面前。即使只有一只手，也阻挡不了他将佐助牢牢地困在自己怀中。

“留在我身边……”鸣人抱紧了佐助，将一颗金色的脑袋埋在佐助苍白冰凉的颈间。他的声音声音听起来闷闷的，请求他不要离开。

佐助的心忽然就酸酸的，比他吃过的最酸的番茄还要酸。他的一颗心沉闷闷地疼，又苦又涩。看到鸣人难过，他也会忍不住的难过。鸣人的心在痛，他的心也好不到哪里去。

可他始终是要走的。

“鸣人，”佐助一只手回抱鸣人，攥紧了他背后的衣服，“就算我不在你身边，但我们依旧是朋友。”

“我要的不是这样的朋友！”鸣人猛地松开佐助，左手一拳打在旁边的树干上，红色的血顺着深褐色的树干纹路缓缓下渗。秋天的树叶落满了两人的肩头。

佐助静静地看着他，一只白皙冰凉的右手将鸣人的左手从树干上拉下来，细长的手指松开他的拳头，轻轻摩挲他的伤口。“就一只手了，别再折腾了。”佐助轻声说道。

他不是很明白鸣人的话，也不明白他突如其来的情绪。

这种小伤对鸣人来说根本无足挂齿，佐助却一瞬间莫名有些心疼。他替鸣人理了理他的衣服，没去看他的眼睛。“你现在也不是小孩子了。你是木叶的英雄，也是未来的火影。行事别再那么冲动，多想一想后果。”

“……”

“多注意一下自己的形象。”佐助又为鸣人整了整他的护额，“别再总是一副傻乎乎的样子，把情绪收起来。”

“……”

佐助收回手，不料被鸣人一把握住，放在他的心口。他的蓝眸专注地看着佐助，眼里心里只有他一个人。佐助心头忽地一热，连忙抽回自己的手。鸣人似乎从刚才起就一直在沉默。

“我把这只鹰留给你。”佐助平静下自己的情绪，召唤出一只忍鹰。“你可以给我写信，写什么都行。每一封我都会认真读的。有什么需要我做的尽管告诉我。”

鸣人依旧不言，就这么看着他。真是亲昵啊，一字一句地嘱咐自己，关心自己，就好像佐助是他的……他的……

“……还要照顾好自己。知道了吗？鸣人……鸣人？”

鸣人忽地回神，他刚刚竟然看佐助看呆了，佐助说了什么也没有全部听到。都是因为佐助在自己面前发自内心地关心自己，神色温柔又淡然。这一刻，简直美好得不真实。鸣人多希望时间就停留在现在，别再继续下去了。

然而时间既不等人，也不停留。

“我要说的就这些。我该走了。”佐助的声音低沉下来，他这会儿终于体会到了离别的不舍。看来多愁善感果然会传染，佐助有些自嘲地轻笑。

他看着鸣人，似乎要把他的样子永远刻在自己的记忆里。也不知道下次见面，鸣人会变成什么样子。是更加帅气，还是更加成熟？佐助为自己的想法轻笑出声，却不免有些哀愁。

“你……”

秋风忽起，吹起了两人空荡荡的袖子，以及各自不平静的内心。佐助忽然觉得也没什么好说的了。自此之后，他又将是一个人。

佐助从不是多话的人，今天对鸣人却说了一大堆。而一向吵嚷的鸣人今天却意外地沉默。佐助抓住披风，轻轻一甩，潇洒转身。

千言万语只汇成最后的一句。

“珍重。”

秋风萧瑟，无边落叶。鸣人一个人看着前方远去的背影，只留下长久的沉默。

End.

#问：你想要的是哪样的朋友？  
鸣人：我想跟佐助永远在一起……


	7. 番外2

#32岁鸣，19岁佐。佐助当初之所以选择自我封印13年，是因为怕影响时间线。毕竟活着的宇智波佐助13年间可以做很多影响未来的事。

#4000字

>>>>>>

决心（上）

“鸣人。”鹿丸抱着一沓文件慢悠悠地走近火影办公室，他看上去很是头疼。“雏田在外面站了一整天了，你确定不见见她吗？”

“我说了谁都不见。”鸣人连头都没抬，继续处理那些烦人的文件。“让她回去。”

他不比鹿丸好上多少。关于前些日子前木叶高层顾问转寝小春和水户门炎之死，他采取了冷处理，不仅不允许任何人调查此事，甚至连个说法都没有给出来。两人本已经半退出权力中心，又是幕后人物，被人刺杀这种事可大可小。奈何两颗人头被割下来扔在火影楼下，借由网络的便利一瞬之间人尽皆知。而七代目火影对此事的态度更是模棱两可，令人生疑。一时之间众说纷纭，舆论已经悄然爆发。而各方也在向他施压，非要揪出他的什么把柄来。

鸣人烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，近来木叶隐约出现了一些不好的传闻。

“对了，吩咐你们的事做得怎么样了？”鸣人问。

鹿丸兀自叹了口气，心想麻烦事还真是多，这才只是个开始。鸣人捅娄子一向不顾后果，到时候舆论只会更加糟糕。

“已经做好了，不是什么难事——毕竟你是火影，绕开普通流程也能做到。只是……”鹿丸又叹了口气，心想问了也是白问。“你确定要这么做？”

“我确定。”鸣人斩钉截铁地回答，一点也没有犹豫。仿佛他永远都不会后悔。鹿丸能理解也不能理解，只觉得复杂。

“明天清晨把消息公布出来，就用最中性最官方的措辞。文案什么的就拜托你了，鹿丸大人！”鸣人露出一个干劲满满的笑容，似乎在给他打气。鹿丸真不知道他到底是不是在恶趣味。

这时候知道叫鹿丸大人了，他上辈子到底做了什么缺心事才能摊上这么个不让人省心的火影？鹿丸在心里叹了近来的第无数口气，现在只想赶紧点上一支烟缓缓心里的焦躁。顺便回家找老婆安慰安慰自己满受折磨的小心脏。

事实上他也确实这么做了。“我知道了。那我就先走了。这些文件你慢慢处理。”鹿丸叼着一支烟，出了办公室的门才把它点上。打开门时雏田还在那里等着，听到声音连忙抬头，看到是鹿丸时又失落地低下了头。

鹿丸转过头深深地吐了一口烟，朦胧的烟雾将他的表情掩盖得晦暗不清。一口烟过了肺，迷蒙麻木的感觉冲击着大脑，鹿丸觉得自己瞬间捡回了小半条命。

“回去吧，雏田。他是不会见你的。”烟雾中鹿丸连声音都似乎变得飘渺遥远，叫人听不真切。他看着眼前的女人，虽然交集不多，此刻竟也多多少少生出了些同情的心思。这些话不该由他来说，何必白白给人转瞬即逝的希望呢？“他现在正忙，谁都不见。你知道的，鸣人从来不会在工作中徇私。”

话已至此，多说无益。感情的事他也弄不明白，更何况这是别人的感情。家里的那位已经够他头疼的了，他可不想多管闲事。天色将暗，他也该回家了。

幽深的走廊，紧闭的大门，雏田一个人静静地低着头，任由泪水低落在火影办公室门前的地板上。强大的结界即使是她的白眼也看不清门内的景象。寂静的空间里她的身影无比落寞。她知道，这场漫长的博弈已经走到了尽头。她不会再有任何希望了，再也不会了……

解决完最后一份文件，鸣人长长地伸了个懒腰，活动活动身体，这才发现黄昏将尽，只留一些落日余晖浅浅地洒在房间里。他看了眼桌上那张被仔细装裱起来的纸（佐助之前留下的画和字），糟糕的心情瞬间消散了大半。稍微用了下感知能力，佐助还在房间里，就在离他十几米远的地方。很好，鸣人一天的坏心情瞬间消失得无影无踪。

“Sasuke。”鸣人离开办公室，推开休息室的门。

！  
没有人！鸣人的心瞬间沉到了谷底。

关好门，继续往里走，佐助的身影出现在阳台。西面的天空被染成半红半金，微风徐徐，佐助静静地看着眼前的木叶。黄昏的暖金熔进这个变化颇多的村子，看起来平静又和谐。

鸣人大大的松了口气。尽管知道佐助就在这里，推开门的第一眼没见到他还是让鸣人瞬间慌了神。他特意在这间房间设置了重重结界，除了他和佐助，这世上没有第三个人能进得来。当然，他也不是限制佐助的自由。他想出去就出去。鸣人只是为他提供一个绝对安静的休养之地。现在，随着鸣人的到来，这份安静即将被打破。

“感觉怎么样？”鸣人知道佐助在看什么，却不知道他在想什么。他就只是静静地看着他，任由和风在两人之间暧昧地盘旋。

佐助闭了闭眼，感受着全身的查克拉。随即睁开双眼，看向眼前的鸣人。“已经差不多都恢复了，和封印前没多大区别。现在的我倒是很想和这样的你交一次手，看看这些年来你究竟变强了多少。”

他的表情如此认真，看得鸣人愣了神。鸣人尬笑两声，认真道，“佐助你在说什么啊？我不可能再和你交手了。况且现在的我们也根本没有任何理由——”

鸣人突然顿住。佐助的眼神告诉他，他不是在开玩笑。

自从佐助回来后，这几天一直都在火影楼里休养。毕竟被封印了足足13年，佐助的身体还有些虚弱，不比全盛时期。这几天白天鸣人在办公室里工作，佐助就在鸣人的休息室里恢复力量。他这几天一直没什么动静，等的应该就是这一刻。宇智波佐助从来不是好说话的人。鸣人只是想把他带回来就得打个你死我活。如果佐助决定做什么他不同意的事，鸣人想阻止他只能靠力量。

鸣人这辈子最渴望的对手就是佐助，最不想面对的对手也是佐助。现在好不容易把他带了回来，怎么可能会再与他决斗！

漫天的金色渐渐消退，墨蓝爬上了天空。风吹起佐助空荡荡的袖管。他还是19岁的模样，干净，高傲，纯粹，不可一世。他还是当初的那个少年，看惯了世间的肮脏污秽，甚至一度坠入黑暗之中，历经一切磨难后洗尽铅华，依旧是最初那个不入尘世的佐助。他的骨子干净到透彻，心如明镜，爱恨分明。他的眼睛还是最初那双澄澈的眼睛，却与当初不同，已经能够看清事情的本质与真相。他成长了，心还是最初的那颗心。而鸣人却早已不再是当初的鸣人。

“佐助。”鸣人看向佐助的眼睛，那只漆黑如墨的眼睛他一向很难看透。鸣人看着他，一字一句地将自己的想法告诉他。“我以七代目火影的名号起誓，从今以后，我漩涡鸣人绝对不会再与宇智波佐助决斗！我会拼尽我的一切，保护你不再受到任何伤害。不会再让你离开我的身边。”鸣人看到佐助皱眉，但他依旧不打算停止。“你想做什么，尽管去做，我不会再阻止你。但我会与你一起承担后果。如果你还打算离开木叶，我也不会再阻止你，或者拼命将你带回来……”鸣人看到佐助的眼神冷了下来，轻笑一声，说完了最后一句话。“我会和你一起走。你去哪里我就跟到哪里，永远不分开。”

“鸣人！”佐助看上去很生气，一张漂亮的脸上布满了怒气。“你在胡说些什么！”他转过身，几步走进了屋子，远离那一小片夕阳的余晖。

“我是认真的，佐助。”鸣人跟着佐助走进屋内，走到他面前抱紧了他。

佐助一把将他推开，毫不留情。他看上去还在气头上，“不要说这种不负责任的话！我并不需要你为我做任何事。”佐助绕过鸣人，继续往里走，一个人坐在沙发上。

是啊，你不需要我为你做任何事。却一个人默默地为我做了那么多。佐助，你还真是有情又无情！

鸣人在心里叹了口气，知道这事儿急不得。他已经确定了自己的心意，他敢肯定佐助绝对也对他抱有同样的心情。也许佐助自己还没有意识到。他迷茫了那么多年，绝对不允许他们再继续错过。接下来，只要慢慢来就好。毕竟佐助是个口硬心软的人。

思及此，鸣人也不强求。他大剌剌地坐在佐助对面，拿起桌上的便当。“哦！这份是我的吗？正好我现在也饿了。那我就不客气了！”

明知故问！佐助冷冷地斜了他一眼，看他狼吞虎咽吃得如此着急，便有些无奈地看着他。

“你慢一点。吃这么着急干什么？小心噎着。”佐助有些嫌弃地看着他。都是当火影的人了，还是这么不注重形象。佐助觉得他太粗鲁了，小时候吃拉面也是，总是喜欢发出很大的声音。所以佐助才不喜欢和他一起吃饭。

“哦哦哦，抱歉抱歉！”鸣人一边吃一边说，佐助更加嫌弃他了。好在鸣人三两下就扒完了饭，分出一个影分身让他去洗便当盒——连同佐助的那份。

便当是香燐送来的，说是什么担心他吃不饱、不喜欢、营养搭配什么的，佐助吃东西不怎么挑，就任由香燐准备了。他这几天一直都待在这个房间里，等待恢复实力。香燐是鸣人带进木叶的，因为结界她不能进来看佐助，便想着法子给他送东送西。后来佐助得知鸣人在这里也没东西吃，便让香燐每次都多准备一份。说起来，水月重吾也差不多该到木叶了。到时便是分别的时刻。

“呐，佐助。”鸣人看佐助不怎么生气了，便想着怎么挑话头。“明天我们一起出去走走怎么样？”

“去哪？”

“就……就随便走走呀！看看木叶的变化，过去的朋友什么的……”

“没兴趣。”佐助无情地说道。

“啊！”鸣人沮丧。就知道这家伙油盐不进！

“我是说，带你去买一些衣服什么的。你也知道，你从回来后就只有身上穿的一套衣服，还是13年前的衣服。这几天没有出门，你一直都在穿我的衣服，也该给你买一些……啊，你知道的吧！”鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠自己金色的脑袋。

佐助这几天白天穿他的衣服，晚上睡觉还穿他的衣服。虽然佐助已经19岁个子也不低了，但佐助本来就偏瘦，穿上他现在的衣服就很宽松，有点像传说中的那个……那个……啊啊啊啊！这谁顶得住啊！

而且这家伙一点自觉都没有，完全把这里当成他自己的家。洗澡换衣服什么的从来不避讳，完全当他不存在。还有很大的起床气！一次鸣人不小心吵醒他，瞬间就被千鸟锐枪捅了个透心凉——还好他漩涡鸣人反应快，换作别人大概真的就透心凉了。这是何等可怕的起床气！还把他当作宇智波大少爷的保姆。他堂堂七代目火影，不仅得给他洗便当盒，还得给他洗他穿过的自己的衣服——让别人洗都不行，他有轻微的洁癖。穿他的衣服还日常嫌弃他的衣服丑。还得每天给他买最新鲜的番茄。呼之即来，招之即去。让鸣人严重怀疑这孩子在大蛇丸那儿究竟是怎么过的。不过当事人漩涡鸣人表示也乐在其中就是了。

佐助低着头，脸色微红。他这几天专注恢复查克拉，倒也没在意其它的事情。当初鸣人要他穿他的衣服他还抗拒了好久，他宇智波佐助的审美绝对不允许他穿这种鲜艳刺目的衣服。不过眼下除了鸣人他们也没有外人知道他的归来。现在他的实力已全部恢复，暴露身份也是迟早的事。反正到时感到不安的是谁都不会是他。有仇报仇、有怨报怨。是时候做个了结。至于这忍界，这木叶，在他决定如何插手前，他还有一件很重要的事要去做。

“我答应你。”佐助轻声说道。

木叶，就让我用这双眼睛看看，漩涡鸣人治理下的你，究竟能驱散多少黑暗！

TBC.


	8. 番外3

#我发现在番外里画风都往欢乐那边跑了……  
#4100字

决心（中）

“啊，你醒了。”

鸣人抬起头，看着床上的佐助突然从被窝里坐起来，一脸凶相地看向他，在看清他的身份后又瞬间放松所有的警惕，双眼迷蒙，睡意惺忪，半醒不醒地坐在床上发呆。

鸣人觉得好笑，这样的景象不管看多少次都会觉得新奇。“醒了就来吃早餐吧，我们待会儿就出发。”

佐助只发了几秒钟的呆，意识逐渐回笼，脑袋还不甚清醒。他没听清鸣人说了什么，手脚利索地掀开被子，穿上鸣人的拖鞋，走进浴室。

小便、冲水，刷牙洗脸，用鸣人的毛巾擦脸，梳炸成一团的头发。梳子上掉了几根佐助的黑发，夹杂在其中的几根又短又硬的金发格外显眼。佐助顺手将它们捋了下来，扔进旁边的垃圾桶。梳完头发，佐助透过镜子看了会儿自己的双眼，确认它们都还好好地待在自己的眼眶里。接着从镜子下拿起两个粉粉嫩嫩的发夹（鸣人从小樱那里要来的），将自己左边过长的刘海夹住，露出一张完整的脸。做完这些，佐助面无表情地走出浴室。

他是真的把这里当作自己家——也许是鸣人的结界给了他这样的错觉。所以他从来不关浴室的门。鸣人亲眼看着佐助做完这一切，在他出来时连忙把目光移回面前的电脑屏幕上。他比佐助先醒，洗漱完毕后随手做了三明治，还给佐助温了牛奶。吃完早餐后他坐在沙发上看了会儿新闻，佐助这才悠悠转醒。

果不其然，网络世界已经爆炸，舆论被引向前所未有的巅峰。所有人都看到了那则说明——鹿丸的措辞确实很官方，官方到无情。所有媒体与网友都在讨论这件事。而现实中的人还浑然不知。

佐助在鸣人面前坐下，吃三明治，喝牛奶。三明治里放了鸣人亲手煎的鸡蛋、火腿，蔬菜，还有最新鲜的番茄。佐助平时胃口很小，三明治只吃了一个，牛奶也没有喝完。

“据说是火影大人与别的女人在木叶外私会，甚至还把她带回木叶。有人看到了。”  
“你说据说，那么你有什么证据吗？”  
“证据？哈哈，我当然是没有啦！不过好像有人拍到了照片，大概要拿来获取什么利益吧。到时候鱼死网破我们不就知道了。”

“我是真的没想到就连火影大人那么幸福的家庭都会发生这种事，难道平时的一切都是立人设吗？”

“说起来，上次的中忍考试也是，火影大人居然当着所有人的面徇私，给他的儿子判胜。这对对方也太不公平了吧！难道因为对方是风之国的选手我们就不追究了吗？”  
“啊呀，你也知道风之国素来与我们火之国交好嘛。就是真的有什么不公平风影也不会来找我们的火影大人讨说法的……”

“还有上次的顾问之死事件。火影大人不惜一切代价也要保护凶手，不得不让人怀疑凶手与火影大人究竟有什么见不得人的关系。”

“难道火影大人以为自己是忍界最强、无人能敌，就可以为所欲为了吗？亏我还一直以为他跟别的影不一样，是……”  
“所以他才会针对科学忍具啊！明明其它的影都没这么排斥，就我们木叶……”

“鸣人……鸣人！”

“啊？”鸣人抬头，发现是佐助在叫自己。他之前为了防止吵醒佐助用了无限耳机，新闻里的对话与网友留言争先恐后地涌进他的耳中、眼中，他差点没听见佐助叫他。

“我的衣服在哪里？”佐助的表情看上去有些不耐烦，估计是找了好一会儿没找到，才来问他。真是大少爷脾气。

鸣人干脆关了视频，取下耳机。对佐助说道，“你的衣服我收起来了。我们今天是去给你买衣服，也就是逛街，而不是去杀人。你不能在人群中穿那套衣服。”看着佐助不满的神情，想生气又发不出来，鸣人忽然觉得心情大好，所有的烦恼瞬间被抛在脑后。“你就随便穿一套我的衣服，今天以后就不必再穿了。再忍忍啦，小佐助。”

“不、许、这样叫我！”佐助黑着脸，在鸣人的注视下快速换好了一套勉强能看的衣服。他高傲地走到鸣人面前，微微抬着下巴，同情地看着这个一大早就得起来工作的可怜虫。他大人有大量，不跟他计较。“我们走吧。”

这家伙……真是不可爱。鸣人在心里发笑，难得佐助在他面前展露孩子气的一面。佐助就穿了件普通的长袖，长裤，他自己的鞋子。鸣人走到他面前，把他的上衣下摆系了个结，又从衣柜里拿了件外套给他穿上。美名其曰早上冷。佐助有些不想穿，奈何鸣人早已给他拉上了拉链。

做完这些，鸣人顺手拿起桌上没喝完的牛奶，把它喝了个干净。佐助将发卡取下，右手摆弄着头发，让它们遮住自己的左眼。

“嗯？桃色绯闻？”佐助在摆弄头发时偶然瞥见了电脑屏幕上的文字，七代目火影后面加粗加大的桃色绯闻四个大字让视力极好的佐助一眼就捕捉到了。

鸣人闻言赶紧合上了电脑，打着哈哈，一脸正色道，“什么桃色绯闻？佐助你不要多想，我这几天都在火影楼，你又不是不知道。”

我知不知道，你心虚什么？佐助在心里暗自腹诽，没去追究。他之前有让鸣人教他使用电子设备，鸣人自己都用不熟，最后当然以失败告终。一向被誉为天才之名的宇智波佐助觉得很是挫败。两人大眼瞪小眼，互相尴尬那都是后话了。

“呐，佐助。”鸣人拿过佐助手中的发卡，将它们别在佐助的刘海上，露出那只紫色的轮回眼。他缠满绷带的右手轻轻抚摸着佐助的左眼，轻声道，“头发就别放下来了。你的眼睛很好看，应该被人看到。”

“……你是说轮回眼？”佐助的双眼里充满了不可置信。除了那些觊觎他眼睛的人，还有什么人会觉得轮回眼好看？还是说，鸣人现在就要他告诉全忍界，他宇智波佐助回来了？

“我是说你的眼睛。”鸣人温柔地看着他，隔着绷带的手指在他的眼睛下触感尤为鲜明。

你的眼睛。鸣人刻意强调。你的眼睛很好看。曾几何时，鸣人也对他说过这样的话。一次又一次。

佐助心中一凛，将鸣人推得远了些。他无法忽视，他的心，在强烈地跳动。这不应该……这很奇怪……佐助闭上了双眼。再睁开时，左眼的六勾玉轮回眼纹路尽数消失，只留下和右眼一样的一片漆黑。他用幻术将自己的眼睛掩盖起来。

鸣人看着他，终是没再说什么。

“Sasuke——”

刚出火影楼，香燐那家伙就瞬间扑了上来，在佐助的怀里蹭来蹭去。鸣人心里酸得冒泡泡，赶紧把香燐拉开。开玩笑！他都没这么抱过佐助！

一番嘘寒问暖后，香燐这才问他们，“你们这是要去哪儿？”

鸣人立刻抢答，“我要带佐助去买衣服啦，顺便看看木叶。”

“你要去吗？”佐助开口。

“我……”一向活泼好动的香燐突然犹豫起来，佐助注意到她不自觉地缩了缩自己的手臂。他的眼神瞬间沉了下来，回想起当初看到的香燐手臂上布满牙印的样子。木叶的人他已经杀了两个，剩下的……佐助看了眼身旁的鸣人，发现他也在沉静地看着自己。

“你有没有什么想要的，我们可以给你带回来。”佐助柔声开口。 

“啊，这个啊……”香燐松了一口气，仔细想了想，道，“我也没什么想要的啦。不过如果佐助经过花店的话，就带一支你喜欢的花回来给我吧。”

佐助郑重地点了点头。香燐随即又想到什么，从口袋里拿出一张卡递给佐助，“对了，佐助，这个你拿着。这是银行卡，里面有好多好多钱，你去买东西可以不用付现金，直接刷这个就行。要是不知道怎么用，就让漩涡鸣人告诉你。这里面的钱都是大蛇丸的，他专门嘱咐我交给你的。你随便花，想要什么就直接买，千万不要省。不够了再找他要。”

“嗯。”佐助乖乖点头。一个小空间忍术不知道将它放到了哪里。留下一旁的鸣人目瞪口呆。

两人终于得以出发，在大好的天气下慢悠悠地走路。木叶的变化太大了，对佐助来说一切都是全然陌生的。高耸的大楼，遍地的金属与玻璃，现代科技，以及看上去无忧无虑的人群。

街道上熙熙攘攘、人流密集。人们欢笑着成群结队，希冀着美好的未来。他站在人群中，仿佛自己也是他们中渺小的一员。他穿着普通的衣服，黑色的眼睛。没有武器，没有杀气。他就光明正大地站在人群中，站在七代目火影身边，竟然没有一个人认出他来。

他沐浴在温和的阳光中，世界的欢闹与他无关。他知道自己是不一样的，他的双手曾沾染鲜血。这里太亮了，太吵了。眼前的一切都让他无所适从。

“火影大人！”  
“啊！是七代目！”  
“……”

这里是木叶最繁华的一条商业街。他们刚走近这里，就有一大群女孩儿围了过来，将他们围得水泄不通。

“火影大人，能和我们合个影吗？”  
“火影大人，我崇拜你好久了！”  
“火影大人！”  
“……”

佐助突然被这一下弄得有点懵，过了一会儿才反应过来她们叫的是鸣人。眼前的都是一些年轻漂亮的女孩子，看上去很干净，就和他最初见到博人时那样。很多人甚至都没有查克拉，穿着漂亮的裙子，化着鲜艳的妆容，眼神纯真清澈，未曾历经生死。按年纪来看，她们应该是经历过四战的孩子。看来是木叶太和平了，战争后人口激增，普通人的比例也大大提高。

宇智波佐助早就见惯了这种小场面，他对这些女孩子倒没什么看法。不过意识到受欢迎的是鸣人这件事还是让他感到了小小的不开心，佐助冷哼出声。

“啊……谢谢大家的喜欢啦我说……”鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，察觉到了佐助的不开心。他一把搂过佐助的腰肢，状似亲密地对她们说道，“不过我家小佐助不喜欢这种热闹的场面，大家有什么想说的可以在我的账号下留言哦！”

鸣人搂着佐助往前走，女孩儿们自动给他们让了路。走了好远佐助还能听到身后的讨论声与调笑声。

佐助推开鸣人，疑惑道，“你很受欢迎？”  
又是英雄又是火影，既强大又帅气，受欢迎也很正常。不过那些女孩儿也太大胆了，毕竟众所周知，鸣人已经是个父亲了。

“啊，也没那么夸张啦，哈哈……”鸣人尴尬地笑了两声，话锋一转，“不过从小到大一直都是佐助最受欢迎啊！所有人的目光都在你身上。嘛，因为佐助很漂亮嘛，又一直都是最优秀的那一个。大家自然都会看着你。我小时候一直都不明白，为什么所有人老是佐助佐助的，这家伙究竟哪里好啊！”鸣人转过头，认真地看着佐助清冷的侧脸。“不过我也一直都在看着你，佐助。我总是去招惹你，找你的麻烦，是因为我也想让你——”

“鸣人！”佐助轻喝一声，打断了他。“不要总是说些奇怪的话。”

奇怪的话吗……鸣人沉下心来。是因为我也想让你看着我啊，佐助！如果当初我能稍微退让一些，与你结下和解之印，是不是结局就会不一样？

佐助又走了几步，发现鸣人没有跟上来。他静静地站在原地，站在人流中，等待鸣人走到他身边。

鸣人转过头，佐助也在看他。他的表情总是那么平静，叫人难以猜透。

“鸣人。”佐助平静地开口，面露愠色。“你还不明白吗？现在的你才是最耀眼的那一个。所有人都在看着你。你不必再追随任何人。”

是啊，所有人都在看着我。鸣人想。而我的目光触及太多，反而忽视了自己最在意的人。那么你呢，佐助？你的目光又看向哪里？

TBC.

#科技的突然爆发会导致人们跟不上时代。  
佐助：时代变化好快，科技好难。  
鸣人：别看我，我也不会。

#和解之印：两个人直到最后各断了一条手臂都没有结和解之印。

#关于头发：就算是宇智波佐助也会掉头发。只要不是秃头所有人都会掉头发！（来自一个长发女孩的烦恼）不过鸣人那种长度应该用不到梳子吧？我很喜欢他的金发，我觉得他不管什么发型都很帅气。


	9. 番外4

#画风欢乐清奇。逛街。有一点点暧昧描写。可能还有些OOC。很俗气的一章。  
#10000字

决心（下）

“欢迎光临，请问我能为您做些什——啊！你……你是火……火影大人！”

“是我。”鸣人向对方露出一个阳光十足的笑容，用低沉磁性的声音安抚她，“别紧张，我们只是来买些东西。把我当作普通顾客就好。”

“是，是的！火影大人！”年轻的导购小姐瞬间红了脸，低着头压制自己的激动，同时还偷偷地瞄了佐助几眼。

佐助面无表情，在心里冷哼一声。鸣人也太受欢迎了，一个两个都这个样子。难道这就是成年人独有的特殊魅力？他倒是没看出有什么区别。

“火影大人，请问您想要买些什么？”导购小姐面带羞涩地问道。

“啊，不是我要买啦，是给我身边的这位。”鸣人示意身旁的佐助。问道，“有没有他这个年纪穿的衣服啊？首先要舒适，不能限制活动。最好活泼一点，青春一点啦！颜色不要那么古板，鲜艳一点也没关系。但是不也要太显眼太特殊，普通一些就好，最好是能轻易融入人群的款式。”

“唔……”导购小姐想了想，心中浮起一个鲜明的答案。她又偷偷瞥了眼火影大人身边的人，犹犹豫豫地问道，“我知道了。那么请问……我们应该是去……男装区还是女……”她的声音逐渐小了下来，但鸣人还是瞬间理解了她的意思。

“当然是男装区啦我说！”鸣人差点没跳起来，连忙解释道，“你不要看他长得像个女孩子，但他跟我一样是个男的啊！嘛，不过也能理解，毕竟——”

“鸣人。”身边传来阴恻恻的一句。鸣人暗叫不好，连忙止住了话头。场面一度寂静下来。

“请，请两位跟我来。”导购小姐颤抖着说道。啊啊啊！太可怕了！都怪那两个可恶的粉色发夹，让她错失了判断！呜，好尴尬啊！

“这些都是运动系的。”导购小姐波澜不惊地微笑道，“正好最近的年轻人都很喜欢健身，又青春又有活力。而且——”

“你是白痴吗！”

“啊？”导购小姐震惊地看着眼前的少年，不知道哪里惹到了对方，让他发了脾气。心里委屈却又不敢说出来，只能无措地睁大双眼。

“啊，你不要误会！”鸣人见状连忙向她解释，“佐助绝对不是在说你啊，他是在骂我的说。我们家佐助脾气最好了，绝对不会胡乱对别人发脾气。你千万不要在意！”

这是……怎么回事？导购小姐一时有些搞不清楚状况。难道对他发脾气他就不会生气吗？可他明明是火影大人啊！谁敢这样对他。而且那个少年之前还直呼火影大人的名字。他究竟是谁？好像从来没有听说过有这么一个人……

佐助一时也有些搞不清楚状况。他明明是对着鸣人说的，没想到被误会了。他有这么凶吗？

“我的意思是，”佐助看向鸣人，略带埋怨地说道，“我绝对不会穿这种衣服。你明明知道我的穿衣风格吧。”

“是是是，我很抱歉。”鸣人表面附和，心里暗自吐槽。运动系有什么不好？运动系天下第一！佐助也真是的，连撒娇都那么别扭。他明明就是只想让佐助穿得更像普通人一些啊。

最后鸣人选择了纯白的衬衫，算是比较中规中矩。他特意挑了一件年轻少年们穿的款式，既柔软舒适，又修身好看，内穿外穿都可以。

“呐，佐助，你要不要试一试这一件？”鸣人拿起一件衬衫给佐助看。

“不用试了，就它吧。”佐助随口道。这里的所有衣服都不怎么合他的口味。毕竟他从来没有买过太多衣服，从小到大所有的衣服都是特定的风格。而且，佐助想，13年了，这些商场里的衣服任何人都可以穿，再也不会有宇智波风格的服装了。

“你试一试嘛。看看合不合适。”鸣人坚持道。

佐助无奈，也不知道鸣人为什么会有这么多的精力，似乎永远都用不完。大概是因为他是九尾人柱力加漩涡？可之前明明还很疲惫来着……

“你干什么！”佐助进了试衣间发现鸣人也跟了进来，并且擅自替他落了锁。这人是有什么毛病？佐助忍不住皱眉。

“嘛，你别误会。我这不是担心你穿不好嘛。”鸣人大大咧咧地说道，慢慢地凑近佐助，“难道说佐助会感到害羞？”

“哼！”佐助推开他，在狭小的空间里转过身。都是男人，他为什么要害羞。

先是外套。佐助拉开拉链，先用右手脱下左边的袖子，再用牙齿咬着右边的袖口，将它脱下。接着是里面的长袖。鸣人之前觉得衣服有些大给他系了个结，佐助一只手将结解开，把右手伸进衣服里。先是小心地脱下左边的半臂，接着是脑袋，最后咬着袖口将右边的袖子脱下。他现在上身已经完全赤裸，左边的小半条手臂下缠着纯白的绷带——还是从鸣人那里拿来的。

脱完了上衣，佐助开始穿那件衬衫。左臂，右臂，最后是纽扣。鸣人沉默着看佐助的动作，静静地盯着他光裸的脊背。佐助白净的皮肤总透着些病态的苍白。尽管身上有一些肌肉，从鸣人的角度看佐助的身形依然很瘦。后背的蝴蝶骨清晰可见，腰肢劲瘦，下方还有两个可爱的腰窝。他就只是背对着他，却无论何时都形体优雅，动作干净又利落。

鸣人松开握紧的右手，抓着佐助的肩膀把他转过来。

“你又干什么？”佐助愠怒，一只手合紧胸前的衣服，却还是被鸣人瞥见了两点嫣红。

鸣人把佐助的右手拿开，自顾自地给他系纽扣。圆润莹泽的珍珠纽扣映衬着佐助微红的脸——是生气的微红。

“觉得怎么样，合身吗？”鸣人打开试衣间的门，让佐助站在镜子前。

佐助只随意瞥了一眼镜子，一个空间阵召唤出自己的草薙剑。寒光料峭，如冬日傲雪，皎月冰霜。佐助随手耍了两下，满意道，“不错。”也不知道是在说剑还是在说衣服。

“你确定不想和我交手，哪怕只是比试？”佐助看向鸣人，一时没有把剑收回的打算。

鸣人沉下脸，低声道，“不想。”

佐助耸了耸肩，不再强求。

鸣人觉得佐助穿上好看，又擅自给他挑了几件。付款时鸣人看都不看，直接让店员刷他的卡。佐助把衣服换了回来，在导购小姐的注视下与鸣人一起离开这里。

他们接下来又在很多家买了好多好多衣服，佐助怎么说也不肯再试了，看到顺眼的就直接买下来。结果就导致鸣人一点都没有自觉地买了好多件，佐助提醒他他也不听。明明刷的是他的卡吧，鸣人却好像一点都不在意。仿佛那些昂贵的数字根本撼动不了他的小金库。而且那些衣服佐助并不是很喜欢。就是一些普通人穿的衣服，怎么看都不像忍者装束。他明明需要的不是那些。但鸣人执意如此，佐助也什么都没说。

“我说，够了吧，鸣人。别再买了。”佐助再一次出声制止他。明明是给他买衣服，鸣人却比他还兴奋。精力旺盛得不行。

“啊？佐助累了吗？想喝水吗？想吃东西？要不要我们……”

啊啊啊，果然，漩涡鸣人无论长到多少岁都一如既往地吵闹。佐助受不了他，敷衍他让他去买水喝。鸣人却动都不动，手里提着大大小小的袋子，分出一个影分身让他去了。

……

他看起来心情很好。佐助想。这还是这几天来鸣人第一次这么长时间地开心。佐助不想扰他兴致。他们又进了一家店，鸣人高高的个子加上耀眼的金发，还有手上的大包小包，一路上都非常显眼，频频惹人注目。他自己似乎一点都不在意，倒是佐助被看得浑身不自在。

“你好，我想要一条领带。”佐助一进来就直接说了这句话。店员带他去挑选，鸣人奇怪地没有跟上来，不知道在看什么。

挑好领带返回原地时，鸣人神秘兮兮地把他拉进试衣间，让他试穿一套白色的西装。衬衫、马甲、外套、裤子、鞋子、领带、甚至丝巾、袖扣等等一应俱全。佐助不是很明白这些东西，任由鸣人在他身上折腾。领带勒得他脖子很不舒服，不明白为什么会有人穿这种衣服。那些小东西一个又一个，等他穿好衣服敌人都打到他床前来了。

“感觉怎么样，合身吗？”鸣人低声问他，双手整理着他的衣服，表情晦暗不明。这绝对不是一名忍者穿的衣服。佐助想。

“太紧了。”他说。佐助有些脸热，身体不由自主地扭动。

“紧？”鸣人以为他说的是领带，毕竟佐助之前从来没有接触过这种东西。他凑近佐助，想给他把领带解下来，没想到佐助顺势扑到他的怀里，将一张脸埋在他的颈间。触及的皮肤能够清晰地感觉到佐助脸颊的热烫。他疑惑地低下头，顺着佐助线条性感的腰线，一眼就能看到被上好的西装材质紧紧包裹着的臀部，圆润又挺翘地在他眼前晃来晃去。确实很紧，鸣人想。就连佐助三角内裤的线条都被清晰地勾勒了出来。

果然是佐助的尺码。鸣人第一眼看到它就觉得佐助穿上一定很好看，没想到效果简直过了头。鼻尖一热，鸣人感到有温热的液体流了下来。他顺手一模，发现自己居然这么不争气地流了鼻血。

都怪更衣室太闷热了！

“鸣人？鸣人你怎么了？”佐助不知道鸣人为什么突然冲了出去，死死地捂住鼻子。店员连忙给他递来纸巾和水，又是好一阵手忙脚乱。

鸣人不让佐助靠近自己，以免鲜血弄脏纯白的西装。现在从远了看，修身的款式将佐助漂亮的身体线条淋漓尽致地展现出来，深蓝色的宝石衬得他更加清冷高傲。加了世俗的饰品，他不再是夜空中那轮遥不可及的清冷明月，而是人世中最高贵的月下蔷薇，温柔又艳丽。鸣人已经想象到了佐助以后穿这身衣服时的情景。那时他必定是吸引了所有人目光的最遥眼的存在。

“鸣人，你怎么样？”佐助有些担心地看着他。好端端地怎么就流血了？

“我没事！没事！佐助不要担心。”鸣人尴尬地处理自己，觉得今天脸都要丢光了。还好佐助性子单纯，意识不到他的想法。

鸣人大手一挥，拿出他七代目火影的气势来，想着怎么挽回自己的颜面。就算佐助不在意，他自己心里还是极为在意的。

“这套西装我买下了，包括那些饰品。还有那条领带。”鸣人将卡递给店员，好好的一个动作硬是让他用出了在五影谈判席上的霸气。

“您的余额已不足，请稍候再试。”  
毫无感情的电子女声冷冰冰地回荡在鸣人耳中。

“很抱歉，火影大人。您的卡余额不足。请问您是否还要继续购买？”店员小姐一丝不苟地回答，声音里同样没有任何情绪。

啊啊啊啊！这究竟是怎么回事！这可是他攒了那么多年的小金库，怎么说没就没了！这不可能！！！鸣人心里慌乱如麻，面上却淡定如常。

“这究竟是怎么回事？该不会是你们的设备出了问题吧？”鸣人假装平静地问道。

“我们的设备没问题呢火影大人。您本次的消费金额为╳╳╳，这已经远远超出了您的余额。”

“怎么可能？”鸣人看到单子上后面一大串的0，已经开始感到头晕眼花。“一件衣服怎么会这么贵啊！”仅仅是那套西装就已经价值不菲了，更何况加上那些宝石。佐助自己挑选的那条领带也不遑多让。纵然鸣人见多识广，此刻也再一次被刷新了金钱观念。

他本来就是奔着最繁华的商业街来的。之前买衣服也没怎么在意价格，毕竟他的小金库很充足。佐助能接受就已经很难得了，他自然挑最好的买。但没有哪一次有这么夸张。鸣人平时穿的衣服也就是很普通很普通的那种。作为一个勤俭节家的忍者实在没见过这种阵仗。光是这套西装就够他买好几套房子了。啊啊！万恶的资本家！

“火影大人，这套西装可是知名设计师╳╳╳亲手设计的，全天下只有一件，只等有缘人来购买。而且您也知道这并不是普通的西装，”店员小姐瞥了一眼还穿着它的佐助，不卑不亢道，“如果您没有那个需求，自然不需要买它。把它让给需要它的人岂不更好。它的设计理念就是赠予对方最华丽的幸福，就算您买下它也不会有用到的那天。”

“我必须现在就买下它。”鸣人坚定地说道。他看到它的第一眼，就知道一定得是它。绝对不会再有第二套。如果被别人买走了，那他会非常遗憾。这套西装就是为佐助量身打造的，就等着那一刻。

“如果你们可以——”

“用这个吧。”佐助打断了他，递过来一张卡。正是香燐之前给佐助的那张。店员小姐默默地看了他们一眼，接过那张卡，刷卡，签字，一气呵成。

“鸣人，你帮我脱一下。我不能穿着它回去。”佐助淡淡地说道。他是不明白鸣人为什么一定要买它。他自己穿着也不舒服，绝对不可能再穿第二次了。他对金钱没什么概念，因为他的钱永远都花不完。不过刚才的那个数字确实很离谱。

鸣人一言不发，默默地带佐助走进更衣室，帮他换下衣服。没有鸣人的帮助，佐助一个人根本穿不上也脱不下它。所以说这种衣服买来究竟有什么用啊？

店员小姐麻利细心地把所有东西包好，一句话也没有多说。鸣人觉得自己今天太丢人了，尤其还是在佐助面前。还好佐助既没有嘲笑他，也没有安慰他。他根本什么都不明白！嘛，就算佐助明白，大概也不会有什么表示。大概只会叫他一声吊车尾吧……

鸣人的双手已经拿不下了。他分了几个影分身，让他们小心地把东西带回去。正要离开，佐助的视线忽然被吸引。是一朵纸花，火红的颜色如一朵烈焰在寂静地燃烧。佐助瞬间就看上了它。

“请问这个可以卖给我吗？”佐助开口。

“你好，这个是非卖品。”刚刚的那位小姐看到佐助沮丧的表情，玩味一笑，继续道，“不过既然你与它有缘，那把它送给你也没关系。”

“这朵花是我亲手折的，是我们家乡的花。它既不美艳，也没什么香气。而且素来只在最严苛的环境中开花，不畏严寒，也不畏风雨。既代表了旺盛的生命力，也代表最纯粹的情感。”

旺盛的生命力，纯粹的情感……佐助心里喜欢得紧。既是所有者相赠，佐助也不推辞。道过谢后，和鸣人一起离开了这家店。

见鸣人心情低落，佐助轻笑一声，温柔地唤鸣人。“鸣人，把手伸出来。”

手？鸣人不知所以，把右手伸了出来。佐助轻轻握住他的手，鸣人的手腕上瞬间出现了一个符印，紧接着便消失得无影无踪。

“这是什么？”鸣人好奇地问道。

“这是我设置的一个小空间阵，里面是我过去的所有积蓄。各国的纸币、金银、虚拟货币，还有一些卷轴什么的，全部都在这里。现在我把它给你，你想怎么用就怎么用。”

“这怎么行？”鸣人皱眉。“我怎么能要你的东西？”

“为什么不能？”佐助反问。“今天给我买的所有东西都是花的你的钱吧。而你自己却什么都没买。再说了，你哪里来的那么多钱？如实交代，你究竟用了什么手段！”佐助假装质问道。

就他当火影那点工资，让他养家都无比艰辛。鸣人不是会利用职权徇私的人。所以佐助还是有点好奇的。

“你说这个啊……哈哈……”鸣人打着哈哈，却没回答。佐助本来也不在意。“可是你把它给了我，那你呢？”

“我不需要这些东西。”佐助淡淡地开口。要说那些钱，还没有他的空间阵有价值。

鸣人沉默。佐助到现在都还没有安定下来的想法……他还是想走。

“对了，”佐助突然想起来，“刚刚那条领带是给你买的。”

“给我？”鸣人感到惊讶。什么领带，他连见都没见着。佐助拿过来时已经被包装好了。

“嗯。”佐助点头。“我在你的衣柜里看到了西装，所以想给你买一条领带。你要是不喜欢的话——”

“喜欢喜欢！”鸣人连忙说道，“只要是佐助给我的我都喜欢！啊，我还不知道是什么颜色呢。让我猜猜，橙色？白色？紫色？条纹？格子？”

佐助微笑，“回去看到你就知道了。”鸣人的心情瞬间好了不少，整个人像一颗沉稳可靠的太阳。不再那么灼热，却是最合适的温暖。

时近正午，太阳有些火辣辣的。佐助对鸣人道，“我们回去吧。”

鸣人应了一声。今天虽然状况颇多，但整体来说是很开心的。佐助现在看上去也很开心。这样就好。只要佐助开心他做什么都可以。

佐助一只手拿着那朵火红的纸花，和鸣人并肩而行。他嫌热脱下的外套也穿到了鸣人身上，一只空荡荡的袖管格外显眼。

即使是这会儿，街上的人依旧很多。人们看到他们，表情复杂，用奇怪的眼神盯着他。所有人都是这样，佐助觉得简直莫名其妙。从清晨就开始了，所有人都用一种审视的目光来打量他们。还没有人敢这样看过他，真是不知者无罪。

“我的眼睛有问题？”佐助边走边转过头问鸣人，眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛。

鸣人知道他的意思是左眼的幻术。他看了眼佐助的眼睛，那两个可爱的发夹还在存活，和宇智波佐助产生莫名的反差萌。佐助的眼睛很清澈，鸣人不想让他和自己一样烦恼。

“幻术没问题。他们看的是我。”鸣人道。

佐助不解，却也没问。

“他们在拍我们？”用手上的那个小巧的设备。

鸣人环视一圈，点头。“嗯。”

“我不喜欢这样。”佐助开口。

“科技的两面性。”鸣人叹了口气，不由想起了之前佐井交给自己的监控录像。佐助到现在也不知道它的存在。他凶狠地瞪了周围的人一眼，他们迅速退缩，远远地离开。鸣人敢肯定，现在全木叶都在讨论他身边的这个少年究竟是谁。不消多时，他们便会知道，这个人正是死了13年的宇智波佐助。

两人即将走出这条商业街，鸣人看着身边的佐助，开始思索中午吃什么。他想让佐助多吃一些，本来一直比他略高的人现在整个人都比他小了一圈。有人在身后叫他的名字。鸣人回头，看到雏田正向自己跑过来。

“鸣人！”她跑得很急，几乎上气不接下气。看到鸣人身边的人，她愣了片刻，积攒了多时的泪水终于落了下来。

“是你……果然是你！你回来了，你还是回来了！”

路过的行人纷纷驻足，等着看这场闹剧，甚至还有人录了视频。

“宇智波佐助，是你拆散了我的家庭，我的婚姻！你为什么要这么做？为什么！”雏田开始啜泣，泪水流得到处都是。

周围的人越聚越多，开始无所顾忌地讨论。鸣人的脸色迅速沉了下来。“雏田，有什么话我们可以私下说，不必在这种场合。”

“私下？我和你还有什么私人场合？不是你先放弃的吗？漩涡鸣人，你当真如此无情！”

“发生了什么？”佐助看着挡在他身前的鸣人，轻声问道。

“我离婚了。就在今天早晨。”鸣人淡淡地开口，声音里听不出任何情绪。

就在这时，人群中有人认出了他，认出鸣人身边这个看起来只有19岁，穿着大人的衣服，双眼漆黑，头发上还别着粉嫩发夹的人就是当年与漩涡鸣人不相上下的宇智波佐助！那条断臂，不会错的！随着那个人兴奋激动的高呼，所有人都打开相机，疯狂地对着他拍照。同时开始对他与鸣人的关系无端猜测。刺目的白光与吵闹的叫喊让佐助感到无比烦躁。而面前的女人还在一味地指责他。

佐助目光一动，漆黑的左眼瞬间变成了紫色的轮回六勾玉。他宇智波佐助什么时候遇过这种场面，从来没有人敢在他的面前评判他。这些人太安逸了，几乎忘了这是个忍者世界。

“要我用幻术吗？”佐助问鸣人。他自己从不在意世俗的名誉。但鸣人不一样，他毕竟是火影。

话语一出，场面更加沸腾。鸣人干脆施了个结界，将三人彻底屏蔽在外面的人潮中。“没必要。”鸣人道。

佐助点头，既如此……下一刻佐助便消失得无影无踪。鸣人感知到他并没有离开木叶，便暂时没去追他。

现在就只剩下了他和雏田两人。

“你为什么要这么做……”雏田哭泣着指责他，“你什么都没说，单方面地就宣布了离婚。你是火影大人，当然可以轻易做到。可你有想过我吗？你让我今后颜面何存？”

鸣人顿了顿，表情没什么变化，“我已经采取了最温和的方式。”

“温和？你在欺骗谁？你自己吗？现在全木叶都知道你漩涡鸣人出轨离婚，抛妻弃子。你有没有想过别人会怎样看我？还有我的家族，你的儿子和女儿。你想让他们这么小就失去父亲吗？这就是你说的温和的方式？”

“出轨？”鸣人冷下脸，压抑着声音，“那些照片是你找人拍的吧。你明明知道香燐是鹰小队的一员，和佐助关系密切。却依然拍下那些照片，宣称我行为不端，让你站在道德高处。你还有什么好说的？”

那些照片他看到了，照片中的漩涡鸣人与一个红发女人行为亲密，在木叶外偷偷私会。而当时的他脑海里正是佐助的意识。正因为当时佐助与香燐的见面，他才得以收到大蛇丸的那封改变他和佐助命运的信。而雏田却以此来威胁他。他不说，只是想给她保留最后的颜面。

“是，照片是我让人拍的，消息也是我放出去的。”雏田看着他，完全没有丝毫怯懦。“我当然知道你不会婚内出轨。可不明真相的大家会怎样认为？你同时招惹男人和女人，别人会怎样看待他们的火影？”

“我不在乎。”鸣人冷冷道。

“是，你不在乎。”雏田冷笑。“那宇智波佐助呢，你也不在乎吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“高层的那两人是宇智波佐助杀的吧。你那刻意维护他的行为还真是毫不掩饰。你以为他会就此收手吗？香燐的事你也知道了吧，你觉得他手上还会沾染多少木叶的鲜血？到时候你又如何维护他？”

“……”

“宇智波佐助根本不是会乖乖待在笼子中的鸟，他是天空中最残忍最无情的猎鹰。你根本困不住他！”雏田拉住了鸣人的右手，恳求他。“鸣人，算我求你。回来吧。就算为了博人和向日葵，回到我们的家庭。你和宇智波根本就不可能！你知道宇智波都是些什么人！如果你对我还有一点点感情——”

“雏田。”鸣人突兀地开口，深蓝的眸子里结满了寒冰。“你应该还记得，如果当初不是你拦着我，我本应该和佐助一起去死。若不是我被抽去了关于佐助的记忆，我根本不可能和任何人结婚。你比任何人都要清楚这一点吧。我痛苦了13年，你也欺骗了我13年。我不想再继续错下去了。就算……就算佐助这次没回来，从我恢复记忆的那一刻起，我就已经决定了要和你离婚。我说过了要和佐助同生共死，我违背了我的誓言。现在佐助再次回到了我的生命中，既不能共死，那便同生！”

“你……”雏田瞪大了双眼，越是和他交谈就越是感到绝望。“可他是男人，你们都是男人！你怎么能和他在一起！”

“我不管他是男人还是女人，是叛忍还是英雄。我爱的就只是他宇智波佐助。我这一生只会和他在一起。”鸣人的眸子深不见底，“若他执意要沾染鲜血，”鸣人摊开右手，静静地盯着它，“那便由他去吧。”

佐助早已不再是当初的佐助。鸣人也早已不再是当初的鸣人。16岁的天真与固执，早就在成长的路途中烟消云散。

“我确实有愧于你，雏田。我把一切都留给你。如果博人愿意，我依旧是他的父亲。看在向日葵的份上我依旧会与日向保持合作。这些年来我没有尽好我的责任，是我的错。你过去犯了错，到现在还在犯错。充其量我们也只是合作罢了。我不会追究你做过的事。我会承担这份后果。从此以后，你我就此两清，再无瓜葛。”

就此两清，再无瓜葛。说得简单，难道她这么多年来都是一厢情愿吗？你到底有没有爱过我哪怕一点点呢？还是说你的整颗心都是那个宇智波佐助？雏田想问，但再也问不出口。结界早已消散，眼前的人瞬间没了人影。她知道，她这次，真的失去了一切……

“在想什么？”

火影楼楼顶，佐助一个人站在上面，看着眼前的木叶。鸣人静静地站在他身边，和他一起看眼前的风景。

“在想木叶。想博人。还有你。”佐助淡淡地开口。

“你很关心博人？”

“嗯。”佐助承认。又问，“为什么离婚？”

“你是真的不明白吗？佐助。”鸣人看向他的侧脸。他以为自己已经表示得足够明显了。

佐助沉默。明白……大概是明白的吧。看清自己的心意，原来也不过就是一瞬间的事。他早该明白的，却迟迟被“朋友”的名号束缚，扭曲了这段感情的真实意义。

良久，佐助缓缓开口，“……你想让我和你一起一辈子生活在愧疚中吗？”

“不是愧疚！”鸣人严肃地盯着他，很是急切，“是挽回，是修正，这是本来就应该有的结局！”

“……”

“你应该明白我的心意吧，佐助。”鸣人转身抓住佐助的肩膀，强势地与他对视。“如果你还不明白，那就用你的这双眼睛来看，看看我的记忆，看看我的心。我什么都不在乎，我只想让你知道！佐助！”

鸣人步步逼近，佐助无处可逃。心神一动，六勾玉轮回眼与永恒万花筒同时盯向鸣人的眼睛。现实中只有一瞬，佐助却看尽了鸣人的半生。

那些浸透生活每分每秒、每时每刻的思念，那些求而不得、无法挽回的痛苦，对自己无能为力的痛恨，从未说出口的心意，默默为他做的一切，还有失去记忆后每次的梦与癫狂，改变命运的决心。这一切的一切，都清清楚楚地传达到了佐助的内心。

阳光亮得刺眼。他明白了，他什么都明白了……鸣人竟对他执着至此。这么多年了，鸣人做，鸣人说，一个人的付出不曾被告知，心中隐藏的心意也未曾好好传达。直到今日，他才真真正正地看清鸣人的心。

天意弄人，怪只怪他们的命运如此。但漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助从来都不是甘愿屈服于命运的人。现在，此刻，一切都有了新的转机。

“你中了幻术。”佐助最终说出了这样一句话。月中一族的幻术，他不仔细看还真没察觉到。“我来帮你解开。”

“不用了。”鸣人连忙拒绝。对佐助微笑，“多亏了这个幻术，我才能在被抽取记忆后还能记得你。它让我想起了关于你的一切，也让我面对真实的自己。所以我不会再逃避。”

“你明白了吧，佐助。那么，你的答案究竟是什么？”

“……”

鸣人的心他已经看清了。那么他自己的心呢？谁来帮他看清？佐助不知道自己还在犹豫什么，但他无法立刻给出答案。

鸣人看他为难，也不再勉强他。纵然心中万般急切焦躁，他也担心自己听到另一个答案。鸣人只能强迫自己冷静下来。

“我会给你时间考虑的。”鸣人将佐助紧紧拥在怀里，生怕他再次从自己眼前离开。“在你给出答案之前，佐助，不要离开木叶。留在我身边。”

End.  
［决心］完。  
本章买票。下章上车。

#佐助跟时代和社会有点脱节，鸣人想通过那些衣服让他融入人群。

#西装是婚礼上穿的西装。鸣人看到它的第一眼连婚礼流程都想好了。

#关于鸣人和雏田，算是各执一词，各有对错吧。感情的事很复杂，没有绝对的对与错。鸣人如此无情，也是因为他早就下定了决心。他不能再继续错下去，不能心里装着佐助还保留原有的家庭。所以只能离婚。而佐助是完全无辜的。他什么都没做，却总是备受非议。

#鸣人：“若他执意要沾染鲜血，那便由他去吧。”  
当初鸣人对佐助说如果他要摧毁木叶，那鸣人便会全力阻止他，然后和他一起死。现在的鸣人依旧是这样的想法。不过他早就不再是当初那个天真的他了。他做了火影，自然见识了所有的黑暗。  
他之所以会这样说，一是佐助早已放下仇恨，而且从不滥杀无辜。他了解他。二是鸣人早已明白有时并没有绝对的黑与白，只有不同的立场。香燐的事他已经知道，所以如果佐助要复仇他不会阻拦。

#想了个情节但是没有写：两人买完衣服后鸣人带佐助去吃东西，玩游戏。看到一个娃娃机，里面有一个绿色小恐龙和一个九尾公仔。佐助想要，鸣人给他抓。但是鸣人很菜，娃娃位置也不好，所以硬币用完了也没给他抓到，反而抓了两个别的娃娃。于是佐助用天手力将娃娃的位置调换过来，拿到了自己想要的那两个。


	10. 番外5

#关于鸣人要的答案，佐助还在犹豫……但他的心其实早就确定了。只是他还有些没太想明白。

#本章看32岁成年人鸣人欺负19岁纯情小佐助。佐助你快从了他吧！（只做了一点点，没做到最后。）

#7300字

一半（上）

佐助醒来的时候，外面正在下雨。床上只有他一个人。

他赤脚走到阳台，雨下得很急，哗啦啦的雨水从夜幕中倾泻而下，一遍又一遍地冲刷着木叶。天色很暗，抬头是乌压压的一片黑。只有远处的家家灯火将光亮延伸到这一小片地方。

鸣人独自站在阳台边，也不顾冷风萧瑟，雨水冰凉，就这么静静地看着眼前的木叶。他的右手撑在栏杆上，缠满绷带的食指和中指夹着一支烟，目光深邃遥远。鸣人深深地抽了一口，缓缓吐出一团朦胧的白烟。雨汽和烟雾让他的神情变得更加模糊。

这一点都不像他认识的那个鸣人。佐助放开气息，眼前的人猛然察觉，回过头惊讶地看着他。鸣人的眼神太陌生了，他眼中的愁云比此刻的天空还要压抑。

“你醒了。”鸣人三两步走到他身边，将身上的外套披到佐助身上。香烟燃烧的烟雾顺着鸣人的手从他的肩膀飘到鼻尖，佐助微微皱了皱眉。

“抱歉。”鸣人注意到佐助的表情，立刻将手中快要燃尽的香烟掐灭，熟练地将烟头扔到楼下远处的垃圾桶。

“你抽烟？”佐助有些惊讶。他之前认识的人中很少有碰这种东西的，鸣人更不像是会有烟瘾的人。

“嗯。”鸣人低低地应了一声。他的声音有些沙哑，这颗无时无刻不在发光的太阳似乎也被这漫天的雨水打湿，整个人的情绪看起来很低落。

“多久了？”佐助看向鸣人。

“……”佐助注意到鸣人的眼神闪躲了一下，很快便假装什么都没发生地注视着他。“好多年了吧。”鸣人看到佐助的眼神瞬间变冷，连忙道，“不过我平时从来不碰，只是偶尔有烦心事的时候才会抽上几支。”

大概是他当上火影不久后开始的吧。鸣人总是一个人默默地抽，除了鹿丸没有人知道他这个习惯。大多数时候都是在火影办公室的深夜，偶尔他也会跑到宇智波族地。

那你得有多少烦心事。佐助心想。不过他也不好去评判什么，只觉得眼前的鸣人很陌生。

“我看见了。”佐助看着眼前的鸣人，声音沉闷。“那些新闻和言论。”这就是鸣人的烦心事。

“佐助。”鸣人眯起眼睛，双手抓住佐助的肩膀，“我不想让你去在意那些事情，一切都交给我。别担心，我会处理好的。”鸣人对他露出一个可靠温暖的笑容，蓝眸中的阴云被光芒穿透，展露出原有的澄净。“你相信我吗？”

一道蓝紫色的闪电瞬间照亮了天空，伴随着雷声的轰鸣与潮湿的水汽，佐助的心开始悄无声息地泛起一圈圈涟漪。

佐助回以一个淡然的微笑，点头。“嗯。”

雨还在下，而且比之前更急了些。鸣人却觉得身处的空间仿佛得到了延伸，不再像之前一样压得人喘不过来。似乎只要有佐助在他身边，他总能找到自己的一席之地。

黑夜漫漫，雨汽氤氲。鸣人不由自主地靠近佐助，用左手抚摸他如黑夜般幽深纯粹的右眼。不知道为什么，他很喜欢触碰佐助的眼睛。而佐助每次也都任由他随意触碰。他的眼睛很漂亮，时而凌厉无情，布满杀气。时而又温柔似水，眉眼间全是包容——就像现在这样。

“佐助……”鸣人一只手捧起他的小半张脸，忍不住慢慢地向他靠近。

好近……近得几乎可以清晰地感受到佐助的鼻息。

天地辽阔，只有一种声音，雨的声音。某种程度上来说也可以算作一种寂静。鸣人仿佛什么也听不见，只能感受到胸腔里的心脏在剧烈地跳动。越来越近，越来越近，两人鼻尖相抵，呼吸纠缠。鸣人闭上了眼。就在他以为自己即将要触碰到佐助时，几乎在他怀里的佐助后退了一步。

最终碰到的也就只有空气。鸣人睁开双眼，佐助微微低着头，小声说道，“你身上的烟味……很臭。”

只差一点！鸣人忍不住在心里叹了口气。算了。如果佐助不愿意，他也不会强求。他相信一切只是时间问题。

“抱歉，我先去洗个澡。”鸣人无可奈何地说道。时值深夜，他刚回休息室没多久，先在阳台抽了支烟，连衣服都没来得及换。

话是这么说，鸣人却是一把捞起佐助，手掌托着他的屁股把他抱了起来。

“你干什么！”突然被抱起来的佐助又惊又恼，一只手握起拳头捶打鸣人的肩膀——不过也没用多少力气，只是象征性地表示反抗。

鸣人轻笑出声，低沉的嗓音在佐助耳边听起来无比性感。“下次再让我看见你不穿鞋在屋子里乱跑，我可是会很生气的。”

鸣人说着还惩罚性地拍了下佐助的屁股，叫他长长记性，别总是不在意自己的身体。将佐助放在床上后鸣人便走进了浴室，只留下一个脸红成番茄、羞愤交加，誓要杀掉鸣人的宇智波佐助。

鸣人洗完澡出来时，佐助已经睡下了。这是一张普通的单人床，平时只供鸣人一人使用。眼下佐助将被子全部裹在自己身上，背对着他缩在角落里，留了一大片空间给他。鸣人翻身上床，侧躺着看佐助炸毛的后脑勺。

雨声依旧，只是淅淅沥沥的比刚刚更小了些。鸣人暴露在空气中的皮肤感到了丝丝寒冷。他就这么沉默地看着佐助，像往常一样不去触碰他。很奇怪，佐助明明就在他的眼前，他却总觉得怎么也抓不住他。

“Sasuke。”  
黑暗中鸣人压抑着声音开口。没有人回答他，佐助的呼吸均匀平稳，身体一动不动。但鸣人知道他没有入睡。

空气中夹杂着冷气与潮湿。鸣人的身体凉丝丝的，忍不住想往温暖的东西上靠一靠。佐助就在他的眼前，身体被被子裹得严严实实，除了……那一小截雪白的后颈。在一瞬的闪电照射中白得发亮。

鸣人忍不住向前伸了伸脑袋，将额头轻轻靠在那一小片皮肤上。佐助的身体一向冷冰冰的，跟鸣人的火热相比简直是极致的反差。但他现在将自己裹在被子里，身体竟也像一个刚出炉不久正适合开吃的白白嫩嫩的小包子，热乎乎的。鸣人感受到佐助的身体产生了一瞬间的僵硬，满足地发出了一声喟叹。

只是这样触碰着他，鸣人就感到自己的一颗心几近沸腾燃烧。他按耐不住在佐助的后颈上蹭了蹭，见他没什么反应，便直接将被子拉下来一些。火热的唇贴上他温暖的肌肤，鸣人开始缓缓游移，一边细细舔吻一边轻轻地啃咬。

佐助的呼吸声开始紊乱，身体也在微微地颤栗。鸣人会心一笑，气音和颤动透过肌肤直达大脑，引发出阵阵令人酥酥麻麻的电流。鸣人一直吻到佐助通红发烫的耳垂，一边含着它温柔地舔咬，右手从被子里探进佐助身前，隔着薄薄的睡衣从下腹一路摸到胸口，食指找到凸起的一点开始没轻没重地按压揉捏。

佐助一惊，连忙抓住了那只作乱的右手。他从一开始就没睡着。本以为鸣人只是随便逗他玩，没想到这家伙居然是认真的，而且越来越过分。他的脸臊得通红，面上又惊又怒，既羞又恼，本想好好教训一下他，没想到一开口气势就软了下来，因为喘息连话都说不利索。

“鸣人……别……”

“别什么？”鸣人感到佐助抓着自己的手，便在他耳边吹着气逗他。

佐助浑身都软了下来，手上使不出半点力气。他被隔着被子禁锢在鸣人怀中，气息紊乱，心跳不止，幽深的瞳孔盯着眼前的黑暗，语气中是连自己都没有察觉到的请求。他想尽快逃离这一切。

“不要这样……”

场面一下子安静下来，黑暗中只有佐助的呼吸声伴随着窗外的雨水，经久不息。鸣人停下了动作，佐助似乎能听到一声似有若无的叹息。

“那好吧。”他听到鸣人这样说。同时鸣人的手也抽离了出来，火热的唇离开他的肌肤，就连他的呼吸，都飘远了。

佐助心中一瞬间涌起某种异样的情绪。说不出是什么感受，但佐助觉得大概就像是窗外的雨，只一味地往下落，却又不知道将落向何方。他的心仿佛被雨水灌满，既冰冷，又潮湿。既堵住了流淌的温热血液，还淹得他快要喘不过气来。他想这种感觉应该可以称之为……称之为什么呢？佐助一时想不出来，只是下意识地转过身，追随着鸣人的身影。

“怎么了，佐助？”鸣人并没有离去，依旧在看着他。黑暗的雨夜中，透过窗户照进来的昏暗的光线，将鸣人的身影照得格外清晰。佐助的眼睛是整个忍界最高阶的眼睛，即使是在黑暗中也能看清一切。所以他能清晰地看清鸣人的表情。深蓝色的眸子里带了点不可思议的惊讶，脸上是藏不住的喜悦。他的语气带着点温柔的调侃，轻飘飘地传到佐助耳中，“就这么舍不得我吗？”

什——  
佐助还没来得及开口，身上的被子就被鸣人一把掀开扔到一边。虽然穿了衣服，但被鸣人如此专注地盯着，佐助觉得自己就好像浑身赤裸一般，在他的目光下无所遁形。

“Sasuke……”鸣人一手抓住佐助的下巴，缠了绷带的拇指忍不住在佐助柔软的下唇上来回摩挲。他的声音低沉沙哑，仿佛压抑了太多的情绪，随时都要爆发。他的眸光轻轻闪动，里面藏着只有他自己才知道的不确定。

他继续开口，然而并没有任何爆发，依旧是那个成熟可靠的鸣人。他看向佐助的眼神如此温柔，几乎要流出数年来的悲伤。但此刻的他应该是幸福的。鸣人低下头，缓缓地靠近佐助，与他对视。他们离得如此之近，彼此间再度呼吸纠缠。“如果你想拒绝我，”他说，“就把我推开。”

春寒料峭，惊雷阵阵。佐助只听到耳边一声剧烈的轰鸣，鸣人的唇缓缓地贴上了他的。

没有什么该死的味增拉面味儿与意外，只有清清凉凉的薄荷的味道——那是他们共同用的一支牙膏。鸣人的唇和他本人一样温暖灼热，当他的舌头伸进佐助的口腔里时，那种感觉就像太阳一样强势，铺天盖地地侵略着他。佐助被吻得七荤八素，脑海里一片茫然。他觉得自己几乎要窒息在这个吻中。

“呼吸，佐助。”鸣人恋恋不舍地放开了他，在佐助的唇边低语。佐助顿时惊觉，脸颊白里透红，散发着灼人的温度。他下意识地放开了呼吸，意识到刚刚发生了什么的他心脏一顿乱跳，扰得他心烦意乱。

见佐助恢复了正常的呼吸，鸣人轻笑一声，再度吻上了他。只是这次并没有直接侵入到他的口腔，而是无比纯情地亲吻佐助柔软的双唇，用舌尖描摹他中间的唇线。佐助无法自抑地张开口，鸣人却依旧不着急进入，而是咬着他的唇瓣开始吮吸舔舐。

佐助得不到自己想要的，心中开始浮起莫名的不安与焦躁。他用右手抓住鸣人的手臂，喉间泄出一声不满的呻吟。鸣人早就看穿了他的想法，本来也是故意捉弄他。面对这样的佐助，鸣人也早就忍不住了。不再玩那些纯情的把戏，鸣人直接侵入了佐助的深处。如苍穹烈日，无孔不入。鸣人的吻将佐助卷进自己的浪潮中，带他和自己一起在无尽的巨海中不顾一切地沉浮。

雷声阵阵，闪电将世界照得明明灭灭。他们在永不停歇的雨声中疯狂地亲吻。舌头纠缠着舌头，呼吸缠绕着呼吸。世界变得潮湿粘腻。

最后一声惊雷，鸣人终于放开了他。佐助在他的身下大口大口地喘息，口中呼出的热气尽数扑在鸣人的脸上。他的黑发杂乱地散在枕头上，脸颊红润，双唇和下巴湿漉漉的，一双异色的瞳孔一转不转地盯着他。眼睛里水光潋滟，情思流转，充满了委屈和不安。他看起来就像一只被欺负狠了的小野猫，无辜纯真的眼神让他在鸣人身下显得无比脆弱。但鸣人比任何人都清楚，他才不是什么路边被雨淋湿的可怜兮兮的流浪猫，他是一只真正的猎豹，能够不惜一切代价撕碎所有的敌人。鸣人见过他的伤口与鲜血。

所以佐助的这种反应让鸣人觉得煞是可爱。惊讶之余又觉得理所当然。心中一瞬间充满了对佐助的怜爱与保护欲，毕竟佐助很少在他面前展露脆弱的一面。同时又因为佐助没有拒绝他而觉得无比欣喜。果然佐助也是喜欢他的吧！从他的回应中鸣人就感觉到了。

雷声停歇，淅淅沥沥的小雨忽而又大了起来，来得又急又凶。屋子里能够清晰地闻到远方泥土的味道。

“怎么会这么可爱……”鸣人忍不住继续逗弄佐助，将右手的食指伸到佐助口中，按压他的舌头，围绕着它转圈圈。柔软湿润的小舌被迫缠着伸进来作乱的手指，将它上面的绷带舔得湿漉漉的。这样看来竟像他主动勾引鸣人一般。

“佐助以前是没有和别人接过吻吗？”鸣人调笑着问他。

“怎么可能！”佐助下意识地就想反驳，话说出口在心里想了想这确实不是自己的初吻。

由于含着鸣人的手指，佐助的话语很是模糊不清。但鸣人还是一下子就听出了他的意思，脸色瞬间沉了下来。

鸣人的手指不再动作，就这么停在佐助口中。佐助看着他阴晴不定的脸，不知道这家伙又生的哪门子气。

须臾，鸣人放缓了脸色，随口说道，“佐助说的是我们12岁那次吧。那也是我的初吻哦我说。”

初吻，初吻，你还好意思说！都是你这个白痴吊车尾！佐助在心里狠狠地吐槽，他现在回想起来还是一嘴的味增拉面味儿和事发突然的不可思议。那根本一点都不美好……

佐助气乎乎的咬了一口鸣人，却只得到对方毫不在意的调笑，“小佐助要是想咬我就再用力一点嘛。这么咬可是毫无感觉哦，宝贝。”

哼！真当我是纯情无知的小男孩吗？佐助神色一凛，舌尖将鸣人的手指推了出去。“我看你这么熟练，怕是吻过了不少女孩吧。”佐助毫不留情地嘲讽道，心中浮现出白天一起去逛街时鸣人被女孩儿们包围的场景。

鸣人只是看着他，没有说话。窗外起了大风，将树叶吹得沙沙作响。

果然！佐助神色一冷，手中千鸟瞬时而发。霎时间万鸟嘶鸣，在骤雨中凄厉地挣扎。青蓝色的查克拉雷光将室内照得通明，直直攻向鸣人。

鸣人不躲。他连动都没动，身上的查克拉一丝也没有调出来。纵是九尾人柱力加漩涡一族，佐助没有尽全力，但生生挨上他这一击也好不到哪里去。但鸣人就是不躲，不防，不反击。他深知佐助不会伤害他，所以他连眼都不眨。

果然佐助半路就收起了全部的查克拉，最终只是不轻不重地揍了他一拳。所有的情绪都像是发泄在一团棉花上，最终受到影响的也不过只有自己一个人罢了。

既是如此，又为什么要来招惹我？

鸣人一把抓住佐助的手腕，将它按在床上，凑近他的脸，“佐助这是吃醋了吗？”

“没有……”佐助将头转向了左边嗫嚅着否定。

耳边传来鸣人的轻笑，低沉的嗓音听得他心神不宁。鸣人将嘴唇贴着佐助的嘴角，道，“我很抱歉，佐助。”

不要道歉！我一点都不想听。佐助想开口教训他，但嘴唇被贴着无法开口。好在鸣人没有继续这个话题，他在佐助的嘴角轻轻吻了一下，说，“但是我想告诉你……我只吻你。”

风声愈来愈烈，夹杂着瓢泼的雨水。佐助在这滂沱的气势里反复听到自己的心跳，无数次撞击着他的胸腔。

鸣人再次吻了他。

他要沉溺在这片雨海里了。佐助心想。不想逃避，不想拒绝，甚至还很喜欢，很想要。鸣人的吻一定有什么魔力，将他拉进无边无际的深渊。无法逃离。

鸣人早就放开了他的手，一手按着佐助的后颈，一手搂住佐助的腰肢。佐助空着的右手情不自禁地攥紧了鸣人的衣服，说不清是想拉他更近一点还是想要拥抱他。

一吻将尽，佐助气喘吁吁的，脸颊烫得仿佛要烧起来。鸣人也好不到哪里去，他远不如表面上看起来的那么平静，他的心跳和佐助的一样热烈。

在狂乱的风雨里，在浓稠的夜色中，两人沉默地对视，耳边只有撩人的喘息与心跳。

你的心意，你到现在还没有看清吗？佐助。

鸣人心有悲伤，继续向下吻。吻他总是高傲抬起的下巴，吻他优美漂亮的颈项，吻他的锁骨，后来干脆撩起他的衣服，亲吻他不安跳动的心。

“鸣……鸣人……嗯……别舔那里……”佐助推拒着他，抓起鸣人的头发想把他那耀眼的金色脑袋拉下去，结果手一软什么都没抓到。鸣人的头发太短了。

鸣人恶劣地舔弄佐助的乳粒，小东西颤颤巍巍地硬挺起来，因为鸣人的吮吸而变得肿胀红艳，湿漉漉的好像……好像……宇智波佐助什么时候经历过这种事情，简直羞红了脸。鸣人感到他的推拒与羞涩反而更加兴奋，右手不老实地往下探，伸进宽松的睡裤，俘获住那个软软的小东西。

佐助的身体很敏感，只是随意地碰了碰就硬了起来。佐助这时候是真的在推他了，湿润的眸子里展露出明显的慌乱与不安。他夹紧了修长的双腿，浑身上下写满了抗拒。

“别害怕，佐助。”鸣人温柔地吻着佐助的眼睛，耐心地安抚他，“我会让你舒服的。”

狂风更加急乱，在瓢泼大雨里东冲西窜地咆哮。漫天的雨水仿佛透过结界灌了进来，佐助漂浮在海面上，沉沉浮浮，没有方向。

鸣人将他的那个拿了出来，触及到寒冷的空气。然而他的手又是那么温暖，几近灼热。他在套弄他，缠了绷带的手摩擦着脆弱的地方，感觉很粗糙，有微微的痛感，但又很舒服，酥麻的感觉层层积累，仿佛电流一遍遍地流经全身。佐助忍不住喘息起来，闷着声呻吟。他不想发出那些声音，可他控制不了。眼前一片模糊，鸣人的脸暧昧不清。眼中有温热的触感，他想他应该是流泪了。

佐助已经19岁了，不是没有经历过这种事。第一次是在冰冷阴暗的蛇窟，他醒来后发现身下一片粘腻，梦中是那个熟悉的身影，鸣人压着他不知道在做什么。当时的佐助无法理解这种事情的含义，直到现在。游历的那两年偶尔也有过这种情况，他的脑海中每次会浮现的只有鸣人。但他不会自己做，他只会用查克拉压制自己的欲望。他觉得可耻，觉得这种事情是软弱的体现，忍者怎么能沉溺于这种虚妄的愉悦？所以他从来不抚慰自己。

可是鸣人的手如此温柔，轻轻地给他带来无上的快感。佐助几乎要沉溺其中，无法自拔。这种感觉……如果是鸣人……也没有那么糟糕……

再凶狠的狂风，也有停歇的一刻。窗外几乎安静下来，只有再度小下来的雨声，稀稀拉拉地收尾。

佐助射了出来。并没有用很久。甚至可以说有些快。

鸣人，仅仅是他的亲吻，他的触碰，佐助的心就已经完全被他占据。这太亲密了，太过了。佐助无所适从，不知该如何回应。只有脸颊的泪水宣泄他无法说出的心情。

“怎么哭得这么厉害……不舒服吗？”鸣人小心翼翼地用干净的左手擦拭佐助的泪水，他还从来没见过佐助这样哭过。泪水太多了……但又不仅仅是悲伤难过……他该怎么做？

佐助不说话，沉默着流泪。泪水就像决堤一样，怎么都止不住，鸣人擦也擦不完。脸颊、发尾，到处都是。湿漉漉，黏糊糊的，很不舒服。他摇了摇头。

“那……”鸣人犹豫地开口，问了出来，“佐助喜欢吗？”

喜欢？应该是喜欢的吧。这份心情，究竟是为什么……佐助轻轻地嗯了一声，语调委屈又脆弱，听得鸣人心中一颤。

“啊，那我就放心了。佐助不讨厌真是太好了！”鸣人傻乎乎地说道，一边吻去佐助的泪水一边在他耳边低声安抚他。

他看着这样的佐助，心中柔情万千，烈火烧遍全身。不行，现在还不行……鸣人紧紧地握住了右拳。他还得等，等到佐助心甘情愿。

等到佐助平静下来，羞得差点没用轮回眼直接逃走。太丢脸了，在鸣人的身下哭泣落泪什么的……他也不知道自己为什么会有那种情绪，只是当时一时没有控制住，就停不下来。

鸣人心里发疼。他最后吻了吻佐助的脸颊，轻声道，“我再去洗个澡。你先睡吧，佐助。不用等我。”

雨声几乎听不到了，空气里弥漫着潮湿与寒冷。鸣人细心地为佐助盖好被子，起身走向浴室。黑暗中忽地亮起一盏刺目的白灯，在狭小的空间里自成一块天地。接着是水声，房间里隐约传来似有若无的喘息。

他感觉到了。鸣人的硬挺顶着他，存在感无比鲜明。在佐助还没硬起来的时候，他就已经感觉到了。可是鸣人不说，也没有要他帮忙。

雨声既止，喘息声就无比清晰。佐助闭上眼睛，在黑暗中很快沉沉睡去。

TBC.

#Q：这章鸣人怎么有那么多的骚话？  
A：因为难得压了佐助一头所以就千方百计地想要调戏他。另一方面，大概是因为场景是在床上吧。人一到床上就很容易说骚话。

#佐助太软了。毕竟是第一次，体谅一下。一回生二回熟，多来几次就好了。


	11. 番外6

#狗血。伦理。争吵。原谅。  
#8000字

一半（下）

砰砰砰……！！！剧烈急促的敲门声忽地响起，瞬间吵醒了沉睡的两人。

天光大亮，佐助被刺得睁不开眼，将脑袋往鸣人怀里缩了缩。鸣人意识朦胧，感受着怀中柔软温热的触感，仔细回想昨天晚上发生的事。

他吻了他，外加一个简简单单的手活儿。佐助的反应……很可爱。他记得他最后还是去浴室自己解决的。所以，佐助怎么就跑到他怀里了，还被他拥得如此紧密？毕竟佐助的睡相一直都很好，完全不像鸣人。

虽然略感疑惑，但也没有多作纠结。鸣人满足地抱紧了佐助，低头嗅闻着他身上那股清冽温热的淡淡香气，一只手不老实地在他背上摸来摸去。

“鸣人……”佐助不满地嘟囔道，示意他赶紧让那吵闹的敲门声停下。

啊～究竟是什么人大早上的扰人清梦！鸣人一点都不想动，抱着暖乎乎的佐助转头向身后问道，“什么事？”

“混蛋老爸！”门外传来愤怒嘶吼的声音，一双手将颇有些年头的木门拍得砰砰作响。“你给我开门！出来见我！我要你说清楚！出来！……”

是博人。

鸣人叹了口气，从床上坐了起来。他看着窗外的阳光，雨后的天空格外清澈透亮，蓝得清清爽爽。白云浓厚，裹成一团又一团，在无垠的天际中自由自在地遨游。暴雨洗涤后的木叶在阳光的照耀下几乎不见潮湿的痕迹，如获新生。

鸣人发了会儿呆，大概只有几秒。他狠狠地揉了把自己的脸，对佐助说道，“我去看看。”

“混蛋老爸！我知道你在里面！你给我出来！你这个——”

紧闭的大门突然开了一条缝隙，博人用力地拍下去，那门也丝毫没有动弹。鸣人缓缓地打开门，踏出结界，将门关上。博人自始至终都没有看到屋子里的场景——鸣人刻意用身体挡住了他的视线。

“博人……”

鸣人放低语气，尽量让自己听起来比较平和。博人现在看起来很生气，满面怒容，一张和他相似的脸上充满了愤怒，不解，还有悲伤。他恨自己是应该的，鸣人愧疚地想。自己已经多久没和博人好好交流了？自从那个穿越时间、互换身体的忍术开始后，他就一心一意扑在了上面，甚至连博人中忍考试的招数都是佐助教给他的。

他这个父亲有时候也挺失败的吧……明明当初下定了决心要好好保护他的，结果还是忽视了对他的关心。作为火影，他太忙了。简直分身乏术。

他想好好地和博人谈一谈，就在现在。他不会停止爱博人，博人无论如何都是他的儿子。他永远是博人的父亲。可是一个年轻懵懂的孩子又怎么能轻易接受这些变故。博人现在一点都不冷静，满心只有不解与失望，他想质问他的老爸。

“为什么不让我进去？”博人攥紧了拳头，倔强地盯着鸣人，“屋子里有人吗？”

“博人。”鸣人看着他，心里沉落落的，“我需要和你谈一谈……”

事到如今，还有什么好说的？博人不想听解释，他怕他会动摇。趁鸣人不备，博人凝聚出查克拉，一把攻向大门。强力的结界将他的攻击反弹回来，博人的右手阵阵割裂般的疼痛。

鸣人察觉到了，但他没有阻止。他设下的结界无论如何都不是博人这种水平能够企及的。

鸣人心里关心着博人的伤势，面上却不发一言。博人已经是一名忍者了，他必须承担所有行动的后果。忍者不能软弱，可他没想到博人会以此攻击他。“结界这么强大，果然你是在做什么见不得人的事情吧？”

少年紧握着右拳，强大的风刃毫不留情地割裂他的手掌。博人当作什么都没有发生。身体上的疼痛，如何能比得上心灵上的痛苦。

“博人！注意你的措辞。”鸣人面露不悦。他想跟博人好好沟通，但博人此时已经被情感占据了理智。

“我说错了吗？你敢做我为什么不敢说！”博人一拳打向面前的大门，他的右手已经完全麻木，疼到再无任何感觉。博人红着眼，蔚蓝的眸子里流露出无法抑制的痛苦。鸣人的心狠狠一跳。

“和不明来历的女人出轨的人明明是你吧！”博人盯着鸣人，目光咄咄逼人。“是你突然要与妈妈离婚，抛弃了我们的家庭。明明妈妈那么爱你……我们一家不是被称为模范家庭吗？为什么你要跟妈妈离婚？你不爱她了吗？还有向日葵，她还那么小，就没有了爸爸。你让妈妈和向日葵怎么办？还有我……我们都那么伤心。为什么……你为什么……”

一滴、两滴……博人低下头，蓝色的眼睛里流出温热的泪水，顺着脸颊滴落到地板上。他不知道……他是真的不知道为什么……

这一切，为什么会发生在他身上……

“博人。”鸣人低沉着声音，抓起博人紧紧握住的拳头。温暖的查克拉通过手背传递到手心，再到全身各处。他手上的伤很快就被治愈了，几乎完好如初。七代目火影的力量。“如果你相信我，”鸣人对博人说道，“我并没有出轨。事情很复杂，现在的你还无法理解……”

好温暖，这种感觉。鸣人的手心包裹着博人的手，传递着他的查克拉。这种感觉，这个姿势，就和他当初教自己千叶时一模一样。那时也像这样，风系查克拉传递到他的手心，在他手掌中凝成千叶的模样。如果他没有那样做，他大概不会有信心，更不会这么快就学会千叶。

可教他千叶的人并不是他的老爸，连他老爸都不会这个忍术。博人专门找卡卡西老师问过，整个木叶没有任何一个人会这个忍术。教他千叶的人，是佐助。是老爸口中念念不忘的佐助。

对了，佐助。是他！只能是他！他还伤害过妈妈，还利用老爸的身份干坏事。老爸说过他会回来的。一定是他回来了！

“所以屋内的人其实是佐助吧。”博人胡乱擦了擦眼泪，质问他的老爸。

果然，老爸沉默了。

佐助，那个所有人都避之不及的佐助，所有人都不能提及名字的佐助，似乎和老爸关系很好的佐助，老爸每次发病都会叫他名字的佐助，他究竟是什么人？

佐助，为什么偏偏是他呢？博人心里一阵酸涩。他究竟是个什么样的人？他是否欺骗了自己？又是否欺骗了老爸？

“他们说……”博人犹豫地开口，连他自己都不喜欢那些话。可他们却说得有理有据，让他不得不信服。“他们说，宇智波佐助是个天生的妖物。”博人观察着鸣人的脸色，继续道，“宇智波一族的眼睛很奇特，宇智波佐助更是不同寻常。他有一双很诡异的眼睛，而且很会用幻术，蛊惑人心。所以你才会从小就追着他不放。你中的幻术也是……是他给你施下的，所以你才会发病，不停地叫他的名字。就为了不让你忘掉他。这个我比任何人都清楚！”

“可是他的幻术又很强大，几乎无人能解。如果能够解除你的幻术——”

“博人！”鸣人冷喝一声，深蓝的眸子结满了寒冰冻霜。他一丝查克拉都没有泄露，可他的气势却如此强大，震得博人动弹不得。恍惚间博人又回到了老爸发病的那个时候。

查克拉……杀气……冰冷。强大。压抑。好难受……好痛……泪水……

“嘎吱——”一声，面前的木门突然从里面被人打开，汹涌的气息瞬间消失得无影无踪，仿佛刚刚的一切都是博人一个人的错觉。

门里面走出来的是一个20岁上下的少年。

“我……”鸣人不可置信地看着博人，心中浮起丝丝缕缕的愧疚。

“让他进来吧。”佐助轻声对鸣人说道。他看了眼博人，注意到他受过伤的右手。

“这个结界已经没有任何意义了。”佐助道。它原本的意义就是保护佐助，但现在佐助已经恢复了全部实力，不再需要任何结界。

鸣人看了看佐助，心中怅然。他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定不解除它。鸣人将自己的查克拉放一点在博人身上，这样他就可以暂时通过这个结界。

佐助率先转身走了进去，博人呆呆地跟在他身后。鸣人将门关上。

老爸的休息室，博人几乎没有来过，都不知道是什么样子。房间不大，堆满了各种资料和卷轴。一张床，被子凌乱，床下还有一双摆放整齐的鞋子。一个窗户，一个阳台。屋子中间有一张桌子，两个沙发。

坐在他对面的这个少年，博人仔细地观察他。首先映入眼帘的就是他脖子上的痕迹，太多了，又那么显眼，简直想不注意到都难。一个房间，两个人，一张床。纵是博人再怎么不懂，看到这种情况也不会不知道是怎么回事。

该死的，混账老爸！！！

他的头发是黑色的，眼睛也是黑色的，但是只有一只，另一只左眼被严密地掩盖在过长的头发下。博人又想起那个眼睛奇特的传言。就是那只眼睛，欺骗了所有人！

和老爸跟自己不同，他的皮肤非常的白，看上去冷冷的，所以那些痕迹才会如此显眼。他穿着一件普通的短袖，左臂，那个地方，那个位置……纯白的绷带一圈又一圈地缠住断口，那个位置和老爸的一模一样。每次老爸在家里穿短袖，绷带都是从那个位置开始缠。所以他们两个人的断臂是一模一样的。只不过一个左臂一个右臂，而老爸的已经接上了。

他是个忍者，而且很强大。博人不知道他强大到什么地步，但既然会那么强大的幻术，一定不比老爸弱多少。

博人在网络上看到了网友上传的照片，就在昨天，就是眼前的这个人，和老爸一起开心地逛街。而昨天清晨正是老爸宣布离婚的那天。

他……真的对老爸用了幻术吗？

他的目光如此直白。对面的人没有任何躲闪。

“你……就是，佐助？”尽管博人已经基本上确认了，但他还是问了出来。

“是我。”佐助淡淡地说道。那种熟悉的语气，神态，表情，即使是在这张漂亮的陌生脸上他也能一眼就认出来。

鸣人走了过来，手中拿着一双鞋子和一件外套。他先是蹲下来给佐助穿好鞋子，他苍白的脚踩在地板上凉冰冰的。鸣人忍不住皱眉。他这么着急，连鞋都没穿，估计当时是直接从床上传送到门口开门的。

天手力也不是这样用的啊……

鸣人当时穿到佐助的身体时用个天照都要死要活的，痛不欲生。佐助用这么频繁眼睛会不会痛啊……思及此，鸣人又忍不住搓了搓佐助冰凉的脚，然后还用自己的查克拉温暖他的全身。虽说阳光明媚，但清晨还是有些冷的。

佐助面无表情地轻轻踢了他一下，示意他赶紧起来。他不羞佐助都快要脸红了。鸣人察觉到他的想法，在心里轻笑。他起身坐到佐助身边，给他穿上外套，拉链拉到最高，遮住那些红痕。

场面一度安静下来。沉默在三人之中蔓延。

佐助和鸣人坐在一张沙发上，博人坐在他们的对面。博人低着头，无法接受刚刚看到的一切。他们看起来是那样要好，那样亲密。老爸可以毫无顾忌地关心他，照顾他。表情是那样地开心与快乐。他什么时候这样对过自己的家人呢？

难道他最爱的人不是妈妈，也不是自己。而是……佐助？

“鸣人。”佐助转过头靠近他，小声地叫他的名字。

鸣人知道他的意思，他想让自己主动一点。正好现在是个好时机，再不说下次又不知要到什么时候。

“博人。”鸣人看向对面，博人因他的呼唤抬头。“无论发生了什么，我永远都是你的老爸。”鸣人对他露出一个大大的笑容。

再也不是从前的老爸了。博人心想。

鸣人看向佐助，发现佐助也在看着他，并且对他轻轻地微笑。仿佛在说，你可以的。我相信你。

是他的犹豫，导致了佐助的犹豫。也导致了博人的不安。

“我很抱歉，博人。”鸣人缓慢地说道，“关于发生的一切我很抱歉。是我伤害了你。你可以恨我，那是应该的。但是，”鸣人忽然抓住了佐助的手，将它紧紧握在自己手中。“大人的事你现在还不明白。我很抱歉将这些伤害转移到你的身上。你并没有做错任何事。但我不后悔我的决定。博人，我爱的人是佐助，也只有佐助。我这一生都只能和他在一起。”

话语一毕，佐助想要挣脱，但鸣人抓得更紧，怎么也不松开。

你不后悔你的决定，那我和向日葵呢？你也不后悔吗？博人有太多太多的话想问。可老爸的神情是那么坚定，他知道再说什么都没有用了。他不会再改变主意。

“那妈妈呢？”博人问他，“你有爱过妈妈吗？”

佐助还想抽出自己的手，鸣人只是紧紧抓着他，不让他逃开。

鸣人深深地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，脑海里全是佐助的样子。命运、轮回、仇恨、羁绊。年少的第一缕光，人生的第一个朋友。佐助，他的佐助，他们怎么就错过了那么久呢？

“我爱的，自始至终都只有一个人。”鸣人开口。

自始至终都只有一个人。你爱的只有佐助，那我们又算什么？  
“既然如此，那为什么会有我？为什么你们一开始不在一起？为什么要让我经历这些！”博人倏地站了起来，声嘶力竭地朝他嘶吼。

难道，我的存在，是不被期待的吗？

既然如此……既然如此……有什么湿漉漉的东西爬满了脸颊，博人也顾不得去擦。他只能倔强地站着，质问。为什么？为什么……

鸣人深深地叹了口气，心里闷得厉害。就像暴风雨来临之前，空气沉闷，乌云密布，压得人喘不过气。只有骤雨倾泄，冲刷掉所有的灰尘与阴云，天空才得以晴朗透彻。

“我和佐助……”鸣人缓缓地开口，佐助在他身边，他就是那束冲破一切阻碍的光芒。“都是命运的受害者。不，与其把过错推给命运，倒不如说是我的迟钝。”

“19岁那年，我被抽去了关于佐助的记忆。你知道忘记对你来说最重要的人或事是什么感受吗？”鸣人没有看向博人，也没有看佐助。他就只是抬头看着天花板，沉浸在过去的回忆中。“我忘记了佐助，但我不知道我忘了他。我不知道我的心是不完整的。”

“佐助是我一生中最重要的人，是我绝对不能失去的人。但是我忘了他。我的心丢失了一半。”

“一半。我的心丢失了一半。半颗心还能是颗活心吗？我不再是我，不再是完整的我。漩涡鸣人已经和宇智波佐助在19岁那年一同死去了。”

“这13年里，我想死却死不了。活着却只有日复一日的空虚与痛苦。你知道的吧，博人。我癫狂时是什么样子的。只有在那时，我才觉得我是完整的。只有在那时，我才会记起要和佐助一起死。”

“多亏了这个幻术，我的心才没有真正死去。你说佐助给我下幻术，他从来没做过这种事。我知道他不会。因为他是佐助。我就是知道。”

鸣人看向佐助，对他露出一个金灿灿的微笑。佐助心神一动，回握住了鸣人。

“现在，我的一半终于回来了。我完整了。你要我怎么放弃他？你要我怎么割舍自己的一半？”

……  
博人瞪大了双眼，不敢相信，不能相信，不……为什么会是这样……既然都没有过错，那这错误又是谁造成的？难道真的是命运吗？

我以为火影才是你的全部，所以你忽视我们我也尽力去理解你。可你现在却说这个佐助是你的一半。一半！没了这一半你就活不下去！没了这一半剩下的全都不重要！一半，你的心中只有那一半！

“既然如此，难道我才是你的错误吗？！啊啊啊啊啊——”

凄厉刺耳的嘶鸣瞬间爆发，诉说着世人心中的悲苦。青蓝色的查克拉聚集在博人手中，是风，却似雷，似火，咆哮着吞噬一切！压抑的哭喊、悲鸣，声嘶力竭的叫喊，风系查克拉注入雷系，电光闪烁，撕裂万物的同时滋滋作响，誓要毁灭所有的不安。

千夜。原来这才是这个术的真正名字。

博人的一击注入了全部的查克拉，右手几近断裂，全身的皮肤撕裂开来，血管爆裂。蔚蓝的双瞳变得赤红，不知要攻击谁。

老爸？还是佐助？

博人的脑袋一时分辨不出，只想着尽快打出这一击。他的身体，快要承受不住了。

“啊啊啊啊——”博人大吼着想要冲刺，右手发力，从身后快速向前推进，目标是——

！

消失了！

好快！根本意识不到发生了什么！

博人刚刚还在准备攻击，眼都没眨一下，眼前的两人突然消失，一阵天旋地转，手中的查克拉尽数消散。待他反应过来时，才发现自己不知何时已经到达了对面的沙发。他的老爸就在他身边，面色不善地盯着他，皱眉。佐助，那个佐助，不知何时出现在他的身后，拎着他的后领将他腾空。博人的全力一击就这样被轻轻松松地化解。

是空间忍术。博人记得那股天旋地转的感觉，空间和身体都仿佛被撕裂。

佐助放下了他，博人顺势倒坐在沙发上。他从来没见过这么快的速度，也从没见过老爸如此冰冷的眼神。失望，审视，冷漠，还有极力压抑的愤怒。

鸣人抓住了博人的右手手腕，力度大得博人以为它随时都会断裂。“佐助教给你这种忍术就是让你拿来对付师父的？”

“师父……”博人失神地喃喃。

“鸣人！”佐助出声阻止，拉开鸣人的手。“他受伤了。”

身上到处都是血，就连里面的白色T恤都被鲜血染红。他的右手更是惨不忍睹。所幸忍术没有攻击出来，不然情况只会更加糟糕。

他受伤了。佐助示意他。鸣人应该知道他的意思，但他却一动不动，没有要替他治疗的意图。

以博人那种速度，鸣人早就反应过来了，他是不会让博人伤害到他们的。但他没想到佐助提前用了天手力，连他都没有反应过来。强力的查克拉团就在他眼前逐渐消散。鸣人突然感到一阵后怕。

天照的火焰，即将被夺取的眼睛，他见过太多次佐助濒死的场景。即使是试图攻击佐助这种行为，都让他绝对无法忍受。他再也不会让佐助在他面前受到任何伤害。无论对方是谁！

佐助在心里叹了口气，在博人身边坐下。他侧过身，轻轻地拉起博人的右手。查克拉温和地传递给博人。

好温暖，好亲切。博人忍不住想要亲近它，这股查克拉的感觉如此熟悉，就像……就像家人一样。博人的内心对它的到来无比欢欣，连他自己都不知道是怎么回事。恍惚中他看到那只眼睛，那只紫色的眼睛。诡异的纹路散发着危险的光芒。

“我只能做到这些了。”佐助有些遗憾地说道。他不是什么医疗忍者，也没有香燐、鸣人那种强大的治愈能力。只能用自己的查克拉恢复博人表面的伤口。“剩下的你找樱帮你治疗吧。”

佐助松开手，看着低落的博人。他忍不住将手搭在博人的右肩上，耐心道，“博人，你太冲动了。忍者无论何时都要冷静，尤其是面对比自己强大的对手时。你的气势很足，攻击力也很强。但前提是你能攻击到对方。”

博人惭愧地低下了头。太简单了，佐助对付他就像对付一只毫无自知之明的小蚂蚁，一只手就能轻易地捏死他。可他明明已经那么努力地修炼了，还是有如此大的差距。

佐助知道他在想什么。不如说，他是理解博人的。毕竟曾经的他也有过类似的想法。于是他拍了拍博人的肩膀，柔软地看着他，温声道，“博人，鸣人他有跟我提过你。”

［你父亲他经常跟我提到你哦！］

记忆中母亲的话语突然毫无征兆地闯入脑海。父亲他当时究竟跟母亲说了什么呢？这个问题困扰了佐助很多年，直到现在依然无法得知。是称赞，还是……

博人突然睁大了双眼，好奇地看向他。面对这似曾相识的眼神，佐助忽然好似明白了什么。当时的母亲，大概也是这般心情吧。

心中浮起淡淡的悲伤，佐助却微微笑了出来。原来是这样啊……

“他说他很为你骄傲。”佐助轻声说道。博人的眼睛里瞬间闪烁着希冀的光芒。他看向自己的老爸，他的神情依旧说不上好，却渐渐放松了神色，温和地看着他。

博人所有的愤怒忽地就消失了。

“你父亲他，”佐助看到博人的变化，轻轻微笑。“很高兴能有你的存在。他很重视你。尽管他可能没有好好表达，但你父亲一直都很爱很爱你。你的存在并不是一个错误，而是一个礼物。一个你父亲非常珍惜的礼物。你永远都是他的孩子。”

［我为你感到骄傲。］

父亲的话再次出现在脑海中。当时的自己真的很开心，所有的修炼与伤痛都是值得的。我也可以成为父亲喜欢的孩子，佐助当时是这么想的。但仔细想来，父亲大概一直都是爱着他的吧。父亲、母亲、还有哥哥，一家四口聚集在一起时，那些时光是如此的平淡，却又满满的都是幸福。

“我也为你感到骄傲。”佐助忽然对博人说道。他不知道自己为什么要说这些，但他就这么自然而然地说了出来。“我知道你为了中忍考试修炼得很辛苦。你学得很快，博人。千夜只是你的第一步。还记得我们的约定吗？我相信你一定会做得更好。也许有一天会超越你的父亲也说不定。”

博人呆呆地瞪大眼睛，看着眼前的佐助和老爸。他从来没有得到过如此有力的认可。他甚至还说，说自己有可能会超越老爸！为什么他会这么相信自己呢？从来没有人这么跟他说过。还有他们的约定，守护同伴，变得强大。博人一直都在为此努力。他的老爸也是爱他的，比他以为的还要爱他。可是……可是他的家庭再也不完整了。

博人看着他们，就知道老爸是爱佐助的。过去的事他不知道，他是真的不明白那些感情的事情。可是如果这才是老爸的幸福，那他还要阻止他吗？让更多的人陷入痛苦？他知道老爸不可能再回来了，但老爸依然是他的老爸。而佐助，佐助是他的师父。如果他们在一起能幸福的话……

啊啊啊——博人忽然站了起来，也不顾身上的疼痛，径直离开了休息室。他需要一个人好好地静一静。如果想不明白的话，那就用力地想。迟早会明白的。

博人离开了。结界里再次只剩下了他们两人。

“抽时间好好跟博人沟通一下吧。他想要的也没有那么多。”佐助看着窗外的景色，一个人陷入过去的回忆。

鸣人走到他身边，从身后拥住他。下巴搁在佐助的颈窝里，双手紧紧地缠住他。“我知道的。谢谢你为我说话。”

“我只是在述说事实。”佐助淡然道。

“……”

“你很喜欢小孩子？”鸣人忽然问道，佐助似乎对博人很有耐心。

“我只是把他当弟弟而已。师父什么的我也没有想过。”佐助被他抱得很紧，却又挣扎不开。索性任他动作。

“什么啊……我才是佐助的兄弟啊！”三生三世的兄弟，追着你转世什么的。

话一说出来，鸣人就察觉到了不对劲，连忙改口道，“啊！佐助！你听我说……不仅仅是兄弟啦，也是朋友，是我的羁绊，我的唯一。更是……”鸣人将嘴唇凑近佐助的耳朵，低声道，“我最爱的人。”

“我想和你共度一生，佐助。让我成为你的家人，好不好？无论你同不同意，我都不会再让你一个人了。”

TBC.

一半（完）

#我还挺喜欢博人的吧。就算没有父亲和母亲，他也是一个独立的个体。他并不仅仅是鸣人的孩子。他更是博人，一名忍者。


	12. 番外7

#论坛体。半网络半现实。  
#5700字

心意（上）

>>>>>>

木叶论坛>政治版块>火影大人专区  
标题：关于七代目火影这次的直播与交代

1L 风息不止（楼主）：  
如题，火影大人官方账号宣布将于明日早晨8：00召开记者会，对近来的事情作出回应。希望大家不信谣不传谣，更不要无端猜测。记者会将会以直播的形式实时公开，这也是本次的舆论风波中火影大人的首次公开露面。  
［七代目火影官方账号截图］

2L 抢沙发专业户：  
沙发。

3L  
来了来了。

4L  
直播？什么直播？我怎么不知道？

5L  
风息大大还是一如既往地严肃。

6L  
请问直播在哪里看呀？需要下载什么软件？╳╳直播可不可以？

7L  
楼上，这次的直播是在木叶电视台播放，什么软件都不行。

8L  
啊！我已经很久没有看电视了耶！那不是老年人才看的东西吗？现在都什么时代了！

9L  
楼上大可不必阴阳怪气。并不是过去的东西就是老东西。网络那么发达也没见实体书籍和电影院受到任何影响啊！

10L  
可是我那个时间真的不方便哎！到时候有没有好心人实时说一下直播内容啊？

11L  
你到时候在网上看不就行了吗？肯定会有人录的。或者在电视上看复播也行啊。

12L  
不是实时的还有什么意义！！！世界杯结束了还有人会去看复播吗？没有！

13L  
同，我也不方便哎……

14L 螺旋丸天下第一：  
那个……我是明天的摄影师助理，也会到现场的说……到时候我可以为大家转述现场情况。

15L  
哇哦！一哥＊＊！！！

16L 番茄酱的小迷妹：  
我也可以为大家转述哦！我家电视超——大的说！

17L  
哇——又来一个好心人！不过炫富就不必了吧……

18L 疾风使：  
怎么大家都喜欢模仿七代目的口癖啊我说，真的超怪的好不好！

19L  
楼上还不是一样……

20L 番茄酱的小迷妹：  
啊啊啊！！！不知道番茄酱明天会不会到场呢？真的好期待啊！！！

21L 隐：  
啊……是我老了跟不上时代了吗？番茄酱又是什么东西？楼上很喜欢吃番茄酱？

22L 飞叶：  
火影大人的采访基本上都不带任何人吧……最开始还会带带辅佐奈良大人，后来一直都是一个人了。虽然看起来情商不是很高，但他真的好帅气！！！（星星眼✨）

23L 半支烟：  
情商不高？认真的？你确定你真的了解火影大人吗？

24L  
我也觉得他的傻气都是装出来的。明明每次都能轻易化解所有的问题，还不易让人察觉。能做到这个位置，都是老狐狸了。

25L 新晋下忍：  
@番茄酱的小迷妹：你说的番茄酱，该不会是个人吧？

26L 番茄酱的小迷妹：  
是的哦！就是他呢！

27L  
呃……你们在说什么啊！是谁啊？

28L 血轮：  
就是那个＊＊＊＊＊啊！

29L  
……这算啥？

30L 血轮：  
啊！忘了这是个屏蔽词了。就是那个佐//（防止和谐）//助啊！

31L  
佐助？该不会是那个佐助吧？

32L  
＊！我觉得这个贴子要被封了！我们不会被上面请喝茶吧……（瑟瑟发抖）

33L  
@血轮：只是佐助这个名字还是能发出来的啦，只要不带姓就好了。

34L 今天也是和谐的一天：  
被屏蔽的那个姓是＊＊＊吧。

35L 今天也是和谐的一天：  
＊//＊//＊。

36L  
楼上别试了，那个姓是发不出来的。其它相关词也发不出来。tuanshan也不行。

37L  
敢提那个名字的人都是勇士，在下佩服！但愿开枪的时候血不要溅到我身上……

38L  
完了。我好害怕……这个贴还能继续吗？楼主要不考虑删了吧……

39L  
你们在说什么啊？有什么不能提的？伏地魔吗？谁提谁死？

40L  
比死更可怕哦！删除记忆套餐要不要考虑一下。

41L 风息不止（楼主）：  
大家莫慌。之前网上讨论那个少年也没被删帖禁言，看来上面这次是松了口。我想明天以后就再也不会有这些屏蔽词了。

42L  
风息大大是有内幕消息吗？可不可以提前透漏一下？

43L 风息不止（楼主）：  
很抱歉，由于工作原因，我不能多说。不过明天记者会上大家就会知道全部的真相。那是个很精彩的故事呢。

44L  
啊啊啊——这么一说我就更好奇了啊！

45L  
话说那个少年究竟是不是那个佐助啊？我是真的搞不明白了。

46L  
现在还不确定。不过很有可能就是那个佐助。

47L  
你们在说什么？我怎么完全听不懂？少年是火影大人身边的那个少年我知道，那个佐助又是哪个佐助？

48L 暴躁老哥：  
还能是哪个佐助？火影大人身边的佐助除了他还能有谁？

48L  
可是特征除了断臂都不符合啊！双眼都很普通，也没有用过忍术。就凭一个名字，你们怎么知道就是那个佐助？天下叫佐助的多了去了好吧！而且年龄也不符合。

49L  
回楼上，就是那个佐助啊，那个家族的佐助啊。你不会连那个家族都不知道吧？（啊……年轻真好啊！）

50L 凤仙火：  
谁说只有断臂符合特征了？还有很多证据！比如那天生的黑发黑瞳，容姿端丽的脸，白皙的皮肤，瘦高矫健的身形，这些都符合好吗！那么好看的一张脸世上能有几个？更不要说七代目跟他如此亲密，除了那个佐助不可能再有别人了！

51L 百晓那个生：  
同意楼上。而且他在被围观时还提到了幻术。这世上最强大的幻术一族是哪一家就不必我再说了吧。为什么他唯独左边的头发是长的，需要被发夹夹起来？（顺带一提，那粉色的发夹简直击中了老夫的少女心，太＊＊可爱了！七代目大人好福气！）这不就代表他平时是用它遮住左眼吗？而为什么需要遮住左眼大家都明白的吧。

52L  
可是他当时眼睛很正常啊，黑溜溜的并没有什么不同。既不是红色，也不是紫色。

53L 凤仙火：  
都说了是用了幻术了。你们这些愚蠢的小麻瓜！

54L  
如果他不是那个佐助，火影大人也不会为了他如此绝情地离婚吧。

55L 小太阳：  
楼上怎么知道火影大人是为了他才离婚的呢？就不能是不爱了，不想过了，和平离婚吗？

56L  
楼上别再自欺欺人了。天下哪有那么多好男人。那个佐助一现身火影大人就离婚了，事实还要更明显吗？

57L  
不是说还有一个红头发的女人吗？也许七代目真是出轨了也说不定。温柔贤淑的妻子再好，太平淡了也会腻吧？

58L  
我看楼上是吃不到葡萄就忙着跳脚的酸鸡吧？人火影夫人看都不会看你一眼。

59L  
哪里还有火影夫人，早就离婚了。而且消息就是她放出来的，真以为大家都不知道？

60L  
那个红头发女人到现在都还光明正大地待在木叶，而且每天往火影楼的火影休息室跑。你说她去干什么？

61L 阴阳大师：  
还能干什么，看望他的小佐助呗。漩涡香燐当年也是鹰小队的一员不会还有人不知道吧？不会吧不会吧？当真网上都是小学生吗？

62L  
据说火影大人在火影楼设了结界，谁都进不去。只有一些重要的工作人员才能出入。而休息室连那红发女人都被阻拦在外。你们说那里面的人还能是谁？

63L  
还能是谁？结界设了没几天，佐助就出现在大众面前，还专门挑在那一天。前脚火影楼刚单方面宣布火影大人的离婚，后脚两人就一起若无其事、开开心心地去逛街。这意图简直不要更明显。

64L  
楼上＋1。而且当天火影大人还为佐助买了一套白色西装。知名设计师╳╳╳的婚礼系列，据说是为他深爱的人设计的——无论我能不能和你在一起，我都希望能给你幸福。

65L  
他深爱的人？可那套明显是男装啊？

66L Winter Rose：  
没错，就是男装。虽然我们不知道他深爱的人是谁，不过他能说出设计理念也算是一种勇敢吧。

67L  
他居然喜欢男人？我本来还挺喜欢他的设计的，现在觉得好恶心……

68L  
没有人需要你的喜欢，谢谢。人家是大设计师，用得着你的喜欢？

69L  
我觉得他并没有做错什么吧。只是喜欢一个人而已啊。可是婚礼服装不是应该成对的吗？火影大人当时只买了一套吧。

70L 寒霜千本：  
设计的时候就是只有一套，既没有婚纱，也没有另一套西装。他大概只是想固执地爱他吧，无论对方同不同意，接不接受。

71L  
这么说火影大人也是这么爱着佐助？不会吧？我有点不敢相信。

72L  
有什么不敢相信的。他俩从小关系那么好，即使是爱情也不奇怪。

73L  
可这不就是婚内出轨吗？出轨对象还是个不知道成没成年的男性。七代目孩子都有俩了。

74L  
不算婚内出轨吧。佐助不是这几天才出现的吗？不管他是不是那个佐助，至少在这之前我们从来不知道他的存在。要是有意隐藏，现在也不会这么光明正大。

75L  
我还是不敢相信他就是那个佐助，不是已经死了13年了吗？怎么会突然出现？还那么年轻？这样的人只要还活着就不可能销声匿迹的吧。

76L  
死应该是死过了的。当初他和七代目共同对抗大筒木一族，此后就再也没有出现过。要说做隐秘任务那代价也太大了些，这么强大的人是不可能隐藏得住的。不过有可能使用了什么强大的忍术，让他现在才再次出现。我推测很有可能是封印术，封印了13年然后再出现。

77L  
也许是保持青春的术？也许是复活？为什么是封印？

78L 千手千手：  
保持青春的话人还活着吧，不可能完全没有消息。复活的话也不是没可能。毕竟当初的事大有隐情，他们家族的事也成了历史永久封存的秘密。你看上面对他们家的那个态度，都不允许我们普通人提。尤其是佐助的名字，上面敏感得很。难道他们以为不让说我们就不知道了吗？事情也没过去多少年。

79L  
上面做了多少见不得人的事也就只有他们自己知道了。现在佐助回来了，恐怕忍界又要不太平。

80L  
有七代目在，他还能掀起什么风浪？

81L  
那可不一定。他当年做了那么多事七代目不也一如既往地追着他？我看他杀谁七代目都不会舍得杀他。

82L  
当年的事？他们当年发生了什么事啊？七代目和佐助是什么关系啊？我怎么什么都不知道？

83L  
楼上什么都不知道还看到现在？嘛，不过确实有很多年轻人什么都不懂，就和当初人们对待小时候的七代目大人一样愚昧。毕竟民众总是被蒙在鼓里的。

84L 豪火球：  
楼上什么都不知道建议你看一下隔壁八卦版块忍者区的一篇贴子：鱼板🍥和番茄🍅的故事。

85L 螺旋手里剑：  
是很火的一篇贴子哦，建议用只看楼主功能，因为回贴太多了，这贴都火了好多年了。

86L  
鱼板不用说大家都知道是谁。那番茄又是谁？

87L  
番茄就是那个佐助啊！可能是因为他们族徽的颜色像番茄吧。

88L  
楼上开什么玩笑？不懂就不要乱说。明明是因为佐助喜欢吃番茄好吧。

89L  
楼上你又知道了。你怎么知道他喜欢吃番茄。你见过？

90L 平平无奇的路人：  
我见过！这几天七代目大人天天跑遍全木叶买最新鲜的番茄！我都碰上他好几回了！顺带一提七代目大人真的好帅！

91L  
我也见过哎。明明以前没听过他喜欢吃这个啊。这也太反常了。不是给那位买还能给谁？你们见他对谁这么殷勤过吗？

92L  
七代目大人真是好男人啊！

93L  
好男人就不会抛弃家庭离婚了！楼上清醒一点。

94L  
那个贴子我也看过。到底真不真实啊？鱼板也太深情了吧。番茄一直都那么冷漠，还做了那么多不可饶恕的事！就这样七代目还要带回他吗？我有点不信。该不会是七代目故意虚拟出的人设吧？

95L 你是风儿我是沙：  
我也觉得好假，怎么都说不通。你们木叶人的友谊我真的搞不懂，明明他都是全忍界的叛忍了。

96L  
故事真相先不说，至少那些相处细节应该是真的。贴子发布者落樱纷飞是八卦版块的版主，其它但凡提到那个佐助的贴子基本上都被删了，就是暗示也不行。但那个贴子这么多年了都还好好地在那，火到那种程度了都没被删，不得不说很有可能有什么内幕。

97L   
我看了，可我怎么看不懂啊？那些词都什么意思啊？

98L 土之流：  
一些关键词你试着转换一下，木叶，下忍，任务之类的。贴子主要讲鱼板与番茄从出生起就被命运紧紧纠缠在一起，一直到他们分到同一班，分别，四战，共战大筒木，基本上很全。不过有些事说得很隐晦就是了。比如他叛逃的真相，复仇的原因，他的死亡，以及这个名字的禁忌，都没有提及。

99L  
谁看了不说一声鸣佐是真的？他俩没在一起就真的离谱。

100L  
同楼上。佐助刚死没多久七代目就结婚了，要说是为了当火影也不至于那么快吧？而且连七代目都对佐助这个名字闭口不谈，据说他好像记忆出了点问题。

101L  
总不会是悲伤过度导致忘了他吧？那也太狗血了。

102L  
生活远比你想象的更加狗血。反正现在七代目也离婚了，佐助也回来了。不知道以后会怎样。他俩总不会真的在一起吧？

103L  
我看有可能，如果他真的是那个佐助的话。

104L 秋刀鱼：  
就算不是，那也是一个大美人啊！看上去冷冰冰的，说不定内心无比火热。没想到七代目居然喜欢这一款。

105L  
如果他真是那个佐助，就无所谓什么款了吧。七代目大人可是从小就对他如此深情，哪怕他是个叛忍。

106L  
这贴不是要谈七代目大人的直播与交代吗？怎么全在说那个佐助？重点错了吧喂。

107L 月读理解：  
没错哦，楼上。这次的舆论大半都跟佐助有关。先不说七代目大人的离婚绝对是因为这个佐助，仅仅是那套婚礼西装就可以断定了。就连之前的高层事件都很有可能是因为他。毕竟那个跟木叶有仇大家都是可以猜出来的。能在不惊动任何人的情况下杀死前木叶高层，又如此赤裸裸地将头颅扔到火影楼前，做到这种份上火影大人还为他包庇，那么凶手不是七代目本人就是他最在意的那个佐助。

108L 风魔手里剑：  
楼上请不要污蔑我们的七代目大人。他不可能做出这种事！

109L  
他不会做，但佐助会做啊。七代目肯定会包庇他的吧。他之前不也杀过一位木叶高层吗？七代目也没说要处罚他啊。

110L  
还说不会徇私呢？双标真是不要太明显。中忍考试也是，他儿子明明都输了，却强行判胜。

111L  
你又不是裁判，你怎么知道漩涡博人输了？自己是什么水平不知道吗？难道风影大人还没有你懂？

112L  
风影判漩涡博人胜也只是为了给火影大人面子吧？

113L  
如果你是个上忍级别的，那我勉强可以相信你说的话。明明查克拉没多少还要对比赛指东点西，我看漩涡博人那小家伙比各位都强不少吧。

114L 今天奶人了吗：  
话说漩涡博人最后那一击究竟是什么术啊？我看着也不弱啊，甚至还觉得有些眼熟。他一攻击完七代目大人立刻就下场给风之国的选手医治，连风影也下场了。有可能伤得很重。

115L  
伤得很重？明明只是查克拉耗尽昏倒了好吧？连血都没怎么流。我看漩涡博人才是伤得更重。

116L  
漩涡博人才是查克拉耗尽昏倒了。内伤不同于外伤，眼睛不放亮些普通人又怎么能看到。不然火影大人为什么偏偏只治疗对手而不治疗自己的儿子？

117L  
那个术从来没见过，总不会是七代目大人亲自教的吧？

118L  
楼上开什么玩笑？七代目明明只会搓丸子，各种各样的丸子。

119L  
我想起来了！我就说那个术怎么那么眼熟，你们不觉得和千鸟很像吗？

120L  
楼上是想说什么？该不会是想说那个术也是佐助教的吧？谁不知道那个佐助是火系加雷系，其它就是各种瞳术。怎么可能教漩涡博人风系的忍术？

121L  
我也觉得像千鸟。虽然是风遁，但那声音，那起手式，那一往无前的气势，怎么看都太像了！

122L 赤丸和帕克今天打架了吗：  
也许是六代目卡卡西教的吧，毕竟千鸟就是他的术。也许他闲着没事就发明了风遁的同款千鸟。

123L  
楼上说得有道理。怎么也不可能是佐助教的啊！他自己都用不了风遁，怎么教别人。

124L 雷切电闪：  
不愧是忍术大师卡卡西！

125L  
小火苗们，我看完了！啊啊啊！我真实情感为鸣佐落泪！

126L  
鸣佐是真的！

127L  
七代目大人真是太深情了，两人没在一起真的好可惜……

128L  
有什么好可惜的，他到最后还满口朋友朋友的，也许他们并不是那种关系呢？你们不要过度解读。

129L  
才不是过度解读！落樱纷飞都说了他们不仅仅是朋友。他们的羁绊有多深她写得已经足够清楚了。多次为彼此舍命，要死一起死，为他思念，做他的归宿什么的。不过她始终不是当事人，也许她也不是很明白吧。

130L  
我始终不相信七代目大人会是那种人，我一直都很敬佩他。希望他明天能好好解释清楚。

131L  
＋1。我也不相信。七代目大人一定会给我们一个交代的。

132L  
唉，其实不管火影大人爱谁，我都希望他能幸福。毕竟他真的是位很好的影。

……

TBC.


	13. 番外8

#论坛体。半网络半现实。  
#9000字

心意（下）

……

153L  
来了来了！请问直播开始了吗？

154L  
不是说好8：00开始吗？这会儿都过5分钟了，七代目还没出现。

155L  
不会是睡过头了吧……

156L  
怎么可能？火影大人不可能犯这种错误！也许是临时有事。再等等吧。

157L  
怎么不可能？美人在怀，从此君王不早朝。🙂

158L  
都什么时代了还君王呢？我看是从此火影不早朝吧。😄

159L  
君王还是那些个君王，影还是那些个影。有什么变化呢？

160L  
究竟还来不来啊！我都等了那么久了画面中还是没人！就不能找个漂亮的女主持人吗？

161L  
好无聊啊……火影大人居然会迟到。他到底重不重视这次采访啊……

162L  
他不会是不想来了吧，放鸽子也不是这个样子的。明明所有人都在等着他的回应，这也太不负责任了！

163L  
火影楼那边有说取消采访吗？

164L  
没有哎。暂时还没有任何回应。再等等吧。

165L  
再不来我就要开始工作了。上班开小差被发现可是要扣工资的。

166L  
楼上好早，我还没吃早餐呢。

167L  
不早了，火影大人都迟到10分钟了。

168L  
15分钟了……

169L  
我看今天是来不了了。

170L  
现场好安静啊，都没人说话。@螺旋丸天下第一 在吗？

171L 螺旋丸天下第一：  
在的在的，早就到现场了。七代目还没有来。

172L  
我怎么没看见你在哪啊！屏幕右下角那个穿绿色衣服的该不会就是你吧？

173L 螺旋丸天下第一：  
不是的！我是很幕后的人员，绝对不可能暴露在镜头里的。因为没我什么事所以才可以玩手机……

174L 番茄酱的小迷妹：  
啊啊啊！怎么还不来啊！我还能看到我心爱的番茄酱吗？T︿T

175L  
楼上注意点，番茄怎么也不能是你的。除非你能打得过火影大人。

176L 番茄酱的小迷妹：  
我就随口说说不行吗？只要找死的人才会跟火影大人打哦。

177L  
来了！

178L  
啊啊啊啊！！！终于出现了！

179L  
七代目！还有小佐助！

189L  
天啊！他们好般配哦！

190L  
今天的小番茄比照片中的更帅哎！果然还是会动的活人更好看！

191L  
什么嘛，明明是人靠衣装好不好！你看他之前穿的是个什么衣服，一看就知道是火影大人的好不好！

192L  
啊啊啊！开始了开始了！

193L  
看不到！求好心人转述！

/  
“呦！不好意思，我们来迟了！ ”

躁动的大厅里到处都是窸窸窣窣的声音，记者们等了太久，有的开始随意地将纸张翻得哗哗作响，有的无聊地玩弄手中的钢笔。所有的照相机和摄影机都对着面前的演讲台，然而那里却空无一人。

就在这时，一个熟悉的声音突然出现在安静的大厅中，众人连忙抬头，只见眼前的虚空中突然凭空冒出两个人，而大厅的窗户和门都没有任何异动。出现的正是七代目火影大人和那个名为佐助的少年！摄影师们纷纷举起手中的相机，对这一刻疯狂拍照。

鸣人尴尬地整了整自己的服装，火影袍被他规规矩矩地穿在身上。真是的……这样慌慌忙忙的太不像样子了。都怪他昨天晚上太激动了，导致大半晚没睡着，清晨又睡过头。问佐助怎么没叫他佐助还一脸嘲讽地说：我怎么知道时间是几点？

……总之现在一切正常进行就好。

“火影大人！”  
“火影大人！”  
记者们纷纷举手，想要提问。

鸣人一向不喜欢这种乱糟糟的场景，他颇有威严地咳了一声，场面瞬间安静下来。

“24号。”鸣人示意。

24号记者立刻从座位上站了起来，是个年轻的小伙子。他看起来有些紧张，还有些激动。他的眼神从鸣人身上转移到旁边的佐助身上，声音颤抖地问道，“火影大人……我还以为只有您一个人会来，看来您已经做好了准备。请问您身边的这位是什么人呢？大家都很好奇他的身份。而且，咳……而且，您的离婚是否与他有关？我的问题完毕，谢谢。”年轻人问完就立刻坐了下来，融入无数的记者中。

佐助没什么反应，他和鸣人一起站在台上的演讲台后，沉默地看着眼前的一切。鸣人要他来，他就来了。至于是否会回答问题，那要看他的心情。

鸣人微微一笑，脸上是一贯的从容不迫。他随手摆弄了下台上的话筒，目光扫过眼前的一群记者。所有人都在看着他，包括屏幕后的那些人。

“我今天之所以召开这个记者会，目的只有一个，那就是向大家介绍我身边的这个人。”鸣人沉稳温和的声音在大厅中回荡，穿过麦克风有着微弱的回音。他看了眼身旁的佐助，从这个角度正好能看到他浓密的眼睫毛，他的眼睛在好奇地审视四周。鸣人转过头，看向正中的镜头，“不仅仅是对木叶，对火之国，更是对整个忍界。所以我希望大家能把今天的采访好好录下来，让所有的人都能看到。”

“我很乐于和大家分享这件事，几乎是在第一时间就召开了这次采访。我很难描述自己此刻的心情，但喜悦总是要占绝大部分的。我希望大家能和我一样欢迎他的归来，保持同样的喜悦。这是我们木叶的希望，更是木叶的救赎。他不仅仅是我的同伴，更是我最要好的朋友，是我一生的对手。一别13年，我终于能再次和他相见。所以我迫不及待将这件事告诉全世界，也告诉我们过去的朋友。我想说到这里，大家已经能猜出他的身份了。没错，他就是佐助。就是你们猜测的那个佐助。宇智波，佐助。”

“果然是他！”  
“宇智波佐助！”  
“……”  
场下又开始叽叽喳喳起来，相机疯狂拍照，人们纷纷举起手向鸣人提问。鸣人看了眼佐助，发现他并没有什么表情，依旧是淡淡的。他什么都不明白，不明白那些人是如何勾心斗角，不明白他们是如何试图抹消他的存在。如果这世界上再也没有人能记得他，那他就算回来了不也没有归宿吗？

科技的两面性，让那些不被允许传播的事迹得以在网络上流传。

鸣人伸出手，示意大家安静。

“宇智波佐助，”他说，“我想大家一定很好奇他为什么时隔13年才再次出现，又究竟有没有死去。我能告诉大家的是，佐助他确实死过一次，全身化为虚无，彻底消失。”鸣人在所有人看不见的地方暗自握紧了拳头。天照焚身，他一辈子都不会忘记。

“但好在他现在又回来了，只是仍然是13年前的样子。但他的实力可丝毫没有减弱哦，连我都不敢轻易跟他战斗。如果有人有什么想法的话可要小心一点。这13年来佐助一直都在……嗯……你们可以理解为沉睡。至于之前的禁忌，大家从此可以忽略。宇智波佐助这个名字不会再被禁止提及，宇智波一族的真相我也会慢慢告诉大家。”

鸣人看向佐助，他果然也在看着自己。佐助眼神动容，他感觉到了。但他心里只有愧疚，根本无法接受佐助的哪怕一丝丝感谢。迟来了25年的真相，宇智波一族，木叶高层……他曾经承诺过的，但他到直到现在都没有做到。

鸣人在演讲台后握住了佐助的右手。

“我想有一些人可能还会记得，15年前四战时是佐助和我两个人一起将大筒木辉夜封印才得以摧毁月之眼计划的，而影响整个战局走向的秽土转生也是佐助和他哥哥宇智波鼬一起击败仙人兜解开的。佐助曾经拯救过这个世界，可以说没有他就没有现在的一切。不管他曾经做过什么，我都能理解并尊重他。这其中的因果关系，真相与黑暗，我之后会公开一部分内容。能不能接受，怎样看待，那就是你们的事了。但那都不会影响我对佐助的看法。”

“而13年前，大筒木一族再次入侵木叶，佐助为了守护木叶，为了保护我，才牺牲了自己。他是为了木叶才——”

“不是为了木叶。”一直沉默的佐助忽然开口，他的周身围绕着一股看不见的能量，疾风忽动，吹打着他空荡荡的袖管，也吹起了他过长的刘海。所有人都看见了，那只紫色的瑰丽轮回眼！

佐助的气势绝对说不上是杀气，但就是很强势，压得在场的所有人都不敢动，动不了，连眼睛都不敢眨。只有冰冷的摄像机记录下了这转瞬即逝的一刻。

“区区木叶还不值得我为之付出性命。”佐助冷冷地打量着眼前的所有人，目光直直看向正中的摄像机，屏幕之后的观众瞬间觉得如坠冰窟。“我不为任何人。我是作为一名忍者在战场上死去，仅此而已。”

你明明是为了我死去的。鸣人心想。如果不是因为他，佐助也不会自愿套上锁链。他本应是最自由的鹰。鸣人一直都很想问，当时的天照，究竟是由于佐助的身体死亡而自动触发的，还是佐助自己的意识用出来的。如果是前者就算了，保护眼睛，他能理解。可如果是后者，当时的他是什么样的心情呢？他是放弃了吗？还是……天照焚身，骨血燃烧殆尽，那该有多痛？鸣人记得当时的佐助没有发出半点声音，他当时疯狂地想要到达佐助身边，恍惚中只看到佐助最后的微笑。

佐助把一切都给了他。却永远对他沉默。  
/

201L  
啊啊啊！！！他果然是宇智波佐助！！！轮回眼！不会错的！

202L  
宇智波佐助……

203L  
看来忍界又要掀起腥风血雨了……但愿不要再有战争，经历过四战的我真的觉得很痛苦……

204L  
楼上不必忧心，肯定不会掀起战争的。毕竟还有七代目在啊！

205L  
那些真相究竟是什么呢？应该是关于木叶高层的吧……宇智波一族的事绝对没有那么简单。

206L  
咦？你们居然打出了宇智波这个姓，连宇智波佐助这个名字都打出来了！居然不会被屏蔽了！这也太快了吧！

207L  
还真是……估计是七代目的吩咐吧！毕竟他都把人介绍给全忍界了。

208L  
慌什么慌！再厉害也是我们木叶的人。没看七代目跟他好成那样了嘛，他不可能再对木叶出手了吧。

209L 螺旋丸天下第一：  
啊啊啊！！！吓死我了！我现在才反应过来。那股气势太可怕了！

210L  
一哥没事吧？我当时在电视上看到那个眼神也打了个寒颤，差点以为自己要被杀掉。

211L  
太凶了这宇智波！七代目能压得住他吗？据说两人实力一直都是不相上下，真要打起来七代目未必会下死手。

212L  
都睡到一张床上去了还下什么死手？

213L  
实力能不能压得住他我不知道，但在床上肯定能压得住他，看那纤细的小腰肢，那漂亮的小脸蛋……

214L  
楼上螺旋丸套餐警告！请问您想要什么样的丸子呢？我们这里有风遁螺旋丸、大玉螺旋丸、螺旋手里剑、尾兽玉螺旋丸……尽君挑选！买一送一！

215L  
送千鸟还是送天照？如果送个豪火球我还能考虑一下……

216L  
＊！忍界这是要变天啊！

217L  
他果然回来了！我就说肯定是他！鱼板和番茄的故事果然没有骗我，他俩好得都快穿一条裤子了。做个采访都要眉目传情。

218L  
我就说一向准时的七代目怎么会迟到，看来果然是睡过头了！瞧把人折腾的，还得穿高领。脾气那么暴躁肯定是昨晚被欺负狠了。

219L  
这是个正经贴，再这样下去小心被封哦！

220L  
没有发生的事请不要妄自揣测。七代目都说了跟宇智波佐助是好朋友啊！

221L  
你跟你好朋友天天住一个房间、睡一张床啊？还同时睡过头迟到？

222L  
可宇智波佐助怎么说也曾经做过叛忍啊！你看他多么嚣张。瞧不起我们木叶就不要再待在这里嘛。什么叫“区区木叶”？

223L  
对他来说可不就是区区木叶？他要是高兴了整个忍界还不是任他玩。

224L  
七代目大人不会坐视不管的。

225L  
至少火影大人不会处罚法。你听他都说了啥，“不管他曾经做过什么，我都能理解并尊重他”。话都说到这个份上了啊！你还要他怎么样！

226L  
可宇智波佐助也确实拯救过我们不是吗？在功面前，那些过也不算什么吧？

227L  
你们清醒一点！他可是一个宇智波！那个搅乱了整个忍界的宇智波一族！先不说他曾经说过要摧毁木叶，他甚至还想杀了我们的火影大人自己做火影呢。这么极端的一个反社会人格怎么可能会安定下来。

228L  
火影大人都说了是有原因的啊！只是不方便公布。他也说了以后会公布一部分真相，还提到了宇智波一族。而且四战后的那两年宇智波佐助不是一直都很安分吗？

229L  
虽然他当初确实是为了守护木叶牺牲，但总感觉他并不亲近木叶。好像他和木叶所有的联系就是七代目大人。

230L  
家族都没了还亲近个＊的木叶。宇智波灭族的真相多多少少与木叶高层有关，否则无法解释宇智波佐助为什么那么恨木叶。

231L  
这么说那之前的高层也是宇智波佐助杀的喽？所以火影大人才会如此包庇他。

232L  
难道火影大人会亲眼看着宇智波佐助沾染木叶的鲜血吗？他不可能不阻止的。

233L  
那不一定，火影大人做什么都有底线，唯独对这个宇智波佐助没有底线。他已经死过一次了，火影大人不可能再亲眼看着他再死一次。你看他说什么，他自己高兴，还想让我们也高兴。

234L  
我们怎么高兴得起来啊？不过最不高兴的肯定不是我们。因为科技的发展我们木叶的大好优势都被削弱了不少，火影大人又是个仁慈平和的影，现在再出一个宇智波佐助，那不是天大的好事吗？

235L  
前提是他站在我们这边……要是他转头就想着再次摧毁木叶，那我们哭都没地方哭。

236L  
但愿七代目能早日拿下他，省得我们心慌。

237L  
反正也是个绝世美人儿，怎么也不亏。

238L  
亏什么亏？你看他那个高兴劲儿，“我想把自己的喜悦分享给全世界”什么的，简直闪瞎了我单身多年的狗眼。

239L  
鸣佐大法好，入股不亏。

240L  
为什么你们对他们俩接受度那么良好？宇智波佐助可是个男的啊！而且火影大人还刚刚离婚。

241L  
要说为什么……因为宇智波佐助是个妖孽，只有七代目能收了他。

242L  
明明是个定时炸弹。

243L  
我看是核弹还差不多。除了七代目谁也碰不得。

244L  
实力相当，青梅竹马，同生共死，“你的未来我无法相让！”唉！他们喜欢就让他们在一起呗！

245L  
同生共死？开玩笑吗你？真同生共死的话宇智波佐助死了七代目怎么没跟他一起死？男人嘴里能有几句真话？

246L  
楼上请不要地图炮谢谢。七代目还不够好男人吗？自从宇智波死后七代目就仿佛变了个人，还好几次力量失控差点毁了木叶。上一次大家都听到了吧，那撕心裂肺的嘶吼。我的一个暗部朋友在那次受了很重的伤，虽然当时七代目疯得厉害，口里一直叫着佐助佐助的。

247L  
不是说他记忆有些问题吗？上面一直这么防不让提宇智波，除了防七代目还能是什么？

248L  
就是说宇智波佐助死后七代目悲伤过度忘了他，转而和日向家的结婚？

249L  
谁说一定是悲伤过度忘了的？也有可能是人为的。

250L  
谁有那个胆子啊？敢操纵七代目的记忆？

251L  
他那时候还不是七代目呢！六代目又没有多少实权，发生这种事也不是不可能。

252L  
七代目真是时时刻刻都在惦念着他。

253L  
所以当初两个人怎么就没在一起呢？

……

/  
“请问关于两位长老的事火影大人有什么要说的？我们需要一个交代，而不是敷衍。”

“关于两位长老——”

“是我杀的。”佐助再次打断鸣人，语气平淡地开口。他的表情无波无澜，似乎在说今天是晴天。

“这么说七代目大人也知情是吗？您是否有意包庇——”

“鸣人什么都不知道。”佐助不等他说完，兀自开口，冷冷地盯着提问的记者。“人是我杀的，怎么？你要是想为他们复仇现在就可以试试。”

记者猛地一颤，讪讪地坐了下去。

另一个记者站起来提问，“那么火影大人现在知道了，您是否会对他进行处罚？”

“处罚？”佐助冷笑，冰冷的脸上难得浮现一丝美艳，“这世上还没有人能评判我。”

“你不能仗着自己的实力就为所欲为！宇智波佐助，这里是木叶！是有法律的！”

“法律？”佐助冷冷地斜睨他，玩味地笑了下，“除非你比我强，否则就不要跟我讲道理。还是说……你想让我当着所有人的面把你们木叶的那些肮脏事说出来？”

“佐助。”鸣人微微皱眉，事情完全超出了他的预料，提前准备的说辞现在看来是用不上了。他应该提前提醒佐助的，不过他肯定不会听就是了。鸣人挨着佐助，伸手搂住了他的腰，完全是一副保护的姿态。镜头肯定拍到了，他想。不过也没什么好在意的。

“我不会干涉佐助的任何行为。”鸣人对着镜头说道，沉稳有力的声音震颤着每个人的耳膜。“佐助他，其实一直都是个很善良的人，我比任何人都要更了解他。我相信他这么做一定有他的原因。如果这世上存在无人能制裁的邪恶，那么佐助这么做也无可厚非。”

鸣人能感受到佐助身体的僵硬。场面一阵哗然。

“这么说以后哪怕宇智波佐助杀任何人您都不会阻止吗？”

“不会。”鸣人平静地说道，他早已下定了决心。“但我会跟他一起承担后果。”  
“只要我还活着，就绝不容许任何人动他。如果他死，我也会跟他一起死。这是我的承诺。”  
/

264L  
不会吧……

265L  
各位，我惊呆了……说不出话来了……

266L  
告诉我我没有眼花也没有幻听！我不信！

267L  
果然是他杀的。不过七代目之前肯定是知情的，不然不会那么快就下令封锁消息，禁止再查。

268L  
太嚣张了，这小鬼……七代目不会真的打不过他吧？

269L  
打得过打不过，他也不舍得啊！看那老母鸡护雏，啊不，请原谅我，应该是看那老狐狸护崽的姿态，就差没在脸上写下“这是我的人”几个大字了！

270L  
原来七代目真的是个双标狗，我还以为他跟别的影不一样，大公无私呢。呵……

271L  
难道除了七代目，就没人能制裁他了吗？五影合作也不行？

272L  
五影还没对上宇智波呢，自家火影就先跟人家打起来了。谁敢欺负宇智波呀，还说什么同生共死的话，也太不负责了。连火影都不当了吗他。

273L  
我现在倒真的有点相信宇智波佐助给火影大人下幻术的事了。

274L  
我看他清醒得很，没看到整个人精气神都跟往常不一样了。

275L  
哪里不一样？

276L  
我也说不上来，就感觉，好像多了些什么……眼神都不一样了，好像更有光了，灵魂更完整了啥的……（我在说什么？）

277L  
同意楼上，我也有这种感觉！他上次采访我刚看了的，感觉确实不一样了。

278L  
就好像失去部分记忆的人恢复全部记忆那种感觉吧……更加有自信什么的……

279L  
同意楼上！

280L  
啊啊啊！我不能接受这样的火影大人！他究竟是怎么了？宇智波一定对他下幻术了！那紫色眼睛你们又不是没看见！

281L  
感觉宇智波很厌恶我们木叶，何止不亲近，他说下一秒要毁灭木叶我都不会感到惊讶。

282L  
木叶的黑暗什么的，他都知道些什么啊？（虽然我并不完全否认他的话，毕竟这世界上哪里都有黑暗。）

283L  
火影大人居然还说他善良？认真的？背叛村子，弑兄杀师，加入晓组织的人能善良到哪里去？

284L  
他那哥哥和师父都不是什么好人好吧？杀兄是为了复仇，那是他们自己的家事。大蛇丸更不是什么好人，这俩人死了都是对社会的贡献。

285L  
火影大人当真被那小狐狸迷得死去活来？我看着也没什么特殊的啊，一张脸冷得吓人，还总是嘲讽别人，傲得不行。虽说人长得美，但也太没趣儿了。

286L  
感觉火影大人是认真的。就没见他对谁这样过。可火影大人的态度又……唉，真是糟心……

287L  
难道宇智波佐助在火影大人心里比木叶还重要？

288L  
那可不是，毕竟人家都为了木叶死过一次了。现在突然回来，那可不好生伺候着，没见人立马就跟原配妻子离婚了吗？

289L  
我无法接受，我觉得七代目大人不是这样的。他不是一向最仁慈最不喜欢杀戮吗？怎么会……

290L  
为什么七代目要这样对他。他又不欠他什么。就算他们是好朋友，哪怕七代目真的爱他，也不至于做到这种份上吧……

291L  
难道当初宇智波佐助真是战死的？明明两人旗鼓相当，共同战斗，为什么只有一个人死了？另一个还半疯不疯？

292L  
不知道……我现在真的好失望……

293L  
咱木叶出了个毁天灭地的宇智波，唯一能对抗他的七代目火影又说不干涉他的任何行动，出事跟他一起担。要是世界毁灭了他拿什么担？拿自己的命吗？

294L  
也不要这么消极吧……既然七代目都这么说了就表示他相信宇智波佐助啊！你们怎么知道他一定会做什么大事？也许人只想岁月静好呢？

295L  
你有毁灭世界的力量你去岁月静好？开什么玩笑？

……

/  
“请问火影大人是否会让宇智波佐助参与政治核心？还是单纯作为一名忍者完成任务？”

“啊，你说这个啊。嗯……怎么说呢？”鸣人略作思索状，看向身边的佐助，“佐助他应该不会喜欢这些吧，哈哈。比起这种争斗他应该会更喜欢战场上的战斗。大家只把他当作另一个影就行了。”

“另一个影？！”记者们大惊失色，“您该不会想要，要……”

“啊，你们别激动。是我说得不够清楚。”鸣人连忙解释道，“意思就是我们共同管理木叶啊！也许范围会更广一些。我当然还是木叶的火影啦，不过他的决定就是我的决定，你们把他称作另一个火影也没什么不妥。”  
/

311L  
另一个火影……

312L  
范围更广些……是我想的那个意思吗？

313L  
共同管理……

314L  
他的决定就是我的……

315L  
槽多无口。我已经彻底绝望了。七代目究竟吃错了什么药！

316L  
把自己的命给宇智波一半就算了，连木叶都要给他一半？

317L  
这下终结谷那个未完成的雕像终于有主了，就是宇智波佐助！

318L  
漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助！好一段佳话！比当初的千手柱间和宇智波斑还要传奇！

319L  
宇智波斑就不要再提了吧。四战有一大半都是因为他。那俩终结谷最终一战后两人的雕像都被摧毁，宇智波斑是万万不能再刻了，只用一个柱间也不太合适。于是就雕了一个七代目大人每天每月每年孤独地看着对面。而对面的人形大致是刻出来了，却不知要刻谁的脸。现在可好，宇智波佐助！

320L  
木叶难道真的要变成宇智波的木叶了吗？

321L  
木叶本来就是一半是宇智波的吧，楼上究竟有没有好好学历史？

322L  
宇智波佐助要是当了火影该有多残暴呀！我好害怕！

323L  
最好能吞并其它大国，统一天下！这种事七代目绝对做不到！

324L  
这种事代价太大了！战争的伤痛不是一时半会儿就能消除的。（不过能一劳永逸也挺好。）

325L  
楼上的想法太危险了，现在是和平时代，没有人渴望战争。

326L  
呵，愚蠢天真的小朋友，真以为现在岁月静好呢？你没看见不代表没有。木叶有七代目坐镇自然没有人敢动，其它地方可不是如此。尤其现在资源严重不平衡的时代。

327L  
我不想再经历战争。我无法再承受一次了……

328L  
一统天下挺好的，自然有人愿意拼命。

329L  
你们说那么多，当事人也没有表示啊！七代目绝对不会同意这样做的。

……

/  
“那么您跟宇智波佐助究竟是什么关系？”

事到如今，也没人关心他究竟为什么离婚了。是战争还是和平，就在今天。反正日后不会太平就是了。

“我跟佐助……”鸣人看向佐助，深思，“佐助是我最好的朋友，是我最深的羁绊。他是我的唯一，是我绝对不能放过的人。我曾经错过了他，不止13年。早在我7岁那年，我就应该去拥抱他的。我们错过了太久，始终无法真正理解对方。我曾一度忘记他的存在，我的心被生生地割裂。直到我面对最真实的自己，我才终于意识到，佐助是我一生中最重要的人，是我深爱的人，是我想与之共度一生的人。我想要做他的家人，想要时时刻刻陪伴他。我们错过了太久，我的余生中都不能没有他。”

“当然了，”鸣人轻笑，“佐助现在还没有答应我，我还在追求他哦！至于我那段不完整的婚姻，我只能说我们是和平离婚。跟佐助没什么关系。即使佐助这次没回来我也会坚持离婚，因为我终于看透了我的心，找回了自己。这段婚姻是个错误。但我依旧会爱我的孩子们，尤其是我的儿子。我永远都是他们的父亲。”

“而以后，我会有一个新的家庭，只有我和佐助两个人。他若不同意，我就一直等，等一辈子也没关系。我和佐助是不可分割的，他就是我的一半。我抵抗过命运，我击败了时间。我做了所能做的一切，他终于回来了！我绝对，绝对不会再放开他！”  
/

341L  
好一个深情的七代目。

342L  
没什么可说的了，既然两人彼此相爱，那就在一起呗。

343L  
但愿宇智波佐助不要搞事情，白白辜负七代目的一番深情。

344L  
辜不辜负，那可不是你说了算。人家乐在其中呢！

345L  
老狐狸和小妖精，呵……

346L  
事到如今只能祝福了。

347L  
那就祝他们白头偕老吧，七代目一定要好好压住他！

348L  
压他一辈子！

349L  
没想到会是这么个结果……真相没说完还牵扯出更多谜题。

350L  
散了吧散了吧，结果不过就是小两口秀恩爱罢了。

351L  
还是祝福他们吧。

352L  
祝福。

……

“还不错。”  
火影楼楼顶，佐助忽地没由来的说了一句。

不错？什么不错？是指这金光四散的夕阳，还是指这安静宁和的木叶？

“你指什么？”鸣人傻乎乎地问道。他不是完全不懂，只是不敢确认。不确切地从佐助口中听到，他无法安下心。

“真是笨蛋。”佐助转过身，孤高绝傲的身影在夕阳的描摹下晕上一层柔和暖黄的金边。他的嘴角噙着笑意，眼睛微微弯起，温柔地责骂他。

鸣人几乎没有反应过来，只觉得一个温热柔软的触感落在脸颊上，有些痒痒的，热热的。佐助亲了他，虽然只有那么短暂轻柔的一下下，却是他主动的第一次。

“我的意思是，我答应你了，鸣人。”

TBC.  
心意（完）

#在一起啦！！！事到如今也没有什么好犹豫的了。听到鸣人那些话佐助确定了内心的想法。


	14. 番外9

#本章分为两个部分。没什么联系。  
#6800字

1.年龄差的烦恼（看鸣人老师如何教导好学小佐助。）

“Sasuke……”鸣人抓着佐助的头发，不可抑制地低喘出声。空气中充斥着粘腻的味道。

这里是休息室，鸣人坐在床边，佐助正跪在地上，口里含着他的性器，生涩地为他口交。

“把牙齿收一收。再含深点。”鸣人好心地提醒他。佐助太青涩了，什么都不会。他得耐心地调教他。

“唔嗯……！”佐助一下子含得太深，圆润硕大的龟头顶着喉咙的感觉异常难受，他立刻把它吐了出来，生理性地咳了几声。

最开始佐助只是想帮鸣人解决生理问题。他们在床上闹了一番后佐助被他亲得面红耳热，同时他也注意到了鸣人的炽热与硬挺。他主动提出想要帮助他。鸣人帮过他很多次，却总是一个人解决自己的问题。佐助也想为他做些什么。于是鸣人大剌剌地往床边一坐，佐助不得已跪坐在他的腿间，膝盖抵着又冷又硬的地板。

拉开拉链，从内裤中拿出那个蓄势待发的庞然大物，佐助一时竟不知道要怎么做。他回想起鸣人为他做过的，先是用一只手圈住它的茎身，不轻不重地上下撸动。佐助抬头观察着鸣人的反应，鸣人也在低着头看他，蔚蓝的眸子里深沉晦暗，似是在鼓励他？

茎身很干燥，他的手也是干燥的，空气开始变得灼人。佐助自顾自地撸动了一会儿，发现鸣人并没有什么反应。太糟糕了，他想。每次鸣人碰他那里他都是黏糊糊、湿漉漉的。鸣人总是能操控他所有的快感，让他欲罢不能，无尽地沉沦。可他似乎做得一点都不好，佐助对自己有些失望。

“手太干了，用你的舌头舔一舔。”鸣人告诉他。

嗯……佐助看着眼前这个通红胀大的性器，上面虬结的青筋无不在展示着成熟男人的力量。也……不是不行……毕竟鸣人也这样对他做过。佐助看着头部的一点点湿润，鬼使神差地舔了一下。咸咸的，味道有些腥。

“Sasuke……”佐助抬头看他，发现鸣人的呼吸忽地加重，眼睛也眯了起来。效果不错！佐助有些开心地想道。

于是佐助无师自通地开始舔舐鸣人的龟头，红嫩湿软的舌头绕着他的龟头开始慢慢地舔，一边舔一边还有意无意地吮吸。他的眼睛看起来那么无辜纯真，黑溜溜的不染一丝杂质。他似乎完全没有意识到自己正在做的事情有多么色情，鸣人一瞬间产生了一股莫名的罪恶感，却忍不住快点操开这只纯情的小雏鸟。

鸣人一个没忍住，挺身操进了佐助的嘴里。太软太湿了，简直就是极乐的天堂，乌托之邦，流蜜之所。鸣人倒是好奇佐助的下面那张嘴会不会也和这张嘴一样那么可爱诱人，也许会更加谄媚也说不定。

“嘶——不要咬，佐助，拔牙齿收起来。”如果佐助没有紧张到咬到他，那这一定是极完美的一刻。鸣人捏了捏佐助鼓起的脸颊，佐助立刻吐出它，有些生气地抬头瞪他。

明明一点威慑力都没有啊！他的小佐助……反而看着可爱得紧。

“抱歉啊，我有点着急了。哈哈……”鸣人毫无任何诚意地道歉。我错了，下次还敢。

佐助不知道他的那些小心思，他只是不想在鸣人面前示弱。他才不是那些纯情懵懂的小少年，他肯定也能做好的……

佐助深呼一口气，继续含住了它。他刚刚之所以被吓到主要还是这东西实在是太大了，强势地冲进他的口腔，将他塞得满满的。鼻尖全是男性成熟的味道，鸣人那些金色的毛发还差点戳到他！这怎么能行！

“含深一点。不要总是舔，试着吞吐一下。”鸣人耐心地教导他。他的小佐助真的很好学。

佐助含着他的东西抬头看他。明明眼神那么纯洁，鸣人却或多或少能看到一丝勾人的媚态。他还真是撩人而不自知……

佐助开始吞吐。说实话这感觉真的很不好受。鸣人真的太大了，他又要保证不咬到他，脸颊真的好酸……可他不能认输，他绝不能让鸣人小看他。佐助忍着不适讨好鸣人，一边做一边抬头观察他的反应。房间里只有他吮吸的声音，鸣人逐渐进入了状态。

这可真是……太过了！鸣人看着在自己腿间来来回回耸动的黑色脑袋，他是真的没想到佐助会为他做到这一步。他高傲矜贵的佐助竟会为了他跪在他的身下，一心一意地服侍他。这是鸣人无论如何都不会想的。（好吧他承认他确实这么想过，但没想到真的会成真。）

佐助一直在看他，观察他的反应。他想让鸣人开心，鸣人感受到了。虽然佐助很生涩，可能是第一次做这种事情，而且十分地不擅长。但仅仅是佐助在为他口交这件事实就足够让他无比地开心和满足。

他总是掌控着一切，独自引导着佐助。亲吻他，抚摸他，让他沉溺在自己的节奏里。他享受这种掌控欲，尤其是对佐助的掌控。佐助为他情动，为他高潮。佐助总是被动的一方，接受着他给的一切。但偶尔佐助主动一点也很不错。

鸣人一只手抚摸着佐助的头发，如同在安抚一只乖巧的小猫咪。佐助本就红润的脸瞬间变得又热又红，羞涩地不再看他。鸣人心中一动，实在是忍不住了。佐助太慢了，这种磨人的撩拨对他来说简直就是一种甜蜜的折磨。有快感，但又不知何时才能射。佐助的心意他感受到了，现在就是他来掌控节奏的时候。

鸣人忽地站了起来，佐助被他抓着头发离不开他的阴茎，只能被迫挺直了身体，却依旧是跪在地上的。鸣人的阴茎直直地冲进他的喉咙深处，佐助的右手被他攥着，只能无措地摇头。鸣人的另一只手按着他的后脑勺不让他离开。

这个天杀的吊车尾混蛋！我一定要杀了他！

佐助难受得想要干呕，泪水不受控制地流了下来。既难受又委屈。鸣人一到这种时候就喜欢欺负他，一点都不顾他的意愿。

鸣人揉了揉佐助的脑袋，深深地吐出一口气，开始了快速粗暴的抽插。佐助的口腔好舒服，好热，又湿又紧。鸣人凶狠地进攻，磨红了佐助柔嫩的嘴唇。快感不断地积累堆叠，这和他自己做的时候简直是天壤之别。

佐助红着眼流泪，脑袋随着他的动作一动一动，口里发出无意义的唔嗯声。鸣人攥紧了佐助的黑发，看他委屈难受的表情只觉得挺动的下身更硬，恨不得现在就把他操哭，让他大声地尖叫，放荡地呻吟，让他不断地向自己求饶，嘴里只能叫出他的名字。他想把佐助操出无数粘腻的水，把自己的精液灌满他的肚子。他想把佐助完完全全地操开，让他变成自己一个人的婊子，让他只要看到自己就会腿软。他要把佐助操死在床上，而他自己也要死在佐助的身体里。他要与佐助融为一体，永不分开。鸣人操红了眼，尽情地发泄自己压抑的欲望。他想现在就把这一切在佐助身上实现，让佐助永远地离不开他。

但是不行，现在还不行……

鸣人攥紧了佐助的右手，一个发力，狠狠地射进佐助的嘴里。

“不要吐出来，咽下去。”鸣人沉声说道，几乎是命令的口气。佐助什么也没说，他的脸上还残留着满满的泪水，嘴唇更是一塌糊涂，沾满了亮晶晶的口水，几乎流得到处都是。他看起来那么狼狈，脸上透着色气性感的红，嘴角，眼角，一看就是被好好疼爱过的痕迹。

佐助将它们一滴不剩地咽了下去。

“佐助！”鸣人慌忙拉住起身要走的佐助。他顺着冲击跌坐在床上，而佐助跨坐在他的身体两侧。鸣人搂紧了佐助的腰不让他离开，脑袋埋在佐助的颈窝里闷声跟他道歉。

“对不起，佐助，对不起……我太冲动了，我没控制住我自己。你要打我骂我都行，别离开我……别不理我……佐助……”

鸣人搂紧了他，佐助连颈窝都是湿的，他流了太多的泪水。佐助始终不说话，鸣人感到一阵慌乱。

“佐助……”鸣人轻轻地吻他，吻他裸露在外的颈项。“对不起……”鸣人不断地道歉。

佐助轻轻地推开了鸣人，鸣人忐忑地看着他。佐助看起来是真的生气了。

“你不要总是把我看作小孩子，你这个白痴吊车尾！”佐助水光潋滟的眼睛看着他，红艳的嘴唇一张一合，开始数落他的罪行。“不要总是照顾我，宠溺我。不要以年长者的姿态来对待我。你不过是比我多活了13年而已，不要忘了我比你还早出生。你这个笨蛋！”

佐助气呼呼地看着他，完全没有提刚刚的事。

“我……有吗？”鸣人犹犹豫豫地问道。佐助瞪了他一眼。

有还是有的啦，谁让他现在确实是比佐助大了呢？活到这个岁数的鸣人不可避免地就会带上上位者的姿态，尤其是他的强势与掌控欲。他喜欢把一切都握在自己的手中。佐助可能不是很喜欢他这个样子。也许是因为佐助觉得这样的鸣人能够轻易地压制他，让他感到不舒服。也许只是因为佐助觉得这样的他陌生，和以前差别太大。

鸣人不确定自己是否要收敛一些，这毕竟是他自己的气质，无法轻易隐藏。但对于佐助，无论是现在的鸣人还是以前的鸣人，他都会这样对他。他的心从来都不会变的。保护他，纵容他，让他开心，让他平安。不过现在确实有些不同了，因为他已经明白了自己的心意，而且也经历了更多。年龄的差距可能让佐助感到了不开心。

“佐助是在说年龄的事情吗？”鸣人理解到了佐助隐含的意思，毕竟他也有这方面的烦恼。

他今年都32岁了，也经历了很多。而佐助还是13年前的佐助，无论是思想还是身体。佐助还是那个佐助，而他却早已不再是当初的那个鸣人。虽然他不想承认，但他觉得自己某种程度上背叛了佐助，背叛了自己的心。这缺失的13年，是无论如何都无法弥补的。

他的身上沾染了太多岁月的痕迹。气质、形象、性格、手段，甚至谈吐。他已经完全不一样了，而佐助还是一如既往的干净、纯洁、美丽。

佐助会接受这样的他吗？

如果是13年前，鸣人一定很有信心。但现在他却不那么肯定了。尤其是当鸣人看到年轻漂亮的女孩儿向佐助靠近时，他就止不住地慌乱不安。而那些人中甚至还有不少男人。如果不是那些人大多都毫无查克拉，鸣人早就忍不住动手了！毕竟他的佐助很不擅长应对这种情况。

鸣人不知道的是，佐助也有这方面的烦恼。他无声地点了点头，感受着鸣人温暖可靠的怀抱。

鸣人虽然变了很多，但佐助已经提前见识过他的世界，所以也没那么难接受。可是年龄始终是一个无法避免的事实，他现在确实比鸣人要小上13岁。

鸣人什么都经历过，而且那么地招人喜欢。人们都爱戴他，无论走到哪里他都是那么地耀眼，吸引着所有人的目光。看着这样成熟有魅力的鸣人，佐助总有一种无形的压力，总觉得自己落后于他。想要跟他过招鸣人又死活不愿意，宁愿挨打也不愿防御他的攻击。这只会让佐助觉得压力更大，过了13年鸣人一定比以往任何时候都更强大。只是他还不知道究竟强大到什么程度。

他是真的很想见识，心痒难耐。

而且鸣人对他也和以前不一样，总是无底线地纵容他，保护他。平时对他百般呵护，唯恐他哪里不满意，不开心。佐助觉得自己就算想要天上的月亮他也会给自己摘下来。哪怕他把天捅了个窟窿鸣人都会给他补上。这一切都让佐助觉得很不适应，无比地想念以前的鸣人。不……以前的鸣人也多多少少有这样的问题……总之佐助不喜欢这样。他不希望鸣人被他束缚，为他付出太多甚至一切。他希望鸣人能好好生活。只要鸣人感到幸福他也就不奢求什么了。

年龄的差距，经历的不同，命运把他们拉得越来越远。两个人逆天改命走到了一起，却各自烦恼着……

“呐，佐助。”鸣人忽地看向佐助，不正经地说道，“有没有什么可以保持青春容貌的术啊？类似小樱那种的。或者让我停在现在也行。你长得那么好看，等我老了你不会嫌弃我吧？”鸣人煞有介事地思考着，仿佛已经预见了自己被抛弃的未来。

佐助为他的不正经感到无奈好笑，他也轻轻地笑了出来，一只手搂住了鸣人的脖子。“天下哪有这种术，就算有也得付出巨大的代价。大蛇丸那种你要不要？”鸣人听到大蛇丸的名字撇了撇嘴，他一点都不想从佐助口中听到他。只要提到他准没好事。佐助看着他，又道，“你们漩涡一族不是一向长寿吗？只要你的命足够硬，肯定能在我之后。”

“呸呸呸！”鸣人连忙打断他，“佐助不要说这种话。佐助的命就是我的命。只要我还活着，准不让佐助出事。要是佐助有事，那我也——”

“鸣人。”佐助的手指抵在鸣人唇上，表情淡淡的。“不要轻易说生死。尤其是你，还肩负着无数的责任。你不仅仅为他们，为我，你也要为你自己。”

那你呢？你又为了谁？你有为了我好好活着吗？你有为了你自己好好活着吗？你只为了他们，为了他们不惜去死。你什么时候能为了你自己，甚至是为了我呢？

鸣人想质问他，却说不出口。

嘛，现在一切都不一样了。他不再是当初那个软弱无能的漩涡鸣人了。他想要做的事情就一定能做到，无论是什么。日子还长，还有整整漫长的一生。他一定要让佐助意识到他自己的重要性，让他为自己而活。同时也要让佐助感受到他所有的爱，一天比一天更多的爱！也要让佐助爱别人。不过……爱一点点就好了，也不要爱太多。佐助只爱他一个人就够了……哈哈……

……

2.春光（佐助和鸣人真正意义上的第一次。意识流，可能很难看得出来。主要是该写的都已经写过了，这里不想写得那么直白。）

这是樱花盛放的季节。

四月，末，最后一批樱花迎着撩人的春风在暖光里纷纷撩开自己粉嫩的裙摆，以最耀眼最招摇的姿态迎接生命最终的凋零与衰落。无数的花瓣纷纷扬扬地洒落、飘扬、在凄冷的寒风中忘情忘我地跳着最后一舞，零落成泥。

樱花美丽，却又短暂。短暂，却又永恒。无人会为她叹息，人们只会真挚地奉上自己最真诚、最极致的赞美。

美丽的事物是永恒的。而木叶，也迎来了最后一场盛大的粉色花雨。

就像佐助眼角的那滴无比珍贵的眼泪。

泪水是由于不安、逃避、未知。

一滴泪水是全天下最珍贵最稀有的钻石，是夜空银河中只为你一人闪烁发光的星星，是波涛海面上太阳照耀下的一个粼粼光点，是爱他的人心口的一滴精血，灵魂的一次割离。这只是一滴泪水。一滴泪水会杀掉一个人，吞吃一次心跳，腐蚀一片血肉。一滴泪水是全天下最致命的武器，无数人心甘情愿为此丧命。

而一串泪水，是雨。无数的泪水连结在一起，就成了荡气回肠、刻骨铭心的雨。雨滴一滴接着一滴，从高高的天空狠狠地坠落，像是一条条虚拟中断的透明的线。

雨，总是伴随着不安。阴郁如苍白嶙峋的蛇骨，美丽如莹泽润白的珍珠。雨让人心碎、让人迷茫、让人丧失理智、让人被卷入感性的漩涡。

雨总是下个不停。

然而天空中并非只有阴云。苍穹辽阔，容纳万物。飞鸟、昆虫、落叶、飞花，星辰变化、月盈月缺、历史长河、人间百态。其中最瞩目的，非那一轮烈烈灼日不可。

天空在落泪，太阳便会赶来，冲散所有的乌云与阴霾。太阳的光芒照耀万物，太阳的恩泽世代流传。然而伟大如太阳也曾注视一个身影，一个渺小的身影。每当它感到不安，踌躇不前，太阳灼热滚烫的光芒就会照射到他的身边，对它说，别害怕，有我在。

春光，冰雪消融，景和风暄。新生、萌芽、抽枝、疯长、茂盛、生机。春天有所有美好的事物，尤其是漫长凛冬之后的那点温暖，格外珍贵。春天是热闹的，疯狂的，不顾一切的季节。既是寒冷的终焉，亦是温热的起始。

一缕疾风自由奔放地翱翔在这醉人的春光中。它的速度如此之快，任谁也抓不到它的尾巴。纵是看清它的身影，便像捕捉迅雷那般困难。疾风飞过世间的每一片地方，从不肯为任何人停留。

疾风便是疾风，是任何人也无法捕捉到的疾风。它总是那么快速，快到超脱于这个世俗的世界，却又不肯完全脱离于它，飞向那漫无边际的九天。但疾风偶尔也会有慢下来的时候，它也会尝试欣赏沿途中的风景。

你看它温柔地抚过柔软松润的土地，嫩绿色的小草因它的到来而欢欣地鼓舞。它会经过山涧、溪流、丛林，黑色的纱幔是它的温柔乡，静谧澄澈的湖泊是它的栖息之所。

疾风舍弃了原有的一切，一直在奔跑，一直在流离。它在寻找什么？也许只有它自己知道。夜间的篝火不会明白，古老的树木也未曾知晓。天大地大，没有人能看清疾风的心。

疾风一直跑，一直跑，跑到一片海滩，跑到大地的边界。苍穹与海面紧紧地连接在一起，海水是一望无际的深邃的蓝。贝壳、沙砾、小小的螃蟹与水洼中的鱼儿，沙滩上留下了谁的脚印？谁曾在这里疯狂地奔跑、最终黯然神伤？海浪能抹消一切痕迹。潮起潮落，只有遥远的明月理解它千古如一日的孤独。

海，辽阔见不到边，深邃看不清底。他庞大、神秘、未知、危险！海边的风是咸的，海水是苦的，海里的鱼是腥的。疾风再也没有什么可舍弃的了，唯有它这一缕清风，纵是被这汹涌的海浪吞噬，也没什么可怕的。

于是疾风继续跑，向前跑，头也不回，不顾一切！他感到一缕快意，那是抵抗命运，自由抉择的快意！疾风一直向前冲，冲进了无尽的深海，形成一个悲壮巨大的漩涡！

让它听！有什么在响动，在嘶鸣，在怒吼！在挣扎，在叫喊，在抗争！它在叫什么？似是一个名字，一个人的名字，他的名字！漩涡鸣人！

原来是那天空中的迅雷，不顾一切地冲下天空，挣脱所有的束缚，冲进他的怀抱！是他！是佐助！是宇智波佐助！记忆开始溯洄，心脏开始完整。这就是他要寻找的东西！

天空响起了剧烈的轰鸣，刺目的电光一道接着一道，轰轰烈烈的雨点疯狂地砸向汹涌的海面。浪潮前赴后继地翻滚奔腾，似要卷席吞噬所有胆敢妄图闯入神域的愚蠢生物。暴风雨在他们的头顶恍若神罚，连天空都为之陷落！

他们在坠落，彼此紧紧牵着对方的手，一起在无尽的深海沉沦。沉重暗蓝的海水严密地包裹着他们，海水挤压着皮肤有着微微的痛感，却又畅快淋然。他们紧紧抱住彼此，在虚无拥挤的空间里任由身体自由地旋转。他们的灵魂仿佛被抽离，紧紧地纠缠在一起，触碰、挤压、渗透、融合，任谁也无法分开。

他们各自流出一滴泪水，泪水与泪水聚集在一起，凝成一滴。一个人的泪水是泪水，两个人的泪水便化为了一块玉，一块散发着莹绿光泽的，世间独一无二的玉。那明玉缓缓地移到两人紧握的手中，温润柔和的光芒照亮了黑暗的深海，与日月同辉，真心天地可鉴。

他们继续地往下落，坠落，坠落，直到坠落到最深的海底。两人脱离于浓稠的海水，从澄蓝的天空缓缓降落。

在一片大好的春光中，疾风和迅雷，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，他们紧紧地相拥。

END.

#喜欢看鸣人在床上欺负佐助。对不起，我的错！（下次还敢）


	15. 番外10

#世纪婚礼。  
#9000字

>>>>>>

婚礼

“怎么样，紧张吗？”鸣人拨弄着佐助的头发，看着他的眼睛流露出些许的不安。

在他的软磨硬泡下，佐助终于答应了他剪一剪头发。事实上那还是鸣人亲手为他剪的，过长的刘海被他剪到眼睛上面，和右边的短发一起，软软地垂在额头上。佐助将它们从中间往两边分开，露出光洁漂亮的额头。恍惚间依然是当初12岁的模样。只是脸长开了些，不再是当时那个圆圆的小包子。脸颊更加细长，虽然表情冷了些，却依旧明艳动人，愈发地绝色生姿。

变化最大的就是他的眼睛。独一无二的紫色六勾玉轮回眼，任谁看见了都知道他就是那个鼎鼎大名的宇智波佐助。鸣人剪短了他的头发，让这只平日里总是被隐藏着的眼睛光明正大地暴露出来。

这是鸣人的意思，佐助很难拒绝。他就是要让所有人都看到这只眼睛，让所有人都知道他就是宇智波佐助。也让所有人都知道，只要有他漩涡鸣人在，就没有任何人能够伤害他。这是他绝对的自信。他就是想要让佐助和他一起，毫无顾虑地生活在阳光下，不必再隐藏自己的身份。

佐助看起来确实有些紧张。他们马上就要走到宾客之中，和他们一一打招呼。到时候所有的摄像机和相机都会对准他们，记录下这场空前盛大的世纪婚礼。佐助忽地觉得自己脖子上的领带勒得他快要喘不过气。

“人太多了……”佐助被鸣人一只手搂着，抬头看他，“而且，你太浪费了……”

今天的鸣人和他一样穿着一套纯白色的西装，金色的短发映衬着略微深邃的五官看起来更加耀眼。他的肤色是格外有魅力的小麦色，在温暖的阳光下搭上他那一贯的笑容显得更加地爽朗、健气。他的脸颊上是独一无二的六道胡须，剪裁得体的西装包裹着他完美健壮的身材。深蓝色的眸子深情地望向他，佐助第一眼看到这样的鸣人时几乎是立刻红了脸。

太不一样了，这样的鸣人。前所未有地帅气不说，就连气质都不再是那个总是被工作烦扰的七代目火影。最不一样的是他的表情与神态，鸣人从头到脚都洋溢着浓浓的幸福，即使不认识他的人也能一眼就看出这就是今天的新郎。

这几乎是一场世纪婚礼。鸣人请了太多人，宾客名单堆了厚厚的好几叠。五大国不说，就连平时不怎么来往的遥远的小国他都邀请了不少人。他是铁了心要让全世界都知道这场婚礼。婚礼办得相对比较仓促，用鸣人的话说就是他实在是等不及了。佐助不太懂这些，几乎所有的事情都交给了鸣人，他说要怎样就怎样。结果就是鸣人弄出了无比奢靡巨大的排场。举国欢庆，八方来贺。私下里人们可能又要对七代目火影不满了。

“人多热闹嘛！”鸣人搂紧了佐助，让他依靠在自己怀里，凑近他的耳边，“而且一生中只有这么一次，当然要重视了我说。”

鸣人和佐助走到人群中时，所有人的目光自然而然地聚集在他们身上。七代目火影自是无人不知、无人不晓。人们更多注视的，是鸣人身边的佐助，那个消失了整整13年却又忽然回来的佐助。

“Sasuke——”

远远地就听到香燐的声音，即使是在这种场合她还是那么不顾形象地朝他扑过来。索性鸣人即时阻止了她，连触摸都不被允许的香燐气呼呼地吐槽他的恶行。她看上去气色很好，火红艳丽的头发在太阳下像一团生命旺盛的火。她又穿回了很久前的性感服装，身上的皮肤干干净净，看来是完全痊愈了。也不枉佐助之前的一番辛苦。

“佐——助——君～”阴沉怪气的声音忽地响起，不用看就知道来人是谁。佐助没什么表情地看着眼前的大蛇丸，水月和重吾也在。

“不要这么冷漠嘛，佐助君～”大蛇丸走到佐助面前，表情奇怪地看着他，“感谢的话就不必多说了，佐助君只要不忘了我的好就行。”

“哼。”佐助低哼一声。同时鸣人也半挡在佐助面前，“我可没有邀请你前来，大蛇丸。你给我离佐助远一点。”不管他有什么目的，鸣人都不会给他好脸色。谁让他当初拐走了佐助！

“嘛，我可什么都不会做。”大蛇丸的声音依旧阴恻恻的，在太阳底下诡异地笑着，“佐助君能回来我只是提供了一个可能而已，真正改变命运的还是你们两位。总之还是祝你们幸福吧。火影大人可要好好对佐助君哦，他在这方面可不比你，懵懂得很。”

“不用你说。”鸣人生硬地说道。懵懂什么的，是在说感情经验吗……

大蛇丸不怎么受待见，自不会在这里自讨没趣，一个人不知道跑到哪里逍遥去了。今天的场合几乎所有有名有姓、有头有脸的人都在这里，包括各个国家的影和大名之类的重要人物。

场所很大，是露天的。类似于郊外，有树有草，自然风景。不要说佐助，连他自己都不喜欢那些封闭冰冷的金属空间。所以选了这样一个地方。人们纷纷向他走来表示祝贺。鸣人大大方方地搂着佐助，一边不吝于向别人介绍他，一边游刃有余地应付着各色各样的人。

佐助跟着鸣人被一拨又一拨的人包围，从头到尾一言不发。他一边看鸣人在那里熟稔地侃侃而谈，一边静静地看别人观察他的反应。鸣人还向别人介绍他，“你好，好久不见，这是佐助，这是我的佐助……”之类的，好像谁还认不出他那只眼睛似的。佐助在心里默默地翻白眼，觉得那些人看到他的表情也挺有趣。

“新婚快乐，鸣人。”

佐助正漫无目的地神游，忽地听见一声平和有礼的声音，既没有谄媚、讨好，也没有讽刺、试探。他抬起目光一看，发现是一个红色短发的男人，额边刻着一个明显的“爱”字。这是……我爱罗，当初跟他战斗过的那个，一尾人柱力。也是后来的风影。

“啊，是风影啊。多谢啦我说。”鸣人笑呵呵地说道，语气甚是熟稔。

哼，说什么新婚快乐。鸣人又不是第一次结婚。佐助觉得这些人是真个无聊，而婚礼流程几乎还没正式开始。

佐助忍不住扯了扯自己的领带。今天的太阳很好，他穿着这一层又一层紧紧包裹着身体的衣服，刚刚又被鸣人搂着走了那么久，被那么多人包围，这样真的很热。又闷又热。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”鸣人注意到佐助的小动作，伸手给他松了松领带。佐助的领带是蓝色的，显得成熟的深蓝色。而鸣人的是活泼明艳的橙色，正是佐助当时给他挑的那条。

“没有……只是有点热。”佐助有点点焦躁地说道。

“那我去给你拿杯水。”鸣人瞬间分了一个影分身，没多大会儿就拿回了三个盛着液体的杯子。

一杯是暗红色的，轻轻晃动的液体仿佛稀释后的血液，散发着淡淡的刺鼻味道。鸣人把他给了我爱罗。剩下的两杯是浅蓝色的，透明的液体里散布着小小的颗粒状小圆球，他和鸣人一人一杯。佐助的那杯里面甚至还放了几块方方正正的冰块。

佐助喝了一口，凉凉的，有点酸，还有点甜。大概是什么果汁，佐助不是很喝得惯这种东西。比起这种酸甜的果汁和那红色的酒，佐助还是更喜欢品茶。

“别喝太多，嫌冰的话喝我这杯。”鸣人对佐助说道，看他也不是很讨厌的样子。他知道佐助不喜欢太甜的东西，但又不能让他喝酒，只好选了果汁。他是看这种有点像番茄汁才拿来的。

今天是他的婚礼，他本应喝些酒的，即使是招待那些远道而来的客人。但鸣人决定一口也不碰，他怕他开心得过了头一不小心喝太多。他今天必须要完完全全地清醒着，和佐助一起待到最后。他要永远地记住今天。

“我就以水代酒了，风影你随意。”鸣人发现我爱罗的目光一直凝聚在佐助身上，便抬起杯子向他示意。我爱罗转回目光，点了点头，饮下一口甜辣的红酒。

佐助喝了冰水没那么热了，心情也静了不少。这衣服太紧了，婚礼一结束他就要把它脱下来，再也不穿了！鸣人倒是很适应这种场合，无论做什么都那么从容不迫、心静如水。

……真的是这样吗？佐助起了玩闹的心思，将杯子伸到鸣人嘴边，抬头看他。“你也喝一些吧，鸣人。”

鸣人刻意拿了一杯冰的一杯不冰的，就是要让佐助自己选。他自己倒不是很想喝，毕竟他早就过了喝果汁的年纪了。他现在左手搂着佐助的腰，右手端着另一个杯子，佐助这个架势就是要喂他嘛，哪有不喝的道理！鸣人开心地顺着佐助的手喝了一口，感慨道，“果然还是冰的好喝啊！佐助要是喜欢我再去给你拿。”

上一次是什么时候呢？还是抢铃铛那次佐助不顾规则、冒着风险喂自己吃便当那会儿。也是像现在这样喂他。说起来那算是自己的第一次心中波动吧，算算也已经有整整20年了。

20年。人的一生中又能有多少个20年。他们怎么就错过了那么久呢？所幸现在他们终于走到了一起。未来说长不长，说短也不短。余下的日子他们都将一起度过。

旁观了全程的我爱罗沉默不语。他再次看向佐助，他的眼睛一如既往，眼神却悄无声息地发生了变化。和五影会谈那时简直天差地别。

“你……还是那么干净纯粹。”我爱罗对佐助说道，“但你的眼神却改变了。我能感觉得到——”

“我们都是会变的。”鸣人打断他，更加搂紧了佐助。

佐助抬头看向鸣人的侧脸，他的轮廓一如既往地坚定，只是现在是更加内敛稳重的成熟。佐助不是很明白他们这短暂的对话。他改变了么……如果比起杀团藏那会儿，他确实变了一些。他不再到处宣泄自己的仇恨，他也学会了隐藏、压抑自己的情绪。他当时可能确实有些疯狂，但那些仇恨永远都不会消失。他只能尝试如何去化解、去承担。一个人默默地背负。他改变了吗？他又改变了什么？

“Na——ru——to！”一个气势汹汹的声音忽地传来，小樱正杀气腾腾地走了过来。“你到底是有多忙啊你！连见你都——”

暴力的小樱忽然止住了话头，如恶鬼般的气势瞬间消失得无影无踪，变成了一个娇羞柔弱的少女。“啊，佐助君。”小樱的大吼忽地就低了下来，比平时说话还要小声。她微微地低下头，粉色的头发在微风中轻轻摆动。“你……今天很帅气呢……”

“喂喂喂，你不要用这种眼神看佐助啊我说！佐助可是我的人了，就算是小樱你我也是会生气的！”鸣人有些郁闷地说道。

佐助很帅气，他也知道的啦！不仅帅气，加上那只眼睛还无比的恐怖呢！你看他们那些眼神！佐助那么好看，他才不想让别人看。尤其是像这样满眼复杂地盯着他的佐助，鸣人一点都不开心。

“你在说什么啊你！我早就放下了好不好！”小樱有些生气地说道。“佐助君能回来我真的好开心……你们两个能在一起真是太好了！这样我也就能放心去追求自己的幸福了……”小樱说着哽咽了一下，连忙转过头擦了擦眼睛。

“我说！”小樱忽然指着鸣人，威胁道，“你可要好好对佐助！千万不要欺负他！他和你不一样，很多事情都不明白。你不要让他受委屈……”

“Sakura……”佐助无言……

“那当然啊我说！”鸣人信誓旦旦地说道，“佐助可是我的老婆，我疼他还来不及。啊……”佐助忽然用手肘给了他一下。鸣人轻笑，握住了佐助右手。“放心吧，我一定会好好对佐助的。”

气氛轻松了不少。场上到处都是人，互相攀谈，喝酒聊天。时不时地有人走向他们，或者观察佐助。到处都是摄影机，他们的一举一动都被拍了下来。

佐助无疑是全场的焦点，甚至比鸣人还要耀眼。没了头发遮盖眼睛的他略微还有些不适应，轮回眼就这么暴露在人群中，让他多多少少卸不下自己的防备。鸣人一直都在搂着他，贴着他，观察他的反应，跟他说话。就怕他无聊。随着时间的推移，佐助也慢慢放开了自己。

“火影大人新婚快乐。”来人是一个白眼，佐助看了半天也不知道这人是谁。她的声音淡淡的，没什么起伏。仿佛只是在谈公事。

“啊，多谢日向家主。”鸣人淡淡道，对她露出一个毫无瑕疵的微笑。几乎所有人都看向他们。

黑发白眼的女人也不跟他客套，表完心意便退了席离开了。不管曾经发生过什么，火影与日向家的合作还是在的。

“你干什么！”佐助忽然惊讶地开口，鸣人在大庭广众之下亲了他。

“只是想亲亲你啊，干嘛这么大反应。”鸣人装作无辜地说道，“佐助该不会是害羞吧？”

“……”害羞什么的，才没有啊！但鸣人怎么能当着这么多人的面亲他，虽然只是亲脸颊啦。可是……不过他们已经结婚了，亲吻什么的……嗯……佐助不想再想下去了，决定先生一会儿气。

“怎么，不祝我新婚快乐吗？”鸣人看着眼前的同期，问道。

“才刚离过婚哪里来的新婚？”牙阴阳怪气地说道。

“牙！”鸣人冷声，“别惹我发怒。”

气氛一时冷了下来，谁也没有说话。

“鸣人。”佐助低声叫他。

鸣人的脸色缓和了下来。一旁的牙看到这个场景冷哼一声，转过了头。

换作佐助自己早就扬长而去了，他什么时候会受这种委屈？从来没有人能在他面前摆脸色。但看在他是鸣人朋友的份上，他不去追究。既然他已经决定了要和鸣人在一起，在所有人的目光下结婚，和鸣人成为真正的家人，那他就不会再在意任何看法。鸣人已经做出了足够多的努力，他不能总是逃避，更不能放弃。佐助自己是不在乎，但鸣人不能不在乎。可佐助其实也不是很明白这些莫名的敌意……

“嘛，牙他脾气爆，过几天就好了。佐助君还请不要在意。我代他向你们道歉。也祝两位新婚快乐，百年好合，和谐美满，早生贵——呃……万事顺遂吧。”说话的是小李，真诚地打着圆场。佐助小时候跟他对过，虽然只有一招。他还是挺佩服他的。之前也是拜托他教导的博人，所以佐助也就顺着他的话说下去，“没关系。谢谢你的祝福。鸣人？”

鸣人依旧在气头上，没有说话。他一生气表情就冷，脸也冷，眼神也冷，跟以往那个咋咋呼呼、吵吵嚷嚷的鸣人一点都不一样。

其他人这时也出来打圆场，微笑着祝福他们。鹿丸、佐井这些，不管平时是什么身份，现在都好好地穿着礼服，就像普通朋友一样。鸣人也放下心情回应他们，随意放松地交谈。

佐助看着他们，没再开口。他不喜欢说那些客套话，甚至是违心话。对于没必要的人他连话都不想说。这是他和鸣人的婚礼，鸣人有同伴、朋友。而他只有他自己。

“呦，这么热闹啊！不好意思，我来迟了。”一个熟悉的声音慢悠悠地传来，温温和和的。佐助转头一看，果然是他。

“卡卡西，你也老了。”佐助随口道。来人一如既往地一头银发，戴着半脸面罩。一双没什么精神的眼睛带着浅浅的笑意，竟有些慈祥的感觉。这家伙……居然越老越看得通透了，仿佛置身事外，什么都能包容。

“嘛，毕竟年纪大了嘛。”卡卡西一点也不在意他的话，反而笑呵呵地跟他开着玩笑，“倒是你，还是那么年轻貌美。”

卡卡西说着就忍不住想揉他的头发，鸣人立刻开口，“啊啊，小佐助是我一个人的，就算是老师你我也是会吃醋的哦！”

还好，佐助心想。他不知道自己眼睛比较敏感，真动起手来大家都不好看。所幸鸣人动作快。

“嘛，你俩能在一起我倒真是没想到，不过也祝你们新婚快乐，幸福美满。你俩只要能平平安安的我也就放心了。”卡卡西讪讪地收回了手，转而又看向鸣人，“不过鸣人你占有欲这么强可不是什么好事哦。佐助那么高傲，他受得了你吗？”

受得了受不了什么的，他能怎么办啊。就是忍不住啊……鸣人看向佐助，正准备说些什么，忽然一阵悠扬的音乐在场地中回响起来。是时候了！

鸣人忽地有些紧张起来，明明最不该紧张的人就是他啊。佐助这会儿倒是没什么反应，不过情绪也有些波动，呆呆地看着他。

远处飞过一群飞鸟，自由自在地高歌。蛋糕旁有一群小孩子在那里玩耍，调皮地你追我赶。鲜花、气球、酒水、珠宝，还有那大好的阳光。空气中弥漫着浅浅的泥土气息，青草绿叶，和风徐徐。

“别担心，有我在。”鸣人为佐助理了理衣服，一只手拨弄着他的头发。明明该被安抚的人是鸣人才对，他看起来比自己还紧张。

佐助觉得有些好笑，正想说上两句，眼角忽地瞥见一人，一个小小的身影在远处朝这里望着，察觉到他的目光瞬间挡住了自己的身影。是博人，他也来了。但是没有露面。

“我们走吧，佐助。别紧张，跟着我就好。”鸣人的话语突然出现在他耳边。佐助回了回神，挽上鸣人的臂弯，在古典悦耳的乐曲中，在所有人的目光中，在大好的春光里，一起走上了通往婚姻殿堂的红毯。

漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助，七代目火影与叛忍罪徒，英雄与美人，强者与强者，男人，与男人。随便你怎样认为，他们确确实实是走到了一起，真真是天造地设的一对璧人。无论底下的人怎样想，都阻挡不了他们的婚礼。

红毯走完，鸣人与佐助转过身，面对着场中的所有人，也面对着镜头外的所有人。全世界都将看到这场婚礼，全世界都会知道他们走到了一起。

“各位，”鸣人调了调衣服上的无线麦，他的声音通过音响传递到在场的每一个角落。所有人都能听到他坚定有力的发言。“我很高兴大家能前来参加我的婚礼，尤其是那些远道而来的朋友们。”鸣人的目光扫过最前面的其他四影，看他们表情各异。

“本来佐助是不想要举行婚礼的，他不喜欢热闹。但是我坚持如此。”鸣人看了佐助一眼，微笑道，“因为我想要所有人都知道，我和佐助走到了一起。我想把这件事情分享给全世界。”

“我和佐助，在很早前就认识了。”鸣人的左手握住了佐助的右手，佐助也回握他。鸣人继续回忆道，“那时候我才7岁，还在上忍者学校，就已经开始关注他。我总是默默地看着他的背影，没有勇气和他搭话。那时候我们的命运就已经紧紧纠缠在了一起。”

“我总是找他麻烦，妄图吸引他的注意力。所以我们两个总是打架。佐助的体术很厉害，而我很耐打，所以我们两个一直不相上下。其实是我不想认输，毕竟佐助那么优秀。而我很想得到他的认同。”

“后来你们都知道了，我和佐助成为了下忍，分到了同一班。那时候他们也有他们的考量，我和佐助是注定要站在一起，成为同伴的。这是我们从出生起就无法分割的命运。”

“其他人根本不了解佐助，不了解这个宇智波末裔。当初的我虽然口口声声说理解他，但其实我也和其他人一样。傲慢。但我敢说这世上没有人比我更了解佐助的为人。”

“在那段时光里佐助为我舍过命。明明那时候我什么都不是，在天才的佐助眼中大概就是一个无能的小菜鸟吧。但他背负着血海深仇却依旧为了我差点丢掉自己的性命。这是佐助的善良，也是我和佐助羁绊形成的起始。”

“佐助很厉害，虽然我把他当作竞争对手，但在修练上他真的启发了我很多。他是我的第一个同伴，第一个朋友，也是第一个认同我，想要与我对战的人。他真的给了我很大的信心与动力。我能走到今天这一步不得不说没有佐助的原因。”

“我这一生几乎一大半时间都在追逐着佐助，在那些日子里我无数次地思念他。我真的很后悔当初没有早点意识到自己的心意，也许那样我们就不会错过这么久。佐助也就不会真的为我丢失了性命。”

“我可以这么说，漩涡鸣人的一生不能没有佐助。但凡想要伤害他的人，我绝对不会轻饶！哪怕付出我的生命我也绝对不允许任何人对他图谋不轨！”

“我爱他，我想要和他在一起。我想要成为他的家人，照顾他，与他一起生活。我无法再与他分离。命运也好，世俗也好，过去的一切也好，任何人任何事都不能阻止我们在一起。我绝对不会再软弱犹豫。”

“我把我的一生都奉献给了战斗，奉献给了火影这个名号。但当我依然是过去的那个吊车尾时，我把我的一生只奉献给一个人，我的佐助。”

场上鸦雀无声，寂静得只有风的轻歌。鸣人没想到自己会说这么多，却也释然地微笑。他小声地对佐助说道，“你也说几句吧，佐助。”

佐助转头看着他，心中波澜不止。鸣人……他和自己不一样。他的感情总是那么热烈、直白。强势得不容忽视。他就是被这样的他所感染、吸引。现在还有什么不确定的呢？什么都没有了。鸣人已经向全世界述说了他对他的爱意。或许他也可以更加直白一些。

“我……”佐助又看了眼鸣人，鸣人也在看着他，深蓝的眸子藏不住浓浓的爱意。

“我知道你们对我有很大的意见，我也从不否认我做过的事情。”佐助的声音不疾不徐地回荡在人群中，难得开了口。“我也知道你们对我的存在感到担忧、恐慌。你们和平了太久，而鸣人又是个仁慈的人，所以你们以为自己能在暗处偷偷摸摸地做点什么。但你们应该知道，我这双眼睛曾看过这世间的各种风景，尤其是我游历的那两年。我知道了和平是如此的不易。我会尊重鸣人的意志，和他一起维系和平。所以你们最好小心一点，毕竟我这双眼睛能够看穿一切真相。”

佐助的右手轻轻抚摸了下自己的右眼，继续道，“至于我和鸣人……鸣人对我有情，我对他有意。这是我们两个人的事情。仅此而已。”

“Sasuke……”鸣人喃喃道。场上依旧没有任何声音，仿佛所有人都被下了禁言咒。他们两个就在这诡异的场景中对视，眼中只有彼此。

“请问漩涡鸣人先生，您是否愿意——”

“我愿意。”不等司仪说完，鸣人就率先打断了他的话。

“我也愿意。”佐助也跟着鸣人说道。正好那些无聊的宣誓词他也不想听。鸣人之前已经说得足够清楚了。

“……那么请、请新郎新娘交换戒指！”司仪委屈又尴尬地说道。你们是新人，你们有理。可爱的小花童一手拿花，一手拿着一个戒指盒，慢慢地走到他们旁边。

鸣人拿起其中一个戒指，小心翼翼地将它戴到佐助的右手无名指上。戒指的内圈刻着鸣人的名字。“你还真是会说啊，佐助。”鸣人在戒指的位置留下一吻，笑着说道。

“比不得你。”佐助回击。

“那么，佐助也帮我把戒指带上怎么样？”

佐助不言，拿起另一枚内圈刻着他名字的戒指，在鸣人大大的笑容下将它戴到鸣人的右手无名指上。

两个人看着对方，蓝眼、黑眼，沉默地、激烈地对视。鸣人向前移动，佐助不退，两个人自然而然地吻到一起，在所有人的目光下。

终于……终于！

鸣人一点都不想放开他，甚至还有深入的念头。佐助轻轻拍了他一下，示意他注意一点。鸣人这才恋恋不舍地放开他。哼，晚上有你好受的。鸣人在心里想道。

“哈哈，看来我们的新郎有点着急哈……”司仪先前说错了话，这会儿正想说点什么调节一下气氛，没想到那宇智波一眼凶狠地看过来，吓得他赶紧闭了嘴。

小花童将手中的捧花递给佐助，佐助轻轻地接过。

“下面请我们的新娘扔捧花，究竟是哪位幸运的姑娘能够接到火影夫人的祝福呢？让我们拭目以待！”司仪也不知道是紧张还是兴奋，又是新娘又是火影夫人，满口错话。佐助有点不开心。

“哈哈，那就请我的新娘扔捧花吧。”鸣人不正经地调笑道。明明彩排时说的是新郎。哼。

“还是你扔吧。”佐助对鸣人说道，下面的单身姑娘们已经跃跃欲试了。

“你来扔，佐助。”鸣人坚持。他摸了摸佐助的眼睛，眼神中带着笑意。“底下这么多人，你想给谁就给谁。我想她们会很开心沾上你的好运与祝福的。”

佐助拿着捧花，纯白色花束看起来那么圣洁，而周边又加了一点点热烈的红。他往下看去，香燐在对他摇头，很轻很轻，表情淡然。她不想要佐助把捧花扔给她。他又往旁边看去，无数的女孩子期待地看着他，眼神中充满了希冀。她们也不吵闹，看到他的眼神也不躲闪，大大方方地看他。

那个樱色短发的少女也在看他，碧绿的美眸中隐隐含着泪水，神态却是在笑着的。她在为自己感到幸福吧，为他和鸣人。

佐助心中有了答案，他背过身去，右手轻轻一抛，美丽的花束在空中划过一道精准的曲线，不偏不倚地落在了樱的手中。女孩儿们欢呼着，樱感到一阵茫然。佐助他，把花束扔给了她……他希望她能找到自己的幸福……

“礼——成——！”司仪拉长的声调回荡在所有人耳中，人们开始热烈地鼓掌，欢呼。无数的白鸽被放飞，与五彩斑斓的气球一同飞向无尽的高空。司仪的声音在这片吵闹中清晰地传达。

“我宣布，漩涡鸣人先生与宇智波佐助先生正式结为夫夫。他们将和无数的普通夫妻一样，接受诸神与世俗伦理的祝福。从此他们的灵魂将紧紧地系在一起，成为爱人、亲人、家人。他们将组成一个家庭。因他们曾走进婚姻的殿堂，故他们被承认、被祝福。任何人也无法将他们分开。无论未来的日子有多长，无论他们将会经历什么，他们都将共同面对，共同度过余生。我在这里作为两人的见证者，将我的祝福献给你们。也替诸神、替在场的各位，依凭至高无上的律法，将祝福献给你们。你们已在世人的见证下结为夫夫，作为木叶的七代目火影和火影夫人，请将你们的恩泽与好运赠予我们。自此以后，你们将永永远远地在一起。纵星移斗转、生死有命，永不分离！”

END.


	16. 番外11（全文完）

#最后一个番外。写到这里把想写的都写完了。最开始只想写一个短篇来着，没想到写着写着就写了13万+。番外居然写了11章。这个故事到这里也就彻底结束了，不会再往下写了。总之谢谢大家的喜欢与支持。这个故事结束了还有无数个故事，希望鸣人和佐助能够永远开心幸福地生活在一起。他们值得世间所有美好的一切。我爱他们。  
#本章9000字

1.信

鸣人在整理佐助送给他的储蓄空间阵时，发现了他曾经给佐助写过的信。一沓又一沓，按照收到信的时间整整齐齐、规规矩矩地摆放在一起。佐助还珍重地把他们收进了一个小箱子里。

信的纸页已经严重地泛黄，但信纸却完完整整，一点都没受损。鸣人看着那熟悉的字迹有些恍惚。十几年了，连他自己都早已忘了信中的内容了。

此时他正在他们整理他们的新家。都已经结婚了，怎么说也不能总是待在火影楼里的休息室了。于是鸣人便和佐助商量着买了一套房子，离火影楼不远，来回也方便。

新家入住，又要购买家具，又要置办生活用品。杂七杂八的东西让鸣人这个不怎么讲究的人很是头疼。所幸有佐助帮忙，他们一点点的也逐渐弄成了一个完整的家。现在鸣人正在忙东忙西，搬东西，打扫，整理。佐助一只手不方便，鸣人干脆就让他歇着，只要抬头能看到他就行了。

鸣人分了很多个影分身一起做，倒也不觉得累，反而开心得很。而佐助这会儿正在厨房做晚餐。从看到这套房子到买下它到住进这里，他们也没花没多时间。几乎是立刻就定了下来。而所有的钱还都是佐助付的。

他们已经开了火。鸣人不让佐助做家务，他开心了就做个饭什么的。他们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起在同一个家里生活。鸣人只要一抬眼就能看到佐助。他们已经结婚了，没错。鸣人总觉得这一切是如此的不真实——幸福得不真实。

鸣人让影分身去自己从小住了将近20年的原来的那个小小的家里找信，找佐助给他写过的信。那个时候他还没成为火影，信应该被他收在了那个家里。佐助送给他的东西他绝对不会乱丢。

没多大会儿，影分身就回来了。他带回来了那些信，跟他给佐助写过的相比简直少得可怜。并且他还带回了一个护额，当年第一次终结谷之战佐助留下的那个刻着划痕的护额。

鸣人轻轻地抚了抚那道划痕。明明是锋利的痕迹，摸起来却平滑得很。他曾是摸过了无数次的。鸣人摊开了那些信，开始对着时间从前往后读。

第一封是佐助写给他的。离别之信。当时若不是他感知到佐助的查克拉正在离去，慌忙去追他，他可能甚至连木叶外的那个小树林的告别都不会有。后来他在自己的家中看到了这封信。佐助写给他这封信就表示他并不打算当面跟鸣人告别。明明佐助为了他接受了那什么该死的三重生封印术，鸣人却什么都不知道。

╳╳年10月17日：  
鸣人，我要离开了。离开木叶，去看这个世界。这是木叶高层的决定，也是我的决定。我很抱歉不能当面跟你告别，但我无论如何都是要离开的。离别只会增添不必要的悲愁，我可不想看你流泪。你难道不知道自己很爱哭吗？每次都脏兮兮的，又蠢又丑。比起你眼睛中的悲伤，我还是更喜欢你的笑容。就像……算了。总之我不会再继续待在木叶，就当是我的赎罪之旅。我也说过要用我的这双眼睛看透世间的黑暗。我会走遍世间的每一个角落，更好地理解这个世界。

也许我真的太天真了，总是一意孤行。我走错了路吗？我从不这样认为。但也许我真的做过错事。鸣人，我会期待你所说的世界。你可要好好努力，争取早点让我看到。如果你需要我，我一定会到达你的身边。你以后是要做火影的，七代目火影。这是你从小以来的梦想，你很快就能实现了。到时候脑袋放灵光点，千万不要被人利用。坚守好自己的底线，不要跟他们同流合污。我相信你会做好的，毕竟你可是漩涡鸣人，你不是一向说到做到吗？我相信你不会被黑暗侵蚀，因为你就是太阳。

我要走了，鸣人。自从当初终结谷一战后，你就一直在追逐我。但其实我们也没见过几次面。现在又要这么匆忙地离别。我已经认输了，回来了。所以你以后也不要再继续追逐我了，好好地当你的火影。也不要来找我，鸣人。你有你的事要做，我也有我的事要做。我不能永远待在你的身边，更不能永远待在木叶。作为朋友，我想这样就足够了。你能感知到我的查克拉吧，感知到我还活着。不要为我担心。除了你，这世上再也没有人能伤害我了。

我要走了，鸣人。我很开心能有你这么一个朋友。自此以后，就此分别。不要牵挂我，不要思念我，不要担心我。我会好好活着。所以你也要好好活着。

不要再留恋我了，你的身边还有很多人。

我要离开了。就此，珍重。

落款是一个简笔画的番茄。

一滴、两滴，鸣人的泪水浸湿了信纸，晕开了几个漂亮的字。佐助的字就和他本人一样，规矩中带着不羁，优雅中带着狂放。时而杀气腾腾，傲气凛然。时而又温柔似水，情意绵绵。鸣人慌忙擦了擦眼泪。佐助说的没错，他就是很爱哭，总是流泪。可那已经是20年前的事情了。自从他做了火影，他的心也就死了一半，再也不会有那些任性冲动的情绪了。

佐助……佐助……原来他是如此的在意自己，为自己着想。他毫无保留，将一切都给了鸣人。他给了他能给的一切。亲手为自己带上镣铐，为他生，为他死。为他放弃自由。

而伤害他的人，也确实是因为他漩涡鸣人。

第二封依旧是佐助寄来的，却已经是几个月后的事了。

╳╳年12月23日：  
鸣人！我说过了不要来找我吧，你怎么还是那么冲动？木叶没你的事可做了吗？你来找我究竟有什么意义？还差点害我暴露了身份。你不知道我要经常做任务的吗？口口声声说想念我，你真的有那么闲吗？还为了找我浪费了那么长时间。下次不要再这样了，听到了吗？也不要一见面就抱我。回到木叶给我好好反省。

我看到你接了手臂，还缠了绷带。是接受不好吗？还是又受伤了？纲手应该不至于连一条手臂都给你接不好吧？哦，我忘了，她当时也受了很重的伤。是还没好？那木叶应该不至于连条手臂都接不好吧？早在好几年前大蛇丸就能随意恢复断肢了，实在不行你去找他也行。不管怎么样，不要有副作用就好。

你也长大了吧，以后别再这么冲动了。别总是还像当初那样，幼稚得像一个小孩子。我把这只忍鹰留给你，你以后有什么事给我写信就行了。别再千里迢迢来找我了。

落款依旧是个番茄。

鸣人隐约能记得这一次。佐助说了不要去找他的，可鸣人怎么可能忍得住啊！他只能迫使自己沉浸在事务中，可他无时无刻不在想着他。思念几乎要将他逼疯，鸣人最终还是循着查克拉去找佐助。结果佐助正在任务中，他们只匆匆见了一面，佐助就打发他回去了。

也就这两封信稍微长一些。其余的都很短。

╳╳年12月25日：  
啊啊啊！佐助不许骂我！我就是太想你了嘛！想你想得快要疯掉了。真的好想好想见你。感知得到你的查克拉却见不到你的人，这更加折磨我好不好！难道佐助不想我吗？好不容易见到你，这么快就把我推开……

还有我的手臂，我确实是接上了。不过没有什么不良反应，更没有受伤。佐助不要担心。虽然知道你担心我我真的好开心，哈哈……缠绷带是因为手臂的外形啦，不怎么好看就遮起来了。佐助可千万不要嫌弃！我以后还要拿这条手臂抱你呢我说。倒是佐助你，怎么没有接起来呢？明明是很简单的事情，哪怕是接普通的手臂也好。佐助为什么不接呢？

佐助一定要给我回信，不然我还是会去找你的！要快快回信，快快回信！而且我决定了，就给这只鹰取名为小九！佐助觉得怎么样？你喜不喜欢？要是不喜欢我们还可以换。你说取什么就取什么。你说了算。

落款也学佐助没有署名，画了个螺形的漩涡。

╳╳年12月28日：  
没有接的必要。

名字你开心就好。

署名：番茄。

╳╳年12月30日：  
没有接的必要是什么意思？两只手总比一只手要方便得多吧？更何况佐助一个人在外面，做什么都不方便。佐助有好好生活吗？有没有好好吃饭？好好睡觉？下次再见到你不要让我看到你又瘦了，我会很生气的！

佐助有没有考虑偶尔回来一次呢？这次的新年我也是一个人过。如果有佐助在身边那就太好了。

署名：鱼板。

╳╳年1月8日：  
一切安好。

署名：番茄。

╳╳年1月10日：  
啊啊啊！佐助！为什么这么久才回！害我担心了好久，还以为你出了什么事！我差点就又要去找你了！小九不回来我也没办法给你写信。下次不要再这样了，我真的很担心。

我这边也是，什么都好。我现在在做火影实习哦，应该很快就能当上火影了吧。卡卡西老师一点热情都没有，好像一点也不喜欢做火影。难道当火影不是件开心的事吗？不过我现在的实习确实一点都不开心，太麻烦了。还要学好多好多东西。佐助，我真的好想你啊！要是佐助的话肯定不会觉得困难吧。佐助可比我聪明多了。

署名：鱼板。

╳╳年1月18日：  
佐助，这次小九回来没有带信，是弄丢了吗？小九还真是粗心啊。下次再这样我们就换掉他！没有看到佐助的信真的好遗憾。我这边依旧一切安好。

你知道吗？风之国的手鞠来我们木叶了哎！她好像和鹿丸走得很近。难道他们是很好的朋友吗？我怎么不知道他们什么时候这么好的？嘛，那都不重要。她真的好凶啊，也不知道鹿丸是怎么忍受她的。女孩子果然都很可怕！小樱也可怕！

我还是好想念佐助，还是佐助最好。仔细想一想的话佐助还是很温柔的。小时候只有佐助对我最好了！你说我们小时候为什么总是打架？明明那时候我们就应该是最好的朋友才对。

佐助要好好吃饭。少做点任务。缺什么了告诉我。想我了就给我写信。

署名：鱼板。

╳╳年1月29日：  
……

署名：番茄。

╳╳年2月1日：  
嗯？省略号是什么意思？佐助没有什么想说的吗？那么上次佐助是什么都没有写吗？连信纸都没有？可我怎么能分辨小九是自己飞回来的还是你让他回来的？下次不管有没有想说的至少带个信纸回来。让我知道你还好好的。虽然只写了省略号，不过佐助能给我写信我真的好开心。小九回来了我也就可以给你写信了。

小樱最近向我打听你的下落，我告诉她我们在互相通信。要不要将我们的信给她看呢？但除了最开始的两封，其实你也没写过什么。所以我拒绝了。她可能也很想你吧。佐助会和小樱通信吗？啊，我只是随口问问啦。你要和别人通信我也拦不住你，哈哈。

要注意身体。天冷，不要睡在外面。多吃饭。多穿点衣服。木叶难得下雪了。你那边有没有下雪？佐助现在在哪里呢？好想和你一起看雪啊！

署名：鱼板。

╳╳年2月14日：  
只和你通信。

我有好好吃饭。别担心。你也要注意身体。

署名：番茄。

╳╳年2月17日：  
你知道吗，佐助？前几天是情人节，鹿丸那家伙居然和手鞠在一起了！这太不可思议了！我无论如何都没有想到他们会在一起！明明一点苗头都没有啊？原来他们是那种关系吗？怪不得之前走得那么近……可我还是很惊讶，原来两个人在一起是这么容易的吗？

没想到鹿丸居然会喜欢手鞠那种类型，而手鞠又会喜欢鹿丸那种类型。说起来，木叶最近谈恋爱的很多呢，大概是战后的原因吧，人们更加珍惜当下了。

佐助喜欢什么类型的呢？佐助见过的女生那么多，总有喜欢的吧？至于我，嗯……让我想想，我喜欢温柔一点的，千万不要太暴力！但是也不要太软弱，最好坚强一点，强大一点。也不用太强啦，不要比我更强就好了。既可以让我保护她，也可以站在我身边。那就最好了。最好是黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛。皮肤白一些，冷一些。唔……要是是我们木叶的人那就更好了！如果能骄傲一些也不错，脾气差一点我也可以忍受。啊，总觉得好奇怪啊！不说了。

你能想到吗，佐助？之前居然有人为我送花哎，而且还是女孩子，好多女孩子。我有点不知道该怎么回应她们，之前从来没有人给我送过花的说。我又想到是情人节，可是我又不认识她们，一点都不了解她们。她们也不认识我，不了解我。为什么要给我送花呢？我有些搞不懂。难道她们想和我在一起吗？可是我都没见过她们……

因为是情人节，所以路边有很多卖花的人。我买了一束玫瑰，红色的，很好看。也很有香气。花茎上有很多刺，我不小心刺破了手指。鲜血的颜色和花的颜色一样，只是玫瑰要更加娇艳、美丽。人们都喜欢花，尽管它们很脆弱。但花很美丽，象征着美好。

我也不知道自己当时为什么要买下它，我要把它送给谁呢？又好像没有可以送的人。但其实我的心里想到了你，佐助。因为我想到了你，所以我决定买一支玫瑰。我想把它送给你。我不知道你会不会喜欢花，但我就是想把它送给你。我不知道为什么。但就在今天，就是现在，就是这朵玫瑰，我要把它送给你。

小九还没回来，所以我把花插在了水瓶里。现在它依旧娇艳、美丽。我要把它送给你，佐助。希望你不要嫌弃。你在我心中就像这朵玫瑰一样，热烈、美丽，却有刺。

但我还是挺喜欢玫瑰的，也多少理解了人们对玫瑰的追捧。注意身体，好好吃饭。千万不要受伤。

署名：鱼板。  
（附赠一朵玫瑰。）

╳╳年2月21日：  
玫瑰赠予心爱之人。下次不要再随意送了。

另，我喜欢野草。

署名：番茄。  
（附赠一片野草。）

野草……鸣人放下信，枯黄的草叶一碰就碎，早已看不出是什么草了。他当时怎么就那么迟钝！都在情人节送玫瑰了还认不清自己的心意！佐助好像也没有察觉到……

不过野草是什么意思？他不是问的佐助喜欢什么类型的人吗？佐助以为他问的是花？可野草也不是花吧。

野草……鸣人忽地心神一动，察觉到了什么。要说现在的鸣人，他肯定是一棵参天巨树。任狂风呼啸，骤雨滂沱，也无法撼动分毫。茂盛的枝叶万年长青，庇护着其下的所有人。可当时的鸣人，20年前的鸣人，不要说树，他可能只是一株小小的野草，遍地都是的那种。可就是这样的一株野草，即使多么弱小，它也从不放弃，永不服输。无论环境多么苛刻艰难，无论有多少阻碍，它都疯狂地往上长，直到被所有的人看见，再也无法忽视。

鸣人，就是一株野草。遍地都是，生生不息。永远无法消灭，永远无法铲除。如果他没有误解佐助的意思，那佐助应该就是这么想的。佐助说的野草就是他。

干枯的玫瑰与野草，即使这么多年了仿佛还残留着生命的气息。香气，鲜活。明明他们当时只差一步了啊！

鸣人继续往下看，往日的情景通过这些信件一一在他眼前浮现，尤其是当时的心情，几乎要通过字里行间满溢出来。

佐助的字很漂亮，很潇洒。尽管每次都只写一点点，鸣人却能盯着看好久。而鸣人的信虽然字很多，但每一个字都是一笔一划、小心翼翼写出来的。佐助也不算冷淡吧，偶尔也会关心鸣人。他们后来匆匆见过几次面，鸣人也通过信件拜托过佐助一些任务。

鸣人这才意识到自己是真的有些啰嗦……大事小事什么事都要跟佐助说。真是难为小九了。怪不得小九总是要在佐助那里停留很长时间。往事的一幕幕，凶险、快乐、日常、关心，都通过信件一一从尘封的记忆中打开。鸣人无比怀念地看到最后，发现了一片浸满了鲜血的布条。

那已经是又一年了。鸣人记得当时自己正在对抗大筒木一族的第一次入侵，对方只是试探，未出全力。鸣人在战斗中突然收到了小九送来的这个布条。佐助的衣服，佐助的血，佐助的查克拉，佐助的味道。鸣人之前从香燐的记忆中看到了当时的场景。那时情况危急，佐助本可以逃离，但他不能放弃他的同伴。佐助本可以向他求救，但他什么都没做。还是香燐从他衣服上撕下布条让小九送过来，鸣人才立刻赶过去的。不然鸣人真的无法想象后果，佐助什么都不告诉他。虽然后来的结果更加糟糕就是了。

鸣人呆愣地看着眼前的这些信件，在脑海中回味当时的场景和佐助写给他的话。他当时真是什么都不知道，佐助中了三重生封印术他也不知道。他还天真地追寻着佐助，希望他偶尔能够回来。现在回想过去，当时的一切都太糟糕了……太糟糕了……

鸣人打算把信整理起来，好好地保存着。以后还可以再看，也可以跟佐助一起看。这么收整着，鸣人忽然发现信堆中还有一封未拆开的信，孤零零地被独自搁置在一边，连信封都没有拆开。

难道他漏看了一封？鸣人好奇地拿过它，信封上写着佐助的四个漂亮的字：鸣人亲启。打开信，信纸居然是白色的，干干净净，仿佛刚写没多久。和其它那些所有泛黄的纸页如此地格格不入。可时间却依旧是13年前。

鸣人仿佛预示到了什么，小心地摊开信拿在手中读。

╳╳年4月24日：  
致鸣人：

鸣人，我……我首先要跟你说声抱歉。我之前跟你说过的那些话可能无法做到了。你就当我食言吧。但我相信你一个人也可以做得很好。

今天是4月24日，我写下了这封信。距离我们第一次通信到现在，也已经有一年半了。原来时间过得如此之快，转眼间天翻地覆，人和物都在变化。

当你看到这封信的时候，我已经永远地离开了你。说出来你可能不信，我其实看到了未来的你，13年后的你。你那时已经成为了一位伟大的火影，也有了自己的妻子和孩子，人生美满。我想你应该是幸福的吧。

我得知了自己的结局，鸣人。很快你也会知道。我不知道自己能不能改变这一切。我不想屈服于命运，但已经发生过的事情又怎么会改变呢？其实是死是活我也没有那么在意。这个世界有你，已经足够了。

若我身死，小九会把这封信寄给你。可能用不了多少天你就能收到了。我想告诉你，鸣人，这不是你的错。无论如何这都不是你的错。你不要为我的死感到内疚、自责，不要觉得是你没有保护好我。这是我自己的选择，我作为一名忍者死在战场上，死在战斗中。我守护了我想守护的人。你能理解我的吧，鸣人。

你可以流泪，但是只能有一次。不要总是思念我。你得向前看。生活不会停止，战斗时刻都会来临。你还要守护他们，守护所有人。鸣人，你是火影，是正义，是和平。我不能再站在你身边了。但你的同伴不会减少。你很受人爱戴。

虽然火影很重要，但我希望你能好好休息。你以前总是嘱咐我要好好吃饭，好好睡觉。但你自己似乎并没有做到。不要让我担心。

天下无不散之筵席。我走了，还会有更多人来到你身边。说真的，我很庆幸能有你这样一个朋友。鸣人，我真的很感谢你。谢谢你对我的追逐，谢谢你的思念，谢谢你始终没有放弃。如果不是因为我们的这份友谊，当初终结谷无论如何我都不会认输的。你知道的吧，就算让我战死我都不会认输。

你要好好生活，就当是带着我的那一份。好好活着，幸福地活着。这样我也就放心了。不要总是思念我，也不要总是想起我的死。你做的已经够多了，太多了……

短发还挺适合你的，更加像个男人了。你比任何人想象的都要好，鸣人。

另，如果轮回眼被夺，就拜托你了。你可以随意处置它，不过几乎没有人能承担得住它的力量。要保留还是要摧毁，你说了算。万一，我是说万一，我的右眼被夺走，请你一定要销毁它。不要让它存在于这个世界，更不要让任何人使用它。

力量，会让人迷失心智，会让人疯狂。力量和权力，我希望你能好好应用。你一定能做好的，鸣人。我相信你。

永别了，鸣人。我这一生都在追求力量，深陷于复仇的漩涡。事到如今，我也没有什么可执着的了。我想我是没有什么遗憾了。死亡并不是一件可怕的事情，有些时候它甚至是一种解脱。但我希望你能好好活着，你的人生还有无限可能。

鸣人……

你永远的朋友：佐助。

鸣人呆呆地看着这封信，手指不停地抚摸那些清晰的字迹。佐助第一次没有在最后画上番茄。说起来，这时候的佐助已经知道了他的结局，看到了鸣人的未来。但他当时并不知道鸣人后来的13年里忘记了关于他的记忆，他还在担心鸣人会自责，会内疚，会悲伤难过。

他希望鸣人忘了他。他说他不在意生死。心无所求，所以就不在意生死了吗？可他有没有想过他死了自己会怎样，就算失去了记忆还要每日每夜地梦到他，为他发疯！

他什么都不想要，什么都不渴求。他没有欲望，心如死水。他连自己的命都不在乎。但他却唯独关心着自己，关心自己平不平安，快不快乐。

佐助……

鸣人喃喃着叫他的名字。这封跨越了13年的信，最终还是送到了他的身边。

“在看什么？”佐助的声音忽然出现在他耳边。鸣人转头一看，佐助正俯身将脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，看他手中的信。鸣人连忙把信收起来，和地上的那堆扔在一起。他悄悄地抹了抹眼睛，一把将佐助带到自己怀里。

原本鸣人就盘腿坐在地板上看那些信，佐助身体一转就被鸣人紧紧地抱在怀中。鸣人搂紧他的腰，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里乱亲。

“鸣人，别闹了……”佐助一只手推拒着鸣人，感觉脖子痒痒的。“晚饭已经做好了，吃完再——”

“先吃你。”鸣人强势地说道。

“等等，鸣人……鸣……唔……”

2.终焉•起始•他们的幸福

“真的决定好了吗？”木叶出入口的大门外，佐助向眼前的人问道。

“啊，已经决定了！放心吧，有千夜在不会有什么问题的！”博人露出一个大大的笑容，耀眼得就像一个小小的太阳。

“路上小心。遇到什么困难了回来也没关系，你一个人还是太勉强了。”鸣人对博人说道。担忧多多少少还是有一些的。

“那怎么行？我可是下定了决心要一个人外出游行的。”博人坚定地说道，面无半丝惧色。“我漩涡博人可是要成为守护世界和平的男人！而不仅仅是这一小片天空。”

博人抬起头，木叶的天空又蓝又辽阔。只是他的未来不仅仅是这里。他不会忘记自己和师父曾经的约定，更不会忘记自己的初心。守护同伴、维系和平。这就是他的使命。

“师父会给我写信的吧？”博人看向被老爸紧紧牵着左手的佐助，问道。

佐助一愣，怎么父子俩都这么喜欢通信。不过那些电子设备他也用不明白，写信也不错。

“我会的。”佐助微微点头。

是啊，你会写信，但每封都只有短短几个字。鸣人在心里小小地吐槽。博人他还太小，不懂人心复杂多变。但鸣人并不打算打破他美好的希冀。自从父子俩谈过几次话后，博人对他的态度多多少少恢复了过来。就是他对佐助有点过于亲密了，一口一个师父叫得很是开心。

“遇到危险了就用我给你设下的空间阵传回木叶，千万不要勉强。可以受伤，但不要危及生命。行事不要冲动，多点考量。把握好分寸，多多思考。一个人在外面……”

鸣人握紧了佐助的左手，看他认认真真地嘱咐博人，就像他每次嘱咐自己一样。佐助他看着冷，其实很会为人操心的嘛……

关于佐助的左手，鸣人之前问过他几次他都说不接，也不说理由。鸣人也不是很明白，心里再着急担心也不能强迫他。倒是前些日子两个人在家的时候，那时鸣人正在处理从火影楼带回来的工作，佐助坐在和式门边晒太阳。他当时穿着宽松舒适的浴衣，午后的阳光照在他身上让他的身影看起来亮蒙蒙的。佐助半眯着眼，慵懒得像只魇足的猫咪。屋子里静谧而美好。佐助忽地转过头，看向鸣人，他的话语轻飘飘的，如同朦胧的烟雾弥漫在鸣人的耳边。

“我想好了，我可以把手接回来。”佐助轻轻地开口，一切都显得那么地虚幻、不真实。

鸣人先是一愣，放下了手中的文件。他缓缓地走过去拥住佐助，问他为什么突然这么想。佐助只是轻飘飘地说了句，“因为该回来的都回来了。”

家族的真相、鼬的真相，鸣人不顾一切地公开了。还有他的命，他的眼睛。他一个死人，硬是在13年后改变事实，改变命运回来了。还有鸣人被抽取的记忆。他们本以为后顾无忧，结果他想了13年最终还是想了起来。还有他和鸣人，他们的羁绊，他们的情感。他们走到了一起，他们两人的幸福。仇恨、痛苦、黑暗，他都走出来了。

什么都回来了，他以为永远失去的东西，永远不可能回来的东西，都回来了。命运仿佛就是在大声地告诉他，没有什么是不可能的，未来还有无限可能。只要你不放弃它。他和鸣人，谁都没有放弃。他们都得到了。

既然如此，那这条缺失了将近两年的手臂，也该回来了。没有再固执的必要了。

他自己其实不是很在意，毕竟这并不影响他的实力。但每次鸣人心疼自责的眼神都让他感到无所适从，心也跟着抽痛。干脆就接起来好了。他想。也不是什么困难的事。

鸣人略微明白地点了点头，吻上佐助。两个人在亮堂的阳光里滚作一团。

“那我走了。”博人向他们挥了挥手，一个转身离开了木叶。鸣人和佐助沉默地在他身后看着他的背影。少年将会踏上新的征程。而他们的征程，也才刚刚开始。

END.  
全文完。


End file.
